Hyung, saranghae?
by Pardon-MinHolly
Summary: Jungkook, enam belas tahun, belum pernah pacaran. Taehyung, delapan belas tahun, cakep, keren, gaul. Kalau mereka jadian, kayanya bakal happy ending. Tapi bagaimana kalau ada Taehyung yang lain? Cowok dua puluh lima tahun, kerja kantoran, playboy. Dan Jungkook sangat tidak suka Taehyung kedua! Kalau begini, apa akan tetap happy ending? /BTS VKook TaeKook VHope TaeGi Jungkook !Uke!/
1. Chapter 1

Remake dari novel U! by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team !Uke! Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Prolog

Senja itu langit tampak kelabu, hujan turun rintik-rintik membasahi tiap sentimeter tanah di sekitarnya. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam mengelilingi peti cokelat muda yang terukir indah. Wajah mereka tampak sedih. Banyak di antara mereka meneterkan air mata. Bahkan ada yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Semua yang berasal dari Dia... akan kembali kepada Dia...," ujar seorang pendeta penuh hikmat.

Orang-orang itu mengangguk-angguk sedih.

Tiba-tiba...

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun berlari-lari kecil menyeruak kerumunan orang. Dengan cuek dia mencolek-colek orang-orang yang sedang bersedih itu.

"Eh... eh... kok semuanya pada nangis sih? Hujan nih..."

Seorang ibu tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala anak kecil itu. Kalau tega sih, sebenarnya anak itu pantas dicubit karena mengganggu khotbah pendeta... tapi...

"Appa... Appa, Umma mana?" ujar anak itu lagi sambil berlari menghampiri papanya, menarik-narik ujung baju hitam pria itu tidak sabaran.

Pria yang dipanggil "Appa" itu bernama Jeon Ki Young. Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum pada lelaki kecil di sampingnya. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mengizinkan si anak naik dalam gendongannya.

"Jungkook sayang... Umma... Umma pergi ke surga," ujar Papa Jungkook terbata-bata.

Wanita di sebelah lelaki itu menitikkan air mata mendengarnya. Lelaki kecil itu menatap papanya bingung. Kedua bola mata jernihnya membulat memandang papanya.

"Surga itu di mana, Appa? Jauh, tidak?"

Pria itu menghela napas, menahan perasaan sedih dan harunya.

"Jauh, Sayang."

"Jauh mana sama rumah Harabeoji?" tanya lelaki kecil itu lagi.

Kebetulan kakeknya memang tinggal di Jepang.

"Lebih jauh lagi..."

Anak itu menghela napas kecewa.

"Yaaah... kalau begitu... Jungkook tidak bisa ketemu Umma lagi dooong! Ketemu Harabeoji saja Jungkook tidak pernah karena rumah Harabeoji jauh..."

Papa Jungkook merasa sebutir air matanya menetes.

"Umma jahat! Umma jahat! Jungkook sebal sama Umma... Huaaa..."

Jungkook mulai menangis meraung-raung. Semua orang di situ memandang dengan prihatin. Dada mereka sesak. Sang papa berusaha menenangkan putranya.

"Jungkook... jangan nangis dong, Sayang." Papa Jungkook mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras di wajah mungil anaknya.

"Bisa kok... Suatu hari nanti kamu bisa ketemu Umma lagi."

Anak itu menengadah, memandang ayahnya penuh harap.

"Benar, Appa?"

"I... iya, Sayang."

Jungkook tersenyum. Wajahnya langsung berbinar-binar.

"Nanti kita ke surga naik pesawat ya, Appa... Jungkook tidak takut ketinggian kok," ujarnya dengan yakin sambil menepuk dada.

Papa Jungkook menangis terharu, ia memeluk anaknya erat-erat. Orang-orang yang ada di situ hanya bisa menatap iba. Jungkook tersenyum senang. Ia memain-mainkan telinga papanya, lalu mulai mengantuk dan tertidur dalam gendongan papanya.

.

.

.

 _Sebulan kemudian..._

"APPAAA..." Jungkook berlari menyambut ayahnya yang baru saja pulang kantor.

Ia membawa celengan berbentuk rumah-rumahan di tangan kanan dan sekantong plastik uang di tangan kirinya.

"Appa… Appa... kita ke bank yuk... Ini Jungkook sudah bongkar celengan... Jungkook mau menabung di bank," ujar Jungkook sambil menarik-narik tangan papanya.

"Appa baru pulang, Sayang. Tunggu sebentar ya, Appa istirahat dulu."

Jungkook cemberut.

"Tidak mau. Nanti keburu kurang..."

Papa Jungkook bengong.

"Hah, apanya yang kurang?"

"Bonusnya," ujar Jungkook yakin.

Papa Jungkook makin mengerutkan dahi.

"Begini loh, Appa..." ujar Jungkook sambil naik ke pangkuan ayahnya.

"Tadi Songsaeng-nim bilang, kalau kita mau cepat kaya, kita harus rajin menabung. Terus, supaya aman menabungnya harus di bank. Apalagi kata Songsaeng-nim, bank itu baik, kasih bonus uang tambahan buat kita, jadi uang Jungkook bisa tambah banyak. Terus, bank juga suka bikin undian, katanya kalau menang Jungkook bisa kaya-raya."

Papa Jungkook tersenyum mendengar celoteh anaknya. Ia mengambil kantong plastik berisi uang dari tangan Jungkook.

"Oh begitu... Jadi semua uang Jungkook mau dimasukkan ke bank?"

"Iya." Jungkook mengangguk senang.

"Tenang saja, Appa, uangnya sudah Jungkook namain kok tadi..."

Papa Jungkook kontan bengong.

"Dinamain?"

"He-eh," angguknya cepat.

"Habis Jungkook takut noona penjaganya pikun... Nanti dia lupa lagi, uang Jungkook yang mana..."

Papa Jungkook langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kepolosan Jungkook. Jungkook bengong.

"Kok Appa ketawa sih?"

Papa Jungkook mati-matian menahan tawa. Jungkook memelototi papanya.

"Emmppt... Tidak... Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, Jungkook memangnya mau jadi orang kaya, ya? Memangnya Jungkook mau beli apa?"

Jungkook langsung tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata ayahnya.

"Jungkook mau beli pesawat terbang."

Hah! Papa Jungkook bengong. Jarang-jarang ada anak kecil punya cita-cita beli pesawat. Biasanya, anak kecil itu kalau ditanya mau beli apa, pasti bilangnya mau beli es krim, cokelat, permen, mainan mobil-mobilan, boneka, tas, buku cerita, dan lain-lain... tapi kalau pesawat?

"Pesawat terbang sungguhan?" tanya papa Jungkook, siapa tahu ia salah dengar.

"Iya." Jawab Jungkook yakin.

"Kata Appa kan surga itu jauh, makanya Jungkook mau menabung, biar uang Jungkook banyak, terus bisa beli pesawat terbang... Jungkook bisa ketemu Umma deh..." ujar Jungkook dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Papa Jungkook langsung terduduk lemas di kursinya. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan sangat sedih.

* * *

-TBC-

[Cont/No? :)]


	2. Chapter 2

Remake dari novel U! by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team !Uke! Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning! bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 1

JUNGKOOK POV

 ** _Dua belas tahun kemudian..._**

"Permisi... Hhhh... Aku mau ketemu... Hhhh... Hhhh... sama Appa... eeh, sa... lah... hhh... maksudnya sama... Jeon Sajang-nim..." ucapku terengah-engah.

Begini nih akibatnya kalau nekat lewat tangga dan lari maraton ke lantai delapan, kantor tempat Papa bekerja.

Wanita cantik di balik meja itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, isyarat agar aku tidak berisik.

"Maaf, Jeon Sajang-nim sedang rapat. Silakan menunggu dulu di kursi yang sudah disediakan," ucap sekretaris kantor Papa dengan bahasa formal yang pantas diberi nilai sembilan.

Maklumlah, dia kan secretary to the director, jadi harus menunjukkan citra baik. Apalagi tidak cuma aku yang ada di ruangan itu, ada sekitar enam orang yang sedang duduk manis di situ.

Aku menghela napas kecewa. Padahal aku sudah bela-belain naik taksi secepatnya ke kantor Papa, tidak makan siang di kantin, menolak tawaran Jin untuk jalan-jalan ke Pasar Festival, bahkan sampai rela lewat tangga gara-gara tidak sabar menunggu antrian lift di lantai dasar. Apes sekali deh aku hari ini.

Oh ya, kenalkan, namaku Jeon Jungkook. Tapi cukup panggil Jungkook atau Kook saja. Sekarang aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA di sekolah khusus cowok.

Aku menghempaskan pantatku pada salah satu bangku di depan ruang rapat dengan sebal. Kuletakkan tasku di bangku sebelahnya dan mulai sibuk merogoh-rogoh tas, mencari HP.

Saat menunggu begini, mending aku SMS Taehyung, gebetanku yang kece banget itu. Oh ya, supaya kalian juga tahu... Taehyung itu murid di sekolah swasta, kelas 3 SMA sebelah. Aku ketemu dia waktu ada perlombaan basket three-on-three di sekolahnya.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi jadi lucu... Waktu itu Jackson, Yugyeom, dan Bambam ngotot ingin ikut lomba basket dan aku termasuk gerombolan yang datang sebagai suporter. Padahal lomba basket itu khusus untuk anak kelas 3. Kita sampai diomel-omelin panitianya waktu itu. Tapi kayak kata pepatah, sengsara membawa nikmat.

Setelah diceramahi panitianya, kami tetap nekat duduk di situ, memberikan support buat cowok-cowok yang bertanding... daaan... aku bertemu Taehyung yang kebetulan tetangga sahabatku, Jin.

"Kamu mau minum apa, Jungkook? Ahjumma bikinin deh."

Hah! Suara merdu itu sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mendongak. Tahu-tahu sekretaris 'formal' itu sudah ada di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum manis.

Hmm... kayaknya dia berusaha mengambil hatiku lagi hari ini. Hebat! Aku salut melihat kenekatannya. Aku mendelik jahil.

"Oooh... Tidak usah repot-repot. Milkshake Stroberi saja... pake satu scoop es krim di atasnya," ucapku asal.

Hehehe... Rasain! Biar tahu rasa dia. Seperti harapanku, sekretaris itu tampak kebingungan.

"Yah, tidak ada milkshake tuh, Jungkook... teh manis saja ya?" tanyanya sopan.

Tapi mungkin dalam hatinya dia sedang menyumpah-nyumpahi aku. Hehehe... Biarin. Siapa suruh sok akrab. Aku menggeleng.

"Kalau tidak ada... ya tidak usah," balasku cuek lalu kembali melanjutkan pencarian HP dalam tas.

"Duh, jangan ngambek dong. Ya sudah, Ahjumma pesenin ya. Tapi kamu mesti sabar nunggunya, oke?" ujarnya ramah lalu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati telepon.

Oh ya, nama sekretaris kantor Papa itu Choi Sunghee. Dia cantik dan anggun. Gaya bicaranya sopan dan bersahaja. Langkahnya luwes dan penuh percaya diri. Senyumannya manis dan menunjukkan tipikal wanita baik-baik. Pokoknya, bila menggunakan skala ukur 1-10, dia pantas dapat nilai sepuluh. Alias sempurna.

Tapi aku tidak suka Sunghee Ahjumma. Bukan karena sirik. Tapi karena Ahjumma sialan itu suka dekat-dekat Papa. Dan aku sama sekali tidak suka. Papa milikku. Hanya milikku. Tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapa pun. Asal kalian tahu, Papa orang nomor satu dalam kehidupanku.

Waktu aku masih kecil, aku yakin sekali bila sudah dewasa nanti aku akan menikah dengan Papa, menggantikan Mama. Seiring berjalannya waktu, baru aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Selain itu aku sadar Taehyung jauh lebih menarik daripada Papa.

Sepeninggal Sunghee Ahjumma, aku kembali menginvestigasi isi tasku.

"Duh dimana sih..." ucapku tidak sabaran karena tidak juga berhasil menemukan benda elektronik itu dalam tas.

Ini akibatnya kalau isi tas penuh banget. Benda pertama yang kukeluarkan adalah kaus olahraga. Dalam sekejap aku langsung merasakan pandangan sinis dari orang-orang di sekelilingku.

"Hehehe... Maaf, Ahjumma, Ahjussi," ujarku sambil cengengesan.

Ya, aku mengerti arti pandangan mereka. Tadi ada pelajaran olahraga dan kami bermain sepak bola. Permainan kita jauh lebih seru daripada pertandingan bola, malah bisa melenceng menjadi pertandingan gulat yang biasa ada di tv. Tadi saja aku dan Jin sempat berguling-guling di tengah lapangan karena rebutan bola. Jadi sudah dapat dipastikan kaus olahragaku itu bercampur debu dan tanah pekat.

Belum lagi bau keringatku yang menempel dengan sempurna di sana. Dalam hitungan detik, seisi ruangan ber-AC ini sudah dapat menghirup aromanya. Mereka semua tersenyum kecut ke arahku. Sudah pasti senyuman itu sangat dipaksakan.

Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak tersenyum, cowok berdasi di hadapanku. Dia hanya menatapku tajam dari balik lensa kacamatnya. Ah... Bodo amat.

Aku mulai mengeluarkan benda kedua. Bantal bergambar iron man Orang-orang di sekitarku langsung menatapku takjub. Bantal? Ada bantal dalam tas? Ni anak mau sekolah atau piknik? Begitu mungkin pikir mereka.

Yaaa, habis pelajaran Ryeowook Ssaem benar-benar mengundang kantuk. Geografi gitu loh. Apalagi sehabis pelajaran olahraga yang super melelahkan itu. Karena itu aku bawa bantal, biar bisa tidur nyenyak.

'ARIRANG… ARIRANG… ARARIYO… ARIRANG GOGAERO NEOMUGANDA…'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara menggelegar dari tasku. Lagi-lagi orang-orang di sekitarku menengok.

"Nah, itu dia bunyinya," ujarku penuh semangat.

"Tapi di mana ya?"

Aku kembali mengaduk-aduk isi tas dan... akhirnya... aku berhasil menemukan HP-ku dalam... ehmm... kotak bekal makanan. Loh kok bisa ada dalam sini ya? Hehehe... bodo ah! Paling-paling Jin yang iseng menaruhnya di sini... atau mungkin... ya, aku sendiri.

Aku membaca nama yang muncul di layar HP-ku lalu buru-buru menekan tombol YES. Aku sempat melihat seorang ibu menggeleng-geleng, mungkin sambil memanjatkan doa semoga anaknya tidak seperti aku.

"Halo, Jin..."

"Kamu di mana, Kook?" ujar Jin di seberang telepon.

"Di kantor Appa."

"Yah, nyesel deh kamu. Tau tidak, di sini aku ketemu siapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Huruf pertama T... Huruf terakhir G... Ayo, tebak."

"Hah? Taehyung? Ada Taehyung di situ, huaaa..."

Sekretaris itu didukung enam orang lainnya menaruh jari telunjuk mereka di depan bibir. Dalam satu ketukan yang kompak banget... Sssttt!

Aku meringis sambil membungkukkan kepalaku meminta maaf.

"Joesonghamnida…"

Cowok berkacamata di hadapanku kembali memandangku dengan sebal. Ah... biarin saja. Sekarang aku punya urusan yang lebih mendesak: Taehyung.

"Terus... terus... gimana, Jin? Duh, sial banget aku."

"Huehehe... nyesel kan? Makanya tadi aku suruh ikut, kamu tidak mau. Tau tidak, si Taehyung lagi audisi band. Sumpah, keren banget. Eh, Kook, bandnya sudah mulai. Berisik banget nih, sudah dulu yah, ntar aku fotoin deh si Taehyung buat kamu. Daaah Jungkookie..."

Aku menekan tombol NO sambil menghela napas berat. Oke, kemungkinan untuk meng-SMS Taehyung buyar sudah. Dia lagi nge-band, pasti tidak bakal sempat melihat HP. Lagi santai saja Taehyung jarang membalas SMS, apalagi sibuk begitu.

.

.

.

 ** _Satu jam berlalu..._**

Ruangan yang tadinya penuh sekarang sudah sepi. Gelas milkshake kosong teronggok di sampingku. Majalah yang kupegang sudah lecek karena kubolak-balik berkali-kali. Sekretaris Papa menghilang entah ke mana.

Aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Aku mendengus kesal, mengentak-entakkan kakiku dengan jengkel. Aku melirik pintu cokelat kemerahan itu, berharap pintu yang berat itu terbuka dan langsung memuntahkan Papa dari dalamnya supaya aku bisa cepat-cepat mengajaknya ke restoran seafood di sebelah gedung ini.

Aku ingin bercerita banyak hal pada Papa, terlebih lagi aku harus menceritakan nilai ulanganku hari ini. Matematika dapet 100! Papa pasti bangga luar biasa. Berdasarkan pengalaman sejak SD, bila aku dapat nilai bagus, Papa biasanya akan mengabulkan permintaanku. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan permintaan itu sejak di sekolah tadi.

Aku memencet nomor HP Papa untuk entah keberapa kali. Lagi-lagi dijawab operator. Ini dia nih yang paling bikin sebal. Papa sering menonaktifkan HP kalau lagi rapat. Buat apa punya HP kalau cuma buat dimatiin?

Sebal! Sebal! Sebal!

Pokoknya sebal pangkat tiga sama Papa. Aku paling benci disuruh menunggu begini.

Aku mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan kembali beradu pandang dengan cowok berkacamata yang kini sedang berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan. Dia menatapku lurus-lurus dari balik kacamatanya. Sumpah! Matanya sinis banget. Kenapa sih orang dewasa tidak bisa memandang remaja dengan pandangan yang lebih hormat?

Tiba-tiba HP-ku berbunyi lagi. SMS dari Jin.

 _From: PinkJin_

 _Kook, aku baru inget. Kamu jgn lupa minta izin ke Appa-mu klo kamu mau dtg ke ultah aku lusa. Tidak ada maaf kalau tidak dateng... Dan tidak tanggung jawab kalau Taehyung sampai diembat cowok2 yang dateng. Hehe..._

Ini dia! Tujuanku datang ke sini juga karena mau mengambil hati Papa. Dengan berbekal nilai ulangan matematika yang dapat 100, aku akan minta izin Papa agar boleh datang ke acara ultah Jin.

Maklum, berhubung aku anak semata wayang, Papa jadi kelewat protektif. Pulang jam sepuluh malam sama saja minta dicuekin sama Papa seharian. Nah, pas ultahnya hari Sabtu besok itu, Jin bakal ngadain "MIDNIGHT BIRTHDAY PARTY".

Artinya acara tiup lilin baru dilaksanakan tepat jam dua belas malam. Dan arti yang lebih dalam lagi, paling cepat aku baru pulang ke rumah jam dua malam... Daaan... arti yang paling berbahaya, aku bisa dicuekin Papa sebulan penuh.

Jadi, untuk antisipasi, aku harus minta izin Papa sambil memikat hatinya... Kalau acara ulang tahun orang lain, aku tidak bakal ngotot datang. Tapi ini beda, ini acara sweet seventeen-nya seorang Kim Seokjin.

Jin itu sahabatku, aku tidak boleh tidak datang. Dan satu alasan lagi: Jin mengundang Taehyung dan Taehyung sudah bersedia datang. Karena itu, hujan badai pun akan aku lalui, asal bisa ketemu Taehyung di pesta itu.

.

.

.

 ** _Satu setengah jam berlalu..._**

Kakiku sudah kesemutan, punggungku sakit kayak orang rematik, dan perutku keroncongan. Rasanya aku ingin mendobrak pintu merah kecokelatan itu sambil teriak,

"Appaaa... Laper banget nih!"

Mukaku sudah benar-benar berlipat-lipat. Aku mengentak-entakkan kakiku dengan keras. Cowok berkacamata tadi sudah kembali duduk di hadapanku. Dia melirikku jengkel. Aku memelototinya. Apa lihat-lihat? Tidak tahu orang lagi bete apa? Tapi tanpa kusangka-sangka dia berjalan ke hadapanku dan berkata,

"Daripada lantainya rusak, mending kamu duduk diam dan baca ini," ujarnya datar sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku untukku.

Aku menerima buku yang disodorkannya. Covernya merah. Judulnya:

CARA-CARA AGAR PERNIKAHAN ANDA BAHAGIA.

Aku melongo. Ni orang sudah gila, kali. Memangnya aku mau married? Pacaran saja belum pernah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

TAEHYUNG POV

Sesuai dugaan, cowok berisik itu tampak bingung waktu aku sodorin buku tadi. Hahaha... Biarin deh. Lagian cuma itu satu-satunya buku bacaan di tasku. Sebenarnya, tuh buku punya Jimin, temenku yang sudah married. Terus tadi dia minjemin ke aku, katanya biar aku jadi ketularan cepet-cepet married.

Nah, daripada ngomel-ngomel, mendingan dia baca tuh buku. Biar tampang kelipetnya hilang. Kalau diperhatikan, ini anak lumayan manis kok. Eh, tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang aku naksir. Gak deh! Yang benar saja. Masih anak SMA begitu.

Sudah begitu itu anak cowok berisik, bawel, cuek, manja, dan slebor banget. Dia tega ngerjain sekretaris kantor papanya dan bikin kerusuhan sejak masuk ke kantor ini. Dia bawa bantal dalam tas dan menaruh HP-nya di tempat makan. Ajaib banget! Gak pernah deh aku ketemu cowok segeblek ini.

Tapi mau gak mau aku akuin, dia bikin aku gak bosen nunggu di sini. Semua yang dia lakukan pasti menarik perhatian. Fantastis banget deh. Berkali-kali aku pengin senyum liat ulah-ulah gilanya, tapi gengsi. Makanya aku pelototin saja dia.

"Eemm... maaf banget nih, Ahjussi... bukannya saya kurang ajar. Tapi saya belum boleh baca buku beginian. Bisa dimarahin sama Appa," ujar cowok itu, dengan malu-malu menyerahkan buku itu kembali ke aku.

Eee... dia bilang apa tadi? Aku gak salah denger, kan? Ahjussi?! Dia panggil aku "Ahjussi"? Sembarangan! Emangnya tampang aku setua itu! Aku baru 25 tahun, tau. Sialan ni anak.

"Ooh... ya sudah kalau gitu," ujarku se-cool mungkin sambil meraih buku itu dari tangannya.

"Ahjussi kok sendirian? Lagi nunggu siapa?" tanya cowok itu lagi.

Dia lalu melirik map yang aku bawa.

"Kalau mau minta sumbangan mendingan tidak usah deh, Ahjussi. Bos Appa orangnya pelit."

Aku memandang cowok itu lekat-lekat. Buset deh ni anak! Sudah manggil aku Ahjussi, sekarang malah menuduh aku tukang minta sumbangan lagi. Bener-bener minta dipites.

Tenang... Tenang... Tidak boleh emosi. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan. Ngapain ribut sama anak kecil? Tidak intelek. Aku menghibur diri dalam hati.

Aku coba tersenyum padanya. Kata teman-teman aku, senyuman kotakku ini punya daya magnet yang kuat. Buktinya Hoseok, creative designer yang cakep dan ceria banget itu, naksir berat sama aku.

"Bukan. Saya tidak lagi minta sumbangan kok." Jawabku, tetap berusaha mempertahankan wajahku supaya tetap cool.

Dekat-dekat cowok ini kayaknya memang butuh kesabaran ekstra.

"Kamu sendiri lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi numpang duduk." Jawabnya sewot.

"Sudah tau lagi nunggu, tidak liat apa? Kan sama-sama duduk di sini, berarti jelas lagi nunggu kan? Masa pinteran saya daripada Ahjussisih?" tambahnya berapi-api.

Lah? Reaksinya benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Aku kira dia bakal klepek-klepek liat senyumanku, eh... aku malah diomelin. Sialan. Ni anak tidak punya selera bagus soal cowok ganteng kali. Buang-buang energi aku meladeni dia. Emm... daripada capek ngomong sama dia, mending aku balas SMS Hoseok tadi deh. Mumpung gak ada kerjaan.

Aku mengeluarkan HP dari tempat HP kulit berwarna hitam dan mulai memeriksa Inbox.

 _From: Hoseok_

 _Good Morning, Brad..._

 _(hehe... sorry aku ganti nama km sesuka hati... habis km keren kaya Brad Pitt sih^-^)_

 _Ntar mlm km nganggur, tidak? Kyungsoo ngadain Farewell Party di Seoul Fun Bar. Temenin aku dong. Kamu jgn pacaran sm laptop terus_

 _Reply asap ya!_

Aku melirik jam tangan. Jam satu siang. Aku berani taruhan pasti Hoseok lagi cemberut nungguin balasan SMS-ku. Lagian cowok itu emang aneh, ya? Kenapa suka banget SMS? Kenapa dia nungguin balasan SMS kalau bisa menelepon? Apa dia tidak tahu aku paling malas ngetik-ngetik. Pegel dan buang-buang waktu.

Hmmm... enaknya aku ikut tidak ya ke acaranya si Kyungsoo? Lagi pula, Kyungsoo tuh yang mana ya? Hmmm... yang suka pake baju pink itu kayaknya? Eh, bukan! Itu sih Jongdae. Hm... atau... yang suka bawa BMW Kuning yang bikin sakit mata itu? Bukan! Itu sih namanya... Xiumin, eh salah... Suho... eh... aaah, tidak tau siapa.

Aku terus berpikir. Oooh... I know! Aku ingat. Kyungsoo itu pasti cowok berambut cepak itu. Kyungsoo teman kampusku dulu, tapi beda jurusan. Aku kan anak Ekonomi, dia anak Sastra. Kalau gak salah, cowok itu pernah berusaha pedekate intensif ke aku deh. Bawa brownies, makaroni, lasagna, salad, pokoknya segala macam makanan yang dia ngakunya bikin sendiri.

Dasar! Dia kira aku bego apa? Aku mana percaya. Cowok borju dengan gaya funky begitu mana mungkin tahan berkutat di depan wajan dan oven. Dan dugaan aku benar, Kyungsoo pernah tidak sengaja mengeluarkan struk belanjanya. Tapi ada baiknya aku ikut, siapa tahu acaranya seru. Lagi pula, sudah lama aku tidak ke bar Seoul.

Aku menekan tombol Reply dan memikirkan kalimat yang akan kutulis buat Hoseok.

 _To: Hoseok_

 _Hi Hoseok.. Sorry baru bales._

 _Boleh.. Boleh.. Kayaknya seru! Aku jemput kamu jam berapa?_

Eehh.. tunggu. Kayaknya kurang oke. Terlalu antusias. Aku mesti kelihatan lebih cuek. Aku memutuskan menghapus tulisan tadi.

 _To: Hoseok_

 _Males ketemu Kyungsoo! Tapi aku nganggur sih.. jam brp?_

Hmmm... Kok kesannya kayak pengangguran banget? Ganti!

 _To: Hoseok_

 _Hm.. boleh! Jam brp?_

Aku menatap kalimat yang aku tulis tadi lekat-lekat. Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Kayaknya sih sudah cukup oke.

"Nulis SMS saja lama banget sih, Ahjussi."

Aku terlonjak. Setan kecil ini duduk tepat di sebelahku, ikut membaca isi SMS yang kutulis.

"Kamu ngapain ngeliatin saya? Sana balik ke bangku kamu lagi." Ujarku galak, sudah lupa sama sikap cool yang tadi kuperlihatkan.

Cowok satu ini lebih baik gak usah dikasih hati. Ups, mampus aku. Kayaknya aku barusan kelewat galak. Makhluk di sampingku ini mendadak cemberut. Mukanya memerah. Wah, gawat! Kayaknya sebentar lagi air matanya bakal menggenang.

"Eh, sori," ujarku cepat.

Secuek-cueknya aku, percaya deh, aku paling tidak tahan melihat air mata.

"Sori ya. Saya tadi kaget banget. Kamu ngomongnya tiba-tiba sih. Eh... iya nih. Saya emang lama kalau nulis SMS. Bingung. Oh ya, kamu bisa bantuin saya tidak, masukin picture di dalamnya? Biar bagus," tanyaku belepotan.

Pasti cowok ini bingung aku ngomong apa. Yaaah, sama saja sih sebenarnya. Aku yakin, walaupun tidak belepotan juga, dia tidak akan ngerti bagaimana caranya. Biasanya cowok kan gaptek sama benda-benda elektronik.

"Bisa kok. Bisa banget." Ujar cowok di samping aku penuh semangat.

He? Aku melongo. Reaksinya sungguh di luar dugaan. Hei, mana muka cemberutnya tadi? Gila. Ni anak kayak bunglon, bisa berubah dalam sekejap.

"Begini nih." Dalam sekejap cowok itu merampas HP dari tanganku, dan sibuk memencet-mencet tutsnya.

Aku cuma bisa memerhatikan dengan pasrah.

"Nih... pencet ini... trus ada tulisan insert, kan? Pilih yang ini nih," ujarnya sambil menatapku.

"Ngerti?"

Aku langsung pura-pura mengangguk-ngangguk, biar cepat. Cowok itu mengangguk puas, lalu kembali menguliahi aku.

"Setelah itu lanjutin ke picture. Nah, kan jadi ada gambarnya. Terus bisa juga ditambah ini. Biar makin oke masukin sound juga. Oh ya, animasi juga bisa, tuh lihat. Gambarnya jadi gerak-gerak, kan?"

My God! Rasanya aku pening seketika. Padahal tadi aku cuma pura-pura tidak mengerti sama icon-icon di HP aku biar cowok ini tidak nangis. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya menambahkan gambar bunga mawar dan gambar hati yang ditusuk panah ini.

Apalagi cowok ini nambahin lagu "I'm In Love" buat sound-nya, terus ada gambar hati yang berputar-putar, diam di tengah, membesar... membesar... dan meledak menjadi jutaan hati lainnya.

Gubrak!

Bisa pingsan kegirangan si Hoseok nerima pesanku ini.

"Nah! Sudah deh," ujarnya bangga dengan hasil karya mengerikannya itu,

"Dikirim, ya?" tanyanya penuh semangat.

"Hmmm... Makasih. Sudah biar saya saja yang kirim. Sekalian saya belajar," jawabku cepat.

Ya Tuhan. Sial banget aku hari ini. Kenapa aku harus pura-pura jadi orang tolol di depan anak kecil? Cowok itu memandangku lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Ya sudah, Ahjussi kirim sendiri. Kalau ada lagi yang tidak bisa, tanya aku saja...," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan HP kepadaku.

Lalu dia pindah lagi ke kursinya semula. Aku menarik napas lega. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, aku langsung menghapus pesan supernorak itu. Bodo amat. Nanti kutulis lagi.

"Sudah dikirim, Ahjussi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh... Sudah. Makasih ya. Kamu pinter juga!" jawabku.

Pernyataan aku barusan separo bohong, separo jujur. Aku bohong karena sebenarnya pesan itu sudah lenyap entah ke mana. Tapi aku jujur dia itu pinter. Rata-rata cowok punya HP cuma buat gaya. Paling-paling mereka cuma bisa SMS, menelepon, dan foto-foto. Sedangkan cowok di hadapan aku ini jelas fasih banget sama semua fitur yang ada di HP. Mau gak mau, aku kagum juga sama dia.

And for the first time, aku lihat dia tersenyum. Bukan senyum jahil buat sekretaris tadi, tapi senyum yang 100% tulus. Mukanya agak memerah dan kedua gigi kelincinya muncul. Kayaknya aku benar-benar tidak bosan menunggu sekarang.

* * *

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Remake dari novel U! by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team !Uke! Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning! bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 2

JUNGKOOK POV

Kata pepatah "dont judge a book from it's cover" ternyata emang benar. Cowok sinis itu ternyata tidak segarang dan semenyebalkan yang aku kira. Kelihatannya sih pinter, tapi ternyata gaptek banget. Masak ngotak-ngatik HP sendiri tidak bisa sih. Payah, kampungan.

Tapi untung aku sudah bantuin dia. Orang yang nerima pesan tadi pasti seneng banget tuh. Soalnya ada gambar mawar dan hatinya. Duh, coba Taehyung ngirim pesan kayak gitu ke aku, pasti aku sudah klepek-klepek.

Akhirnya cowok berkacamata sinis tadi ngucapin makasih. Waah, aku senang banget. Ternyata aku bisa berguna buat orang lain. Mungkin ini sudah rencana Tuhan, aku disuruh menunggu Papa agar dapat membantu si cowok sinis ini.

"Sama-sama. Aku seneng kok bisa membantu," ujarku tulus.

Cowok itu berjalan ke depanku. Mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nama kamu siapa? Saya Taehyung..."

Wow... Kayaknya aku emang berjodoh dengan Taehyung. Bayangin dong, nama itu terus mengejarku kemana-mana.

"Namaku Jungkook! Hm... Jadi aku manggilnya Taehyung Ahjussi ya?" ujarku balas menyalaminya.

"EH! Jangan! Taehyung saja! Tidak usah pake Ahjussi! Saya kan masih muda," jawabnya cepat.

"Tidak boleh!" balasku. "Bisa dimarahin sama Appa nanti... masak manggil orang yang lebih tua pakai nama doang sih?"

Cowok sin... eh... salah... cowok bernama Taehyung itu ketawa kecil.

"Hahaha... Iya juga ya. Oke, kamu panggil saya Tae-Hyung saja bagaimana? Tae nama panggilan saya kok."

Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Sounds good.

"Oke! Nah, kalau manggilnya Tae Hyung, Appa pasti setuju. Aku tidak bakal dimarahin deh!" ujarku sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Hahahaha... kamu tuh nurut banget ya sama kata-kata Appa-mu?"

"Iya dong. Aku kan sayang banget sama Appa!" ujarku bangga.

"Hmmm... kamu manja banget sama Appamu kayaknya? Umma kamu tidak cemburu tuh?"

Rasanya aku tersedak mendengar ucapannya. Aku tiba-tiba terdiam. Tidak tau mau menjawab apa.

"Aa..."

"Jungkook ah."

Aku menengok. Papa berdiri di depan pintu ruang rapat yang terbuka. Finally, rapat sialan itu selesai juga!

Papa berjalan ke arahku. Aku langsung mengandeng lengan Papa yang kokoh.

"Appa!"

"Maaf, Sayang. Kamu nunggu kelamaan ya? Kim Sajang mengadakan rapat mendadak, Appa tidak sempat bilang ke kamu," ujar Papa sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Nah, ini dia nih kebiasaan Papa yang paling aku sukai, mengelus kepalaku. Biar jengkel kayak apa pun, kalau Papa sudah mengelus kepalaku pasti kemarahanku langsung menguap semua. Papa menoleh ke arah Tae Hyung.

"Oh ya, Anda siapa ya?" tanya Papa ramah tapi dengan pandangan yang menyelidik.

"Saya..."

Belum sempat Tae Hyung menjawab, terdengar suara nyaring nan merdu dari belakangku.

"Jeon Sajang..."

Oh God, it's a nightmare. Tidak usah nengok aku juga tahu itu pasti suara Sunghee yang centil itu.

"Appa! Aku laper, ayo cepat yuk...!"

Aku langsung menarik-narik tangan Papa menuju lift yang terbuka. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan Sunghee Ahjumma memonopolinya.

"Daaah... Ahjussi... eh salah... Daaah Tae Hyung!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

TAEHYUNG POV

Perlu waktu sekitar tiga detik buatku untuk melambaikan tangan setelah melongo melihat cowok SMA itu menarik-narik papanya masuk lift. Gila! Masih ada ya orang ajaib kayak gitu. Siapa namanya tadi? Oh ya, Jungkook!

Hei! Ini kayak bukan aku saja. Biasanya aku butuh diingatkan beberapa kali nama cowok yang kenalan sama aku. Soalnya banyak banget, man. Tapi kenapa aku langsung ingat nama cowok satu ini?

Hmm... tidak salah-salah amat sih! Siapa sih yang tidak ingat sama cowok nyentrik begitu? Aku melirik wanita berpakaian matching yang berdiri tidak jauh dari aku. Sekretaris kantor ini. Dia menghela napas super dongkol. Hahaha... jadi pengin ketawa! Pasti dia sebel banget melihat tingkah si Jungkook. Kalau aku tidak ada, mungkin kursi-kursi di sini sudah dilempar-lemparin sama dia.

Kayak kata teman aku si Bogum,

"Jangan remehkan the power of angry woman! Mereka bisa memporak-porandakan dunia."

Itu benar banget. Waktu aku masih kuliah, pernah ada cewek yang... hm... naksir aku, trus dia nekat nembak aku. Meski itu cewek lumayan cantik dan bodynya keren, tetap saja tidak menggoyahkanku yang memang pada dasarnya tidak tertarik dengan makhluk berjenis Hawa. Dan berakhirlah kejadian itu dengan kata-kata penolakan dari bibirku dan berbalas tamparan nyaring di pipiku.

Lagian saat itu aku juga sudah memiliki cowok, tentu aku tidak akan menduai pacarku. Hmm... Minjae. Aku jadi ingat lagi sama dia. Apa kabar dia sekarang? Mungkin sekarang Minjae tertawa senang melihat aku mikirin dia kayak gini. Ya, tertawa senang dari atas sana.

Hmmm... aku jadi teringat lagi saat terakhir kali aku ketemu Minjae...

"Denger dulu, Minjae... Aku..."

PLAK!

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata kelima, Minjae telah terlebih dulu menampar aku. Dongkol banget rasanya. Kenapa sih dia suka pakai kekerasan? Yang paling bikin jengkel, kenapa dia tidak mau dengar penjelasan aku dulu?

"Tidak perlu banyak ngomong, Tae... Foto ini buktinya!" maki Minjae dengan pandangan sedingin es.

Dia jelas tidak mau tahu kata-kata aku selanjutnya. Apalagi di tangannya ada tiga lembar foto penyebab masalah itu. Dan... seperti adegan-adegan dramatis di sinetron yang dibuat slow motion, Minjae melemparkan foto-foto itu ke mukaku, lalu membalikkan badan dan pergi.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi kepergiannya. Kakiku yang ingin bergerak mengejar, tapi otak memerintahkanku untuk diam. Mulutku ingin meminta dia untuk kembali, tapi harga diriku bilang TIDAK!

Aku menatap foto-foto yang tergeletak di bawah kakiku dan menendangnya dengan penuh amarah. Sejak saat itu Minjae pun hilang dari kehidupan aku. Saat itu aku mati-matian menekan perasaanku supaya tetap cuek dan tidak peduli.

"Terserah dia!" makiku berulang kali tiap Yoongi mengingatkanku untuk kembali pada Minjae dan menjelaskan masalah sepele itu.

Bagaimanapun juga aku tersinggung sama sikap Minjae. Dia dengan seenaknya menuduh aku selingkuh, tanpa mau dengar penjelasan aku dulu. Padahal aku pergi nonton sama Yoongi kan bukan berarti aku selingkuh.

Yoongi itu sahabatku. Dia baru saja divonis kena tumor di perutnya. Terang saja aku sebagai sahabat merasa prihatin. Waktu itu aku ingin menghibur Yoongi, makanya aku mengajak dia nonton. Dan saat itu, Yoongi tiba-tiba pusing, makanya aku tuntun dia biar tidak jatuh. Sialnya, adegan itu disaksikan Bobby, cowok bermulut tajam kayak durian.

Bobby pun langsung beraksi manas-manasin Minjae bak provokator. Bobby yakin banget aku selingkuh. Dengan cerdasnya, Bobby sempat mengambil beberapa fotoku dan Yoongi dengan HP-nya.

So, aku bisa apa? Minjae sudah cemburu buta waktu itu dan tidak bisa mikir pakai akal sehat lagi. Terus terang, aku sebenarnya heran juga, apa yang dicekokin si Bobby ke Minjae? Kok Minjae sampai menelan bulat-bulat berita itu?

Tapi sebagai cowok, saat itu harga diri aku juga tinggi. Aku tidak mau capek-capek ngejelasin semuanya dan minta maaf ke dia. Ngapain aku mengejar-ngejar cowok yang tidak percaya sama pacarnya sendiri? Silakan pergi! Masih banyak cowok lain di dunia ini.

Sampai suatu hari... Entah beberapa bulan kemudian, aku akhirnya ketemu Minjae lagi. Minjae tidak berubah. Dia tetap cakep, hidungnya tetap mancung. Dan yang paling penting, dia tetap memberikan desiran-desiran aneh di hatiku. Tapi saat itu aku sudah tidak bisa ngobrol dan bilang 'mianhae' lagi sama dia... karena Minjae yang aku temui saat itu sudah terbujur kaku di kotak jenazah yang terukir indah. Dia meninggal dalam tabrak lari dan meninggal di tempat.

Sumpah, aku kalap waktu itu. Kalau tidak ditahan, mungkin aku sudah mengobrak-abrik rumah pengemudi itu. Aku tidak puas kalau orang itu tidak aku bikin babak belur dulu. Dan saat itu aku baru sadar sebenarnya aku masih sangat menyayangi Minjae.

Ya Tuhan, bodoh banget aku. Aku menyesal banget sudah ninggalin Minjae. Kalau dia masih pacarku, Minjae tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan itu, dia tidak akan menyetir sendirian, dia tidak akan melewati jalan itu, dan dia tidak bakal dipanggil Tuhan secepat itu.

Hhhh... Kenapa seseorang dilahirkan dengan gengsi selangit dan mereka akhirnya harus jatuh terpuruk karena mempertahankan gengsi?

"Taehyung!"

Semua lamunan aku tentang Minjae langsung buyar mendengar teriakan bernada terkejut itu. Aku menoleh. Dan seperti yang aku tebak, di belakang aku, Papaku berdiri dengan mulut ternganga, pasti tidak percaya melihat aku datang ke sini.

"Wah... Kalau tahu kamu datang, pasti rapat tadi dibatalkan...," ujar Papa dengan yakinnya.

Aku cuma bisa mendengus pelan. Alasan! Tidak mungkin banget! Bisa-bisanya Papa ngomong kayak gitu. Asal kalian tahu, buat Papa, aku tuh anak angkat. Sedangkan anak kandung Papa yang sebenarnya adalah kantor ini.

"Kamu sendirian, Tae?"

"Iya." jawabku pendek.

"Teman kamu Minjae tidak ikut?"

For God's sake! Aku langsung melotot. Lihat! Inilah Papaku! Tidak berusaha tahu secuilpun tentangku. Dia bahkan tidak tahu aku dan Minjae sudah putus dari zaman dulu kala, dia tidak tahu Minjae sudah meninggal, dan dia juga tidak peduli setelah Minjae ada Jinhwan, Minhwan, Donghyuk, Chanwoo, Eunkwang, Changsub, Yoongi, dan sederet nama lain yang sempat bergelar sebagai pacarku.

Ya, sejak itu status aku memang berubah. Setelah kematian Minjae, semua orang tahu aku adalah seorang playboy.

Papa tidak tahu soal itu semua. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Dan menurut aku, dia memang tidak perlu tahu.

"Minjae lagi pergi," jawabku asal.

Tapi ada benarnya, kan? Minjae memang pergi. Pergi selama-lamanya ke surga sana.

"Oooh," jawab Papa pendek.

Lagi-lagi aku mendengus. Aku tahu Papa cuma basa-basi nanyain Minjae. Aku berani taruhan, kalau aku bilang Minjae lagi main layang-layang terus nyangkut di genteng pun, pasti Papa juga cuma bakal bilang 'Oooh'.

Detik ini juga aku sadar salah banget datang ke sini. Ngapain aku capek-capek menunggu dua jam demi makhluk tidak berperasaan di hadapanku. Aku memandang map yang aku pegang dengan kesal. Padahal hari ini aku pengin nunjukin prestasi hebatku ke Papa. Aku pengin bikin dia bangga.

Lagi pula, memang sudah seharusnya Papa bangga. Sudah banyak banget prestasi hebat yang aku ukir. Aku lulus dalam waktu tiga stengah tahun dengan predikat cum laude dari universitas negeri favorit. Setelah itu aku langsung diterima sebagai pegawai di kantor akuntan yang termasuk the big five di Seoul.

Lalu dalam empat tahun masa kerja, aku punya peluang besar diangkat jadi asisten manajer. Dan sekarang aku bikin satu prestasi lagi. Aku baru saja dapat kabar bahwa aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studi S2 di salah satu universitas beken di Amerika.

Makanya, dengan semangat aku datang ke kantor Papa. Aku bahkan rela menunggu dia selama dua jam. Dan apa yang aku dapat? Seorang Papa yang mungkin tidak inget berapa umur anaknya sekarang.

"Kita bicara di ruangan Appa saja ya. Sekalian ada kerjaan yang harus Appa selesaikan," ujar Papa masih dengan cuek.

"Oke. Tidak masalah Aboeji." aku pun menjawab dengan sikap tenang dan seprofesional mungkin.

Kalau Papa bisa cuek, aku bisa jauh lebih cuek lagi sama dia. Dia anggap aku rekan kerja? Aku bakal anggap dia rival kerja. Fair kan?

KRUUUK...

Papa bengong mendengar bunyi itu.

Damn. Aku jelas panik. Ngapain juga perut aku bunyi tiba-tiba dengan tidak tahu malunya. Papa menatap aku dan nyengir lebar.

"Ngobrolnya kita pindah ke restoran seafood di sebelah kantor ini saja kalau begitu."

Mau tidak mau, aku ikutan nyengir juga. Ya sudah terlanjur mau diapain lagi. Setidaknya kali ini Papa lebih mementingkan perutku daripada pekerjaannya itu. Aku senang, dia ternyata cukup mengerti aku. Diam-diam, aku nyesel juga karena sudah nyalahin Papa macam-macam.

Apa boleh buat, Papa memang sibuk. Tapi dia sibuk dengan kerjaannya, kan? Daripada dia sibuk selingkuh kayak Papa teman aku, si Jonghyun. Dan satu lagi yang tidak bisa aku pungkirin, semua yang Papa lakukan sekarang juga ada alasannya.

Lagi pula, aku juga kan yang menikmati hasilnya?! Kalau bukan karena Papa, aku tidak akan bisa liburan ke luar negeri dua kali setahun dan aku tidak mungkin mengelilingi Seoul pakai VW Beetle hitam-ku sekarang.

Papa merangkul pundakku dengan akrab, membuat aku merasa kembali ke zaman dulu, seperti anak SD yang minta dibeliin es krim sama bokapnya. Ya, berapa pun umurku sekarang, kalau bisa nyicipin kasih sayang Papa lagi, aku rela-rela saja kok balik jadi diriku sewaktu kecil.

"Umma-mu sedang apa di rumah?" tanya Papa pada aku.

Aku menghela napas.

"Eomeoni pasti sedang kangen sama Aboeji..."

* * *

-TBC-

[Hai readers yang di sini ^^]

[Hanya mau infoin buat yg belum tau, Pinku bales review by Pm ya :)]

[Jadi buat yg mau ngobrol login-in id kalian ya jd bisa kureply hehe]

[N aku terbuka untuk semua feedback yang membangun, jadi don't worry :D]

[Keep read & review]


	4. Chapter 4

Remake dari novel U! by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team .Uke. Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning. bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 3

JUNGKOOK POV

Aku menarik Papa masuk lift, meninggalkan Sunghee Ahjumma dan Tae Hyung yang terbengong-bengong di luar sana.

"ADDDUU... DUUUH. Appaaa... sakit," aku menjerit ketika Papa dengan teganya menjewer kupingku.

"Kamu apa-apaan sih, Jungkook? Malu, kan. Masa kamu menarik-narik Appa di depan umum kayak begitu. Kamu kan sudah besar, Kook ah. Sudah kelas dua SMA loh..." protes Papa padaku.

Ah, Appa. Kalau sudah kelas dua SMA kenapa aku dijewer seperti anak TK begini?

"Lagian sih..."

"Lagian apa?" potong Papa.

"Appa juga belum sempat ngomong sama Ahjussi yang tadi ngobrol sama kamu itu..."

Aku langsung mendelik.

"Appa. Kok Ahjussi sih? Itu namanya Tae Hyung," ralatku cepat.

Eh. Kok aku sempat-sempatnya ngebelain cowok itu? Aku juga tadi memanggil dia Ahjussi.

"Ya, okelah. Tae Hyung. Tapi dia ada perlu apa?" tanya Papa lagi.

"Mana Jungkook tahu. Katanya sih bukan lagi minta sumbangan. Tanya sendiri saja sana," jawabku.

Papa menghela napas, lalu menurunkan intonasi suaranya.

"Gimana Appa bisa nanya kalau kamu narik-narik Appa kayak begitu tadi. Lagi pula..."

"Lagi pula apa?" gantian aku yang sewot.

"Lagi pula, si Sunghee itu manggil Appa kan?"

Gantian Papa yang mendelik sekarang.

"Bukan 'Sunghee itu'. Dia Sunghee Ahjumma. Kamu harus sopan sama orang yang sudah tua dong, Jungkook."

Aku otomatis pasang tampang super cemberut. Kok Papa malah belain si Sunghee Ahjumma itu sih? Bete. Papa melihat ke arahku, jelas banget dia tahu aku marah.

Papa hendak mengelus kepalaku, tapi HP-nya berbunyi saat lift tiba di lantai dasar. Hasilnya, Papa mengangkat HP, kepalaku dicuekin. Aku makin bete.

"Oh, iya... iya. Maaf ya tadi..."

Papa ngobrol di telepon, entah dengan siapa.

"Iya, saya sama Jungkook mau makan. Jungkook kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Papa sambil menatapku.

"Makan batu," ujarku kesal.

Makan apa? Biasanya Papa tidak perlu tanya. Papa kan tahu aku suka banget makan seafood di restoran sebelah kantornya itu.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Kami mau makan di restoran seafood sebelah kantor ini. Oh, boleh. Kita bareng saja."

Papa menutup telepon, dia senyam-senyum menatapku.

"Appa yakin kepiting itu jauh lebih enak dari batu, Kook. Kita makan di restoran seafood saja ya?" ujarnya sambil merangkul lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku mendongak, memasang tampang cemberut. Papa tersenyum sambil mencubit hidungku. Mau tidak mau, aku ikut tersenyum dan akhirnya memeluk lengan Papa. Kami berdua berjalan menuju restoran seafood kesayanganku.

.

.

.

"Kepiting dua, udang rebus dua porsi, kerang darah dua porsi juga. Minumnya jus alpukat dan air putih," ujarku pede kepada pelayan restoran.

Dia mengangguk-angguk, mencatat, lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Eh? Kok dia pergi? Aku kan belum selesai.

"CHOGIYO, AHJUSSI. TUNGGU!" teriakku.

Orang-orang di sekitar kami menengok semua. Papa memberiku kode supaya jangan berisik. Pelayan itu kembali.

"Kenapa, Tuan? Ada yang kurang?" Tanyanya ramah.

Nah, satu lagi kelebihan restoran ini. Semua pelayannya ramah banget. Tidak peduli aku cuma anak SMA. Soalnya yang dateng kan orang kantoran semua.

"Ada yang kurang gimana?" Gerutuku.

"Appa-ku belum memesan, langsung ditinggal."

Pelayan itu mengerutkan dahi lalu meneliti menu pesananku tadi.

"Bukannya sudah semua? Kepiting dua, udang rebus dan kerang juga dua. Minumnya jus alpukat dan air putih, kan?"

"Itu semua pesananku, Ahjussi. Appa belum."

Pelayan itu kontan bengong. Orang-orang di sekitar kami ketawa cekikikan. Papa cengar-cengir di sampingku.

"Maklum saja. Anak saya kelaparan."

Pelayan itu menggaruk-garuk kepala lalu kembali mengeluarkan pensilnya.

"Tuan mau pesen apa?"

"Samakan seperti anak saya," ujar Papa.

"Tambahkan japchae untuk sayurnya, terus minumnya jus semangka dan air jeruk."

Pelayan itu membelalakkan mata. Takjub campur heran. Gila. Anak-beranak selera makannya kayak kuli begini. Tapi yang membelalakkan mata tidak cuma pelayan itu saja kok. Aku juga.

"Appa mesannya kok banyak banget sih?" Tanyaku heran.

Ini kayak bukan Papa saja. Papa juga doyan seafood sih, tapi tidak segila aku. Dan Papa biasanya memesan ikan bakar, bukannya udang atau kepiting. Satu lagi yang membuat kebingunganku bertambah, Papa tidak pernah memesan jus semangka sebelumnya.

"Appa juga ngundang orang lain makan bareng kita di sini, Kook," ujar Papa.

Aku langsung lemas mendengar penjelasan Papa. Ugh, Papa payah. Aku kan pengin berdua sama Papa saja hari ini. Aku bahkan belum sempat memamerkan nilai ulangan matematikaku.

"Appa... kita berdua saja dong," pintaku dengan sangat memelas.

"Jangan manja begitu dong, Jungkook. Appa kan sepenuhnya bareng-bareng sama kamu kalau sudah nyampe di rumah."

Papa berusaha memberikan pengertian padaku. Hhhh... aku menghela napas jengkel. Memangnya kenapa? Masa aku tidak boleh berduaan dengan papaku sendiri?

"Hmmm... kamu manja banget sama Appamu kayaknya? Umma-mu tidak cemburu tuh?"

Deg!

Aku langsung terdiam. Kenapa justru kata-kata cowok itu yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku? Pertanyaan tentang Mama yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kujawab.

Umma. Ya, Mama. Dua belas tahun telah berlalu. Sejak saat itu aku kehilangan sosok untuk kupanggil Mama.

Masih sangat jelas dalam ingatanku bagaimana wajah Papa saat aku bilang aku ingin beli pesawat untuk pergi mengunjungi Mama di surga.

 _Dua belas tahun yang lalu..._

Papa menatapku dengan pandangan paling sedih yang pernah aku lihat. Aku tahu Papa hampir menangis. Aku langsung naik ke pangkuannya dan memeluk Papa.

"Appa... Appa tenang saja. Aku tidak pergi sendirian. Appa pasti kuajak. Kita bareng-bareng ke sana ya Appa."

Papa langsung memelukku erat. Perlahan kurasakan cairan hangat menyentuh pundakku. Papa menangis.

Sayangnya, saat itu aku terlalu polos dan bodoh untuk mengetahui kenapa Papa menangis. Dan karena tidak mau capek-capek mikir, aku ikutan nangis juga. Akhirnya Papa sibuk menenangkanku, dan kami pergi ke bank keesokan harinya untuk menabungkan uangku. Dan sepulang dari bank, Papa mengajakku makan es krim.

Dengan berlalunya waktu, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai memahami arti kepergian Mama ke surga. Aku sadar, naik pesawat luar angkasa sekalipun aku tidak bakal bisa menemui Mama lagi. Kecuali kalau pesawat yang kunaiki itu meledak. Aku juga mengerti apa arti tanda salib di pusara Mama yang bertuliskan Rest In Peace.

Ya, Mama meninggal karena kanker rahim yang dideritanya. Mama pergi meninggalkanku dan Papa untuk selama-lamanya. Dia pergi dalam tidur tenangnya. Dan melalui penjelasan guru agamaku, aku tahu Mama sekarang duduk bersama-sama Tuhan di surga sana.

Namun butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatiku. Bagaimana aku harus berulang kali menahan rasa iri melihat teman-temanku selalu diantar-jemput mamanya ke sekolah. Bagaimana aku harus ditarik Papa ketika aku juga ingin dielus rambutnya oleh wanita yang sedang mengelus rambut anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang di depan mataku. Bagaimana aku dengan ganas langsung menerjang teman sekelasku, karena dia dengan sombongnya memamerkan bekal buatan mamanya di hadapanku.

Hm, aku paling ingat yang terakhir. Aku ingin mencakar temanku itu dengan sepenuh hati. Hasilnya, dia menangis meraung-raung dan Songsaeng-nim dengan senang hati langsung menghukumku. Ia memberiku tugas super kejam. Aku harus menulis, AKU TIDAK AKAN BERTENGKAR LAGI DENGAN TEMANKU sebanyak dua puluh lembar bolak-balik di buku.

Aku mengerjakan tugas ini sambil menangis di rumah. Papa sibuk menghiburku dan bilang,

"Ssaem tidak bermaksud jahat, Sayang..."

Dalam sedu sedanku, aku memeluk Papa.

"Youngjae bukan temanku. Aku tidak mau disuruh berjanji sebanyak ini..."

"Kook ah..."

Aku tersentak. Tangan Papa dengan lembut mengelus kepalaku. Aku tersadar dari lamunan dan menatap Papa. Papa juga menatapku dengan wajah penuh kesabarannya itu.

Aku menghela napas. Harus kuakui kata-kata Papa ada benarnya. Aku selalu memonopoli Papa selama ini.

"Maaf ya, Appa," ujarku lirih.

Papa tersenyum menatapku.

"Maaf apa nih? Kok tiba-tiba? Jangan-jangan nilai ulangan matematika kamu dapat jelek ya?"

Heh. Ulangan Matematika? Aku langsung mendelik senang menatap Papa. Inilah saatnya. Aku langsung merogoh isi tasku dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Kusodorkan kertas itu tepat di hadapan muka Papa, supaya Papa bisa melihat angka 100 itu dengan sejelas-jelasnya. Aku menurunkan kertas itu dan kulihat Papa tersenyum lebar.

"Kamu mau minta apa?" tanya Papa langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Yes! Ini dia yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Kesempatan itu datang. Dan saat aku hendak menjawab, datanglah seseorang ke meja kami...

"Maaf terlambat."

Saat itu juga, hilanglah semua mood baikku hari ini. Lenyap jugalah semua kata-kata di mulutku. Dan yang paling parah, nafsu makanku juga langsung ikut lenyap entah ke mana.

"Halo, Jungkook," ujar orang itu ramah.

Demi sopan santun, aku memaksakan senyuman. Padahal aku ingin sekali melemparkan kaus olahraga-ku ke mukanya.

"Wah, kebetulan Sunghee Ahjumma datang," ujar Papa dengan senyum terkembang.

Sunghee Ahjumma duduk di sebelahku dan dengan sok manis mengajakku ngobrol, dia juga memuji nilai ulangan matematika-ku Aku cuma bisa nyengir bego mendengar komentarnya. Apa dia tidak sadar aku bête berat?

Huh. Ngapain juga dia ikutan duduk di sini?

Saat makanan datang, aku sudah benar-benar tidak nafsu makan lagi. Kepiting saus dihadapanku tiba-tiba berubah jadi kayak batu. Daripada duduk di sini sama Sunghee Ahjumma mendingan aku makan batu benaran.

"Jungkook, kamu mau cemberut sampai kapan? Kok kepitingnya didiemin? Kamu kan doyan banget kepiting?" Tanya Papa dengan lembut padaku.

Aku melengos dan tetap cemberut. Tidak mau tahu. Kali ini aku benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang sama Papa.

"Saya mau permisi ke toilet dulu ya." Sunghee Ahjumma bangkit dengan sopan lalu melenggang menjauh.

"Jungkook." Papa memanggilku.

Aku mendongak, Papa menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Kook?"

"Jungkook tidak suka ada Sunghee Ahjumma," ujarku cepat.

"Dia kan cuma ikut makan dengan kita. Kenapa sih? Lagi pula, dia baik banget sama kamu kok."

Aku hanya diam. Itulah Papa. Suka bego. Bayangin, Papa jadi baik banget sama Sunghee Ahjumma gara-gara Sunghee Ahjumma baik sama aku. Ya... jelas saja dia baik sama aku, dia kan mau mengambil hati Papa lewat aku. Maaf saja. Aku tidak bakal tertipu.

 _Seperempat jam berlalu..._

Cacing-cacing di perutku sudah berteriak dengan suara bulat. "LAPAAAAR."

Oke, aku ralat kata-kataku tadi. Tadi aku bilang nafsu makanku hilang karena lihat Sunghee Ahjumma. Tapi karena lihat Papa makan dengan lahapnya, otomatis selera makanku kembali dengan sukses. Namun demi gengsi dan kehormatanku, aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh kepitingku.

Sunghee Ahjumma kembali dari kamar mandi. Samar, tercium bau parfumnya yang enak dan lembut.

Hm, pasti dia tadi menyemprotkan parfum banyak-banyak di kamar mandi. Genit banget.

"Maaf ya lama," ujar Sunghee Ahjumma sopan.

Dia memang selalu sopan.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Pasti tadi Sunghee Ahjumma bingung, mau nyemprotin parfumnya sepuluh atau dua puluh kali kan?" sindirku kejam.

Papa langsung memelototi aku. Aku sok cuek. Herannya, Sunghee Ahjumma justru terbelalak lalu tertawa.

"Kok kamu tahu? Kamu lihat ya tadi?"

Aku bengong. Ajaib. Dia mengakuinya. Sunghee Ahjumma langsung bicara lagi.

"Tadi ada orang yang muntah di kamar mandi, Sajang-nim. Waaah, suasana langsung kacau. Mungkin orang itu kebanyakan makan kepiting atau apalah. Nah, otomatis jadi agak bau amis. Cleaning service sudah ngelap muntahnya, tapi samar-samar masih kecium. Kasihan kan orang lain yang datang ke toilet, mereka jadi males masuk. Ya sudah, saya semprotkan parfum saja ke sekeliling ruangan. Orang yang muntah juga saya semprot, soalnya bajunya kan juga kena sedikit tadi. Kasihan kalau sampai teman duduknya meremehkan dia."

Oh. Aku terbelalak. Alangkah mulianya Sunghee Ahjumma. Menyemprotkan parfum Elizabeth Arden di sekeliling ruangan kamar mandi? Alasan macam apa itu? Bohong banget. Pintar juga dia mengarang alasan sepanjang itu. Bisa nangis si Elizabeth Arden kalau tahu parfumnya disemprotin kayak nyemprot obat nyamuk.

Namun efek samping kata-kata Sunghee Ahjumma ternyata cukup hebat, Papa langsung menatap Sunghee Ahjumma dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman.

"Kamu baik sekali," puji Papa.

Aku mendengus pelan.

"Aku mau ke toilet," ujarku cepat sambil bangkit dari kursi.

Aku ingin membuktikan kata-kata Sunghee Ahjumma tadi. Dia mungkin bisa bohongin Papa, tapi jangan coba-coba membohongi aku. Sialnya, aku bergerak terlalu cepat dan...

GUBRAAK!

Aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang sedang melangkah melintasi meja kami. Aku terjatuh. Sialan. Apa tidak tahu aku lagi buru-buru? Aku mendonhak dan langsung menyemburkan makian. Dan aku benar-benar tidak mempercayai penglihatanku...

Cowok sinis tadi... alias TAE HYUNG?

.

.

.

TAEHYUNG POV

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku bengong lagi hari ini. Subjek yang bikin aku bengong pun sama. Tak lain dan tak bukan, anak SMA slebor itu. JUNGKOOK.

Bayangkan, tidak ada hujan tidak ada angina, tiba-tiba dengan seenaknya dia nyeruduk aku kayak banteng.

"Hati-hati dong," desisnya kesal.

Yeee. Kok jadi dia yang nyolot? Jelas-jelas dia yang barusan nabrak aku. Anak SMA zaman sekarang memang suka tidak sadar diri. Masih kecil tapi sudah berani kurang sajar sama orang yang lebih dewasa. Jungkook mendongak, kami berpandangan.

"Eh? Tae Hyunggg?" jeritnya spontan.

Serentak orang-orang di sekitar menengok. Aku jadi terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Kalau berada di sekitar Jungkook, siap-siap jadi seleb. Bakal dilihatin orang terus. Suasana dijamin jauh dari sepi kalau ada di dekat dia.

"Kamu kalau jalan pelan-pelan dong," ujarku sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Jungkook.

Berniat baik untuk membantunya berdiri. Tapi cowok SMA satu ini memang tengil. Dia nyuekin tangan aku yang sudah terjulur di depannya. Dia malah bangun sendiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"Tae Hyung tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil memerhatikan aku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tidak sakit kan?"

Loh? Setelah nyuekin tangan aku, dia sekarang malah nanyain aku? Jelas-jelas dia yang jatuh. Anak ini mungkin satu spesies sama panda di Cina sana, perlu dilestarikan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," ujarku ramah.

"Kamu kok buru-buru sih? Mau ke mana?"

"Omo!" Jungkook berteriak sambil menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

"Tuh kan jadi lupa. Sudah dulu ya, Hyung. Mau ke toilet nih. Daaah..."

Jungkook tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung ngeloyor pergi. Aku kembali berbengong ria. Makhluk macam apa yang bisa lupa kalau mau ke toilet?

"Jadi ini Tae Hyung yang disebut-sebut Jungkook tadi?" tanya papa Jungkook ke arahku.

Aku menatap beliau dan tersenyum ramah. Tapi papa Jungkook langsung tersentak lihat orang yang berdiri di sebelah aku,

"Oh. Selamat siang, Kim Sajang."

Papa tersenyum penuh wibawa ke papa Jungkook. Aku cuma bisa mendengus pelan melihatnya. Ya, begitulah gaya bos-bos perkantoran. Agak gila hormat.

"Makan siang rame-rama ya, Jeon Sajang?" Tanya Papa.

"Iya, Kim Sajang. Kim Sajang juga silakan bergabung."

Aku terbelalak. Dalam sekejab mereka berdua langsung larut dalam obrolan seputar pekerjaan kantor. Kebetulan sekretaris kantor itu juga ada, lengkaplah sudah. Rapat hari ini berlanjut di restoran seafood. Biasanya pembicaraan tentang pekerjaan mampu menyita perhatianku.

Teman-teman saja sampai ngasih aku julukan workhaholic. Ya, sama kayak kata pepatah, buah apel tidak jatuh jauh-jauh dai pohonnya. Aku jadi gila kerja karena Papa juga gila kerja. Kami memang butuh pekerjaan buat menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang berseliweran di kepala. Bedanya, aku masih ingat bahwa jam lima sore itu jam pulang kantor. Sedangkan Papa, kalau tidak diteleponin, tidak bakal ingat dia masih punya rumah.

Tapi, hari ini entah kenapa, aku jadi agak-agak alergi. Jadi daripada aku bergabung dengan mereka mending aku ke tempat lain deh. Tapi ke mana ya enaknya? Hm, toiletnya mana sih?

.

.

.

Cuma butuh tiga menit buat aku di toilet cowok. Tapi setelah itu aku bingung sendiri. Mau ngapain? Begabung dengan tiga orang yang lagi membahas fluktuasi, jatuh tempo, kenaikan saham, dan sebagainya jelas bukan hal yang aku inginkan hari ini.

KRIEEK!

Aku lihat pintu toilet wanita terbuka dan Jungkook keluar. Aku bingung kok cowok itu keluar dari toilet cewek, tapi dia dengan begonya malah tidak melihat aku. Dia lagi bersungut-sungut.

"Ternyata emang wangi..."

Aku refleks menarik tangannya. Jungkook terkejut.

"Eh, Tae Hyung, kenapa?"

"Eh. Apanya yang wangi?" tanyaku belepotan.

Aduh. Ada apa dengan aku hari ini sih? Masak salting di depan anak SMA?

"Parfumnya ternyata jadi wangi. Elizabeth Arden sih... orang muntah sudah tidak ada yang disemprot benar-benar seluruh ruangan kali..." Jungkook nyerocos tidak jelas.

Hah? Apa? Dia ngomong apa barusan? Parfum Elizabeth Arden bikin orang muntah? Masa sih?

Ah bodo amat deh. Aku kembali memandang Jungkook dengan antusias.

"Eh, Jungkook. Kita keluar saja yuk. Appa kamu lagi sibuk ngobrol sama Aboeji-ku tuh. Bisa lama," usulku tiba-tiba.

Jungkook menjulurkan kepala, mengintip ke meja tempat papa kami yang sudah duduk bareng. Dia pun kelihatan langsung alergi datang ke situ. Dan karena tidak punya pilihan lain, Jungkook pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Aku dan Jungkook akhirnya makan berdua di warung yang menjual jajjangmyeon dekat situ. Aku dengan sukses menghabiskan dua mangkok jajjangmyeon, satu porsi tangsuyuk, dan tiga fishcake. Aku melirik Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahku. Dia juga makan dengan lahap. Kayaknya dia benar-benar kelaparan. Kasihan juga aku melihat dia. Jangan-jangan dia tadi belum sempat makan apa-apa di restoran.

"Kamu mau tambah?" tanyaku.

"Mau." Jungkook menjawab dengan pede.

Aku kontan pengin ngakak. Cowok satu ini memang jauh dari jaim. Biasanya kalau aku makan bareng orang yang baru dikenal, aku bakal menyaksikan mereka yang makan ala dinasti kerajaan yang lagi diet. Pelan dan dikit. Tapi cowok di samping aku ini jelas beda. Dia dengan cueknya makan saja tuh. Padahal badannya kecil, tapi makanan sebegitu banyak lenyap semua di mulutnya. Mungkin usus dia sampai jari kaki.

Tidak sampai menit ketiga puluh, Jungkook sudah menandaskan mangkok ketiganya. Dia tersenyum puas. Mau tidak mau aku jadi ketawa melihat gayanya.

Sementara Jungkook mengelap mulut dengan tisu, aku mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celana. Ya, sebagai cowok yang lebih tua tentu aku harus membayar makanannya dong.

"Berapa Ahjumma?"

"Tujuh belas ribu won," jawab penjual itu.

Dengan gaya, aku mengeluarkan selembar uang seratus ribu won dari dompet. Penjual itu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tidak ada kembaliannya. Pakai uang kecil saja."

Aku kontan bengong. Mampus. Aku coba buka dompet aku lagi. Tidak ada. Isinya cuma uang seratus ribuan. Aku merogoh saku kameja. Cuma ada selembar uang lima ribu won. Aku rogoh saku celana. Kosong. Aku mulai panik. Duh, mereka nerima kartu kredit tidak, ya?

Dan tanpa aku sangka-sangka, Jungkook menyodorkan selembar uang dua puluh ribu won miliknya ke penjual itu.

"Pakai ini saja," ujarnya.

GUBRAK!

Bumi telan aku sekarang juga. Gila! Aku dibayarin sama anak SMA. Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku?

"Jangan, Jungkook. Biar saya saja yang bayar," potongku.

"Ahjummanya tidak punya kembalian tau Hyung. Siang-siang begini dia kan emang baru buka,"

Jungkook membela diri.

"Jangan dong. Biar saya saja," cegah aku lagi.

"Sudah. Pakai uang Jungkook saja," ujar Jungkook ngotot sambil menyodorkan uang itu lagi ke penjualnya.

Penjual itu hendak meraih uang Jungkook, tapi aku langsung menepis tangannya.

"Heh, Ahjumma, niat jualan tidak sih? Masa tidak punya kembalian?" tanyaku sewot.

Jungkook menoleh kepadaku, pandangannya tampak tidak suka.

"Tae Hyung ngotot banget sih," ujarnya.

"Kamu juga ngotot. Kan sudah saya bilang, saya saja yang bayar," balas aku sewot.

Ahjumma penjual itu kontan bengong, menyaksikan aku dan Jungkook berebut bayar.

"Jungkook saja kenapa sih!" jeritnya kesal.

"Eh, kamu kok teriak-teriak sih? Tidak malu apa?" kataku ikutan kesal.

Orang-orang di sekitar situ jadi pada menengok.

"Lagian, Tae Hyung ngotot banget sih. Makanya, kalau cuma ke warung, jangan pakai uang seratus ribuan," sindirnya.

SREEEPS!

Mukaku langsung merah. Ni anak nyolot banget sih.

"Eh. Denger ya. Buat saya sih tidak usah dikembaliin juga tidak apa-apa," ujarku sombong.

"Ambil nih, Ahjuma. Kembaliannya ambil saja semua," ujarku lagi sambil menyerahkan uang seratus ribu won tadi ke penjual itu.

Penjual itu terang saja tidak menolak rezeki nomplok di depan matanya. Mungkin ini yang namanya pepatah "mendapat durian runtuh". Tapi aku tidak peduli deh sama si Ahjumma itu, aku lebih memilih memandang Jungkook dengan pandangan puas dan penuh kemenangan.

Jungkook mendelik sebal ke arahku dan detik berikutnya dia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi. Ya, ngambek dia. Mati deh aku. Kalau dia sampai ngadu ke papanya kan gawat.

"Eh. Jungkook ah... Jungkook... Tunggu doong."

Sialnya. Jungkook jalan terus, tidak mau nengok. Orang-orang di situ cengengesan ngeliatin aku dan Jungkook.

Gila. Hari ini aku apes banget sih. Sudah kehilangan delapan puluh tiga ribu won, dijudesin sama anak SMA satu ini, eh diketawain orang-orang lagi. Aku berhasil mendahului langkah Jungkook dan menahannya tepat di depan pintu restoran seafood tadi.

"Jungkook ah. Kamu jangan marah dong."

Jungkook mendongak. Aku langsung memamerkan senyuman kotak mautku. Ya Tuhan. Semoga kali ini berhasil. Dan...

Aduh! Jungkook dengan sangat niat menginjak kaki aku lalu melangkah masuk ke restoran.

.

.

.

 _Siang sudah berganti malam..._

Sekarang aku lagi duduk melamun sendirian di beranda kamar bersama laptop kesayanganku. Di meja, HP-ku meraung-raung untuk kesepuluh kalinya malam ini. Tapi aku malas banget mengangkatnya. Aku tahu, yang menelepon pasti Hoseok.

Oh ya, akhirnya aku benar-benar lupa membalas SMS Hoseok tadi siang, tapi hebatnya, Hoseok ternyata pantang ditolak. Dengan semangat juang yang tinggi, dia tetep ngotot mengajakku ikut.

Heran. Padahal dengan tampang kecenya itu, dia bisa dengan udah menunjuk cowok untuk menemani dia ke sana. Jangankan disuruh nemenin, nyopirin doang saja rela kok. Jangankan satu orang, satu kompi tentara juga langsung pada datang, begitu dia ngeluarin komando.

Kalau saat ini aku adalah diri aku yang tadi siang baru masuk ke kantor itu, aku pasti tidak bakal meratap sendirian di beranda kayak orang bego begini. Mending aku ke Seoul Fun Bar bareng Hoseok. Jalan bareng sama dia lumayan nyenengin lah, minimal aku bakal ditatap dengan pandangan iri cowok-cowok di situ. Belum lagi tatapan cowok-cowok yang mengagumiku dan yang pasti, sirik abis sama Hoseok.

Tapi aku yang sekarang adalah Taehyung yang otaknya baru terlindas truk. Taehyung yang katanya cerdas sudah hilang entah ke mana. Diganti dengan Taehyung yang kayaknya sebentar lagi bakalan diseret ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa terdekat.

Pokoknya dalam hitungan delapan jam terakhir, aku berubah total jadi orang super geblek. Dan penyebabnya... Hm, malu aku nyebutinnya…

Oke, si Jungkook itu.

Sumpah. Ini bukan aku. Taehyung yang biasanya tidak pernah peduli sama cowok ngambek. Boro-boro ngambek, cowok-cowok yang mati-matian pasang tampang senyum di depanku saja sering kucuekin.

Nah, sekarang? For the first time in my life, aku benar-benar kayak orang gila nguber cowok ngambek. Bayangkan, walau kakiku sudah hilang rasa kayak baru diamputasi gara-gara diinjak sama Jungkook, tapi aku tetap nekat nguber dia yang berusaha masuk ke pintu kaca itu.

.

.

.

Pelayan penjaga pintu yang bilang, "Selamat datang." menatap bingung ke arah aku dan Jungkook.

"Jungkook aduduuh... Jungkook ah tunggu dong. Saya cuma bercanda tadi..."

Aku kembali berhasil menggenggam tangannya. Jungkook nengok lagi.

"Eh, Hyung kurang ya kalau diinjek cuma sekali? Mau lagi?" tanyanya galak.

Gawat, man. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Jangan dong, Jungkook. Kan sakit," ujarku dengan intonasi selembut mungkin.

Kalau aku balas nyolot, yang ada kakiku bisa gepeng diinjak sekali lagi. Jungkook tetap cemberut. Aku pegang tangannya.

"Mianhae, Jungkook ah," kataku dengan nada memelas.

Sumpah, ini bukan akting. Aku benar-benar memohon maaf sama cowok ini. Oh, Tuhanku. Kenapa aku jadi mellow banget kayak begini sih? Temenku, Namjoon, bisa melongo dan ketawa berguling-guling kalau melihatku kayak begini.

"Jungkook."

Deg!

Aku tersentak kaget. Aku cepat-cepat menarik tanganku yang tadi lagi memegang Jungkook. Jungkook juga kaget. Aku lihat papa Jungkook melambai-lambai ke arah kami. Mereka sudah selesai makan rupanya. Sebelum aku sempat ngomong apa-apa, Jungkook langsung ngeloyor pergi nyamperin papanya. Punahlah sudah satu-satunya kesempatan aku untuk minta maaf sama cowok itu.

"Kamu ke mana saja sih, Sayang? Appa bingung nyariin kamu." Papa Jungkook langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Makan jajjang di pinggir jalan," ujar Jungkook cuek.

"Hah!" Terdengar erangan ngeri.

Aku sampai melongo melihat sekretaris Papanya yang tiba-tiba menjerit.

"Duh. Kamu makan di mana, Jungkook? Steril tidak tempatnya? Bahaya, kan. Kamu tidak takut sakit perut?" ujar cewek modis itu dengan nada cemas dan khawatir yang-menurutku-terlalu berlebihan.

Jungkook yang ditanya bebegitu diam saja. Kelihatan banget dia tidak suka dinasihatin cewek itu. Kalau boleh kurang ajar, aku pasti langsung mendengus. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Jungkook sebel setengah mati sama cewek itu. Sok steril banget sih. Memangnya kalau di pinggir jalan, makanannya tidak dimasak dulu sama penjualnya?

Melihat kata-katanya tidak ditanggapi, sekretaris itu langsung memutar otak mencari kata-kata lain.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa sekali-sekali tidak masalah," ujarnya sok bijak.

Aku lihat si Jungkook nyengir super-maksa. Aku mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Oke."

Papaku menepuk tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."

Papaku menyalami Papa Jungkook, lalu tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"Kapan-kapan main ke sini lagi ya, Jungkook."

"Iya, Ahjussi," ujar Jungkook penuh semangat.

Papaku berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, memberi kode supaya aku mengikutinya. Aku benar-benar serba salah saat itu. Masih ada keinginan di benakku untuk mencoba ngomong sekali lagi sama Jungkook.

Tapi HP Jungkook berbunyi. Damn. Sekali lagi, hilanglah kesempatanku. Jungkook langsung sibuk merogoh-rogoh tas dan bicara dengan orang yang menelepon. Siapa pun yang menelepon Jungkook, dia kena sumpah serapah dariku saat ini.

Akhirnya dengan langkah seratus persen malas, aku mengekor di belakang Papa. Dari sudut mata, aku masih sempat melirik Jungkook, tapi dia sudah terlalu sibuk ngobrol di HP-nya.

.

.

.

BLASSSH.

Lamunanku lenyap seketika. Aku kembali tersadar bahwa aku masih duduk termangu tidak jelas di beranda kamarku, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berputar-putar liar di kepalaku.

Aku cepat-cepat menggetok-getok kepala aku kencang-kencang. Kenapa juga aku jadi pusing-pusing mikir? Aku sendiri tidak yakin sekarang Jungkook masih ingat aku atau tidak. Tapi satu hal pasti, sekarang aku menyesal banget kenapa bisa lupa minta nomor HP si Jungkook itu.

Bego banget kamu Kim Taehyung.

Habis biasanya aku tidak perlu repot-repot minta. Semua cowok yang kenalan sama aku pasti langsung dengan antusias nyodorin nomor HP-nya tanpa ku minta lebih dulu.

Kembali lagi nada dering 'Eyes, Nose, Lip' mengalun di kamarku. Aku akhirnya menyeret kaki dengan malas menuju HP-ku yang lagi bergetar-getar dan melantunkan lagu Taeyang itu.

Eh aku bengong menatap HP. Masih si Hoseok juga? Itu orang kebal banget sih. Tiba-tiba mata aku mendelik, daripada aku gila di sini, mendingan aku ikut ke pesta.

"Halo," ujarku.

Hoseok langsung nyerocos panjang di ujung telepon. Aku tidak tahu deh dia ngomong apa.

"Ya sudah. Aku ke sana deh. Kamu di mana? Biar aku jemput," ujarku lagi.

Tidak perlu lagi deh aku basa-basi minta maaf karena teleponnya daritadi tidak diangkat. Dan Hoseok memang tidak ambil pusing. Begitu dia dengar aku setuju ikut, Hoseok kembali menyerocos dengan nada penuh semangat.

"Begitu dong, Tae. Thank you, ya. Aku tunggu kamu di rumah loh. Byeee!" itu kata-kata terakhir Hoseok di telepon yang berhasil aku tangkap.

Aku mematikan laptop dan langsung ganti kemeja, nyemprotin parfum, trus ngambil kunci mobil. Aku berlari menuruni tangga dan berpapasan dengan Shin Ahjumma.

"Ahjumma, aku pergi dulu ya," pamitku ramah.

"Mau ke mana malam-malam begini Tuan muda?" ujar Shin Ahjumma.

"Ke tempat temen, Ahjumma," jawabku dengan sopan.

Untuk makhluk yang satu ini aku emang super sopan. Gimana tidak? Shin Ahjumma-lah yang merawat aku dari bayi. Mandiin, nina bookin, nyuapin, makein baju, ngelonin, pokoknya semuanya deh. Dia orang kedua yang aku sayang di rumah ini setelah Mama. Papa nomor tiga.

"Tidak pamit dulu sama Nyonya?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku berjalan ke kamar Mama dan perlahan membuka pintu. Aku lihat Mama sudah tidur. Sendiri. Lagi-lagi Papa menyibukkan diri di kantor, sehingga Mama kembali sendirian di rumah hari ini. Aku cuma bisa menghela napas superberat. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa ribu malam yang Mama lewatkan sendirian tanpa Papa. Aku menutup pintu, tidak tega mengganggu tidur Mama.

Aku tidak sanggup menatap dia, kalau dia bangun dan bertanya, "Abeoji kamu sudah pulang, Tae?". Karena mau tidak mau, aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang dia tidak pengin denger.

Dan satu lagi... tentang...

Ah Forget it.

Aku kembali berpapasan dengan Shin Ahjumma di depan pintu.

"Eomeoni sudah tidur, Ahjumma. Nanti kalau Abeoji dan Eomeoni nanyain, bilang saja aku pergi ke acara temen," ujarku pelan sambil menghela napas.

Ya, ini cuma pesan basa-basi saja. Soalnya aku juga tidak yakin mereka bakal nanyain. Mama kan sudah tidur, paling besok pagi dia baru bangun. Sedangkan Papa lagi lembur, semoga saja dia tidak pulang pagi seperti biasanya.

Shin Ahjumma cuma mengangguk patuh. Tapi aku tahu, dia pasti bisa ngerasain apa yang aku rasain saat ini.

"Oh ya, aku bawa kunci kok, jadi Ahjumma tidur saja, tidak usah nungguin aku." ujarku lagi sambil menatap sosok tua yang bijaksana ini.

Shin Ahjumma mengangguk.

"Hati-hati ya, Tuan muda."

Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Aku berjalan ke luar rumah dan masuk ke mobil. Aku memacu mobil dengan cepat. Sekilas aku melirik jam di dasbor. Sudah jam sepuluh malam. Tiba-tiba aku jadi melamun. Jungkook sudah tidur belum ya jam begini?

Eh aku jadi tersentak sendiri. Gila kali ya aku. Sudah disindir, dimaki, diinjak, masih sempat-sempatnya mikirin dia sudah tidur atau belum. Sadar dong, Taehyung. Kamu lagi mau jalan sama cowok super kece, ngapain pula mikirin anak SMA yang tidak tahu cara bertutur kata yang baik, dan jauh dari sopan santun?

Aku menyetel CD, tak lama terdengar suara Usher dengan lagu Yeah-nya. Yup. Ini jauh lebih baik. Aku mengencangkan volume dan mulai menghentak-hentakkan kepala mengikuti alunan musik.

VW Beetle-ku melaju menembus hiruk-pikuk malam di Seoul City.

* * *

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Remake dari novel U. by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team .Uke. Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning. bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 4

JUNGKOOK POV

Suasana sekeliling rumahku sunyi, sudah jam sebelas malam. Papa kayaknya sudah tidur, soalnya lampu kamarnya gelap. Pembantuku tidak usah ditanya, pasti sudah di alam mimpi sekarang. Namun masih ada satu makhluk yang belum memejamkan mata dari tadi. Dia lagi sibuk menghitung. Makhluk itu aku.

"Empat ratus enam puluh satu... Empat ratus enam puluh dua... Empat ratus enam puluh tiga..."

Ya ampun. Siapa sih yang menciptakan terapi tidur dengan menghitung?

Orang itu sudah gila kali. Bayangkan. Aku sudah pegal menghitung dari satu sampai 463, tapi tetap saja mataku tidak mau terpejam. Dapat dipastikan mulutku kram sebentar lagi. Heran. Padahal setelah seabrek-abrek hal yang aku alami siang tadi, seharusnya mataku sudah menutup pada hitungan ketiga. Oke, kalian mesti tahu, kalau sekarang ini aku sedang kebingungan total.

Pertama, aku belum minta izin ke Papa buat datang ke ulang tahun Jin lusa malam. Karena kedatangan Sunghee Ahjumma di meja kami tadi siang, aku jadi kehilangan momen bagus untuk menyampaikan permintaanku ke Papa.

Padahal dengan berbekal nilai ulangan 100, aku tidak cuma berharap izin Papa agar bisa datang ke ultah Jin, aku juga perlu fasilitas antar-jemput Papa. Tapi Sunghee Ahjumma mengacaukan semuanya sekarang.

Kedua, gara-gara insiden jajjangmyeon, aku jadi benar-benar lupa dengan ulang tahun Jin. Tae Hyung itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa sih dia mesti segengsi itu bayar jajjangmyeon? Pakai marah-marah segala ke aku lagi.

Oke, habis itu dia bilang 'mianhae', tapi begitu Papa memanggil, dia langsung mundur menjauh dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku. Idih, emangnya aku penderita AIDS apa? Dan yang paling nyebelin: Tae Hyung menghilang begitu saja waktu aku selesai berbicara di telepon tadi siang.

Ketiga, Jin barusan SMS. Ini isi SMS-nya:

 _From: PinkJin_

 _Haiii, Kook... Kamu sudah minta izin ke appa-mu, kan? Aku mau denger jawaban "iya"... Oya, aku sudah fotoin Taehyung buat kamu..._

Nah. Makin stres lah aku. Sampai detik ini SMS Jin belum kubalas. Semoga dia berpikir aku sudah tidur.

Tapi di antara semua hal tidak menyenangkan di atas, Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberikan setitik embun untuk menyejukkan hatiku. Gimana tidak?.

Taehyung meneleponku tadi. Hmmm... coba kuulangi, Taehyung meneleponku... Horeee!

Eh... tunggu. Jangan salah. Ini Taehyung gebetanku yang sangat keren dan cool itu. Taehyung yang jago main basket. Taehyung yang tangannya dapat menari-nari indah di tuts keyboard. Taehyung yang cuma beda satu tahun dariku.

Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir itu Tae Hyung yang nyebelin tadi. Tae Hyung yang gengsinya setinggi langit dan arogan abis... dan yang pasti, bukan Tae Hyung si Ahjussi itu. Huh!

Pokoknya sampai detik ini, aku masih kesel setengah mati sama Tae Hyung. Belagu. Norak. Jaim. Sok kaya. Sok berkuasa. Sok pamer. Pokoknya kalau dihitung pakai skala 1-10, nilai dia minus 2, alias tidak ada bagus-bagusnya.

Tapi sekarang timbul masalah baru, besok pulang sekolah, Taehyung mengajakku mencari kado buat Jin. Buat semua yang lagi jatuh cinta, seharusnya hal ini sangat menyenangkan. Tapi bagiku, hal ini sangat menegangkan. Seumur-umur aku belum pernah jalan berdua dengan cowok yang kusuka selain Papa.

Terus terang aku grogi berat. Aku tidak tahu harus pakai baju apa, aku juga tidak tahu nanti harus ngomong apa. Yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, tidak ada orang yang bisa kuajak konsultasi soal ini.

Andai aku punya Mama, pasti Mama mau ikut pusing memikirkan aku pakai baju apa. Kalau aku punya kakak cowok, aku pasti bisa minta saran kencan darinya. Dan kalau saja bukan mencari kado untuk Jin, aku pasti akan melibatkan dia di acara jalan-jalan di mal ini. Puyeng banget!

"Empat ratus enam puluh empat... Empat ratus enam puluh lima... Empat ratus enam puluh enam..."

Aku berhasil tertidur di hitungan 599...

.

.

.

"Jungkook ah. Bangun. Kamu tidak sekolah?"

JREEENG!

Seruan Papa yang dilakukan sambil menggedor pintu kamar dalam sekejap langsung membangunkanku. Aku dengan panik melihat jam dinding. Pukul enam lewat lima belas menit. Gawat. Kalau telat, hari ini aku bakal disuruh bertamu ke ruang kepala sekolah lagi. Aku masih lebih bersyukur kalau disuruh lari mengitari lapangan sepuluh kali daripada harus mendengarkan omelan Bang Ssaem yang panjang dan menusuk.

Aku menyambar handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Gosok gigi dan cuci muka. Itu ritual mandi tersingkat yang biasa kulakukan kalau bangun telat. Yang penting, jangan pernah lupa memakai parfum. Tidak mandi sah-sah saja, tapi wangi harus tetap jadi syarat mutlak.

TIIIN!

Kudengar Papa menekan klakson dari garasi. Aku langsung berlari ke meja makan, mencomot apa saja yang ada di hadapanku. Mengunyah cepat dalam lima ketukan. Kalau orang istana lihat, pasti aku disangka cowok suku barbar.

"Tuan muda. Susunya jangan lupa diminum," Hyuna pembantuku mengingatkan. Keren kan nama pembantuku?. Aku juga heran waktu pertama kali dia dibawa ke sini sama agen.

"Nama saya Lee Hyuna saudara jauh Kim Hyuna," begitu dia bilang. Walaaah... gaya banget. Ya, tidak apa-apa lah. Lagian tidak boleh diskriminasi nama dong.

Aku mengangguk pada Hyuna karena mulutku penuh makanan. Aku meraih gelas susu dan menenggaknya cepat.

TIIIN!

Klakson kedua. Aku mengelap mulut dan langsung mencari tas dan sepatuku. Hyuna dengan semangat mengawasiku dari belakang, menikmati setiap aksi buru-buruku.

"Tuan Jungkook sih, bangunnya kelamaan. Makanya kayak saya, bangun jam empat pagi."

Tuh. Sempat-sempatnya kasih nasehat pula.

TIIIIN!

Aku langsung terlonjak lagi. Papa sudah memencet klaksonnya tiga kali, itu sudah final. Aku langsung terbirit-birit masuk ke mobil.

"Mi… an... hae... Appaaa..." ucapku terputus-putus.

Bagaimana tidak? Tangan kanan menenteng tas, tangan kiri sepatu, di leher aku menahan HP biar tidak jatuh. Papa langsung melongo.

"Itu HP kok ditahan di leher sih?"

"Ambilin dong, Appa, tanganku penuh," ucapku lagi.

Papa dengan gemas mengambil HP itu dari leherku lalu meletakkannya di dasbor. Fiuh. Aku bisa bernapas lega.

"Gomawoyeo, Appa."

Papa cuma tersenyum kecut. Untuk ukuran seorang papa, Papaku ini memang jempolan. Paling bisa menahan amarah. Padahal kata temanku, Papanya ada yang tega ninggalin dia gara-gara pada klakson kedua dia belum keluar dari rumah. Tega banget, kan?

Untuk urusan kesabaran, aku berterima kasih sama Tuhan karena Dia ngasih Jeon Ki Young sebagai papaku.

"TUAN MUDAAA... BEKALNYA KETINGGALAN..."

Teriakan Hyuna terdengar ketika mobilku sudah beranjak sepuluh meter meninggalkan rumah. Aku langsung membuka jendela dan Hyuna bak pelari maraton menyerahkan bungkusan bekal padaku.

"Gomawo Hyuna!" ujarku.

"HATI-HATI, TUAN. BANYAK-BANYAKLAH BELAJAR AGAR MENJADI ANAK YANG BERGUNA BAGI NEGARA KOREA TERCINTA!" ujarnya penuh semangat.

Aku mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempol pada Hyuna. Hyuna balas mengacungkan jempol. Kemudian mobil Papa langsung melesat, meninggalkan Hyuna yang melambai-lambaikan tangan di belakang.

Percaya, tidak? Dia selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama loh setiap aku berangkat sekolah. Aku melirik Papa yang sedang serius menyetir. Duh, aku mesti ngomong soal ulang tahun Jin sekarang sama Papa, tapi bagaimana memulainya ya?

"Appaaa..."

Papa menengok. Memerhatikan wajahku dengan saksama.

"Bekas susu kamu masih nempel tuh, Kook. Kamu kayak berkumis."

Duh. Gagal. Dengan patuh, aku langsung melihat ke kaca spion dan mengelap "kumis" itu, Papa geleng-geleng melihatku.

"Ini ketiga kalinya minggu ini kamu bangun telat, Kook," ujar Papa.

Aku menarik napas. Kayaknya batalin saja niat bilang soal ulang tahun Jin di mobil. Kemungkinan berhasilnya tipis.

"Iya, Appa. Kan sekarang lagi minggu ulangan. Jadi Jungkook harus belajar sampai malem banget, otomatis paginya kebablasan deh," ujarku berkelit.

Benar sih, minggu ulangan, tapi hari sedang kosong. Papa menatapku sekilas, menyakinkan bahwa mulutku sudah tidak "berkumis" lagi, lalu kembali konsentrasi dengan jalanan.

"Rambut kamu juga sudah tidak pernah disisir kesamping kayak dulu lagi ya," ujar Papa tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Aku juga jadi ikut tersenyum. Dulu tiap pagi, Papa-lah yang selalu repot menyisir klimis rambutku. Nekat dengan segala macam cara. Kadang menggunakan gel, kadang menggunakan minyak rambut papa. Sampai akhirnya muncul tren rambut cepak dan terlepaslah Papa dari segala macam rutinitas itu.

"Dan sejak ada Hyuna, bekal kamu dia semua yang ngurus," kata Papa lagi.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Iya. Hyuna memang pembantu serba bisa. Mulai dari goreng telor sampai bikin spageti Hyuna bisa. Mulai dari nyapu lantai sampai nyikat kamar mandi dia kerjain semua. Makanya, sejak saat itu Hyuna menjadi pembantu kesayangan kami.

"Hyuna itu hebat ya, Appa. Dia cuma beda dua tahun dari aku tapi bisa semuanya," ujarku.

Papa tersenyum.

"Tapi Appa lebih hebat, bisa kerja sambil bantuin aku bikin peer," ujarku lagi.

Hmm, benar. Ini cerdas sekali. Aku harus memuji Papa supaya perizinan ke ulang tahun Jin bisa berjalan mulus.

"Tapi Appa tidak bisa sehebat Umma...," ujar Papa sambil menghela napas.

"Coba Umma masih ada ya, Kook. Kamu jadi tidak terlantar seperti sekarang. Ada yang merhatiin kamu tiap hari. Ada yang bangunin kamu. Ada yang bikinin bekal buat kamu. Ada yang nganter kamu sampai depan rumah saat kamu berangkat sekolah, dan kamu tidak mesti sendirian di rumah, kalau Appa lembur di kantor."

Aku terdiam. Terus terang, aku sedih dan iri pada teman-temanku yang masih mempunyai mama. Tapi tidak semua orang bisa punya papa seperti Papaku, kan? Dan buatku, itu sudah cukup. Papaku super baik, super perhatian dan super segala-galanya.

Papa perfect di mataku. Tidak ada seorang cowok pun di dunia ini yang bisa mengalahkan Papa. Kalau ada orang yang berani menghina Papa, dapat dipastikan aku akan jadi orang pertama yang mencakar orang itu. Mobil kami berhenti di depan lampu merah. Tangan Papa yang kokoh dan hangat mendarat di kepalaku, mengelus rambutku lembut.

"Jungkook ingin punya Umma lagi, tidak?"

Aku mendongak menatap Papa dan memeluk lengannya,

"Tidak. Buat Jungkook, ada Appa sudah cukup kok."

"Tapi kalau ada Umma, Jungkook kan jadi tidak terlantar."

"APPA..." ujarku kesal.

"Percaya deh. Jungkook tidak terlantar kok, Appa," ujarku mantap.

Papa kembali mengusap kepalaku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Lampu jalanan berubah hijau. Papa menatap ke depan dan serius menyetir. Mobil Papa meliuk-liuk di jalanan dengan cepat karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima menit.

Sekali lagi, topik ulang tahun Jin kembali terlupakan. Ya, bisa diatur lah. Nanti malam juga bisa. Aku sampai di sekolah jam tujuh lewat tiga menit. Matilah aku. Buat kepala sekolahku, lewat satu menit saja sudah pelanggaran besar.

"Karena satu detik saja sebuah negara bisa hancur.." ujar Bang Ssaem berulang kali.

Aku menghela napas penuh derita, bersiap melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan eksekusi. Aku bahkan sempat berdoa, semoga aku tuli sejenak selama dua puluh menit ke depan.

Tapi Tuhan memang Maha Pengasih. Pagi ini Bang Ssaem tampak sibuk mondar-mandir di ruangannya. Dan ketika aku muncul di depan pintu, dengan sangat manis dia mempersilakan aku masuk ke kelas.

AJAIB. AMAZING. IMPOSSIBLE.

Dalam sekejap aku langsung mengagumi beliau hari ini. Aku bahkan melihat fatamorgana, ada lingkaran kasat mata di atas kepala Bang SSaem dan sayap malaikat di belakang punggungnya.

Aku menuju kelas dengan langkah gagah. Memang sih, aku harus menghadapi satu tantangan lagi yaitu hukuman dari guru yang sedang mengajar. Namun, setelah terbebas dari kemungkinan dipatuk ular piton, sudah tidak ada lagi yang aku takuti.

Aku hampir-hampir tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku. Sekali lagi nasib baik berpihak padaku, entah malaikat mana yang sedang obral kebaikan. Ruangan kelasku tampak hiruk pikuk. Ssaem belum datang.

"Plok. Plok. Plok. Jungkook datang.." Jin langsung bertepuk tangan begitu aku melongokkan kepala ke kelas.

"Cho Ssaem mana, Jin?" tanyaku bingung sekaligus surprise.

Jarang-jarang dua keberuntungan terjadi dalam satu kesempatan begini.

"Aaaah... telat banget kamu, Kook... Hari ini bakal ada kunjungan pengawas pendidikan ke sekolah kita, jadi songsaeng-nim-deul sibuk menyiapkan penyambutan di aula. Jadi kita bisa santai sampai jam istirahat."

Oh, aku ngerti sekarang. Pantesan. Ada baiknya kalau pengawas pendidikan berkunjung sedikitnya tiga kali dalam seminggu ke sekolahku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas. Semua wajah menampakkan air muka penuh kemerdekaan. Apalagi mengingat isi kelasku cowok semua, suasana kelas sudah tentu jadi ribut kayak terminal.

Di meja ketiga dari depan, Vernon si Peramal memulai aksinya, dia mengeluarkan kartu Tarot kebanggaannya dan dalam sekejap langsung menghilang di tengah kerumunan temanku yang minta diramal.

"Eh, Kook... Sini." Jin langsung menarikku mendekat.

Dia mengeluarkan amplop dari laci.

"Mau lihat, tidak?"

Wah... Wajahku langsung berubah sumringah. Pagi-pagi aku sudah mendapat vitamin mata.

Di amplop itu ada berbagai macam pose foto Taehyung. Taehyung sedang bermain keyboard, Taehyung tampak depan, Taehyung tampak samping, Taehyung tampak bawah. Eh... tampak bawah? Bagaimana cara ngambilnya nih?

"Hehehe... aku salah ngeset kamera tuh. Jadi kebalik deh gambarnya," ujar Jin sambil ketawa cekikian.

Aku langsung membulatkan mulut membentuk huruf O. Kirain dia ngambil fotonya dari kolong panggung. Niat banget...

"Eh..." Jin tiba-tiba merebut foto-foto itu dari tanganku.

"Sebelumnya aku mo nanya dulu. Kamu sudah dapet izin Appa-mu, kan?" tembaknya langsung.

Nah, ini dia. Duh, gimana ngomongnya ke Jin ya?.

"Sudah aku coba sih, Jin, tapi..."

"JANGAN BILANG KALAU KAMU TIDAK BOLEH?." jerit Jin histeris, seisi kelas langsung menatap kami.

Vernon yang sedang meramal dengan kartu Tarot sampai lupa kalau tadi lagi meramal apa.

Aku cepat-cepat menarik Jin untuk duduk.

"Jangan marah dong, Jin. Kan aku belum selesai ngomong..."

Jin memandangku dengan tatapan siaga satu. Aku langsung memikirkan kata-kata terbaik untuk menenangkannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah coba ngomong berkali-kali, Jin, kemarin. Tapi..."

"Tapi..." ujar Jin mengulang kata-kataku.

Aku menghela napas jengkel.

"Kamu tahu Sunghee Ahjumma, kan? Dia mengganggu saat aku lagi mau

ngomong ke Appa."

Jin langsung meremas-remas tangannya dengan geram.

"Dia lagi? Hhhh... Dia ngapain sih, Kook? Ngeganggu banget."

"IYA. EMANG NGEGANGGU TU ORANG. BETE BANGET AKU SAMA DIA." jeritku langsung.

Pletak!

Penghapus Vernon tepat mengenai kepalaku.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih?"

Vernon sewot. Sudah dua kali dia terkaget-kaget mendengar teriakan-teriakan kami. Yang kedua lebih parah, Vernon sampai menjatuhkan kartunya. Ramalannya kacau dalam sekejap. Lebih dari selusin tatapan orang di sekitar Vernon yang siap membunuh aku dan Jin.

"Mian Vernon. Ini nih si Jungkook, dia belum izin ke Appa-nya untuk datang ke ultah aku. Kan tidak seru kalau ada satu anak yang tidak datang." Jin mencoba memberikan penjelasan yang disambut timpalan anak-anak yang lain.

"Iya, Jungkook. Jangan sampai tidak datang, ntar kamu tidak bisa lihat aksi nge-dance aku." Jackson nyambung dengan pede.

"Dan yang pasti kehilangan kesempatan ketemu cowok-cowok tampan dan gagah…" ucap Bambam dengan nada didramatisir. Cowok-cowok lain mengangguk setuju.

"Yaaa... jangan pada ngomong begitu dong." ujarku memelas.

"Aku pengin datang kok. Tapi itu dia, aku mesti minta izin Appa-ku dulu..."

"Lagian Appa kamu ribet banget sih, Kook. Izin saja susah. Tidak enak banget hidup kamu. Dikekang Appa sendiri," ujar Jackson.

JRENG...

Sepasang mataku langsung berkilat garang. Apa maksud Jackson menghina papaku?

"HEH. KAMU KALAU NGOMONG DIPIKIR DULU YA." Aku dengan emosi langsung menunjuk Jackson.

"EMANGNYA KAMU TAHU APA?"

Serentak semua orang memandangku kaget, tak terkecuali Jin. Jackson yang tidak menyangka bakal kena bentakanku langsung mendekat.

"EH? KAMU MARAH? BEGITU DOANG KAMU MARAH? TIDAK ASYIK BANGET SIH KAMU JADI ORANG."

Jackson mendorong bahuku.

"YA SUDAH. TIDAK USAH DATANG SAJA. SANA MINTA DIKELONIN SAMA APPA KAMU YANG OVERPROTEKTIF ITU." ujarnya lagi.

Bruukkk.

Aku langsung menerjang Jackson. Tidak ada maaf. Dia sudah menghina papaku. Aku dan Jackson saling dorong, pukul, bahkan mencakar. Anak-anak lain menjerit histeris di sekitar kami. Mereka langsung berupaya mati-matian memisahkan aku dan Jackson.

Dengan sekali sentak Vernonj dan Bambam berhasil menarik mundur Jackson, sedangkan aku menatapnya dengan napas memburu. Mataku terasa panas, sebuah sungai kecil mulai terbentuk di sana.

"KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH GILA YA."

Bambam menjerit nyaring, memelototi aku dan Jackson. Aku mengigit bibir menahan amarah, Jackson menatapku sangar.

"Kalian tuh ngeributin hal yang tidak penting tahu, tidak?" bentak Bambam lagi.

"Kamu tuh ya, Jackson, mulut kamu ngapain ngomong kalau cuma nyakitin orang? Ngapain kamu pakai ngata-ngatain Appa-nya Jungkook? Jungkook kan belum bilang dia dilarang datang," Bambam ngomel-ngomel sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Jackson.

Iya tuh. Benar. Dia memang pengin cari musuh saja. desisku dalam hati.

"Dan kamu, Jungkook." Bambam menunjuk aku.

Aku tersentak kaget.

"Tidak penting banget kamu ngajak Jackson berantem, cuma gara-gara kamu panas denger kata-katanya. Kekanakan tahu tidak!" ujar Bambam lagi.

Semua anak-anak mengangguk-angguk di sekitar kami.

"Iya nih. Kalau sampai ada Songsaeng-nim yang lihat kan gawat. Jangankan Jungkook, nanti semuanya bisa tidak boleh datang ke acara aku, lagi," tambah Jin.

"Iya betul. Mau di taruh di mana nama baik sekolah kita kalau sampai pengawas pendidikan tahu," sambung Vernon tiba-tiba.

Jackson memutar-mutar bola matanya, menghela napas lalu berjalan menghampiriku. "Sori deh, Kook. Aku asal nyablak saja tadi, tidak mikirin perasaan kamu." ujarnya.

"Nah. Begitu dong. Ayo baikan. Ntar kamu berdua aku ramalin gratis deh. Langsung tanpa diundi," ujar Vernon.

Kata-kata Venon dalam sekejab langsung menuai pro dan kontra di sekitar kami. Rata-rata sih mendukung niat baik Vernon. Tapi ada juga yang protes, soalnya mereka sudah antri minta diramal dari tadi. Bayar, lagi. Vernon kan memang peramal matre, satu ramalan artinya sama dengan seporsi tteobokki di kantin.

Semua mata terpaku menatap aku dan Jackson. Jackson mengulurkan tangannya di depanku. Aku refleks menyambutnya. Anak-anak lain langsung bertepuk tangan lalu ikut-ikutan menyalami aku dan Jackson. Malah Jin dengan noraknya pakai peluk-peluk haru segala.

"Oke. Sesuai yang sudah dijanjikan, kini biarkan Master Vernon meramal dua jagoan kita," ujar Vernon, dia duduk di bangku sambil pasang tampang mistik.

Vernon menyusun kartu di atas mejanya. Semua menatap penasaran, sebelum akhirnya melongo. Pertama, Vernon memasukkan karto Tarot-nya ke kotak dan menggantinya dengan kartu remi.

"Kamu ganti aliran, Ver? Biasanya kan Tarot. Kok jadi remi?" ujar Jin bingung.

"Bosen. Cari suasana baru," ujar Vernon asal.

"Siapa dulu nih yang diramal?"

"Ah... alasan kamu. Bilang saja gara-gara gratis, jadi tidak pakai Tarot," ujar Jackson.

"Aku tidak jadi ah. Kartu begituan mana bisa buat ngeramal."

Vernon mendelik.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, kamu saja ya, Kook?" tanya Vernon.

Nadanya memaksa. Mau tidak mau aku mengangguk. Aku duduk di depan Vernon.

"Yang penting bukan kartunya tahu, tapi jiwa sejati peramalnya. Pakai domino juga bisa kalau aku mau," ujar Vernon lagi.

Teman-teman yang sempat tidak semangat, langsung merubung lagi begitu mendengar kata-kata Vernon barusan. Jackson juga ikutan melihat karena penasaran. Vernon tampak sibuk memilah-milah kartu. Dia mengeluarkan Joker dari tumpukan.

"Nah. Sekarang kamu kocok ni kartu, Kook. Dengan penuh perasaan sambil menyebut nama cowok yang kamu suka, tapi dalam hati saja, oke?." ujar Vernon sambil menyerahkan kartu itu ke aku.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Cowok yang aku suka? Tak lain dan tak bukan, so pasti Taehyung. Aku mulai mengocok kartu sambil berkali-kali menyebut nama Taehyung. Taehyung yang cakep, Taehyung yang ganteng, Taehyung yang keren. Hehehe... jadi panjang kan namanya? Orang kalau lagi jatuh cinta memang jadi jayus.

Aku menyerahkan kartu yang telah kukocok pada Vernon. Vernon mulai menyusun kartu-kartu itu menjadi sebuah lingkaran, lingkaran itu terdiri atas dua belas kartu dan ada satu kartu di tengah. Lalu ada empat kartu tersisa. Vernon mulai membuka kartu yang pertama.

"Hmm... Wah, awalnya pertemuan tak terduga nih. Cinta berawal dari situ," ujar Vernon saat membuka kartu-kartu itu.

SREEEPS.

Wajahku langsung memerah. Pertemuan pertamaku di lapangan basket dengan Taehyung memang bukan pertemuan yang disengaja.

"Hm... dia malu-malu, Kook. Tapi kayaknya naksir deh. Bakal ada kencan dalam waktu dekat."

Suasana kelas langsung mendadak riuh. Berbagai kata "Cieh." langsung dilemparkan dengan berbagai nada. Ada yang ngomong dengan nada do rata, ada yang ngomong dengan nada do yang beda satu oktaf, Bambam malah dengan nada seriosa. Norak banget.

Seluruh mukaku dapat dipastikan sudah kayak dipakaiin blush-on, merah merata. Taehyung naksir aku? Duhh. Ini kan cuma ramalan, belum tentu benar... tapi... kalau benar bagaimana?

Jangan-jangan ajakan Taehyung mencari kado cuma tameng lagi. Siapa tahu dia malah mengacak kencan?.

"Tidak begitu mulus sih pada awalnya, malah ribet, perlu kesabaran ekstra," Vernon menatap kartu-kartu di hadapannya dengan muka serius.

Benar kata Vernon. Ribet. Sampai detik ini aku tidak tahu mau memakai baju apa nanti sore.

"Hm... makin berat nih. Banyak yang tidak setuju kamu sama dia. Kamu musti menentang arus, Kook. Dan... JRENG... Ada saingan berat..." ujar Vernon dengan nada didramatisir.

Seisi kelas langsung berdecak. Nah. Ini juga benar. Taehyung itu kan cakep, jadi banyak yang naksir. Mungkin saja kalau aku jadian sama dia, banyak yang tidak setuju.

"Tonjok saja yang tidak setuju, Kook." ujar Jin penuh semangat, tapi tanpa berpikir.

Yang benar saja. Masa aku disuruh nonjok satu kompi cowok? Yang ada malah aku digebukin ramai-ramai sama mereka.

"Tapi ada juga pendatang baru, penantang yang cukup potensial..." Vernon mengerutkan dahi menatap kartu King Keriting yang dipegangnya.

"Cieeeh. Diperebutkan nih ceritanya si Jungkook." jerit Jin nyaring.

"Yang terakhir..."

BRAAAK.

Terdengar suara meja digebrak.

"KALIAN SEMUA SEDANG APA HAH?."

Kami semua tanpa terkecuali terlonjak kaget. Cho Ssaem berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya menggelembung saking marahnya. Pertunjukan ramalan bubar seketika.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

TAEHYUNG POV

Aku bangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Hah! Aku tersentak. Kok sudah terang begini? Aku melihat jam dinding kamar dengan seksama.

Jam setengah sembilan? Wah, bencana. Aku ada rapat jam sembilan nanti. Aku langsung belingsatan bangun dari tempat tidur, menyambar tas kerja dan kunci mobil.

"Ahjumma... Tolong pilihin baju kerja saya doong." teriakku ke Shin Ahjumma begitu membuka pintu kamar.

Sementara itu aku sibuk memasukkan folder-folder ke tas. Sialan. Gara-gara kemarin aku pulang dari acara si Kyungsoo jam dua pagi, begini deh akibatnya.

Tanpa banyak tanya Shin Ahjumma langsung datang dan memilihkan baju yang kupakai hari ini. Kemeja ungu muda, celana pantalon hitam, dasi hitam dengan bordir ungu tua di tengahnya. Semuanya disusun rapi pada gantungan baju dan dibungkus plastik transparan. Untuk orang yang sudah tua, Shin Ahjumma punya bakat terpendam memadu-padankan baju dalam waktu singkat.

"Saya berangkat ya, Ahjumma." ujarku sambil menenteng semua perlengkapan dan berjalan buru-buru ke mobil.

"Tuan Muda... tunggu." ujar Shin Ahjumma.

Aku menoleh.

"Kenapa, Ahjumma?" ujarku tidak sabaran.

"Nyonya belum bangun dari tadi, Tuan."

Hah? Aku langsung kaget. Benar juga. Biasanya kalau pagi Mama pasti sudah duduk di ruang makan, nyiapin makanan buat aku. Apa Mama sakit? Aku langsung membalikkan badan menuju kamar Mama. Tapi Shin Ahjumma menahanku.

"Tuan Besar tidak pulang, Tuan Muda. Tadi jam empat pagi, Nyonya telepon ke HP Tuan Besar, terus marah-marah. Setelah itu Nyonya tidak keluar-keluar kamar lagi sampai sekarang."

Aku langsung menghela napas berat. Lagi-lagi Papa. Dan hari ini dia memecahkan rekor. Tidak pulang. Dia menghabiskan 27 jam di kantor. Hebat.

Aku melihat ke jam tangan. Tinggal dua puluh menit lagi menjelang rapat. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku menghela napas.

"Ahjumma, tolong jaga Eomoenim ya. Nanti saya bakal pulang cepet." ujarku penuh harap.

Shin Ahjumma mengangguk, aku menghela napas lega dan langsung berlari keluar. Hari ini, bakat terpendamku sebagai racer bakal diuji.

.

.

.

SUMPEK. DONGKOL. MAU NGAMUK.

Aku duduk dengan tampang sangar di meja. Teman-teman kantorku saling intip dari bilik mereka masing-masing tapi tidak ada yang berani mendekat. Mereka tahu saat ini aku bak lahar yang siap tumpah dan tidak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang rela ketumpahan.

Tadi aku sampai di kantor tepat waktu, walaupun di jalan aku harus mendengar sumpah serapah dari berbagai macam mobil yang aku salip. Aku sempat ganti baju dan aku yakin beberapa cowok terkesima lihat penampilan aku yang keren. Yang terakhir, rapat hari ini sukses dan aku berhasil menyelesaikan laporan keuangan dengan sempurna.

Seharusnya aku jadi orang paling happy hari ini. Tapi semua langsung hilang dalam sekejap begitu aku membuka e-mail. Sebelumnya, aku memang lagi bersiul-siul di depan laptop. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat WinPop (pesan singkat lewat komputer) dari temanku si Jimin yang kerja di ruangan sebelah.

 _From: Jimin_

 _Buset Tae... Baru dipinjemin buku 1 hr, lsg tokcer ye..._

 _Selamet deh, Bung... Kpn undangannya dibagiin nih?_

Aku jelas melongo membaca WinPop si Jimin. Apa coba maksudnya?

 _To: Jimin_

 _WOI. Maksud kamu apa? Tidak ngerti._

Aku langsung mengirim WinPop tadi ke Jimin dengan seribu tanda tanya besar di kepala.

Tokcer apanya? Boro-boro, baca saja belum. Sejak aku tunjukin buku itu ke Jungkook dan dalam hitungan kurang dari sepuluh detik dia balikin ke aku lagi, buku Jimin masih mengendap di tasku. Bagaimana mau baca, liat cover merah ngejrengnya saja aku langsung sakit mata. Aku melirik ke komputer lagi, balasan Jimin sudah ada.

 _From: Jimin_

 _Hahahaha... sok pilon.. Semua jg sudah tau, kali... Temen aku sampai ada yg frustrasi... ternyata dia fans berat kamu..._

Rambutku makin keriting baca WinPop Jimin. Ah... tidak sabar aku kalau harus nulis WinPop lagi. Aku langsung memencet nomor Jimin dan dia mengangkatnya pada dering pertama.

"Cieee, yang lagi berbunga-bunga," ujar Jimin di seberang telepon.

Tidak pakai kata "Halo", apalagi basa-basi bilang "Selamat Siang".

"HEH, BANTET. Aku tidak ngerti kamu ngomong apaan. Maksud kamu apa?" semburku langsung.

"Duh... Ngamuk nih?. Sangar banget. Tapi siapa yang sangka di balik kesangaran kamu ternyata hmmm... MANTAP!"

"HEH. AKU TIDAK MAIN-MAIN, MAKSUD KAMU APA?" Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar emosi.

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Orang-orang satu ruangan langsung menengok ke arahku semua. Jimin yang tadinya sibuk meledek langsung membisu di seberang telepon.

"Heh, Jim. Kok diem sih?" ujarku lagi dengan penurunan intonasi suara.

"Kamu bener-bener tidak tahu?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Ya Tuhan... Masih tidak percaya juga dia. Bantet geblek...

"Tidak tahu. Jadi apa?" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Kamu sudah buka e-mail pagi ini?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Belum."

"Belum? Yakin kamu belum?"

"Beluuum..."

Susah bener sih ngomong sama makhluk satu ini, tidak bisa kalau tidak pakai urat.

"Ooo... Yaaa... kalau gitu selamat membuka e-mail deh." ujar Jimin dan…

KLIK.

Telepon langsung terputus.

Aku tidak buang-buang waktu lagi. Langsung aku membuka e-mail dan mengecek inbox-ku. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan tidak sabar. Seperti biasa, ada bermacam-macam e-mail baru dengan subjek berbeda-beda, dari orang yang berbeda-beda pula.

Aku sempat bingung mencari e-mail yang dimaksud Jimin, sampai aku lihat ada tulisan THE HOTTEST COUPLE THIS YEAR... pada salah satu message dari milis teman-teman aku, bahkan ada attachment-nya. Feeling-ku langsung tidak enak.

MY GOD.

Jangan-jangan... dengan jantung berdegup kencang aku mengklik tulisan Download Photo dan...

BLAAARRR!

Tampangku shock melihat layar monitor di hadapan aku. Kalau ini sinetron, pasti langsung ada suara petir, gambar berhenti dengan close-up mukaku sebagai tokoh yang lagi mangap dan ada tulisan "bersambung"...

Di situ terpampang foto aku dan Hoseok yang sedang berciuman dengan panas. Dan... Catat... Dalam ukuran Super besar.

BAJINGAN.

Aku langsung membanting pensil dengan kesal. Ini jelas-jelas tidak benar. Nih foto pasti sudah dikamuflasekan. Aku langsung memeras otak dan mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Aku dan Hoseok datang ke acara Kyungsoo. Terus si Hoseok menyanyi di panggung. Terus Kyungsoo mengajakku dansa, terus...

Oh ya, acara tantangan itu. Kyungsoo menyiapkan minuman beralkohol hari itu. Wine dengan harga yang bikin mata terbelalak tersedia berbotol-botol. Perlu diingat. Kami yang hadir di situ kan sudah berusia di atas 21 tahun, jadi tidak ada larangan untuk menyentuh minuman berakohol itu. Dan dimulailah toast bareng-bareng.

"Untuk Kyungsoo! Supaya sehat-sehat selalu di New York," ujar Kai yang katanya pacar Kyungsoo, mengangkat gelas.

Kami minum bersama. Sudah menjadi aturan tak tertulis, kalau ada satu orang yang mengangkat gelas, demi sopan santun kami harus menghormatinya dengan cara ikut minum.

"Untuk Kai..." ujar Kyungsoo lantang sambil cengar-cengir.

Gila. Baru gelas pertama dia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda mabuk.

"Biar setia nunggu selama aku di sana," ujarnya.

Mau tidak mau, aku menelan isi gelas kedua. Setelah gelas yang kedua, efeknya langsung kerasa. Kepalaku agak berat. Aku menoleh ke arah Hoseok, dia juga agak oleng.

"Oke... Guys. Untuk memeriahkan suasana... Sekarang kita masuk ke acara Game!" ujar MC dengan suara membahana.

Di kupingku, suara dia kayaknya mulai terdengar samar-samar.

"Di bawah gelas kalian tadi, sudah saya tempelkan sepotong kertas, silakan ambil. Nah, di kertas itu ada 'job' yang harus kalian kerjakan," ujar MC itu lagi.

Dengan penasaran aku langsung mengambil kertas yang dilekatkan dengan selotip di bawah gelas aku. Gara-gara di sini agak remang-remang, aku jadi tidak sadar. Aku buka kertas itu dan... Kosong. Yang lain pun melakukan gerakan yang sama, memeriksa gelas masing-masing.

"Ada tiga orang yang beruntung mendapatkan Tantangan... Yeah!" jerit si MC dengan norak.

Yang lain bertepuk tangan, aku ikut-ikutan.

"Jangan tunjukkan kertas Anda pada siapa pun." ujar MC lagi.

"Nah, siapa yang pertama..."

Salah seorang cowok tunjuk tangan. Rambutnya mencuat-cuat dipakaikan gel, di kupingnya ada anting-anting. Namanya Daehyun. Dia menyerahkan kertas itu pada MC.

"Yak. Silakan tunaikan tugas Anda..."

Daehyun berjalan ke arah cowok bernama Yongguk dan...

BUKKK!

Dia menonjok Yongguk dengan keras. Yang lain jelas langsung bengong kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Job di kertas itu adalah, tonjok orang yang sudah merebut pacar kamu. Yongguk walaupun kesal, cuma bisa pasrah. Toh ini cuma game. Permainan. Dan Zelo, mantannya si Romy diam-diam geer karena merasa diperebutkan. Daehyun minta maaf sama Yongguk lalu mereka berjabat tangan.

"Yang kedua..."

Seorang cowok, tidak tahu siapa namanya... Dia berjalan ke arah MC, menyerahkan kertas itu, MC mangut-mangut membaca isinya. Cowok itu berjalan ke sebelah aku, dan dengan gaya yang sangat berlebihan, dia berjongkok di depan Hoseok.

"Will you marry me?" ujarnya lantang.

Lagi-lagi semuanya terperangah dan langsung tertawa ngakak. Ternyata tugas cowok itu adalah melamar cowok yang menarik perhatian kamu di ruangan ini. Gila juga tuh MC. Sayangnya lamarannya ditolak. Hoseok tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala lalu merangkul lenganku. Yeee... sudah mabok kayaknya ni anak. Memangnya aku cowok dia?

"Ya, satu lagi... Mana tantangan ketigaaa?" teriak MC itu dengan suara semakin membahana.

Hah! Aku melongo. Hoseok maju ke depan. Menyerahkan kertas kecil di tangannya kepada MC. MC membaca kertas itu dan terbelalak.

"Wow... Ini dia," ujar MC itu penuh semangat.

"Silahkan..."

Dan... Hoseok berjalan melewati semua cowok. Suasana hening seketika. Jelas cowok jenis apa pun rela jadi korbannya. Hoseok berdiri di depanku. Aku tambah melongo. Mampus. Kena deh aku. Ya, tidak apa-apalah di'rusak' sedikit wajahku. Asal jangan kencang-kencang saja. Kalau sampai kencang, dia tidak kuantar pulang pokoknya... batinku dan...

Tanpa kusangka, Hoseok menarik kerah kemejaku dan menciumku… Di bibir!

Hah... Aku masih dalam keadaan tidak siap saat itu. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol juga. Yang aku tahu, bibir Hoseok menempel di bibirku. Bibir mungilnya lembut dan hangat. Seluruh ruangan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

Butuh waktu sekitar tiga detik buatku untuk tersadar. Aku mendorong Hoseok menjauh. Semuanya masih bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. Aku menatap Hoseok dengan kesal. Hoseok cuma tersenyum malu.

"Sori." ujarnya.

Aku menarik napas lalu tersenyum tipis. Kalau bukan game, pasti sudah kucap tidak benar nih cowok.

"Ya, Ketiga kontestan sudah melaksanakan tugasnya. Silahkan ambil hadiahnya."

Mereka kembali bertepuk tangan. Aku tidak ikutan. Shock-ku belum habis. Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan segala-galanya buat acara farewell party ini. Ketiga orang itu mendapatkan hadiah yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, Samsung Galaxy seri terbaru pula.

Sepanjang perjalanan di mobil, Hoseok menatap HP di tangannya sambil tersenyum-senyum senang. Iyalah senang, aku yang apes.

.

.

.

Nah... Aku berhasil menata seluruh ingatanku kemarin. Aku bukannya mencium dia, tapi dipaksa mencium. Aku kembali menatap foto di depanku. Di foto itu, aku tampak memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman Hoseok.

Sialan. Ini jelas bukan aku. Walaupun ciuman Hoseok not bad, tapi aku tidak sempat menikmati. Aku ingat mataku terbelalak saking kagetnya. Betul.

Mataku terbuka lebar saat itu. Soalnya aku sempat lihat ada ibu-ibu yang geleng-geleng sewot, aku juga lihat seorang cowok yang bengong melihat adegan mesraku dan Hoseok.

Jadi bisa dibilang foto ini sudah direkayasa. Mataku terbelalak begitu, kenapa bisa merem-melek kayak gini? Kurang ajar. Yang bikin ini harus dikasih pelajaran.

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, setelah itu langsung ada bertubi-tubi SMS masuk ke HP-ku. Aku ngetop dalam sekejap. Ada yang ngucapin selamat, ada yang histeris, ada yang ngeledek. Sisanya tidak kubaca lagi, langsung kuhapus secepat kilat.

Damn!

Aku baru sadar foto itu dikirim via milis, jadi dapat dipastikan saat ini sudah ada ratusan orang yang menyaksikan foto teranyar itu.

Matilah aku!

* * *

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Remake dari novel U. by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team .Uke. Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning. bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 5

JUNGKOOK POV

Kakiku sakit, pegal, dan ngilu. Gara-gara ramalan kartu Vernon, kami sekelas dihukum berdiri setengah jongkok selama sepuluh menit. Saat ini, hal yang sangat kubutuhkan adalah tidur dengan posisi terlentang di kasurku.

Tapi mengingat janji dengan Taehyung, tidur tidak masuk dalam planning-ku hari ini. Lihat. Ini list-nya. Hal-hal yang harus dilakukan saat bel pulang berbunyi:

1\. Mengarang alasan untuk Jin.

Taehyung sudah mewanti-wanti, dia tidak mau Jin tahu kami mencari kadonya bersama-sama. Karena itulah aku mengunci bibir rapat-rapat. Padahal, aku pengin banget Jin tahu.

2\. Mengarang alasan untuk teman-teman lain.

Soalnya tidak ada jaminan teman-temanku tidak akan membocorkan pada Jin. Yang ini lebih sulit. Susah banget berusaha tetap tidak norak, padahal kamu tahu akan pergi dengan cowok super keren. Pengin banget pamer dan lebih pengin lagi menyaksikan tampang-tampang iri mereka yang mendengarnya.

3\. Langsung kabur keluar kelas sesudahnya.

Ini tindakan darurat untuk mengurangi kuantitas kebohongan.

4\. Cari taksi.

Supaya tidak ketahuan Jin, Taehyung tidak bisa menjemputku. Jadi aku harus sendirian ke CoEX Mall.

Hasilnya? Memuaskan. Keempat poin di atas dapat kukerjakan dengan baik. Jin percaya saja aku mau pergi dengan Papa, sementara teman-temanku yang lain tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Aku berlari dengan sangat kencang saat keluar gerbang sampai-sampai satpam sekolahku kebingungan dan aku berhasil mendapatkan taksi dalam waktu singkat.

.

.

.

Aku turun dari taksi dan masuk ke mall. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Tiba-tiba efek pegal-pegal di kakiku menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Ditambah debaran jantung kayaknya. Dari eskalator aku melihat Taehyung berdiri menatapku. Dia semakin mendekat... mendekat... Dan sekarang berdiri di hadapanku.

Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Aku mencoba menutup mata dan menghitung sampai tiga. Kata orang, kalau cuma fatamorgana, biasanya hilang di hitungan ketiga.

SATU... DUA... TI...

"Kamu kenapa sih, Jungkook?"

He? Aku terkejut. Aku membuka mata dan Taehyung berdiri tegak di hadapanku. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Horeee dia tidak hilang. Akhirnya aku cuma bisa nyengir menatapnya. Bingung mau jawab apa.

"Kamu sendirian?" tanya Taehyung.

Aku mengangguk.

"Jin tidak tahu kan kamu pergi sama aku?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Aku menggeleng. Pesona Taehyung masih membiusku, jadi aku belum sanggup mengucapkan kata apa pun. Taehyung menarik napas lega.

"Sori ya, jadi ngerepotin kamu, habisnya aku bingung Jin suka apaan," tambahnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kayaknya aku mau pingsan melihat dia senyum kayak begitu.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi kamu ke sini naek apa?"

Nah, berhubung pertanyaan kali ini tidak bisa dijawab dengan cengiran, anggukan, ataupun gelengan, dan supaya Taehyung tidak berpikir dia berhadapan sama orang gagu, maka aku harus memikirkan sebuah jawaban.

"Taksi."

Yup. Cukup satu kata. Singkat dan padat.

"Duh, sori ya, Jungkook. Bukannya aku tidak mau jemput kamu. Selain supaya Jin tidak tahu, aku juga grogi."

He? Aku melongo.

"Grogi kenapa?" tanyaku.

Kemajuan. Bisa dua kata.

"Habis sekolah kamu kan cowok semua."

Keteganganku seketika mencair, jadi pengin ketawa. Ini bener loh. Ternyata cowok juga bisa takut melihat cowok-cowok pada numplek. Habis, cowok-cowok kalau dikumpulin selama bertahun-tahun dengan spesiesnya, malah jadi makin sangar. Apalagi temanku Bambam. Tiap ada cowok kece yang melewati gerbang sekolah, dia langsung berteriak, "COWOOKK... I LOVE YOU..." bertubi-tubi.

Cowok mana yang tidak kabur coba?

.

.

.

Tidak susah sebenarnya mencari kado buat Jin. Soalnya walaupun cowok, Jin itu feminin banget. Dia cuma suka satu warna di dunia ini: Pink. Jadi benda apa saja asal pink dia pasti suka. Susahnya: Taehyung tidak suka pink.

Tiap diajak mendekat ke benda-benda berwarna pink, Taehyung langsung alergi. Apalagi waktu lihat toko yang semua dekornya pink, Taehyung menolak masuk. Nah loh. Susah, kan. Ini sih sama saja tidak bisa beli kado.

"Kamu saja deh yang masuk, Jungkook. Pusing aku lihatnya," kata Taehyung.

Yeee gimana sih Taehyung? Bikin puyeng saja. Ya sudah, akhirnya aku masuk sendiri. Dan pada pandangan pertama aku langsung jatuh cinta sama boneka babi pink, berbadan bulat dan besar, terus diikat pita pink polkadot. Aku langsung menghampiri boneka itu dan menggendongnya. Uuuhhh... Lucunyaaa... Melihat gelagatku, Noona penjaga itu langsung menghampiri dan tersenyum manis.

"Mau beli yang itu, Tuan? Diskon sepuluh persen loh," ujarnya.

Wah, sudah lucu, diskon, lagi. Aku dengan semangat membalik label harganya. JRENG. 29.000 won. Mahal banget. Mana sanggup aku. Lagi pula, kalau selucu ini, bisa-bisa kado itu tidak jadi kubungkus buat Jin, tapi kupajang di kamarku sendiri. Dengan berat hati aku mengembalikan boneka itu ke rak.

"Emm... tidak dulu deh Noonim. Lihat-lihat dulu," jawabku dengan kata-kata klise setiap pembeli saat menghindar karena sebenarnya ingin berkata "uangku tidak cukup."

Tapi Noona penjaga counter itu tidak mau menyerah.

"Kalau tidak mau yang gede, ada yang kecilnya kok," ujarnya sambil berlari ke rak yang lain dan mengambil boneka.

Apa nih? Bayi babi? Soalnya perbandingan ukurannya kayak kucing sama macan. Jauh banget. Tidak sampai sepersepuluhnya. Aku memandang babi mini itu. Kulihat label harganya. Jauh lebih murah sih.

"Yang kecil saja dulu. Ntar kalau dikasih makan juga jadi gede." kata Noona itu lagi.

Tetap dengan ramah. Mau tidak mau aku jadi nyengir. Pedagang itu pinter yah.

"Ya sudah yang ini saja deh Noonim," kataku.

Setelah membayar boneka itu, aku keluar dari toko dengan wajah berseri-seri. Taehyung menghampiriku.

"Kamu beli apa?" tanya Taehyung.

Aku menyodorkan kantong belanjaanku. Taehyung mengintip isinya.

"Yaelah... Babi itu kotor dan jorok. Maennya di kubangan lagi. Kok, malah dipitain?"

Taehyung ketawa sambil geleng-geleng. Andai semua babi di dunia ini berwarna pink dan selucu boneka ini, aku berani jamin, babi akan dipelihara seperti layaknya orang memelihara kucing.

Akhirnya, karena Taehyung tetap ngotot dia alergi pink, kami memutuskan membelikan Jin gelang perak saja. Tidak mungkin ada perak yang warnanya pink, kan?

Aku menunjuk sebuah gelang yang manis sekali. Gelang itu berbentuk rantai mungil, di ujungnya ada bandul kecil dan huruf 'J', Taehyung manggut-manggut untuk membelinya. Uuhhh... tidak bohong. Gelang itu bagus banget. Aku jadi iri sama Jin.

"Pasti buat pacarnya ya, Tuan?" goda penjaga counter pada Taehyung, dengan sukses membumbungkan rasa cemburuku sampai ke langit-langit.

Taehyung membayar gelang itu. Aku pura-pura tidak melihat saat Taehyung mengeluarkan empat puluh ribu won. Ya aku maklum. Taehyung dan Jin kan memang anak orang kaya. Rumah mereka di daerah Gangnam. Uang sebegitu sih tidak ada artinya.

Perlahan aku melirik kantong plastikku. Melihat kado Taehyung buat Jin, kayaknya babi kecilku ini jadi tidak berharga deh.

.

.

.

"Gomawo Jungkook sudah mau nemenin aku nyari kado," ujar Taehyung saat kami meninggalkan counter itu.

Aku mengangguk lemas. Kayaknya acara jalan-jalan ini tidak seindah yang aku harapkan.

"Eh... kita duduk-duduk dulu yuk, sambil ngopi di Starbucks," tawar Taehyung.

Mataku langsung bersinar-sinar bahagia. Duduk berdua? Di kafe keren? Mahal pula? Ini baru kencan. Aku dan Taehyung berdiri di depan meja pemesanan. Aku sedang menimbang-nimbang mau minum apa saat tiba-tiba Taehyung bilang,

"Frappuccino blendednya dua ya."

Aku mendongak. Agak kecewa. Kalau seperti yang di film-film, seharusnya Taehyung nawarin dulu ke aku, "kamu mau pesan apa?" Begitu, kan?

Saat di depan kasir, Taehyung langsung menghalangiku membayar.

"Aku saja ya. Tidak apa kan? Itung-itung aku bales budi, kamu kan sudah nemenin aku," ujarnya sopan sambil tersenyum.

Aku kembali ceria. Nah, ini baru cowok gentle. Menawari membayar, tapi tidak sombong. Taehyung memang top. Tidak seperti Tae Hyung. Eh, kok tiba-tiba jadi ingat sama dia ya?

Taehyung mengeluarkan kartu dari dompetnya. Masih SMA dia sudah punya kartu kredit? Orangtua Taehyung terlalu memanjakan anaknya nih.

Kami memilih sofa empuk di pinggir ruangan. Aku dan Taehyung duduk berhadapan. Jantungku rasanya hampir melompat kegirangan. Tapi baru saja kami duduk, Taehyung pamit ke toilet.

"Sebentar ya, Jungkook," katanya sopan.

Aku mengangguk lemah. Taehyung payah nih. Tidak romantis banget. Sambil menunggu Taehyung kembali, aku mengambil minumanku, menyesapinya, lalu senyam-senyum memerhatikan orang-orang yang duduk.

Dua cowok baru saja datang dan duduk di samping mejaku. Kulihat mereka memesan Frappuccino juga. Hm, kayaknya minuman ini jadi kegemaran. Pantas Taehyung langsung memesan tanpa bertanya dulu. Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung kembali.

"Sori, Jungkook, lama ya?"

"Tidak kok," ujarku.

Setelah itu aku dan Taehyung langsung larut dalam obrolan yang lumayan seru. Taehyung menceritakan pengalamannya pergi ke Italia (Aku hanya dapat ber-"ooh" ria). Aku menceritakan pengalamanku waktu pergi ke... kantor Papa (Habis bingung mau cerita apa.) Aku cerita di sebelah kantor Papa ada restoran seafood yang enak banget.

"Oh ya, warung deket situ juga enak loh. Jajjangmyeon-nya yummy. Tangsuyuk-nya juga." Ujarku semangat.

Loh. Kok jadi ngomongin jajjangmyeon sih? Jadi ingat lagi sama Tae Hyung. Tapi Taehyung cukup antusias kok mendengarkan ceritaku. Buktinya dia pengin nyobain. Tiba-tiba HP Taehyung berbunyi. Ada SMS masuk. Taehyung membacanya, wajahnya langsung berubah seketika. Dia menutup HP dan menghela napas.

"Jungkook. Maaf banget ya. Aku baru saja dapet SMS, aku mesti latihan band sekarang. Aduh, kamu tidak apa-apa kan pulang sendirian?" ujarnya dengan tampang super-memelas.

Aku melongo. Yang benar saja. Datang tanpa dijemput, pulang tanpa diantar. Kayak jelangkung saja.

"Maaf ya, Jungkook." ujar Taehyung sambil memohon.

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa kok." jawabku berusaha setenang mungkin.

Padahal aku pengin nangis. Setelah menghamburkan sejuta permintaan maaf, Taehyung berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku menunduk lemas. Ya seperti ramalan Vernon, tidak mungkin langsung lancar. Pasti ribet. Buat Taehyung, bandnya segala-galanya. Aku bukan apa-apa. Aku menghela napas berat lalu mengambil HP dari tas sekolahku. Aku mulai menulis SMS.

 _To: My Super Appa_

 _Appaaa... sibuk, tidak? Jungkook sendirian di CoEX Starbucks nih. Nanti pulang kantor, jemput Jungkook ya..._

Aku sempat ragu-ragu mengirimnya. Papa pasti sangat kaget membaca SMS-ku. Mungkin juga marah. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Uangku hari ini sudah habis buat beli kado Jin dan ongkos taksi. Lagi pula, sudah menjelang malam, aku tidak berani pulang sendiri naik bus. Akhirnya aku menekan tombol Send, tak lupa berdoa terlebih dahulu. Tak sampai lima detik setelah SMS itu terkirim, Papa langsung meneleponku.

"Appaaa..."

"Kamu gimana sih, Kook? Kok pergi ke mall tidak bilang-bilang ke Appa," Papa dengan cepat memotong perkataanku.

Dari nada bicaranya, kayaknya Papa marah. Tapi aku tahu, dia pasti sangat khawatir.

"Maaf, Appa. Tadi Jungkook pergi sama temen, tapi temennya ada perlu, terus pulang duluan deh."

Papa menghela napas di seberang telepon.

"Ya sudah. Kamu masih di Starbucks? Appa ke sana dalam lima belas menit. Kamu tetep diam di tempat, jangan ke mana-mana. Oke?"

Aku tersenyum. Duh, Papa. Sudah kayak polisi nangkep maling saja ngomongnya.

"Iya, Appa. Jungkook bakal duduk diem di sini sampai Appa dateng. Gomawo Appa."

Aku menutup telepon dan menghela napas. Setidaknya aku sudah aman sekarang, Papa mau menjemput. Aku hanya perlu siap-siap mendengarkan ceramah Papa nanti. Pasti Papa akan menasihatiku panjang-lebar. Sebenarnya aku sedih banget. Padahal aku berharap Taehyung mengantarku pulang ke rumah dan aku bisa memperkenalkan pada Papa. Bukannya kencan itu seharusnya seperti itu ya?

Coba ada Mama, aku kan bisa nanya. Aku menghela napas berat. Setiap aku mengingat Mama pasti aku jadi sedih. Aku mengambil Frappuccino-ku, menyeruputnya dalam-dalam. Manis. Ya, setidaknya Taehyung sudah mau membelikan minuman ini untukku, hiburku dalam hati.

"Mesen Frappuccino juga, ya?"

Heh. Aku kaget. Salah satu cowok yang duduk di sebelah mejaku dengan sok akrab negur-negur. Aku mengangguk.

"Kok minum sendirian saja? Temennya tadi mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hm, dia ada perlu. Lagi pula, tidak sendiri kok. Lagi nunggu Appa." jawabku mulai ketakutan.

Untuk menghindari pembicaraan lebih lanjut, aku langsung menunduk, pura-pura sibuk dengan minumanku. Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga cowok itu lenyap ditelan bumi sekarang juga.

"Sambil nunggu Appa kamu, aku temenin yah?"

Jreng.

Aku melongo. Jelas doaku barusan tidak terkabul. Cowok itu malah nekat datang ke mejaku. Tersenyum genit. Dia benar-benar membuatku ketakutan sekarang. Duh kenapa Papa belum datang sih. Tuhan, kalau tidak bisa buat dia lenyap, tolong supaya Papa datang menolongku, atau siapa pun deh.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Aku menengok... dan tercekat.

.

.

.

TAEHYUNG POV

Gara-gara insiden foto itu, aku langsung mematikan HP dan keluar kantor secepat mungkin. Aku pengin menenangkan diri. Aku pengin semedi. Tapi you know-lah. Ini Seoul, man. Mau semedi di mana? Ya sudah, pilihanku jatuh ke kedai kopi ini.

Aku sedang mengaduk-aduk Coffe Late, saat aku melihat dua sosok makhluk masuk ke ruangan. Dan aku langsung buka mata lebar-lebar. Jungkook? Itu Jungkook kan? Waah. Aku tidak nyangka bisa melihat dia lagi. Aku hampir bangkit dari kursi, tapi detik berikutnya langsung aku batalin, saat aku ingat di belakang Jungkook ada cowok lain. Tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba kakiku jadi lemas.

Aku perhatiin Jungkook. Dia masih memakai celana sekolah, tapi seragamnya sudah diganti, dia memakai kaus putih bergambar kucing. Gantian aku merhatiin cowok itu. Hm okelah, bisa dibilang ganteng. Gayanya anak muda zaman sekarang. Pake celana ripped trus dimelorot-melorotin, atasannya pake kaus putih juga (apa mereka janjian?) dan rambutnya memakai gel. Dasar ABG.

Aku lihat cowok itu dengan gaya membayar minumannya pake kartu kredit. Jungkook terperangah. Huh. Jungkook tidak tahu saja. Kartu kredit itu kan lagi promosi, beli satu gratis satu. Cowok itu pergi ke kamar mandi ninggalin Jungkook duduk sendirian. Si Jungkook celingak-celinguk memandangi orang-orang di kafe. Ups. Gawat. Jungkook lihat ke sini, dengan cepat aku tutupin mukaku dengan koran.

Sepanjang satu jam itu, aku perhatiin mereka ngobrol. Mereka ketawa-ketawa dan kayaknya akrab banget. Ya wajar sih mereka kan seumuran pasti obrolannya lebih nyambung. Tiba-tiba mataku terbelalak, cowok itu pamit dan ninggalin Jungkook sendirian. Aku bengong. Ada ya cowok yang tega ninggalin temannya sendirian begitu?

Seumur-umur, kalau aku pergi, siapa pun dia, bagaimanapun juga tampangnya, pasti aku bakal usahain mengantar orang itu pulang sampai depan pintu rumahnya dengan selamat. Dan saat aku lihat Jungkook menunduk, rasanya aku pengin loncat dari bangku dan mencekik cowok ABG itu.

Tapi akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Wajahku langsung menegang saat melihat salah satu cowok di seberang meja Jungkook mulai tanya ini-itu ke dia. Dan saat cowok sialan itu nekat mendatangi meja Jungkook, aku langsung bangkit dari kursi. Lupa sama Coffee Late yang biasanya kuminum sampai habis. Dengan langkah panjang aku mendekati Jungkook dan menepuk pundaknya. Cowok yang menegur Jungkook jelas kaget. Jungkook juga tidak kalah kaget.

"Tae... Hyung?"

"Kamu sudah nunggu lama ya, Jungkook. Mianhae aku baru dateng. Duduk sama aku saja di sana yuk." tandasku.

Tanpa memedulikan cowok di hadapan Jungkook itu, aku langsung menarik Jungkook yang lagi duduk. Jungkook bengong. Cowok di hadapannya jelas bete berat.

"Jadi ini Appa kamu?" tanya cowok itu.

Nadanya sarkastis. Aku langsung berhenti. Menatap tajam cowok itu. Nyari mati ni orang. Tidak tahu kalau aku lagi emosi? Kalau bukan di Starbucks pasti dia sudah terpental kena tonjokanku dari tadi.

"Denger ya. Dia pacarku. Jadi mending kamu pergi." jawabku dengan nada sedingin dan setegas mungkin ke cowok itu.

Jungkook langsung terperangah. Ekspresi wajahnya campur aduk. Aku sebenarnya sempat takut juga, jangan-jangan Jungkook bakal marah dan menginjak kakiku sekali lagi. Tapi ternyata reaksi itu tidak terjadi. Sepertinya Jungkook memutuskan menjadi partner akting yang baik. Dia diam saja mengikuti skenario yang kubikin.

Cowok itu keki berat. Apalagi sekarang seisi kafe ini sedang menatap kami. Dan melihat cara orang-orang memandangnya, jelas cowok itu dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan.

"Yuk cabut." cowok itu membalikkan badan dan mengajak pergi teman duduknya tadi.

Cowok yang dipanggil itu langsung ngeh dan bangkit dari kursi, mengikuti langkah si cowok brengsek. Mereka berdua keluar diikuti pandangan pengunjung kafe yang lain. Diam-diam, aku menarik napas super lega. Aku berani jamin, cowok brengsek itu bakal pikir-pikir seribu kali kalau mau datang ke sini lagi.

Begitu cowok-cowok sudah menghilang dari pandangan, tiba-tiba Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman aku. Dia balik badan dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan aku. Eh? Kok dia pergi? Duh. Jangan-jangan dia marah? Kan aku nolongin dia tadi. Wah, gawat. Masa dia pergi sekali lagi?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari menyusul. Dengan tiga langkah panjang, aku berhasil mendahuluinya. Aku berdiri di hadapan Jungkook dan memegang pundaknya.

"Jungkook... Sebentar. Jangan pergi dong. Kamu marah sama aku? Kok marah sih? Jungkook ah, denger. Aku mau minta maaf sama kamu soal Jajjangmyeon itu. Aku juga minta maaf karena tadi sudah ngaku-ngaku pacar kamu, tapi aku begitu karena pengin nolongin kamu," ucapku dengan nada terburu-buru.

God. Ini jelas bukan aku. Taehyung yang cool memohon-mohon sama anak kecil untuk minta maaf? Jungkook menatapku. Aku pasang tampang semenyesal mungkin. Jungkook melepaskan tanganku dari pundaknya. Wajahnya meringis.

"Ee... eeh... aku tidak pergi kok Tae Hyung. Aku mau ke toilet," katanya polos.

Oke. Tidak usah ditanya, aku tahu muka aku sekarang sudah kayak kepiting yang direbus kelamaan, merah hampir meledak. Malu banget rasanya. Lagian Jungkook langsung ngeloyor begitu, aku kira dia marah. Mana kutahu dia pengin ke toilet.

Aku lihat cewek dan cowok yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri buru-buru memalingkan muka, biar aku tidak lihat tampang ketawa mereka. Waiter di balik meja pun langsung menangkupkan tangan ke mulut. Dia pasti lagi cengengesan.

Oke. Kayaknya tidak cuma cowok sialan itu, sekarang aku juga mesti pikir-pikir sejuta kali buat datang ke sini lagi. Dengan gaya yang sudah 100% cool maksa, aku coba untuk tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"Oh, begitu. Hm... ya sudah. Aku tunggu di sana ya," ujarku sambil menunjuk bangku Jungkook tadi.

Jungkook mengangguk dan buru-buru ngibrit ke kamar mandi. Sudah kebelet banget kayaknya. Dengan menegakkan kepala, aku kembali ke meja Jungkook. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap satu mata pun yang sedang melirikku secara terang-terangan.

"Tu orang depresi kali ya? Sampai memohon-mohon sama anak kecil kaya begitu...," bisik seorang cowok pada ceweknya saat aku melewati pinggir meja.

Damn. Cowok itu pasti tidak ngerti bagaimana seharusnya kualitas suara orang yang lagi bisik-bisik.

"Tidak apa-apa lagi, Say. Itu kan romantis," kata pasangannya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan memuja.

"Iya. Betul. Di depan orang banyak begini, jelas romantis banget." Cowok yang duduk di belakang pasangan itu ikut nimbrung.

My God. Mereka membahas itu semua seolah-olah aku tidak ada di situ. Aktingku untuk pura-pura cuek tidak ada artinya sekarang. Dalam sekejap, aku langsung kehilangan gelarku sebagai cowok super cool.

* * *

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Remake dari novel U. by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team .Uke. Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning. bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 6

JUNGKOOK POV

Lagi-lagi aku salah menilai Tae Hyung. Ternyata dia baik kok. Buktinya dia sudah nolongin aku dari cowok genit tadi. Memang sih caranya agak maksa, lagian dia mengaku jadi pacarku segala. Dasar payah. Mana mungkin cowok tadi percaya. Tidak pantas lah. Aku kan masih memakai celana seragam sekolah sedangkan Tae Hyung memakai kemeja dan berdasi. Kalau dibilang adik atau keponakan sih masih mungkin. Ternyata selain gaptek, dia juga agak-agak telmi. Tapi, kok tadi jantungku sempat berdetak kencang juga yah mendengar dia ngomong begitu?

Sekembalinya dari toilet, dengan wajah berseri-seri aku duduk di depan Tae Hyung. Dalam sekejap aku lupa bahwa sampai tadi malam aku masih sebel setengah mati sama cowok di hadapanku ini.

"Gomawo, Hyung. Untung ada Tae Hyung, tadi aku takut banget sama cowok itu." ujarku tulus padanya.

"Tapi kok bisa pas banget yah?" tanyaku lagi.

Tae Hyung malah senyam-senyum waktu kutanya begitu. Dia melirik gelas minumanku.

"Minuman kamu sudah habis tuh, Jungkook. Kita pesen minuman lagi yuk." ajak Tae Hyung.

Aku menggeleng malu-malu.

"Jangan ah. Uangku sudah habis."

Tae Hyung tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku jadi punya alasan buat traktir kamu. Ayo, kamu pilih mau yang mana."

Mataku langsung terbelalak gembira. Dengan bersemangat aku berjalan di belakang Tae Hyung menuju meja waitress.

"Aku boleh milih?" tanyaku excited.

Tae Hyung mengangguk. Hore, aku suka kalau begini. Mataku langsung jelalatan memilih menu minuman yang ada. Hm... apa ya? Semuanya kayaknya enak.

"Chocolate Cream deh," ujarku dengan yakin dan mantap.

"Eh, Jungkook. Kamu mau cake juga tidak? Sudah malam, lumayan buat ganjel perut," kata Tae Hyung.

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak mau dibilang aji mumpung mentang-mentang dibayarin. Akhirnya aku dan Tae Hyung kembali ke meja. Lagi-lagi aku kagum pada Tae Hyung yang mau membawakan semua pesananku. Aku berjalan lenggang kangkung sedangkan tangan Tae Hyung sibuk membawa minuman dan cake. Tae Hyung memaksa sih, jadi aku mau juga memesan strawberry cheesecake hehehe.

"Kamu ngapain ke sini, Jungkook? Sama siapa?" kata Tae Hyung begitu kami duduk.

"Aku beli ini."

Dengan bangga aku menunjukkan kantong plastik yang kuambil dari tas.

"Kamu suka boneka babi?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Suka banget. Tapi ini mau aku kadoin buat teman yang ulang tahun."

"Terus, kamu pulangnya gimana? Sendirian? Kalau sendiri, aku anter saja deh. Bahaya ABG pulang malam-malam sendirian."

"Hm tidak sendiri kok. Appa mau jemput," ujarku.

Tiba-tiba aku menyesal minta Papa menjemputku. Dan panjang umur, aku melihat seorang laki-laki celingak-celinguk di depan pintu masuk Starbucks.

"Tuh Appa." ujarku.

Aku melambai-lambai pada Papa. Papa menghela napas lega dan berjalan menghampiri kami. Wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Katanya kamu sendiri, Kook?" tanya Papa begitu ia tiba di depanku.

"Eh, kamu anaknya Kim Sajang kan?"

Tae Hyung berdiri menyalami Papa.

"Iya, Ahjussi. Kebetulan saya bertemu Jungkook barusan, tadinya saya ingin mengantar, tapi Jungkook bilang Ahjussi akan menjemput ke sini."

"Oh begitu. Makasih ya nak Taehyung. Maaf Jungkook sudah merepotkan kamu."

Papa menepuk-nepuk pundak Tae Hyung.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Ahjussi," kata Tae Hyung.

Aku kaget dan langsung menahan tangannya.

"Eh, jangan dong Hyung. Nanti saja, kita kan belum selesai ngobrol."

Tae Hyung tersenyum dan membatalkan niatnya. Aku menghela napas lega. Bukan apa-apa. Kalau ada Tae Hyung setidaknya aku bisa terhindar dari khotbah Papa.

"Kamu sudah makan, Kook? Sudah jam tujuh loh, nanti kamu sakit,"

Papa bertanya khawatir. Uuugh. Mukaku memerah. Tae Hyung kelihatan menahan tawa di balik punggung Papa. Pasti Tae Hyung berpikir aku anak super manja, sampai makan saja harus diingatin Papa.

"Jungkook sudah makan cake. Appa pesen juga saja, Jungkook yang pilihin deh," ujarku sambil melotot pada Tae Hyung.

Dia langsung diam dan mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Aku menemani Papa memesan secangkir Black Coffee dan Tiramisu. Lalu kami bertiga mengobrol.

"Itu apa, Kook?" tanya Papa saat melihat kantong plastik putih di meja.

Oh iya. Tuh kan, hampir saja aku lupa minta izin Papa.

"Ini boneka babi, Appa. Untuk hadiah ulang tahun Jin," ujarku sambil memamerkan boneka babi itu.

"Wah, lucu. Memangnya kapan Jin ulang tahun?" tanya Papa lagi.

"Hari Minggu, Appa."

Nah, sekarang saatnya minta izin Papa. Here we go.

"Emm... Appa... Jungkook boleh dateng tidak ke acara ulang tahun Jin?"

"Acaranya kapan?"

"Sabtu."

"Loh? Kok aneh? Masa ultahnya Minggu, dirayainnya Sabtu? Jin belom ulang tahun dong kalau hari Sabtu."

Papa tampak heran.

NAH, INI DIA.

Tuhan... kasihanilah aku.

"Hm... itu dia, Appa. Tema acaranya kan Midnight Birthday. Jadi acara tiup lilin dimulai jam dua belas malam, pas pergantian hari gitu. Maksudnya supaya semua orang yang diundang jadi orang pertama yang ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat Jin."

"JAM DUA BELAS MALAM?" ulang Papa dengan keras sekali.

Dia pasti sangat terkejut. Kulihat Tae Hyung pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku meringis. Gawat. Gawat.

"I... iya. Tapi kan ini ultah Jin Appa. Aku tidak boleh tidak datang sama dia. Dia kan sahabatku..."

"Terus kamu pulangnya jam berapa?"

"Yaaa... kan abis tiup lilin, potong kue... terus salam-salaman... terus apa ya? Oh iya, makan kue. Emmm... jadi, mungkin sekitar jam satu dari sana. Sampai rumah ya... jam dua."

JRENG.

Mata Papa langsung melotot. Aku menutup mata karena ngeri.

"Tidak boleh." ujar Papa.

Singkat. Jelas. Padat. Dan menghancurkan semuanya dalam sekejap.

"Yaaa, Appa. Jangan gitu dong. Jungkook mau datang."

"Tapi, Kook. Jam dua... okelah, jam satu. Tapi kamu dari sana sama siapa?"

"Appa emangnya tidak bisa jemput Jungkook?" tanyaku sambil pasang tampang semerana mungkin.

"Tidak bisa. Appa mau lembur besok."

Tamatlah riwayatku. Aku membayangkan wajah Jin bila tahu aku tidak bisa datang. Aku juga akan kehilangan kesempatan menyaksikan aksi band Taehyung di sana.

"Appa... nanti aku pulangnya diantar Jin saja," bujukku lagi.

"Tidak mungkin dong, Kook. Jin kan yang punya acara. Dia harus ada di sana sampai acara selesai. Kamu bisa pulang subuh."

"Kalau begitu aku nginep di rumah Jin ya Appa?" pintaku.

Sebenarnya ini permintaan bodoh. Pulang malam saja aku tidak boleh, apalagi tidak pulang. Tapi otakku sudah mumet.

"Appa tidak ngijinin." ujar Papa tanpa pikir-pikir lagi.

Tuh kan benar dugaanku.

"Jungkook minta dianter sama teman lain deh Appa. Vernon atau Bambam biasanya bawa mobil."

Aku masih belum menyerah. Papa harus tahu pesta ini penting sekali buatku.

"Jungkook, dengar. Mana mungkin Appa ngijinin anak Appa naik mobil dengan temannya pagi-pagi buta begitu? Teman kamu kan juga masih SMA, masa orangtua mereka tidak ngelarang sih?"

"Vernon dan Bambam kan sudah tujuh belas tahun, sudah punya SIM."

"Bukan masalah punya SIM atau nggak. Tapi mengendarai mobil tengah malam itu kan berbahaya sekali. Kalau dirampok gimana? Pokoknya Appa tidak bakal ngijinin. Titik."

GOD, HELP ME.

Bagaimana dong? Kalau Papa sudah pake kata "Titik", biasanya pembicaraan selesai. Tandanya sudah lampu merah. Berhenti. Air mataku mulai menggenang.

"Appaaa...," ujarku dengan nada super-memelas.

"Kook, bukannya Appa kejam sama kamu, tapi mestinya kamu pikir dong. Kalau ada orang dewasanya masih tidak apa-apa."

"Ya sudah. Kalau gitu, nanti biar Vernon minta diantar sama sopirnya..."

"Appa kan tidak kenal sopirnya. Kalau dia yang macam-macam sama kalian berdua gimana?"

Duh. Papa tuh paranoid banget sih. Sama siapa lagi dong? Jelas-jelas isi sekolahku ABG semua. Ini sih sama saja seperti mencari jarum di laut, alias tidak bakal ketemu pemecahannya. Eh, tunggu. Tiba-tiba mataku melebar. Aku tahu.

"Kalau gitu, Jungkook dateng sama Tae Hyung saja. Bagaimana, Appa?" tanyaku bersemangat dan penuh harap.

Ini senjata terakhirku. Kalau ini juga tidak boleh, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Ups. Kayaknya ucapanku terlalu tiba-tiba. Tae Hyung tampaknya tersedak mendengar ucapanku. Mata Papa melebar, tapi dia tidak langsung menjawab. Kayaknya lampu perlahan berubah menjadi kuning.

"Tae Hyung kan uda dewasa, trus Appa kenal Tae Hyung. Malah Appa kenal Appanya Tae Hyung. Bagaimana? Boleh ya, Appa, eoh?" pintaku lagi.

Papa menoleh ke arah Tae Hyung.

"Kamu tidak bisa mutusin sendiri gitu dong, Kook. Memangnya Taehyung mau nemenin kamu?"

Iya juga ya. Bego deh aku. Aku langsung menatap Tae Hyung, memasang wajah minta dikasihani. Cuma dialah satu-satunya harapanku hari ini.

"Tae Hyung... besok ada acara, tidak? Temenin Jungkook ke acara ulang tahun temen Jungkook ya? Pleaseee…"

Dengan cemas aku menunggu jawabannya. Aku bahkan sampai memanjatkan doa-doa dalam hati. Dan aku bagaikan melihat surga, saat kulihat Tae Hyung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

TAEHYUNG POV

Rasanya kepalaku kejatuhan barbel satu ton. Bayangin, lagi asyik-asyik mendengarkan perdebatan Jungkook dengan papanya, tiba-tiba aku kayak disambar geledek karena Jungkook mendaulat aku mengantar dia ke pesta ulang tahun temannya yang mengadakan Midnight Party. Aku ulangi lagi... Pesta ulang tahun anak SMA. ABG. Mampuslah aku. Bisa jadi patung es yang mencair aku nunggu di situ.

Tapi mukanya Jungkook memelas banget. Aku tidak tega. Kalau aku bilang "tidak", dapat dipastikan besok bakal jadi malam minggu terburuk untuk dia. Soalnya ini kan ulang tahun sahabatnya. Jungkook malah sudah beli kado babi berpita itu, masa dia tidak datang?

Lagi pula, tadi kan Jungkook sudah berbaik hati tidak ngusir aku waktu papanya datang. Sebenarnya aku sempat tengsin lihat papa Jungkook, makanya aku buru-buru pamit. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Jungkook menahan tanganku dan mengajakku bergabung duduk di situ.

Terus terang, aku senang melihat kedekatan Jungkook dengan papanya. Dari pembicaraan mereka, jelas banget papa Jungkook care sama anaknya, beda sama papaku. Makanya, kalau aku sampai nolak, aku bakal merasa kejam saja sama si Jungkook. Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku cuma bisa bilang "IYA".

Jungkook menunggu jawaban aku dengan wajah tegang. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk tersenyum lebih dulu sebelum mengangguk. (Biar kelihatan lebih rela). Ya tidak apa-apalah sekali-sekali menghadiri acara anak ABG. Hitung-hitung aku bernostalgia.

Ternyata dampak anggukan aku sangat besar. Jungkook memekik saking senangnya. Wajah papa Jungkook langsung melunak. Ia mengangguk-angguk sambil memegang dagu, mempertimbangkan jawaban. Dan pada detik berikutnya...

"Oke. Kalau sama Taehyung… Appa setuju."

"Horeee… hidup Appa..." Jungkook langsung menghambur ke pelukan papanya.

Papa Jungkook tampak serba salah dan memeluk anaknya. Dan... as usual, pandangan orang-orang berkumpul di meja kami. Setelah memeluk papanya, Jungkook langsung memegang tanganku dan mengayun-ayunkannya.

"Tae Hyung, gomawo eoh, jeongmal gomawo."

Wajah Jungkook benar-benar merona saking senangnya. Matanya berseri-seri, gigi kelincinya yang lucu langsung kelihatan. Langsung hilang deh air mata yang tadinya siap jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dan tidak tahu kenapa, aku yakin sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar.

.

.

.

Papa Jungkook, Jungkook, dan aku berjalan sampai pelataran parkir lalu berpencar. Jungkook melambai-lambai dengan semangat.

"Dadaaah, Tae Hyung. Sampai ketemu besok ya," teriaknya.

Aku tersenyum dan balas melambai. Jungkook dan papanya berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan. Aku melihat ke secarik kertas di tanganku. Kertas itu baru saja dirobek dari buku Jungkook beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku membaca tulisan super-rapi di kertas itu. Angka-angka yang berjejer. Nomor HP Jungkook. Hehehe... jadi pengin ketawa.

Akhirnya, aku dapat juga. Tadi aku tiba-tiba teringat menanyakannya. Ya, walau papa Jungkook sudah memberikan kartu namanya yang berisi nomor telepon rumah dan alamat mereka, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku tahu nomor HP Jungkook juga? Biar lebih praktis saja. Nah, waktu aku menanyakan nomor telepon Jungkook, aku baru sadar HP-ku matÍ. Melihat aku menepuk dahi, Jungkook langsung dengan sigap membuka tas, mengambil sebuah buku, dan merobek kertasnya.

"Sudah, Hyung. Kalau nunggu dihidupin lagi kan lama. Jungkook tulis di kertas saja ya," katanya menawarkan.

Sialan anak kelinci yang satu ini. Kesannya aku gaptek banget sampai tidak bisa mengaktifkan HP sendiri? Aku masuk ke mobil. Lalu mengaktifkan HP. Nomor telepon dan alamat Jungkook harus cepat-cepat disimpan. Berdasarkan pengalaman, semua kertas yang ada di kantong bajuku biasanya akan ikut tercuci dan hasilnya akan ikut putih bersih sama seperti baju-baju tersebut.

Begitu diaktifkan, langsung masuk berpuluh-puluh SMS ke HP-ku. Aku mengernyit. 21 new messages? Laris banget ya aku? Aku membuka SMS pertama.

 _From: Hoseok_

 _Afternoon Brad..._

 _Eeeh... banyak yang tanya soal foto di e-mail.. aku malu banget.. Tapi mereka bilang kita serasi, hehehe..._

My God. Aku benar-benar lupa soal foto itu.

 _From: Hoseok_

 _Kok tidak aktif HP-nya? Km tdk marah, kan? Aku sudah bilang ke org2, klo itu cm game. tp tdk ada yg percaya. mrk bilang, "kapan undangannya?" Duhh, maluu deh. XP_

Huh, aku melengos kesal. Kalau aku baca SMS-nya, Aku tidak yakin Hoseok beneran malu. Lagi pula, cowok ini suka sok mesra. Seenaknya saja manggil-manggil aku Brad. Jelas-jelas namaku Taehyung. Masih ada enam SMS lagi dari Hoseok, aku malas membacanya. Aku lihat SMS yang lain, nah dari Namjoon.

 _From: Namjoon_

 _Hei... Kyanya bakal ada yang mengakhiri masa bujangnya stlh sekian lama. Huahahaha..._

 _CONGRATZ, TAE. GILEE. HOSEOK BOOO... Bruntung bgt dikau, Bung.._

Yee. Sama saja. Dasar. Ah, aku menghela napas super dongkol. Kenapa emangnya kalau Hoseok? Oke, dia tampan. Dia seksi. Dia elegan. Dia memesona. Dia smart. Teman-temanku jelas sirik banget. Menurut mereka aku super beruntung. Tapi kriteria mencari pacar bukan cuma itu, kan?

Sejak aku kehilangan Minjae, aku tahu banget bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai. Dan setelah itu aku mencari sosok Minjae dalam diri banyak cowok. Sejak saat itu aku mendapat julukan playboy. Aku adalah cowok yang ganti cowok dua minggu sekali. Aku adalah cowok yang tega mendepak cowoknya begitu menemukan bahwa cowok itu tidak seperti yang aku harapkan. Dan aku adalah cowok yang bisa dengan mudah menjalin hubungan dengan cowok lain di depan mantan-mantannya. Ya itulah aku.

Namun di balik semua itu, sebenarnya aku hanya seorang cowok dengan gengsi setinggi langit yang akhirnya menyesal. Aku mati-matian mencari sosok Minjae pada diri orang lain sebagai cara menebus kesalahanku pada Minjae. Aku cari cowok yang punya kulit cokelat eksotis seperti kulit Minjae. Aku cari cowok yang punya hidung semancung hidung Minjae. Tapi apa gunanya semua itu kalau mereka bukan Minjae? Mereka mirip, tapi toh dalamnya beda. Semua itu cuma bungkus. Aku perlu dalamnya.

Dan... Hoseok tidak jauh beda dengan cowok-cowok itu. Dia sempurna seperti Minjae, tapi dia tetap bukan Minjae. Aku melanjutkan membuka SMS ke-10 di HP-ku.

 _From: Jimin_

 _Tae. Aku minta maaf sudah bikin kamu bete td. Sumpah tidak ada maksud. Aku cuma seneng, akhirnya kamu bisa lupain Minjae. Hoseok emang bukan Minjae... But he's the best._

Wajahku berangsur-angsur melunak. Aku tersenyum membaca SMS Jimin. Aku menyesal juga sudah membentak dia tadi. Padahal maksud Jimin baik. Jimin tahu semuanya tentangku. Bagaimana hancurnya aku waktu ditinggal Minjae. Bagaimana gilanya aku mengejar bayangan Minjae. Bagaimana akhirnya aku berhenti mencari pacar dan memilih fokus mati-matian sama kerjaan. Semua demi menghilangkan bayangan Minjae dari hati dan pikiranku.

Aku memencet tanda panah ke bawah, membaca SMS yang lain. Aku tercekat melihat nama pengirimnya. Ya Tuhan. Sudah lama aku tidak lihat nama ini. Cowok terakhir sekaligus sahabatku, Yoongi.

 _From: Yoongi_

 _Hi Tae. Long time no see. Hm, aku dah baca milis hr ini. sdikit shock.;P but its ok. Siapa pun yg kamu pilih, aku dukung. Semoga dia bisa menghapus bayang2 Minjae di wajah kamu. I'll always pray for you. Take care._

Hatiku mendadak hangat membaca sebaris SMS dari Yoongi. Ya Yoongi sahabat aku. Satu-satunya cowok yang benar-benar mengerti aku. Aku akhirnya minta dia menjadi pacar karena aku sudah bosan mengejar cowok yang mirip Minjae. Aku butuh seseorang yang benar-benar real, bukan cowok berbungkus kenangan lama aku yang pahit.

Yoongi menerimaku jadi cowoknya. Dia melakukan itu buat mengangkatku kembali dari keterpurukan. Yoongi yang kemudian mengajariku melihat dunia dari sudut pandang berbeda. Yoongi bilang walau orang yang kita cintai telah tiada, kita tidak akan pernah kehilangan kenangan mereka. Yoongi membantuku untuk tetap survive dan melihat ke depan.

Saat keberangkatannya ke Amrik untuk operasi kanker yang kedua kalinya, Yoongi memutuskan hubungannya denganku. Yoongi bilang, sebaiknya aku dan dia hanya berteman. Kami lebih baik seperti itu. Setelah itu Yoongi tidak kembali lagi. Dia sudah sembuh dan memutuskan untuk bekerja dan tinggal di sana. Ya Yoongi tahu, aku cuma butuh tempat bersandar sementara. Dia tahu hatiku tidak sepenuhnya buat dia.

Aku akuin, Yoongi benar-benar cowok hebat. Padahal dia punya penyakit yang begitu mengerikan. Di saat dia seharusnya jatuh, dia justru membantu aku berdiri. Aku sangat salut sama Yoongi. Hm, siapa pun yang jadi cowok Yoongi sekarang, pasti sangat beruntung karena bisa memenangkan hati cowok seperti Yoongi. Aku memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalas SMS Yoongi.

Hi, Yoongi. Thx 4 everything. ur kindness & ur support really mean a lot for me. I really2 appreciate it. U are the best friend that I ever have. God bless u.

Hm, sweet, kan? Sebenarnya aku mau nulis itu, tapi berhubung aku malas nulis SMS panjang-panjang, jadi aku nulis...

 _To: Yoongi_

 _Thx friend. GBU._

Setelah melihat kata Delivered: Yoongi, aku kembali membuka SMS yang lain.

JREENG.

Aku kaget. Ada sepuluh SMS dari operator yang mengatakan orang rumah meneleponku berkali-kali. Gila, aku benar-benar lupa. Aku janji pulang cepat ke Shin Ahjumma hari ini. Masalah foto itu saja aku bisa tiba-tiba lupa, apalagi masalah rumah, aku benar-benar amnesia. Aku langsung menyalakan mesin mobil dan siap-siap bikin rekor ngebut sekali lagi hari ini.

* * *

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

Remake dari novel U. by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team .Uke. Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning. bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 7

JUNGKOOK POV

Jam dinding baru saja berdentang tujuh kali. Aku duduk gelisah di ruang tamu. Sudah dua jam aku berusaha menghubungi Tae Hyung, tapi hasilnya nihil. Lima SMS-ku tidak ada satu pun yang dibalas, teleponku juga tidak diangkat.

"Duh, kok tidak diangkat sih? Dia tidak salah ngasih nomor, kan?" kataku kesal.

"Tuan Jungkook gelisah amat sih. Memangnya dijemput jam berapa?" tanya Hyuna gemas karena aku baru saja mengecek ke depan gerbang untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya.

"Jam delapan."

"Ya ampun, Tuan. Masih satu jam lagi. Sabar. Sudah duduk yang rapi, nanti baju barunya kusut loh."

Aku menatap bajuku. Hmmm... aku jadi membayangkan reaksi Jin. Mungkin dia bengong melihatku. Atau mungkin dia iri melihat baju pink yang kupakai, Jin kan maniak pink. Aku juga membayangkan wajah Taehyung, kira-kira dia akan berkomentar apa terhadapku. Tapi... jauh di lubuk hatiku, sebenarnya aku lebih ingin menunjukkannya penampilanku pada Tae Hyung. Aku ingin menunjukkan aku bisa berdandan seperti cowok dewasa, bukan ABG yang disebut Tae Hyung beberapa kali setiap kali kami bertemu. Sekali lagi aku melirik ke luar. Tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda mobil Tae Hyung. Hufff, aku menghela napas. Tenang. Tenang. Tae Hyung itu orang dewasa, dia pasti tahu bagaimana menepati janji. Aku yakin, pasti dia datang jam delapan nanti.

Satu jam berlalu...

Jam dinding berdentang delapan kali. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Loh? Kok aku jadi deg-degan ya? Aku lari ke kamar, mau berkaca sekali lagi. Memastikan bajuku masih rapi dan rambutku masih tertata sempurna. Setelah lima menit di depan kaca, aku kembali duduk lagi di kursi. Aku melihat HP-ku tergeletak di meja, tidak ada juga balasan SMS dari Tae Hyung. Aku mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Tetap saja tidak diangkat.

Sebel... Dia ingat tidak sih? Jangan-jangan dia sedang pacaran, lagi? Aku tegang. Iya juga, sekarang kan malam minggu, masa cowok seumuran dia tidak punya pacar?

"Duh... kalau Tae Hyung bener-bener lupa bagaimana nih?" aku meringis.

Dua jam berlalu...

Wajahku sudah berkeringat. Aku juga sudah minum air bergelas-gelas. Yang lebih sialnya lagi, bajuku basah kena tumpahan air minum karena tadi terburu-buru lari keluar begitu mendengar suara klakson. Dan aku langsung berdecak kesal begitu tahu itu klakson mobil tetanggaku. Aku memelototi HP. Siapa tahu ada SMS. Sayangnya tidak ada. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, pasti Tae Hyung benar-benar lupa. HP-ku berbunyi. Jin menelepon.

"Kook... kamu di mana sekarang? Katanya kamu berangkat jam delapan dari rumah, kok belum nyampe?"

"Aku masih di rumah, Jin..."

"Hah? Di rumah?"

Nada suara Jin langsung naik satu oktaf.

"Tapi kamu datang kan, Kook?"

"Iya, aku dateng. Tapi aku belum dijemput..."

"Emangnya siapa sih yang jemput?"

"Emmm... anak temen appa. Kalau bukan dia, aku tidak boleh. Soalnya Appa percayanya sama dia."

"Terus bagaimana? Dia sudah nyampe mana sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Jin. HP-nya tidak aktif."

"Huh. Sialan tu orang. Jangan-jangan kamu dibohongin, Kook. Sudah, kamu telepon appa kamu deh, bilang anak temennya itu penipu kelas kakap, nyebelin abis," Jin mulai maki-maki Tae Hyung.

Padahal kenal saja tidak. Tapi kata-kata Jin benar juga.

"Iya deh, Jin. Aku telepon appa dulu ya. Daaah…"

Aku mematikan hubungan telepon dan menghubungi nomor Papa.

" _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif."_

Huh, Papa kumat lagi. HP-nya tidak diaktifkan.

Tiga jam berlalu...

Mukaku sudah hancur karena aku baru saja menangis. Aku sebal, marah, kecewa. Sepatuku sudah tergeletak di lantai. Kakiku sudah kunaikkan ke bangku. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan baju baruku yang sudah kusut. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan semuanya. Tae Hyung sudah menghancurkan kepercayaanku habis-habisan hari ini. HP-ku berbunyi lagi.

"Jin...," ujarku lemas.

"Bagaimana, Kook? Belum dateng juga?" suara Jin tampak cemas dan prihatin di seberang sana.

"Belum... aku tidak tahu, Jin. Appa juga tidak bisa dihubungin..."

Jin menghela napas di seberang telepon. Aku tahu, dia sama bingungnya dengan aku.

"Jin... kalau aku tidak jadi dateng tidak apa-apa yaaa..."

"Ya. Jangan dong, Kook. Gini, kamu tunggu saja di sana. Aku pikirin jalan keluar buat kamu, oke?"

seru Jin yakin.

"Ya sudah deh. Thanks ya, Jin."

Aku menutup telepon dan bersandar pada sofa. Hyuna menghampiriku.

"Tuan Jungkook jangan sedih dong," katanya berusaha menghibur.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Mataku kembali berkaca-kaca. Padahal aku percaya sama Tae Hyung. Kok dia tega ya bohongin aku? Untuk menenangkan hatiku, Hyuna membuatkanku secangkir cappuccino, lalu mengeluarkan permen marshmallow rasa cokelat dari kulkas.

"Makan ini saja, Tuan. Biar semangat lagi." katanya.

Aku mulai menguyah marsmallow. Hmmm... lembut. Aku sedikit terhibur. Dalam sekejap aku sudah menghabiskan sepuluh bungkus. Aku melirik jam di HP, 22.21. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Tae Hyung pasti tidak datang. Jin juga tidak menelepon. Mungkin dia juga sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Hyuna... Aku ngantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya," seruku lemah.

Aku memungut sepatuku di lantai dan membawanya ke kamar. Yaaah... lebih baik aku tidur dan melupakan semuanya.

TIIINNN…

Aku terlonjak mendengar suara klakson mobil. Kutajamkan pendengaranku. Tak salah lagi. Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan gerbang rumahku. Dari bunyinya, jelas itu bukan klakson mobil Papa.

"Kayaknya dateng tuh, Tuan," ujar Hyuna.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, aku langsung membuka gerendel kunci pintu depan dan berlari ke arah luar. Aku melongokkan kepalaku keluar.

BENAR.

Aku melihat sedan hitam parkir di depan rumah. Aku buru-buru membuka gerbang. Akhirnya dia datang juga. Mungkin minus di mata Tae Hyung sudah sedemikian parahnya sehingga tidak bisa membedakan jam delapan dan jam setengah sebelas. Seseorang keluar dari mobil.

"Hai, Jungkook..."

Aku melongo. Taehyung?

Yang datang Taehyung. Bukan Tae Hyung...

Taehyung melihatku dengan bingung.

"Loh? Kok belum siap, Jungkook? Ayo. Sudah jam setengah sebelas loh. Tiup lilinnya kan jam dua belas."

Aku masih mematung. Masih tidak memercayai apa yang kulihat. Taehyung. Taehyung ada di depan rumahku. Di depanku. Taehyung mengenakan kemeja putih dengan garis hitam arah horizontal. Hatiku kembali berdebar-debar. Tidak bohong, Taehyung keren banget. Wangi parfumnya juga segar banget, membuatku terhipnotis.

"Jungkook ah? Yuhuuu…" Taehyung menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan mukaku.

"Kok? Kok... Taehyung tahu ru... mahku?" kataku akhirnya.

"Jin yang bilang," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tadi aku lagi di jalan, terus Jin nelepon aku, katanya tolong jemput Jungkook, dia ngirim alamat lengkap rumah kamu lewat SMS. Jadi aku di sini deh sekarang. Bagaimana? Jadi berangkat, kan?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan Hyuna dari dalam rumah.

"Tuan. HP Tuan bunyi... Ada telepon dari Bapak," teriaknya sambil berlari ke arahku, menyerahkan HP.

"Emmm... tunggu sebentar ya, Taehyung."

Taehyung mengangguk. Aku mengambil HP yang bergetar-getar di tangan Hyuna, berjalan agak menjauh dari Taehyung.

"Halo, Appa..."

"Kamu di mana sekarang, Kook?"

"Masih di rumah. Tau tidak sih, Appa. Tae Hyung tidak jadi dateng, nyebelin banget."

"Loh bagaimana sih dia?" nada Papa terdengar gusar.

"Tadi Kim Sajang juga datang sebentar, terus pergi lagi. Tidak bilang-bilang, lagi, mau ke mana. Appa terpaksa ngerjain semua laporan sendirian."

"Like father, like son," desisku.

"Ya sudah, kalau gitu kamu tunggu Appa deh, Appa pulang sebentar lagi."

"Eh, Appa. Tidak usah. Appa kan masih capek." tolakku.

Yaaah... Kapan lagi bisa semobil sama Taehyung berdua?

"Temenku dateng jemput aku, aku sama dia saja perginya. Appa jemput pulangnya saja... Ya, Appaaa?"

"Siapa yang jemput kamu?" tanya Papa tidak rela.

"Em... Taehyung."

"Loh? Kata kamu dia tidak dateng?"

"Appaaa... Itu kan Tae-Hyung. Ini namanya Taehyung juga, dia temennya Jin juga kok."

"Tapi Appa kan tidak kenal dia."

"Yaaah. Appaaa. Masa tidak boleh sih?" rengekku.

"Orangnya baik kok, Appa. Buktinya dia sampai rela jemput aku ke sini."

Papa tampak menimbang-nimbang di seberang telepon. Aku melirik Taehyung. Dia sedang bersiul-siul, tampak tidak kesal sedikit pun disuruh menunggu.

"Kalau gitu, Appa mau bicara sama dia."

Hah? Yang benar saja. Aku pasti diketawain Taehyung.

"Em... Tidak usahlah, Appa. Masa Appa tidak percaya sama Jungkook sih."

"Appa percaya sama kamu, Kook. Tapi Appa harus diyakinkan. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa sama kamu, Appa tahu harus mencari cowok itu ke mana. Cepet, kasih HP kamu ke dia, Appa mau ngomong."

Duh. Aku benar-benar pusing. Ah... Bodo amat deh.

"Taehyung... appaku mau ngomong sama kamu. Mau, tidak?"

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengambil HP dari tanganku. Aku menunggu di sebelahnya sambil meremas-remas jariku. Bila satu saja kata kurang sopan keluar dari mulut Taehyung, maka tamatlah sudah. Papa tidak akan memberi izin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Papa pada Taehyung. Tapi yang pasti Taehyung menjawab telepon Papa dengan sangat sopan. Aku sampai sangat takjub menyaksikannya.

"Jungkook... Appa kamu mau bicara lagi nih..."

Dengan deg-degan aku menerima HP-ku. Ini dia penentunya.

"Halo, Appa."

"Kalau sama dia boleh, Kook. Appa percaya."

Wajahku langsung berbinar-binar dalam sekejap.

"Gomawo, Appaaa..." jeritku senang.

"Have fun ya, Sayang. Nanti pulangnya Appa jemput," kata Appa lembut.

"Makasih ya, Appa. Jungkook sayang banget sama Appa," ujarku tidak kalah lembut.

Lega dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu.

.

.

.

Aku tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Taehyung sepanjang perjalanan di mobil. Dia seperti tokoh pangeran dalam dongeng, datang pada waktu yang tepat. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Jin juga nih.

"Itu dia, Jungkook ah..." jerit Bambam saat aku dan Taehyung baru saja menapakkan kaki di Café.

Teman-teman yang lain pun menengok dan langsung melambai-lambai padaku.

"Cepet, Jungkook. Lima belas menit lagi," ujar Taehyung.

Aku mengangguk. Aku menghampiri Bambam dan teman-teman yang lain. Taehyung mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Jin mana?" tanyaku.

"Di belakang kamu, Sayang," tiba-tiba Jin sudah berdiri di belakangku.

Aku langsung berbalik dan memeluknya.

"Gomawo, Jin," kataku senang.

Kalau bukan karena Jin, Taehyung tidak akan pernah datang ke rumahku.

"Eh... ini buat kamu." aku menyerahkan kadoku pada Jin.

Sedikit menyesal, seharusnya aku membelikannya babi berpita yang besar itu.

"Wah... Gomawo, Kook." seru Jin senang banget.

"Eh, kamu nyasar tidak, Taehyung, ke tempat Jungkook?" tanya Jin pada Taehyung.

"Weittts... Sori ya. Tidak dong." Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Jin dengan pede.

"Tanya saja sama Jungkook."

Teman-temanku yang lain baru ngeh bahwa ternyata di belakangku ada cowok yang super ganteng. Dalam satu ketukan mereka semua menengok ke arahku dan Taehyung. Mereka mulai kasak-kusuk.

"Eh... eh... itu kan yang waktu itu di lapangan basket, ya?" celetuk Bambam.

"Bukan, sok tahu kamu. Dia tuh yang waktu itu manggung di Pasar Festival. Dia tuh keyboardistnya." timpal Jackson.

"Loh? Masa sih? Tidak, lagi. Dia kan tetangganya Jin," sambung Yugyeum.

Aku nyengir mendengar celoteh mereka. Sama-sama ngotot, padahal mereka kan ngomongin orang yang sama.

.

.

.

Satu menit sebelum jam dua belas, kami sudah memegang perlengkapan masing-masing. Ada yang membawa balon, ada juga yang memegang trompet. Bambam malah bawa gendang.

"TIGA... DUA... SATU..."

TENG...

Jam di ruangan berbunyi kencang. Tapi dalam sekejap langsung terendam lengkingan terompet, suara balon pecah, dan gendang Bambam. Kami semua berteriak,

"Saengil Chukae, Jin... Happy Birthday!"

Acara ulang tahun Jin sangat meriah. Aku tertawa senang. Aku melirik Taehyung yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Dia juga tertawa senang. Tiba-tiba HP-ku bergetar. Aku tersentak kaget. Aku cepat-cepat membukanya.

 _Tae Hyung calling..._

Aku menghela napas dan memencet tombol 'No'. Sori, Tae Hyung. Aku lagi sibuk.

.

.

.

TAEHYUNG POV

Jalanan tampak lenggang dan sepi. Aku membelokkan mobil memasuki kompleks perumahan. Aku cek lagi SMS di HP-ku. Blok AG no.18 a. Hm... pagar cokelat... nah, itu dia.

TIIIN...

Aku menunggu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang keluar dari rumah itu.

TIIIN...

Tetap tidak ada.

TIIIN... TIIIN... TIIIN...

Aku tidak sabaran. Yup. Membuahkan hasil. Seorang cewek keluar dari rumah. Aku langsung turun dari mobil.

"Maaf. Apa..."

"Heh. Punya sopan santun tidak sih Pak? Tan-Tin… Tan-Tin… Berisik tahu. Tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?"

Gile. Galak amat ni orang. Aku berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, ngeganggu malem-malem. Jungkook ada?"

"Yeee. Nyari Tuan Jungkook kok jam segini? Emangnya mau ngeronda... Tidak ada."

Aku makin melongo. Buset deh. Majikan sama pembantu samaaa. Tidak mempan sama senyumanku. Puyeng. Mereka makan apa sih di rumah? Oke. Sabar. Coba tanya lagi.

"Emm... begini. Saya Taehyung, saya mau jemput Jungkook, Jungkook ada?"

Mata cewek di depanku membulat.

"Oh... situ yang disebut-sebut Tae Hyung itu. Heh. Denger ya... Tuan Jungkook sampai nangis nunggu situ dateng tahu, tidak? Situ punya jam tidak sih? Janji dateng jam delapan, kan? Sekarang jam berapa, hah? Situ harus tahu saya tidak suka situ bohongin Tuan Jungkook. Dan asal tahu saja, tidak cuma situ yang jemput Tuan Jungkook. Tadi ada cowok cakep yang jemput Tuan Jungkook. Keren, ganteng, sopan lagi."

BLAAAASH.

Punah sudah harapanku. Aku melirik jam di HP, 23.40. Jelaslah Jungkook sudah tidak ada. Aku saja yang gila, tidak bisa pegang janji. Bego, pelupa, sembrono.

"Em... memangnya siapa yang jemput Jungkook? Orangnya seperti apa ya?"

"Tinggi... terus putih... terus... apa ya... cakep... terus... pakai kemeja putih. Oh ya, rambutnya berdiri-diri."

Pasti itu cowok yang kemarin aku lihat di CoEX bareng Jungkook. Sialan.

"Baik, Noonim. Saya permisi dulu kalau begitu. Selamat malam, maaf sudah mengganggu."

Sesaat kemudian aku sudah melaju meninggalkan rumah Jungkook. Wajahku mengeras, aku genggam setir sekencang mungkin. Bego. Kenapa aku bisa lupa sama janjiku? Hoseok benar, aku harus menuai apa yang sudah aku tabur. Mau tidak mau, aku jadi ingat lagi sama semua yang sudah terjadi dalam 24 jam terakhir...

.

.

.

 _/Flashback_

Aku pulang dari CoEX Mall. Begitu tiba di depan pintu, Shin Ahjumma langsung nyamperin aku. Wajahnya panik.

"Tuan Taehyung kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Gawat, Tuan. Gawaaat..."

"Kenapa, Ahjumma?"

"Tuan besar bertengkar dengan Nyonya. Tuan besar emosi dan memukul Nyonya. Saya takut sekali melihatnya, Tuan muda."

BLAAAR.

Aku seperti disambar geledek. Papa berani memukul Mama? Ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan... Papa boleh jadi manusia super cuek, tapi dia tidak boleh jadi manusia berdarah dingin yang tega memukul istrinya sendiri.

"Eommeoni sekarang di mana, Ahjumma?"

"Nyonya di kamar. Menangis terus seharian."

Aku menghela napas dan mengetuk pintu kamar Mama.

"Eommeoni. Ini Taehyung, Eommeoni. Bukain dong."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Aku membuka pintu kamar. Mama duduk terisak-isak di tempat tidur. Hatiku sakit melihat Mama seperti itu.

"Emmeoni... Kok Eommeoni nangis?"

"Abeoji kamu tidak ngerti Eomeoni. Abeoji kamu jahat. Abeoji kamu tetap tidak bisa menerima Umji..."

Mama tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Rasanya aku langsung lemas seketika. Ya Tuhan. Umji. Ya, Umji. Dialah penyebab semua kekacauan ini. Tidak. Bukan dia. Takdirlah yang membuat semuanya kacau seperti ini.

.

.

.

Umji itu adikku. Dia cantik seperti boneka Barbie. Dia lucu seperti malaikat. Umji permata kesayangan Papa dan Mama. Semua permintaan Umji adalah daulat, kedua orangtuaku pasti memenuhinya. Saat aku berusia lima tahun, Mama mengandung lagi. Sayangnya saat itu terjadi masalah. Adikku yang baru lahir itu langsung dipanggil Tuhan. Bahkan sebelum Papa dan Mama sempat memberikan nama untuknya. Mereka berdua tentu saja sangat terpukul dengan hal itu. Setelah itu tahun demi tahun lewat begitu saja. Mama kesulitan mengandung lagi. Aku menyaksikan betapa orangtua aku merindukan kehadiran anak perempuan.

Akhirnya, saat aku berusia tiga belas tahun, lahirlah Umji. Bayi perempuan yang cantik dan mungil itu tentu saja membuat Papa dan Mama bahagia luar biasa. Aku dan Umji tidak terlalu dekat, mungkin juga karena perbedaan umur kami yang jauh. Jujur saja, aku agak iri karena perhatian orangtua aku hanya tercurah pada Umji. Oke, mereka memang sayang pada aku, tapi hati mereka milik Umji. Karena itu saat Papa menyarankan aku untuk bersekolah dan tinggal di rumah adiknya yang tinggal di Australia, aku langsung mengangguk setuju. Aku memang sedih harus berpisah dengan orangtua. Tapi aku tidak sedih-sedih amat karena harus berpisah dengan Umji.

Beberapa hari menjelang ulang tahun Umji yang keempat, Umji dan Mama sedang bermain-main di taman. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel, ada tamu yang datang. Karena Shin Ahjumma sedang ke pasar, Mama terpaksa lari ke depan dan menemui tamu itu. Mama menyuruh Umji menunggu di bangku taman. Tapi saat Mama kembali Umji sudah tidak ada. Mama kebingungan. Mama berjalan ke sana kemari mencari Umji. Dan Mama menjerit histeris saat melihat Umji sudah mengambang di kolam renang. Aku yang baru pulang sekolah, terkejut melihat Om dan Tante yang dengan terburu-buru mengemas barang-barangku.

"Cepat pulang, Tae. Umji kecelakaan."

Umji meninggal. Ia terpeleset karena hendak mengambil boneka Barbie-nya yang jatuh. Mama menjerit-jerit tak terkendali. Papa sudah tentu menyalahkan Mama habis-habisan. Istri tidak becus-lah, ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab-lah. Karena Umji meninggal, aku kembali tinggal bersama orangtuaku. Aku pikir kehidupanku bakal kembali menyenangkan, tapi ternyata aku salah, sejak kematian Umji, hubungan Papa dan Mama mendingin.

Papa tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan Mama. Mama yang sudah merasa bersalah semakin merasa down dengan sikap Papa. Mama mulai menarik diri dari lingkungan. Mama menolak pergi ke berbagai macam undangan yang datang. Kedua orangtuaku jarang terlihat bersama lagi. Papa menghabiskan waktunya di kantor sementara Mama banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kamar. Meskipun Mama berusaha tabah, aku lumayan sering memergoki Mama menangis sambil menatap foto Umji. Aku berkali-kali menyarankan agar Mama berkonsultasi ke psikiater, tapi Mama selalu menolak.

"Kalian pikir Eomeoni sudah gila, hah? Eomeoni baik-baik saja. Eomeoni hanya mengenang kebersamaan Eomeoni bersama Umji."

Tentu saja, perkataan Mama didukung keluarganya. Keluarga Mama terhormat. Orang kaya dan terpandang. Mereka tentu tidak akan mengizinkan hal yang memalukan terjadi di keluarga mereka. Dan dengan sombongnya mereka berkata Papa bisa punya perusahaan sebesar sekarang, itu semua karena dukungan keuangan dari keluarga Mama. Suasana yang sudah keruh makin hancur berantakan. Papa tentu saja tersinggung dengan sikap arogan keluarga Mama.

Papa berusaha membuktikan bahwa mereka salah. Papa mati-matian membangun perusahaannya. Sejak itu Papa semakin jarang di rumah. Dan aku semakin tidak kenal Papa. Sampai suatu hari, aku berhenti memanggil dia Appa... Abeoji lebih pantas. Karena panggilan sehangat Appa hanya pantas untuk orang yang memiliki kehangatan itu sendiri. Jelas Abeoji tidak memenuhi kriteria itu sekarang...

"Eomeoni, jangan nangis lagi. Eomeoni tidur ya. Taehyung mau minta Shin Ahjumma buatin susu buat Eomeoni."

"Susu cokelat ya, Tae..."

"Eomeoni bukannya suka susu putih?" tanyaku heran.

"Tapi Umji suka susu cokelat..."

Aku merinding mendengar kata-kata Mama barusan. Kenapa harus Umji yang disebut-sebut Mama. Peristiwa naas Umji sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, tapi kenapa peristiwa itu tetap menghantui Mama. Oke, aku ngerti, kematian Minjae juga membuatku frustrasi. Aku juga menyalahkan diri aku waktu itu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa survive. Berjalannya waktu membuat aku bisa melupakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Aku berusaha bangkit dari kegelapan yang menyelimutiku. Jadi, kenapa orangtua aku tetap tidak bisa?

Lagi pula, mereka masih punya aku. Aku juga anak mereka. Aku juga berhak diperhatikan seperti Umji. Dan untuk mendapatkan perhatian itu, aku sudah berusaha mati-matian jadi anak yang baik, pintar, dan sempurna di hadapan mereka. Apa yang aku lakukan masih belum cukup? Dengan hati tersayat, aku melangkah keluar dari kamar Mama. Aku mencari Shin Ahjumma, menyampaikan pesanan Mama, lalu masuk ke kamar. Aku menghela napas seberat-beratnya. Untung aku cowok, jadi aku bisa tabah. Aku bisa menahan diri supaya tidak menangis. Dan yang pasti, aku bisa pasang tampang cool untuk menutupi suasana hatiku.

.

.

.

Aku bangun siang. Jam di dinding berdentang dua belas kali. Saking capeknya, aku bahkan tidak tahu aku tidur jam berapa tadi malam. Begitu keluar dari kamar, aku lihat Shin Ahjumma sedang mengetuk-ngetuk kamar Mama.

"Eomeoni belum bangun, Ahjumma?" tanyaku seraya menghampirinya.

"I... iya, Tuan muda... Saya bingung. Padahal saya mau nanya ke Nyonya mau masak apa, tapi Nyonya tidak juga membukakan pintu..."

Aku terperangah. Ini parah. Masa Mama belum bangun jam dua belas?

"Eomeoni...Eomeoniii…" aku menggantikan Shin Ahjumma mengetuk pintu.

Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mendekatkan kuping aku ke daun pintu, siapa tahu Mama sedang menangis.

"Eomeoni... sudah siang. Mau masak apa siang ini?" tanyaku dengan intonasi lebih keras.

Gedoran aku pun makin bertenaga. Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Aku panik.

"Abeoji mana sih, Ahjumma?"

"Tuan besar tadi nelpon, katanya mau tinggal di apartemen minggu ini."

"Tidak usah pulang saja sekalian!" sambarku kesal.

"Eomeoniii... Eomeoniii..."

Aku frustrasi.

"Ahjumma panggil Pak Lee dan Hyungdon, suruh bawa obeng, gergaji atau apa saja. Cepet."

Dalam dua menit, tukang kebun dan satpam datang membawa seperangkat perkakas berat.

"Bongkar." perintahku langsung.

Setelah mendengar bunyi-bunyian yang bikin ngilu, engsel pintu terbuka. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang menjauh dan menabrakkan diri ke pintu itu.

BRAAAK...

Pintu berhasil dibuka. Di dalam kamar, aku melihat Mama terkulai lemas di tempat tidur. Seperti kesetanan, aku langsung menghampiri Mama. Aku terkejut saat menyentuh tangan Mama. Badan Mama panas sekali.

"Eommeoni... Eomeoniii."

Aku mengguncang-guncang pundak Mama, tapi Mama bergeming. Ini gawat. Aku langsung cepat-cepat menggendong Mama.

"Hyungdon, buka gerbang. Pak Lee, ambil kunci mobil saya. Ahjumma, tolong jaga rumah dan hubungin Abeoji."

.

.

.

Tiga jam sudah aku mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD. Penampilan aku awut-awutan. Wajahku panik. Rasanya aku mau meledak. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa sama Mama, aku tidak bakal maafin Papa. Sampai kapan dia tega menyiksa Mama dengan perasaan bersalah kayak begini. Kejadian Umji itu kecelakaan. Kenapa Papa masih tidak bisa terima sampai sekarang? Kenapa Papa segitu ngototnya Mama yang bersalah? Seorang suster menghampiriku.

"Anda bisa masuk dan melihat kondisi..."

Sebelum suster itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku langsung menghambur ke ruangan. Aku lihat Mama masih belum sadarkan diri. Infus mengalir di tangannya. Wajah Mama pucat, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Rasanya darahku mendidih. Mama sudah seperti ini dan Papa bisa tidak peduli? Aku duduk di samping tempat tidur Mama dan menundukkan kepala dengan lunglai. Aku genggam tangan Mama dengan sangat erat. Aku cium tangan Mama dengan penuh perasaan.

"Taehyung..."

Aku kaget. Suara yang begitu pelan dan lemah memanggil namaku. Aku mendongak. Mama menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat menyayat hati.

"Eomeoni... cepet sembuh, Eomeoni...," ujarku.

Mama tersenyum. Aku akui, Mama wanita paling cantik di dunia. Karena Mama adalah wanita yang tetap tersenyum di tengah penderitaannya.

"Jagain Eomeoni ya, Tae," katanya lagi.

Dan, walau samar, aku merasa Mama juga menggenggam tangan aku. Aku mengangguk sepenuh hati.

"Pasti, Eomeoni. Taehyung tidak akan beranjak selangkah pun dari sini."

Setelah mendengar kata-kataku, Mama tertidur lagi. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan menunduk sedih. Sesudah itu, waktu seperti berlalu dengan cepat. Papa datang tergopoh-gopoh. Aku bertengkar hebat dengan Papa di lorong rumah sakit. Mama dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Aku duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Mama dan melarang Papa menyentuhnya. Papa berdiri di belakangku lama sekali. Di wajahnya terlihat penyesalan mendalam.

Akhirnya dokter masuk ke ruangan, ia bilang kondisi Mama telah membaik. Aku dan Papa sama-sama menghela napas lega. Setelah dokter keluar, aku dan Papa kembali terdiam, ikut terbius bersama-sama dengan Mama dalam keheningan yang panjang. Sampai... Pintu kamar Mama terbuka. Aku dan Papa serentak menengok.

"Taehyung..."

Aku terperanjat. Hoseok? Ngapain dia ke sini? Aku melirik jam di kamar Mama. Jam setengah sepuluh malam.

"Malam, Ahjussi. Maaf saya mengganggu. Saya dengar Tante masuk rumah sakit, jadi saya datang menjenguk."

Papa terperangah melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Oh... terima kasih. Tidak... tidak... sama sekali tidak mengganggu kok," ujarnya sambil menerima rangkaian bunga dari tangan Hoseok.

Aku melihat rangkaian bunga yang dibawa Hoseok. Sumpah, dia niat banget. Hoseok membawakan Mama anggrek bulan yang indah sekali. Anggrek itu bahkan dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga melengkung berbentuk hati.

"Taehyung... Mama kamu pasti sembuh," ujar Hoseok pelan sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Tidak aku sangka, ternyata Hoseok baik. Aku pikir dia cowok yang hanya tahu cara bersenang-senang.

"Kok kamu bisa tahu Eomeoni-ku masuk rumah sakit?" tanyaku ramah pada Hoseok.

"Dari tadi aku coba telepon kamu berkali-kali, tapi HP kamu tidak diangkat," kata Hoseok.

Eh? Aku kaget. Aku merogoh saku. Oh iya ya... Aku lupa bawa HP, saking paniknya tadi aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Em... tunggu. Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan. Apa ya?

"Aku akhirnya menelepon ke rumah kamu. Pembantu kamu bilang kamu ke rumah sakit mengantar mama kamu. Ya sudah, aku menyusul ke sini deh. Padahal tadinya aku sedang menghadiri acara ulang tahun keponakanku."

Nah. Ulang tahun. MY GOD. Aku ingat. Hari ini ulang tahun temannya Jungkook. Dan aku ada janji sama Jungkook.

"Kenapa, Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok bingung melihat aku menepuk dahi keras-keras.

"Abeoji, aku kasih Abeoji satu kesempatan lagi. Tolong jaga Eomeoni," ujarku dengan panik.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar..."

Papa terkejut. Hoseok melongo. Tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka, aku langsung berlari melesat ke luar ruangan.

"Taehyung. Taehyung. Tunggu." Hoseok dengan stres mengejar aku ke tempat parkir.

"Sori, Hoseok. Aku buru-buru..."

"Buru-buru ke mana?" Hoseok tampak tidak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Aku ada janji. Sori. Aku harus pergi."

Aku membuka pintu mobil. Hoseok bergegas jalan di sebelah aku dan menahannya.

"Taehyung, tunggu. Kamu tidak bisa pergi gitu saja. Memangnya kamu ada janji apa? Sama siapa? Memangnya sepenting apa sih orang yang punya janji dengan kamu itu?" nadanya tinggi dan penuh emosi.

Aku terperangah. Mana Hoseok yang penuh perhatian dan lemah lembut di ruang rawat tadi?

"Denger ya, Hoseok. Kamu tidak perlu tahu sama siapa, yang pasti aku ada janji sama dia, dan janji itu membuat dia penting di mata aku." ujarku dingin.

"Oh, gitu. Jadi buat kamu aku tidak penting? Memangnya dia siapa sih? Cowok baru kamu?" balas Hoseok tetap dengan nada tinggi.

Aku mendelik.

"Sori. Itu bukan urusan kamu."

Hoseok tambah sengit mendengar jawabanku.

"Kok kamu tega sih ngomong gitu, Tae. Aku kurang apa?" tanyanya penuh emosi.

"Ciuman itu tidak ada artinya buat kamu?"

God. Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi ini tujuan dia datang ke sini? Ternyata bunga untuk Mama cuma tameng.

"Aku bahkan sudah lupa." jawabku sadis.

Hoseok terperangah. Matanya melotot menghujam mataku. Dengan sekali sentak, dia menampar wajahku sekeras-kerasnya. Aku menatap mata Hoseok dengan berani.

"Ternyata semua orang bener. Kamu tidak punya hati. Selama ini aku tidak mau percaya, Tae. Aku yakin orang-orang salah menilai kamu. Tapi hari ini aku bisa lihat, aku mungkin orang paling bego sedunia karena mau percaya sama cowok tidak berperasaan macam kamu," ujar Hoseok dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Aku menghela napas. Aku tahu sudah berlaku kejam pada Hoseok. Padahal siapa tahu niat dia datang ke sini memang baik? Siapa yang tidak kesal sudah capek-capek datang dan malah ditinggal? Wajar dia marah. Tapi, ciuman itu memang tidak punya arti buatku. Buktinya aku benar-benar lupa. Aku mengulurkan tangan menyentuh tangan Hoseok, menunjukkan penyesalan. Tapi Hoseok mengibaskan tanganku dengan tegas.

"Kamu akan dapat balasannya, Taehyung. Karma itu hukum alam." ujarnya dingin.

Lalu dia berbalik pergi meninggalkanku.

 _/Flashback end_

.

.

.

Kata-kata Hoseok benar. Aku dapat balasannya hari ini juga. Sudah capek-capek aku ngebut ke rumah, mengambil HP, dan ngebut lagi ke rumah Jungkook. Ternyata Jungkook sudah pergi. Sialnya, sama cowok ABG itu. Yang lebih sial lagi, aku tidak punya hak buat marah, karena memang aku yang salah. Aku yang dengan bodohnya lupa menjemput Jungkook jam delapan tadi. Aku tercekat. Kalau begitu, apa janjiku dengan Jungkook juga tidak punya arti? Karena aku juga lupa tadi...

.

.

.

Minggu pagi Mama tersadar dari tidurnya. Aku dan Papa menghela napas lega. Dari air mukanya, aku dan Papa yakin Mama sudah sehat. Dokter pun mengatakan nanti malam Mama sudah bisa pulang. Memang sih, Mama jadi super pendiam dan tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan Papa, tapi aku pikir itu wajar. Pasti karena Mama masih terpukul gara-gara perilaku Papa waktu itu.

Aku mencoba bicara dengan Papa dan minta pengertiannya. Untungnya Papa bisa mengerti. Sepertinya setelah melihat Mama terbujur sakit di rumah sakit, Papa sadar dia sudah kehilangan Umji dan kalau tidak hati-hati, dia juga bisa kehilangan istrinya. Ya... satu masalah keluarga selesai, tapi masih ada satu masalah lagi yang harus aku selesaikan.

* * *

-TBC-

 **P.S:**

 **[Note untuk semua reader FF2ku: Ffnet lg error nih dari 20 Juli, review2 kalian gak nongol di app n di web. Untungnya aku terima notif di email. Jadi aku baca semua kok review2 dari kalian ^^ Sorry gak bisa bales satu2 ky biasa, tiap mau klik link dari email itu selalu error huff ;_; Keep read n review yaaa, jangan bosen2 karena aku gak pernah bosen baca unek2 kalian hehe. Moga2 cepat 'sembuh' nih ffnet jd aku bisa reply2in kalian lagi deh :')]**

 **[Khusus FF VKook ini I'm so sorry updatenya 'makan' waktu lebih lama dr perkiraan, tapi akan diusahain update lagi secptnya yaaa :D Thanks]**


	9. Chapter 9

Remake dari novel U. by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team .Uke. Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning. bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 8

JUNGKOOK POV

Aku sebel setengah mati sama Tae Hyung. Janji orang dewasa sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya. Karena itu, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak main-main, aku sengaja tidak menjawab telepon darinya. Delapan missed-call di HP-ku kupandang dengan tatapan puas. Aku juga mewanti-wanti supaya bilang aku tidak ada kalau Tae Hyung menelepon ke rumah.

"Aku paling benci sama orang yang tidak bisa pegang janjinya sendiri," ucapku berkali-kali di depan cermin.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Papa mendukung niatku. Sepertinya Papa juga masih dendam sama Kim Sajang. Papa jadi ikut-ikutan memaki-maki Tae Hyung di rumah. Aku senang sekali karena Papa ada di pihakku. Akhirnya Tae Hyung menyerah. Tidak ada lagi telepon darinya. Seharusnya aku senang karena semua berjalan dengan baik.

Tapi... satu jam... dua jam... tiga jam berlalu... kenapa justru aku yang jadi kacau begini? Setelah telepon-telepon yang tak kujawab itu berhenti, aku jadi belingsatan sendiri. Aku berharap Tae Hyung menelepon lagi. Aku menunggu seperti orang gila, dan akibatnya: aku baru bisa tidur saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari demi menunggu telepon darinya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, dengan mata yang masih lima watt, aku mengumpulkan segenap tenaga yang ada untuk menyeret langkahku memasuki gerbang sekolah. Hari ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan. Saat istirahat, kami berkumpul di meja Bambam. Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, tidak ada seorang pun yang berminat makan siang hari ini. Cho Ssaem sukses membuat semua anak mual. Beliau menciptakan tragedi pembunuhan besar-besaran hari ini.

Jam pelajaran ketiga, kami disuruh berkumpul di lab Biologi. Cho Ssaem mendemonstrasikan dampak polusi industri. Lalu kami disuruh membuat lima kelompok, masing-masing kelompok harus membawa sepuluh ekor ikan. Setelah itu kami harus menyiapkan gelas berisi 500 ml air sebanyak lima buah. Gelas pertama diisi detergen lima gram, gelas kedua sepuluh gram, begitu seterusnya sampai gelas terakhir berisi dua puluh lima gram.

Dan saat paling mengerikan dimulai... kami harus mencemplungkan satu ikan ke masing-masing gelas. Sumpah. aku merinding menyaksikannya. Ini pembunuhan tersadis yang pernah kulihat. Bagaimana aku melihat ikan-ikan itu berontak begitu badan mereka masuk ke air berdetergen itu. Bagaimana insangnya langsung terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan darah. Bagaimana dalam hitungan kurang dari sepuluh detik, ikan itu sudah dalam posisi terbalik dan tak bergerak lagi.

Dampaknya: Yugyeom menjerit histeris, aku menangis, Jin muntah, Bambam memaki-maki orang yang menciptakan detergen. ("Sadis. Kejam. Tidak berperikeikanan. Bayangkan kalau ini terjadi di laut. Berapa juta ikan yang jadi korban?"). Vernon dengan ngaconya malah meramal nasib ikan-ikan itu. Yang pasti, tidak seorang pun di antara kami sanggup menyentuh bekal makan siang saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Bayangin. Itu ikan ampe loncat keluar dari gelas. Matanya terbelalak."

"Bambam, sudah dong, jangan dibahas... nanti aku muntah lagi," jerit Jin kesal.

"Iya nih, Bambam norak. Semua ikan matanya memang belok, kali," tambah Jackson.

"Sudah. Ganti topik. Gimana kalau ngomongin ultah Jin kemarin saja?"

"Ah... Jackson paling mau cerita kalau dia kenal sama anak kuliahan yang namanya Zelo di ultah Jin kemarin. Ya, kan? Ampe bosen aku duduk seharian sama dia hari ini. Ngomongin Zelo melulu," sambung Bambam.

"Yeee, biarin. Kan seru kenalan sama anak kuliahan..."

"Ih. Siapa bilang? Eh, denger ya, tuan 'pendek berotot tapi tampan', cowok kuliahan itu biasanya sudah banyak makan asam garam, tahu. Mereka lebih nekat," Bambam langsung memberikan wejangan.

"Buat mereka, kita ini anak kecil yang bisa dimainin."

"Itu kan kata kamu, dasar 'tiang listrik ceking tapi tampan' juga. Lagian, masih mending sama anak kuliahan. Daripada sama ahjussi-ahjussi."

Jackson membela diri. Aku tersedak mendengar kata-kata Jackson. Batuk-batuk.

"Eh, Kook. Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" Jin langsung memberiku air. Aku minum dengan cepat.

"Kamu lagi ngapain sih, Kook? Dari tadi diem saja megangin HP, kok tiba-tiba keselek gitu?" tanya Yugyeom heran.

Aku langsung salah tingkah ditanya begitu.

"Tidak. Lagi mau nulis SMS..."

Melihat wajahku yang memerah, Jackson seperti mendapat angin. Dia langsung cengar-cengir meledekku.

"Cie... cie... aku tahu... Jungkook pasti lagi SMS-an sama cowok yang kemarin ya? Emmm... siapa namanya... Taehyung?"

"Bukan, bukan kok."

"Terus siapa?" Bambam mengintip ke HP-ku.

"Cie. Bukan Taehyung sih... Tapi... Hyung loh… Tae-Hyung." Bambam ketawa ngakak.

"Itu mah sama saja."

"Wow. Pake 'Hyung' segala. Padahal kan cuma beda setahun. Wuah, romantis banget." Jackson mendesah norak.

"Persiapan dong. Jadi waktu married nanti tidak kagok lagi," Bambam makin melantur.

"Bukaaan," jeritku frustrasi.

"Ini orang yang lain lagi, tau..."

JRENG.

Suasana sunyi seketika. Semua bengong dan mengerutkan dahi mendengar kata-kataku barusan. Duh, gawat. Keceplosan.

"Heh? Ada Taehyung yang lain lagi?"

"Gila, Jungkook gerak cepat loh. Dalam semalam dapat dua Taehyung."

"Kook, kamu jangan maruk. Bagi satu dong."

Semuanya tertawa mendengar celoteh Jackson, Yugeyom, dan tentu saja Bambam. Mukaku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sudah. Sudah. Kasiaaan dong sama Jungkook...," Jin menengahi.

"Eh, tapi... Tae Hyung itu siapa, Kook? Cerita dong."

"Iya nih, Jungkook. Punya cerita tentang cowok jangan disimpen sendiri."

Aku makin salah tingkah. Mereka tidak peduli. Bambam malah mengomando anak-anak untuk mendesakku. Dengan kompak mereka langsung menyebut kata

"Cerita. Cerita. Cerita." berkali-kali sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja Bambam.

Karena kegigihan plus ancaman mereka, terpaksa aku menceritakan semuanya. Awal pertemuanku dengan Tae Hyung, pertemuan tak sengaja kami di Starbucks, dan Tae Hyung yang setuju mengantarku ke pesta ultah Jin, lalu lupa dan membiarkan aku menunggu selama tiga jam... dan... isi SMS terakhirnya... Inilah pendapat mereka.

"Gila. Itu sih kamu sudah dikibulin sama dia, Kook..."

"Tuh. Bener kan kataku. Orang kuliahan saja tidak bisa dipercaya, apalagi orang kantoran. Sudah gitu, Jungkook kan polos orangnya, jadi makin gampang deh dibego-begoin."

"Eh, Bambam. Kok kamu jadi nyalahin Jungkook? Kalau kamu di posisi dia, kamu juga pasti ketipu sama cowok kantoran itu."

"Betul. Betul. Jin betul banget. Sialan tu orang. Mentang-mentang kita masih SMA dia seenaknya saja obral janji."

"Dan liat deh SMS dari dia, 'Jungkook, aku mau jelasin semuanya ke kamu' Huuu... Basi."

Aku melongo. Dari semua komentar tadi, dapat dipastikan mereka dengan suara bulat menentang Tae Hyung.

"Jadi aku mesti gimana dong? SMS-nya aku bales apa?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Cuekin saja." kata Bambam.

"Jangan. Bales, terus bilang 'kamu juga tidak angkat telepon aku berkali-kali, so kita impas' gimana?" usul Yugyeom.

"Jangan. Aku punya ide lebih brilian lagi." Jackson mengerlingkan matanya.

"Aku mau tahu sejauh apa dia serius minta maaf sama kamu, Kook..."

Semuanya langsung pasang tampang penasaran. Jackson meminta HP-ku dan mulai mengetik SMS balasan. Aku kebat-kebit menunggu hasilnya. Takut. Bingung. Stres.

"Taraaa..." Jackson berteriak bangga. Semua langsung merubunginya, pengin ikut baca.

 _._

 _To: Tae Hyung_

 _Oke. Kita ngomong... TAPI... kalau Tae Hyung bawa 30 burger dan satu truk bunga di depan sekolahku._

.

Aku terbelalak, yang lain juga.

"Hahaha... gila banget kamu, Jackson. Ini mah sama saja tidak dikasih kesempatan." Bambam tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Bagus. Biar dia tahu Jungkook bukan cowok SMA sembarangan." Jin tampak setuju.

"Gimana pendapat kamu, Kook? Oke, kan?"

Aku bingung.

"Emm... gimana ya? Jangan deh, Jackson. Nanti aku dimarahin sama Appa karena tidak sopan sama orang yang lebih tua," ujarku sambil merebut HP itu dari tangan Jackson, hendak menghapus SMS yang ditulisnya.

"Yaaa... Sudah aku kirim, Kook. Sori."

Aku langsung merosot di bangkuku. Duh. Gimana nih? Terus terang, setelah semalaman tersiksa menunggu telepon Tae Hyung, penantianku terbayar karena beberapa menit yang lalu dia SMS aku. Aku senang karena dia masih berusaha menghubungiku siang ini. Dan saking senangnya, aku sampai bingung mau menulis apa. Tapi yang pasti, aku mau menulis SMS kalau sudah tidak marah lagi. Dan sekarang, Jackson telah mengacaukan semuanya. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Semua anak mengerang. Dengan langkah malas, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku.

.

.

.

 _Jam demi jam berjalan lambat sekali..._

Kim Ssaem dengan berapi-api menerangkan kepada kami bagaimana menyusun kalimat yang benar dalam penulisan korea. Aku duduk dengan gelisah. Mati-matian aku memfokuskan mata pada whiteboard di depan. Tapi lagi-lagi mataku melirik ke kolong meja. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya aku mengambil HP, menatap layarnya, lalu kembali memasukkannya ke kolong sambil menghela napas kecewa karena tidak menemukan tulisan 1 new message received di situ. Sudah dua jam berlalu, tapi Tae Hyung belum membalas SMS yang ditulis Jackson.

Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, tidak mungkin Tae Hyung mau mengabulkan permintaan di SMS itu. Pertama: Dia tidak tahu sekolahku. Kedua: Dia tidak mungkin repot-repot mencari tahu aku sekolah di mana. Ketiga: Dia tidak mungkin bolos kerja. Keempat: Yang paling utama. Mana mungkin dia rela menyiapkan bunga satu truk. Oke lah untuk burgerm duitnya kan banyak. Tapi bunga? Memangnya aku siapa? Tapi... setidaknya dia bisa balas, kan? Bilang "Gila" kek. Atau bilang "Hahaha..." kek... Atau... terserah deh bilang apa. Asal tidak dicuekin kayak gini. Huh menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi, anak-anak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dengan kebahagiaan mutlak. Untuk membunuh kejenuhan seharian ini, teman-temanku sepakat nonton film di CoEX Mall. Dan karena merasa bersalah, Jackson berjanji mentraktirku nonton.

"Tunggu sebentar ya... Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu...," ujarku sambil menitipkan tas pada Jin.

Saat keluar kamar mandi, aku masih menyempatkan diri mengecek HP. Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya. Sambil menutup mata dan berdoa sebentar, aku menatap layar HP-ku dengan penuh harap. Dan... Tetap tidak ada balasan SMS.

Whatever deh. Habis sudah kesabaranku. Ngapain juga aku mikirin cowok yang sama sekali tidak peduli kalau aku mikirin dia. Dengan penuh tekad aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Teman-temanku pasti sudah tidak sabar. Eh. Aku mengerutkan dahi, dari kejauhan aku melihat teman-temanku berdiri berjejer di depan gerbang. Mereka mengelilingi seorang cowok bersepeda motor. Hm... aku tahu. Pasti cowok itu ganteng dan sekarang sedang menjadi korbannya si Bambam. Aku berlari menghampiri teman-temanku.

"Eh? Eh? Lagi pada ngapain sih?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Jungkook..."

Satu kata dari suara bariton itu langsung sukses membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua anak menengok ke arahku. Aku melongo. Anak-anak langsung kasak-kusuk.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Tae Hyung?" seru Jin.

Dari kata-kata dan ekspresinya, jelas kalau dia sangat tidak senang.

"Ahjussinya ganteng juga. Tapi tampangnya flamboyan banget... pasti playboy," bisik Jackson.

"Iya. Keliatannya sih alim, pake kacamata kayak Clark Kent, tapi aku yakin pasti setipe sama Tom Cruise yang dengan gampang berpaling dari Nicole Kidman dan Penelope Cruz demi daun muda," Yugyeom ikut memanasi.

"Lagi pula, kayaknya aku tidak asing deh liat tampangnya. Aku pernah ketemu sama dia sebelumnya, tapi di mana yaaa?" Bambam malah sok berdéjàvu.

Aku jadi tidak enak hati. Bohong banget kalau Tae Hyung tidak mendengar komentar teman-temanku barusan. Gaya mereka sih memang bisik-bisik, tapi dengan suara nyaring.

"Susah juga ya nyari sekolah kamu, Jungkook. Agak masuk-masuk ke perumahan begini. Terus, macet banget di depan sana."

Tae Hyung tampaknya tidak peduli dengan sindiran-sindiran kejam teman-temanku, dia malah mencerocos mengomentari sekolahku.

"Hm... sekolah khusus cowok ternyata..."

"Kok... kok... Hyung bisa tahu sekolahku?" tanyaku gugup.

Tae Hyung tersenyum.

"Begitu terima SMS kamu, aku langsung nyari Papa kamu, nanya ke dia. Aku juga sudah jelasin kenapa aku ngtidak bisa datang kemarin. Setelah itu aku langsung ke sini deh."

Aku terperangah, benar-benar tidak menyangka dia datang ke sini. Aku tidak menyangka dia menanyakan alamat sekolah ini ke Papa. Aku tidak menyangka dia rela bolos dari kantornya.

"Waktu hari Sabtu, Mamaku sakit, Jungkook ah. Jadi, aku harus jagain dia di rumah sakit sampai malam. Terus HP-ku ketinggalan di rumah, jadi tidak tahu kalau ada dua belas missed-call dan lima SMS dari kamu. Maaf. Saking paniknya aku memang sempat lupa ada janji sama kamu, tapi aku dateng kok ke rumah kamu. Sempat ketemu pembantu kamu dan dimarah-marahin sama dia..."

Aku masih terperangah. Setelah beberapa detik, barulah aku dapat menguasai diriku lagi. Aku pun tersenyum. Melihat reaksiku, Jin langsung memelototiku dan Yugyeom berbisik

"Dia benar-benar gombal," dengan sangat keras.

Tapi aku tidak peduli kali ini. Aku percaya kok sama apa yang Tae Hyung bilang.

"Kamu percaya kan, Kook?" tanya Tae Hyung lagi.

Tae Hyung memanggilku dengan 'Kook', kok rasanya senang ya. Aku mengangguk tanpa keraguan. Tae Hyung mengulurkan tangannya.

PLAAAK.

Jackson memukul tangan Tae Hyung. Matanya melotot galak.

"Heh, Ahjussi, kelinci kita yang satu ini memang terlalu baik, tapi kita tidak. Denger ya. Kita tidak suka Ahjussi ngibulin Jungkook."

Teman-temanku yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju. Aku melongo.

"Lagi pula, Ahjussi tu pikun atau pura-pura bego? Mana burgernya? Mana bunga satu truknya?" semprot Jackson.

Aku langsung menyikutnya. Jackson cuek. Tae Hyung memandang Jackson dan tersenyum.

"Ah, ini burgernya saya sampe lupa. Dan kan sudah dibilang, macet. Saya naik motor tadi ke sini," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sekantong besar plastik yang pastinya berisi burger, kepadaku.

Dan... TOOOTTT. TOOOOTTT.

Suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga mampir ke kuping kami. Benar-benar kayak suara kapal di pelabuhan. Kami serentak menengok. Kerumunan orang di depan gerbang langsung menggumamkan kata "Wuah." secara serentak.

Truk penuh bunga muncul dari perempatan jalan.

Mata Jackson hampir keluar saking terkejutnya. Jin mangap saking tidak percaya, dan Bambam hampir pingsan saking terharu. Sedangkan aku... sama seperti isi truk itu. Berbunga-bunga.

Tae Hyung menatapku lekat-lekat. Dia tersenyum.

"Jadi... Kita baikan ya?" katanya sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapanku.

Tanpa pikir dua kali aku pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingku di jarinya. Teman-temanku bengong. Jackson masih mencoba untuk berkata-kata, tapi mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan suara.

.

.

.

TAEHYUNG POV

Fiuhhh... Lega banget. Akhirnya aku berhasil meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Setelah peristiwa burger dan "truk bunga", aku sama Jungkook baikan lagi. Memang sih, habis itu aku diprotes juga sama teman-temannya Jungkook karena isi truk itu lebih banyak batu batanya daripada bunganya. Tapi, yang penting penampakan luar, kan? Lagi pula, bunganya cukup banyak kok. Bisa buat dibagi-bagikan. Dan mereka juga sudah dapat burger yang cukup untuk buat mereka semua.

Bayangin. Jam dua siang, di depan SMA yang isinya semua cowok itu, aku dan Jungkook mengadakan aksi bagi-bagi burger untuk teman kelasnya Jungkook dan bunga untuk semua yang ada di sana. Semua murid di sekolah Jungkook kebagian bunga. Malah kepala sekolah mereka yang perutnya buncit dan muka ubur-ubur itu dengan pedenya minta dibuatkan buket bunga (memangnya aku tukang bunga?). Hari itu, aku mendapat julukan Mr. Valentine dari orang-orang di situ. (Bleeeh. Norak banget. Aku rela menukar "gelar kehormatan" itu dengan siapa pun yang bersedia.)

Untungnya setelah pengorbanan aku yang sebegitu rupa, kayaknya teman-teman Jungkook mulai bisa menerima kehadiran aku. Banyak teman Jungkook yang mengakui bahwa aku ganteng berat. Teman Jungkook, Jackson, mengakui bahwa aku tipe cowok yang kata-katanya bisa dipegang. Sedangkan teman Jungkook, Bambam, tidak henti-hentinya menatap aku lekat-lekat dan untuk kesepuluh kalinya bilang, "Kayaknya kita sudah pernah ketemu deh."

Tapi... ternyata masih ada satu makhluk yang belum bisa percaya 100% sama aku. Ya, si Jin. Mungkin dia dendam sama aku yang nyaris membuat Jungkook tidak jadi datang ke acaranya. Buktinya, saat aku berinisiatif mengantar Jungkook pulang, Jin tidak mengizinkan. Jin bilang Jungkook sudah terikat janji-sakral-dan-suci untuk nonton bareng mereka. Jin juga bilang Jungkook anak kesayangan-Papa-yang-sangat-dimanjakan bisa masuk angin kalau aku bonceng motor.

Ya... biar bagaimanapun dia sahabatnya Jungkook. Jadi demi kesopanan, aku mencoba tersenyum ramah pada Jin. Padahal sebenarnya aku mangkel berat. Apalagi cowok bertas pink itu tidak henti-hentinya memanggilku dengan embel-embel "ahjussi".

.

.

.

 _Sebulan berlalu cepat..._

"Woy, Tae. Ngapain kamu cengar-cengir."

Teriakan Jimin bikin aku hampir terjungkal dari kursi. Aku cepat-cepat menyembunyikan buku kecil yang lagi aku pegang.

"Lagi ngapain kamu?" Jimin mengerutkan dahi melihat aksi anehku.

"Tidak... Cuma iseng. Eh, kapan kamu balik? Kirain sudah betah di Busan." ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sudah sebulan Jimin dinas di Busan, mengaudit salah satu perusahaan properti di sana.

"Gila kamu. Ya baliklah, aku kan punya bini di sini. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kamu doyan Spongebob?"

Damn. Ternyata aku terlambat menyembunyikannya. Jimin keburu melihat gambar depan buku aku.

"Nah. Bener kan dugaan aku. Kamu kenapa sih, Tae? Kok jadi error begini?"

"Kenapa gimana?" tanyaku sok cuek.

"Oke, aku jujur saja sama kamu. Aku dateng khusus ke ruangan ini, karena aku mendengar selentingan aneh tentang kamu... dan bener. Lihat saja, orang lagi istirahat siang, kamu malah ngedekem disini kayak jamur. Kamu lagi nulis apa di buku Spongebob itu?"

"Jadwal."

"Jadwal?"

"Iya. Jadwal. Kata lainnya agenda. Rencana. Planning."

"Woy, zaman sudah canggih begini, kamu masih nyatet di kertas? Apa gunanya reminder di HP kamu?"

Aku melengos. Tidak usah dibilangin aku juga tahu. Oke, Jimin pasti bingung karena setahu dia aku tidak bakal mau nulis di buku catatan kecil super norak ini. Biasanya buku kayak begini akan mendarat di tong sampah aku. Tapi sekarang lain. Buku ini hadiah Jungkook. Jungkook bilang sebagai tanda terima kasih karena waktu itu aku rela nemenin dia keliling-keliling di perpustakaan kota, bantuin dia nyari informasi buat tugas makalah Tata Surya-nya.

Alasan Jungkook memberi aku buku notes karena katanya aku pikun dan pelupa. Jadi, dia nyuruh aku mencatat semua kegiatan aku setiap harinya di buku kecil itu. Aku juga sempat protes sama dia dan bilang di HP aku ada fasilitas reminder-nya. Tapi lagi-lagi Jungkook ngotot. Dia bilang aku terlalu pikun sehingga bisa meninggalkan HP.

"Yeee... ditanya malah ngelamun. Kamu kenapa sih, Tae?"

Aku menghela napas, tersadar dari lamunan aku,

"Sudah deh, Jim. Aku lagi sumpek nih... Kamu ke mana kek."

"Enak saja ngusir. Woi. Aku dateng ke sini mau interogasi kamu. Tae, aku denger dari Bogum, kamu waktu itu bolos kantor siang-siang dan minjem motor dia. Dan aku denger dari sekretaris di bawah, kamu juga belingsatan nyari alamat toko bunga, bener?"

Gile. Aku heran sama si Jimin, radanya cepat banget mendengarkan gosip.

"Aku pikir, Hoseok sudah berhasil meluluhlantakkan hati kamu yang beku, tapi ternyata waktu aku tanya langsung ke orangnya, 'motor dan bunga dari Taehyung buat apaan?' Eh... dia malah ngomel-ngomel terus banting teleponnya..."

Aku melongo.

"Ngapain kamu nelepon-nelepon Hoseok segala?"

Jimin itu kadang ngerti aku banget, tapi kadang terlalu nyampurin urusan aku dan bikin aku super jengkel.

"Yaaa... aku pikir pasti ada hubungannya sama dia..."

"Heh. Denger ya. Ini tidak ada hubungannya sama Hoseok, tahu."

"Hah? Sumpah kamu? Terus siapa?"

Aku menghela napas. Bagusnya dia tahu atau tidak ya?

"Ah... rese kamu, Tae. Masa tidak cerita sama aku, aku kan sahabat kamu. Aku tahu semuanya tentang kamu. Come on, Tae."

Hm, kalau dia sudah begini, aku terpaksa cerita deh. Kalau tidak, dia tidak bakalan minggat dari mejaku sampai besok pagi. Dia orang pertama yang tahu soal ini.

"Jadi... kamu... kamu..." Jimin tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Setengah jam mendengar cerita aku, cukup untuk membuat dia shock.

"Iya."

"Kamu... kamu serius, Tae?"

"Ya. Yang pasti, aku suka sama dia. Buat lebih lanjut aku belum mikirin..."

Mata Jimin melotot.

"Kamu gila ya Taehyung? Kasian banget tu cowok kalau sampai jadi korban kamu selanjutnya."

Aku kaget mendengar Jimin langsung meledak kayak gitu.

"Korban apaan? Enak saja. Memangnya aku burung pemangsa? Lagi pula, aku sama Jungkook kan tidak jadian."

"Heh. Justru karena itu, Tae. Denger kata-kata aku, tolong hentikan perbuatan gila kamu. Sudah cukup kamu ngancurin puluhan hati cowok, tapi jangan dia, Tae. Dia masih SMA, masih kecil, tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kamu kok ngomong gitu sih, Jim. Aku juga tahu dia masih kecil, makanya aku tidak bawa hubungan ini ke mana-mana dulu."

"Nah. Kamu sendiri tahu, kalau hubungan kamu sama dia tidak tahu mau ke mana. Jadi kenapa kamu jalanin? Heh, Tae? Memangnya Hoseok belum cukup buat kamu? Dia kurang apa? Cakep, iya. Pinter, jelas. Seksi, tidak usah ditanya. Baek, aku yakin dia baek. Terus apa yang kurang?"

"Tidak usah nyebut-nyebut Hoseok bisa, kan? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak suka sama dia? Dia tuh memang cakep, bahkan terlalu sempurna sehingga jadi kayak boneka pajangan, cuma bisa dipamerin."

Jimin tampak geram. Dia mencengkeram kerah kemeja aku.

"Sombong banget sih kamu. Cowok-cowok ngantri pengin dapetin cowok hebat kayak dia. Kamu sendiri kan tahu, dia cari duit pake otaknya bukan badannya. Kamu tahu berapa penghasilan dia sebulan sebagai creative designer? Dua belas juta won."

"Heh. Kok kamu jadi belain dia sih? Kamu kan sohib aku. Seharusnya kamu lebih ngerti aku daripada Hoseok. Kamu dicekokin apa sama dia, hah?" makiku sambil menepis tangan Jimin dari kemejaku.

Dan... Blaak. Pintu terbuka. Karyawan-karyawan lain yang baru saja selesai makan siang masuk. Mereka bengong lihat aku dan Jimin saling melotot dengan geram.

"Susah ngomong sama kamu, Tae. Otak kamu sudah mampet," dengus Jimin lalu melangkah pergi.

Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian, dia berbalik lagi.

"Buat kamu. Undangan married Namjoon." ujarnya sambil melempar silinder biru tua sepanjang kira-kira 30 cm ke mejaku.

Jimin berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu. Semua mata memandangi kepergiannya lalu menatapku, tapi tak lama setelahnya mereka sudah kembali sibuk pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Aku menghela napas super jengkel dan membanting tubuh di kursi. Baru kali ini aku dan Jimin bertengkar hebat. Aku heran. Kok Jimin sampai sedemikian emosinya? Bah. Males aku mikirin. Mending aku buka undangannya si Namjoon saja.

.

 _God has made everything beautiful in His perfect timing.._

 _KIM NAMJOON_

 _(NAMJOON)_

 _WOO JI HO_

 _(ZICO)_

 _Dengan penuh kerendahan hati, kami mengundang Bapak/Ibu/Saudara/i dalam resepsi_

 _pernikahan anak-anak kami:_

 _Tanggal : 20 Desember 2015_

 _Waktu : 19.00 KST s/d selesai_

 _Tempat : Grand Ballroom SeoulD Hotel_

.

Aku menemukan kertas kecil terselip di undangan itu, dan membacanya.

 _._

 _Hi, Tae. Aku juga undang Hoseok, kamu dateng sama dia ya._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Namjoon_

 _ps. Remember. Habis aku, giliran kamu._

.

Aku makin gondok. Kenapa sih semua orang pada nyuruh aku sama Hoseok?

Tiba-tiba HP-ku berbunyi. Ada SMS masuk.

 _._

 _Halooow Tae Hyunggg._

 _Lg sibuk yaaah?_

 _Hehehe... cuma mau ngasih tahu, makalah Tata Surya-ku dpt nilai 85. Thanks berat ya._

 _Buku notesnya dah digunain, kan? Awas klo tidak..._

.

Aku tersenyum. Tanpa melihat nama pengirimnya, aku tahu SMS ini dari siapa. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepala aku. Aku langsung menulis SMS balasan secepat kilat, rekor tercepat aku dalam menulis SMS balasan.

* * *

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

Remake dari novel U. by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team .Uke. Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning. bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 9

JUNGKOOK POV

Aku melongo memandangi HP-ku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, inilah rekor tercepat Tae Hyung membalas SMS-ku. Oke, aku punya satu sifat jelek, aku paling benci kalau SMS-ku tidak dibalas. Aku akan mengutuk-ngutuk orang yang tega tidak membalas SMS-ku apa pun alasannya. Dan setelah lebih dari sebulan mengenal Tae Hyung, aku tahu pasti Tae Hyung itu paling malas membalas SMS.

Kalaupun dibalas pasti lama pakai banget dan cuma satu-dua kata, seperti, "Oke." (waktu aku nanya "bisa tidak nganter aku ke perpustakaan besok?" Itu juga dibalasnya tiga jam kemudian) atau "Baik. Kamu?" (waktu aku berbasa-basi menanyakan kabarnya, kantornya, dan segala hal tentang dia sepanjang dua halaman SMS. Ini lebih kejam, aku kirimnya pagi-pagi, dia baru balas waktu pulang kantor). Sedangkan sisa SMS-ku yang lain tidak ada balasannya.

.

 _From: Tae Hyung_

 _Halo Jungkook... Wah, bagus bgt bs dpt 85. Mungkin guru km tahu kalau km sudah susah payah (bahkan ikut membuat aku susah payah, hehe...) Oya, makasih notesnya. Sesuai janji, aku nulis planning di situ. Btw, km pernah bilang spy aku juga sungkan minta bantuan km, kan?_

 _Nah, skrg aku tagih. Hari sabtu tgl 20 temenin aku ke pesta pernikahan temenku Namjoon ya?_

.

Aku bengong, tumben SMS Tae Hyung super panjang. Waktu aku penasaran dan kurang kerjaan mengeceknya, ternyata menghabiskan tiga halaman SMS (WOW). Dan kata-kata terakhirnya bikin aku melotot. Temenin ke pesta pernikahan temen?

"Kook..."

Apa yang harus kupakai ke acara pernikahan? Ke ulang tahun Jin saja sudah ribet setengah mati begitu.

"Jungkookkk..."

Hah. Aku tersentak. Di sebelahku Jin melotot kesal.

"Eh... iya... kenapa, Jin?"

"Kamu tidak denger dari tadi aku sudah manggil kamu?"

Aku menggeleng polos. Aku terlalu sibuk membaca SMS Tae Hyung. Jin cengar-cengir menatapku.

"Aku punya dua berita buat kamu, yang satu bagus, yang satu lagi lebih bagus. Mau yang mana?"

Heh? Aku melongo. Jin ada-ada saja. Ngapain milih kalau dua-duanya bagus.

"Yang bagus dulu deh."

Jin menyodorkan HP-nya ke depan mataku.

"Barusan Taehyung SMS aku, dia bilang..."

Jin sengaja menarik napas dan mengerlingkan matanya,

"Salam buat kamu."

Aku memandang HP di tangan Jin dengan tatapan datar.

"Oh. Terus yang lebih bagus apa?"

Jin terbelalak sewot melihat reaksiku.

"Loh? Kamu kok biasa saja sih dengernya? Kook, denger ya. Aku ulangin... Taehyung ngirim salam buat kamu. Buat kamu. Salam dari Taehyung. Masa kamu tidak kaget sih? Masa tidak salam balik sih?"

Aku juga bingung sendiri. Iya, ya. Kok aku tidak kaget mendengarnya? Biasanya kan Jin yang selalu menyampaikan salamku kepada Taehyung dan memaksa cowok itu untuk bilang, "salam balik."

"Iya ya. Salam balik deh, Jin." ujarku akhirnya.

"Nah, gitu dong. Oke, sekarang berita yang lebih bagus. Kamu sudah siap?"

Aku mengernyit, bingung campur penasaran.

"Siap, siap kok. Apaan?"

Jin tampak menimbang-nimbang kata-katanya.

"Hmmm... sebenarnya ini rahasia, Kook. Tapi aku bocorin saja deh ke kamu. Tadi Taehyung nanya ke aku. Dia bilang kamu ada waktu tidak Sabtu depan, dia mau ngajak kamu jalan..."

Aku membelalakkan mata. Serius? Sabtu? Sabtu itu malam minggu kan? Berarti ini... ini... ajakan kencan?

"Aku rasa dia naksir kamu deh. Cie, Jungkook... Hm, gimana? Kamu bisa kan, Kook?" tanya Jin penuh semangat.

Aku terdiam. Iyalah. Aku sangat kaget mendengarnya. Aku tidak percaya. Aku heran. Aku takjub. Tapi... kenapa aku tidak bahagia mendengarnya? Jin menatapku dengan ekspresi tidak sabaran.

"Kook... bengongnya jangan lama-lama, kali. Nanti rejeki kamu keburu dipatok ayam. Gimana? Aku bilang oke saja ya?"

"Memangnya kapan sih, Jin?" tanyaku tak bersemangat.

Ini jelas bukan aku. Aku yang dulu pasti sampai loncat-loncat kegirangan. Tidak peduli ada banjir bandang, gempa bumi delapan skala Richter, atau angin taufan... Asal Taehyung mengajakku kencan, pasti aku akan mengangguk dan mengatakan "iya, yes, setuju, aku bersedia".

"Minggu inilah. Sekarang kan tanggal tujuh belas, berarti Sabtu itu..."

Jin melihat kalender di HP-nya.

"Tanggal dua puluh. Iya, dua puluh Desember..."

Aku terdiam dan langsung cepat-cepat membuka SMS dari Tae Hyung, pesta pernikahan temannya kan tanggal dua puluh Desember?

"Gimana, Kook?"

"Emm..."

Ya Tuhan. Ada apa sih dengan diriku? Ini kan bukan pilihan sulit. Sudah pasti kencan sama Taehyung jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada pergi ke resepsi pernikahan orang yang tidak aku kenal. Tapi sudah semenit berlalu dan aku tetap tidak dapat memberikan jawaban.

"Kook kok bengong sih? Kamu kaget banget ya sampai tidak bisa ngomong gitu? Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku saja yang bilang ke Taehyung kalau kamu bisa..."

Jin langsung mengetik SMS balasan. Tanganku refleks menahannya.

"Jangan, Jin..."

Jin tersenyum.

"Nah, gitu dong. Kamu pasti mau bilang sendiri ke Taehyung, kan?"

Jin pasang tampang meledek.

"Oke deh. Aku tidak campur tangan."

Aku menggeleng. Bukan. Bukan. Ya Tuhan. Aku kenapa sih?

"Emm... Jin, sori. Kayaknya aku tidak bisa..."

Jin melotot mendengar perkataanku barusan. Dia memegang keningku.

"Kook, kamu tidak sakit kan?"

Aku kembali menggeleng. Jelas aku bohong. Menolak kencan dengan Taehyung? Sudah pasti aku sakit. Aku pasti sakit parah.

"Jadi kenapa kamu tidak bisa? Memangnya kamu ada acara apa hari itu sama Appa kamu? Tidak bisa dimundurin lagi? Taehyung loh, Kook. Taehyung. Kamu kan sudah lama suka sama dia, dan sekarang, kesempatan itu dateng. Appa kamu pasti bisa ngertilah."

Aku terdiam, tidak memahami diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku tergila-gila sama Taehyung. Dia perfect di mataku. Tapi, kenapa hari ini dia tampak tidak penting lagi?

"Tidak ada acara sama Appa sih, tapi aku... aku..."

Aku diam, tak mampu melanjutkan katakata. Jin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Itu tanda kalau dia menginginkan penjelasan selengkap-lengkapnya dariku. Karena tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya, aku memutuskan menunjukkan SMS Tae Hyung kepada Jin. Jin membaca SMS itu dan melotot.

"Hah? Aku tidak salah denger, Kook. Kamu mau pergi sama dia ke pesta pernikahan?"

Aku ragu-ragu sejenak, tapi kemudian kuputuskan mengangguk. Jin langsung menjerit histeris. Dia shock banget.

"Hah? Kamu gila ya, Kook? Ngapain kamu pergi sama dia?"

Yugyeom, Jackson, Vernon, dan tentu saja Bambam yang lagi ngegosip serempak menengok. Mereka berjalan mendekati aku dan Jin.

"Emm..." aku makin tidak enak hati.

"Sori, Jin, tapi masalahnya, aku sudah janji sama dia. Dia sudah bantu aku waktu itu... sekarang gantian dia minta aku..."

"Kalau gitu dia jahat dong? Masa ngasih bantuan pamrih gitu sih. Kook, terus terang aku tidak suka kamu deket-deket dia. Aku tidak percaya sama ahjussi itu. Inget, Kook. Dia itu orang kantoran, jauh lebih tua daripada kamu. Dunia kamu dan dunia dia jelas beda banget."

"Tapi, Jin... bukan gitu, dia baik kok. Buktinya dia mau nemenin aku ke perpustakaan waktu itu. Dia tidak seperti yang kamu kira, Jin. Lagi pula, dia itu hyung, bukan ahjussi."

Jin benar-benar melotot sekarang. Pasti dia heran karena aku belain Tae Hyung.

"Jadi kamu suka sama dia?" tanya Jin dengan nada dingin dan tegas.

Aku bingung. Suka? Apa benar aku suka? Yang aku tahu, aku nyaman bila sedang bersama Tae Hyung, aku senang dengan semua perhatian dan caranya memperlakukanku. Saat bersama Tae Hyung, aku suka lupa dia itu cowok kantoran dan aku anak SMA. Aku yakin ini lebih dari suka.

"Kook, kamu suka sama dia ya?" Jin bertanya lagi.

"Kook, please. Buka mata kamu lebar-lebar. Apa yang kamu lihat dari ahjussi kayak dia? Aku yakin dia pasti playboy. Dia pasti sudah banyak pengalaman dengan cowok. Aku tidak mau dia nyakitin kamu..."

Aku menatap Jin. Dari tatapannya aku tahu Jin bermaksud baik. Aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi Jin salah. Tae Hyung tidak seperti yang dia bilang.

"Jin, kamu tidak boleh menilai orang kayak gitu. Kamu kan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Tae Hyung."

Jin tampak berang mendengar perkataanku.

"Oke. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal Tae Hyung. Tapi kamu sendiri memangnya tahu banyak tentang dia? Coba sebutin, apa yang kamu tahu tentang dia?"

Aku tertegun. Apa yang kutahu? Aku hanya tahu dia anak rekan Papa dan dia jauh lebih tua daripada aku. Selain itu apa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia kerja dimana, aku juga tidak kenal teman-temannya.

"Nah. Kamu juga tidak tahu kan, Kook?" ujar Jin sambil menatapku tajam.

"Woi. Woi. Kalian berdua kenapa sih?" Jackson memecahkan suasana yang mulai memanas itu.

Aku dan Jin sama-sama menengok. Aku hendak menjawab pertanyaan Jackson, tapi Jin langsung memotongnya.

"Tuh si Jungkook. Masa dia lebih memilih pergi sama ahjussi tukang burger dan bunga itu sih," kata Jin sewot.

"Hah? Kamu jadian sama dia Kook?" tanya Jackson.

Makin kacau kan.

"Tidak kok. Aku cuma mau nemenin dia pergi ke acara pernikahan."

"Kalau kamu bukan siapa-siapa dia, ngapain kamu kerajinan nemenin dia ke sana? Jungkook, kamu hati-hati deh. Kamu kan belum kenal-kenal banget sama dia," Bambam ikut menimpali.

"Iya, Kook. Oke, dia memang keren banget dengan bunga satu truknya itu. Tapi itu bukti kalau dia memang berjiwa playboy. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menaklukkan hati cowok. Setelah dia bosan, baru ditinggal..." Yugyeom juga tidak memihakku.

Aku menatap Vernon. Tinggal dia yang belum berkomentar. Terus terang, aku mengharapkan kata-kata dukungan darinya. Vernon menatapku, wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Aneh. Kok melenceng dari ramalan, ya?"

.

.

.

Perdebatan dengan teman-temanku benar-benar tidak membuahkan hasil. Intinya mereka melarangku pergi. Bahkan Jackson yang waktu itu mengakui Tae Hyung bisa dipercaya, juga ikut terkontaminasi kata-kata Jin dan Bambam. Vernon malah menakut-nakutiku akan terjadi hal yang tidak mengenakkan kalau aku tetap nekat pergi.

Ini pertama kalinya pikiranku dan Jin tidak sejalan. Biasanya kami selalu kompak dalam segala hal. Biasanya apa yang baik di mataku, pasti baik juga di mata Jin. Tapi ini juga pertama kalinya aku tetap ngotot. Aku ingin membuktikan perkataan Jin salah.

.

.

.

"Tadi siang Taehyung menelepon Appa."

Papa membuka pembicaraan saat kami sedang makan malam bersama.

"Dia minta izin mengajakmu ke acara pernikahan temannya besok."

"Boleh kan, Appa?" tanyaku.

"Emmm..."

Papa berpikir sejenak. Aku menunggunya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Tapi kamu mau janji satu hal sama Appa, gimana?" tanya Papa.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan hati berdebar.

"Janji apa? Asal Appa tidak meminta ulangan bahasa Inggris dapat 100, aku akan berusaha memenuhinya."

"Hari Minggu, kamu ikut makan siang sama Appa."

Aku terperangah. Perjanjian menyenangkan macam apa ini? Itu sih tidak usah ditanya. Kalau diajak makan, siapa yang nolak sih?

"Sip. Aku pasti ikut." jawabku cepat, takut Papa berubah pikiran.

Papa hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengar jawabanku lalu kembali konsen dengan makanan di piringnya. Aku benar-benar lega karena Papa tidak berniat mempersulitku. Tapi aku juga tidak menyadari, kalau Papa hari ini agak lain. Sepertinya ia sangat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Hari Sabtu pun tiba..._

Aku sudah siap dari pukul enam. Aku mengenakan celana jins dan kemeja bahan satin silk biru muda. Aku tidak punya celana panjang kain seperti orang kantoran dan jas juga tidak punya, Masa pinjam punya Papa? Ukuran badan kami berbeda, yang ada aku malah kelihatan makin aneh nanti. Jadi hanya ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku pakai.

Tepat pukul setengah tujuh, mobil VW Beetle Tae Hyung parkir di depan rumahku. Tae Hyung keluar dari mobil. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih, dasi, dan setelah jas hitam. Aku dan Hyuna terpana.

"Papa kamu mana, Kook?"

Eh? Aku tersadar. Memalukan. Aku sempat mematung karena terkagum-kagum melihat penampilan Tae Hyung barusan.

"Appa pergi. Ada acara," kataku.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Papa ada acara apa? Kok aku lupa nanya tadi? Tae Hyung menatapku lalu tersenyum.

"Kamu manis."

Napasku sesak seketika. Ini pertama kalinya ada cowok yang memujiku manis selain Papa. Hyuna cengar-cengir di sampingku.

"Makasih," kata Hyuna.

Eh? Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Kata-kata tadi buat siapa sih? Aku? Hyuna? Atau kami berdua? Aku masih sibuk berpikir saat Tae Hyung membuka pintu mobilnya untukku.

"Silakan, cute bunny."

Mukaku merona lagi. Benar kata Jin, Tae Hyung sangat pintar memikat hati cowok. Jadi ini ya rasanya diperlakukan dengan manis oleh cowok?

.

.

.

Tae Hyung mengisi buku tamu dan memasukkan amplop ke kotak yang disediakan. Salah satu cewek penerima tamu menyerahkan cenderamata berupa boneka kelinci mungil ke Tae Hyung. Cewek itu tersenyum super manis. Tae Hyung balas tersenyum. Cewek-cewek penerima tamu yang lain bisik-bisik.

"Nih, Kook. Buat kamu, lucu kan kayak kamu sama-sama kelinci, cute."

Tae Hyung menyerahkan boneka itu untukku. Aku langsung tersenyum sumringah sambil berharap mukaku tidak merona lagi.

"Makasih."

Tidak bohong. Bonekanya lucu banget. Boneka itu dalam posisi duduk dan membawa hati berwarna merah di tangan kirinya. Di tengah-tengah hati itu ada tulisan Namjoon & Zico.

Tae Hyung menggandeng tangan kananku, rasanya darahku berdesir. Sesaat sebelum kami memasuki ruangan, aku sempat mendengar celoteh para penerima tamu.

"Gila. Tu orang bother's complex kali ya. Masa malam minggu begini datang ke acara kawinan sama adeknya sih."

"Beruntung banget tuh cowok, punya kakak ganteng kayak gitu."

"Ya sudah. Nanti kita deketin saja adiknya, terus tanya, kakaknya sudah punya pacar atau belum."

DEG.

Aku refleks memeriksa penampilanku. Apa aku terlihat seperti anak-anak banget? Dalam ruangan ternyata lebih parah lagi. Begitu aku dan Tae Hyung masuk, aku merasakan semua orang di ruangan itu memandang kami. Oke, tepatnya sih memandang Tae Hyung. Dan mereka bisik-bisik. Aku tidak mendengar mereka bisik-bisik apa, tapi dari cara mereka memandang Tae Hyung (dan aku sesudahnya), sepertinya mereka memiliki harapan yang sama dengan para penerima tamu di depan.

Tae Hyung sepertinya tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia tetap menggandeng tanganku. Terus terang, genggaman tangannya itulah yang membuatku dapat bertahan berdiri. Tae Hyung mengajakku menyalami pengantin. Aku mengangguk. Setelah mengantri dalam rombongan, akhirnya kami tiba juga di depan kedua mempelai.

"Wah, kamu kalau didandanin ternyata cakep juga ya, Namjoon."

Tae Hyung langsung tertawa lebar saat menyalami salah satu pengantin di sana. Mereka berpelukan akrab. Pengantin itu tersenyum tak kalah lebar.

"Thank you, Tae."

Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Tae Hyung lalu celingukan.

"Loh? Kok kamu sendiri? Hoseok mana?"

Hoseok? Siapa itu Hoseok? Tae Hyung langsung menarikku mendekat.

"Kenalin, Jungkook."

Aku tersenyum dengan rikuh sambil menyalami teman Tae Hyung itu. Namjoon juga tersenyum, tapi wajahnya tampak bingung. Untungnya antrian di belakang kami masih panjang, jadi Namjoon tidak bisa menanyakan apa-apa. Aku dan Tae Hyung beralih dari Namjoon dan menyalami pengantin yang satu lagi.

"Kita makan sebentar ya, Jungkook. Habis itu kita pulang. Kamu tidak bosan, kan?" Tae Hyung berbisik di kupingku.

Suaranya begitu lembut. Jantungku seperti melompat. Tapi sebelum aku menjawab, sekelompok orang menghampiri Tae Hyung.

"Hai, Tae," ujar mereka.

Mereka bergantian bersalaman dengan Tae Hyung. Tanpa basa-basi mereka bertanya,

"Sama siapa nih?"

Seperti tadi, Tae Hyung tersenyum.

"Kenalin, ini Jungkook."

Mereka semua menyalamiku. Ada yang tertawa tertahan, ada yang cengar-cengir, ada yang pasang tampang jutek, sisanya memandang dengan penuh tanda tanya. Terlukis jelas di jidat mereka, mereka sebenarnya penasaran siapa aku. Tae Hyung ternyata pintar membaca situasi. Dia mengatakan pada mereka semua kami ingin mengantri makanan dulu.

Namun, saat kami berhasil meloloskan diri dari kerumunan, pada arah jam dua belas, aku melihat seorang cowok datang ke arah kami.

Waktu seperti bergerak lambat. Cowok itu berjalan dengan sangat anggun, menyerap perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Rambut cokelat jamurnya luar biasa. Wajahnya tidak usah ditanya, cakep banget. Kulitnya halus, hidungnya juga mancung kecil. Dia mengenakan baju hitam yang melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya. Sepatu yang bagus dan kelihatan mahal berpadu serasi dengan kakinya. Cowok itu berdiri di hadapan Tae Hyung. Tercium wangi parfumnya yang sangat enak

"Halo, Taehyung." katanya ramah sambil mencium pipi Tae Hyung.

Aku langsung menegang. Enak saja dia cium-cium.

"Oh, kamu. Ini kenalin... Jungkook."

Cowok itu menatapku sekarang. Pandangan ramahnya berubah tajam. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan mencoba tersenyum. Di depan pangeran sempurna ini aku merasa seperti itik buruk rupa.

"Hoseok." ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan menyalamiku.

Hatiku mencelos. Ini Hoseok yang disebut-sebut Namjoon tadi. Siapa dia? Ya Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba tanganku terasa dingin. Aku terkejut, tangan Tae Hyung merangkulku dengan hangat.

"Sori, kami mau makan dulu, Hoseok. Permisi."

Setelah itu, setiap stan makanan yang aku dan Tae Hyung datangi mendadak ramai. Orang sepertinya ingin berdiri sedekat mungkin dengan kami berdua. Mereka berusaha menyelidiki, menguping pembicaraan kami, dan yang paling menyebalkan, ada yang sempat-sempatnya memotret aku dan Tae Hyung dengan kamera HP. Aku benar-benar rikuh. Aku tidak suka suasana ini. Tae Hyung sepertinya bisa membaca perasaanku.

"Kita pulang, yuk," katanya.

Aku mengangguk. Sejujurnya, aku sudah tidak tahan berdiri di ruangan ini lebih lama lagi. Tiba-tiba... Seorang cowok datang dari belakang Tae Hyung. Menepuk bahunya.

"Hei."

"Eh... kamu, Jim."

Tae Hyung tersenyum dan kembali memperkenalkan aku. Terus terang, aku sudah muak bersalaman dengan orang-orang hari ini. Aku benci cara mereka menatapku, seakan seperti ingin bertanya, "kenapa pangeran membawa balita ke pesta dansa istana?"

"Jadi ini," ujar Jimin.

Aku terperangah. Dari sekian banyak tamu, hanya dialah yang sepertinya tahu siapa aku. Aku menatap Jimin dan berusaha tersenyum ramah. Jimin menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. Suara MC membahana di ruangan.

"Alumni Seoul University berfoto bersama dengan kedua mempelai."

"Giliran kita tuh," kata Jimin.

Aku terkesiap. Bukannya kami mau pulang tadi?

"Aku tidak ikut deh, Jim. Mau balik," ujar Tae Hyung.

Fiuh. Diam-diam aku menarik napas lega. Aku senang pikiran Tae Hyung sama denganku. Jimin tampak tak senang dengan penolakan Tae Hyung.

"Yang bener saja kamu. Ini kawinannya Namjoon, temen akrab kamu sendiri. Masa kamu tidak mau foto bareng dia?"

Tae Hyung terdiam, menimbang-nimbang perkataan Jimin. Lalu Tae Hyung menghela napas berat.

"Kook, tidak apa-apa kan aku foto sebentar? Habis itu kita langsung pulang kok."

Mau tidak mau, aku tersenyum. Berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalanku pada si Jimin. Jimin merangkul Tae Hyung. Mereka berjalan menjauhiku. Dan dalam sekejap aku merasa sendirian. Aku terkucil. Aku kesepian.

Saat itu aku sadar, kata-kata Jin ada benarnya. Duniaku dan Tae Hyung benar-benar jauh berbeda. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku terkejut.

"Hai..."

Aku benar-benar sangat terkejut sekarang. Hoseok berdiri di depanku.

"Taehyung mana?"

"Em, lagi foto di panggung."

"Oh."

Hoseok melihat panggung. Aku berusaha melihat panggung juga, tapi terhalang kerumunan orang-orang di sekitar kami.

"Taehyung tidak pernah bilang dia punya adik. Kamu siapa? Sepupunya?" tembaknya langsung.

Aku menarik napas. Aku harus bilang apa? Karena aku memang bukan siapa-siapa.

"Aku… anak teman papanya Tae Hyung."

Hoseok terbelalak. Detik berikutnya, ia tertawa sepertinya sangat geli mendengar jawabanku.

"Kamu panggil dia 'hyung'?"

"Tadinya malah mau panggil 'ahjussi', tapi Tae Hyung protes..."

Hoseok tertawa lagi.

"Aku kira kamu pacarnya," ujarnya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Karena kalau pacarnya, aku harus mengingatkan kamu...," sambungnya.

Aku tertegun. Apa maksudnya?

"Kamu lihat cowok baju merah di sana?"

Hoseok menunjuk cowok di pojok ruangan. Aku mengangguk.

"Dia mantan pacarnya Taehyung."

Aku sesak napas.

"Cowok berbaju biru itu juga," katanya lagi, menunjuk cowok lainnya.

"Yang pakai jas cokelat itu, yang baju garis-garis itu, yang rambutnya dicat merah itu, yang pakai anting itu, yang barusan lewat itu juga..."

Kakiku terasa berat. Aku terpaku seperti patung.

"Masih ada dua puluh lagi yang belum kusebutkan. Lagi pula, aku tidak hafal semuanya," ujar Hoseok lagi.

Dia menatap lurus ke mataku.

"Taehyung itu playboy," ucapnya tegas.

"Dan kamu tahu apa yang dia lakukan padaku?"

Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku tidak mau tahu.

"Apa?" tanyaku pelan, seperti mencicit.

"Dia menciumku dengan panas di depan umum, lalu mencampakkanku," ucap Hoseok lirih.

Kepalaku seperti baru saja dihantam palu seberat satu ton.

"Aku sangka kamu korban dia yang selanjutnya. Makanya seluruh ruangan menatap kamu tadi. Mereka pikir Taehyung sudah bosan dengan cowok-cowok seumuran dengannya, makanya pacaran sama ABG."

Hoseok menarik napas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau ternyata bukan..."

Hoseok pamit dan berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku sendirian lagi. Tapi kini lebih parah. Aku seperti terperosok ke lubang yang sangat gelap dan dalam.

.

.

.

TAEHYUNG POV

Aku gelisah di panggung, ingin aksi foto-foto tidak penting ini selesai secepatnya. Aku rasanya ingin mengamuk saat untuk kesekian kalinya fotografer itu berkata, "Yak. Sekali lagi".

Akhirnya sesi foto super membosankan ini selesai lima belas menit kemudian. Tanpa berbasa-basi dulu dengan teman-teman aku yang lain, aku langsung meluncur turun dari panggung. Tapi ada yang menahan aku, saat menoleh, aku lihat Hoseok ada di belakangku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku datar.

"Kok buru-buru, Tae? Tidak tunggu acara selesai dulu? Kan ada acara lempar bunga nanti."

Aku tertawa tertahan.

"Hoseok, aku tidak butuh acara gituan."

"Waktu acara pernikahan Jimin, kamu ada di situ sampai akhir. Namjoon juga sahabat kamu kan?"

"Kali ini tidak bisa. Sudah malem. Aku harus nganter Jungkook pulang," jawabku sambil celingukan mencari sosok Jungkook.

"Tae, dia cowok yang punya janji dengan kamu waktu itu, ya? Sampai kamu ninggalin aku tiba-tiba waktu di rumah sakit?"

Aku memandang Hoseok tajam.

"Hoseok, please. Hargai privacy aku. Kamu tidak perlu tahu semuanya tentang aku."

"Apa dia juga cowok yang sama dengan cowok yang dibilang Jimin? Cowok yang bikin kamu kelimpungan cari motor dan tukang jual bunga?"

Hoseok memang keras kepala dan tidak bisa dibilangin. Aku membalikkan badan, tidak berminat menjawab. Tapi Hoseok kembali menahan tanganku. Dia mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat.

"Kamu cuma perlu jawab iya atau tidak. Itu saja."

Aku menghela napas, berusaha menahan emosi.

"Iya, itu dia."

Hoseok terkesiap. Dia melepaskan cekalan tangannya.

"Oh, oke. Berarti dia sepenting itu buat kamu. Semoga kamu bahagia," ucapnya dingin.

Dia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang sulit aku artikan, lalu berbalik meninggalkanku. Walaupun bingung, aku tidak mau capek-capek memikirkan ucapan Hoseok barusan. Aku menyusuri ruangan mencari Jungkook. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit, Jungkook pasti sudah bosan banget.

Setelah celingak-celinguk, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan Jungkook. Aku lihat dia berdiri sambil menunduk di pojok ruangan, persis kayak anak hilang. Aku jadi pengin ketawa melihatnya. Aku melewati sebuah vas bunga. Wah, pas banget. Aku tarik setangkai mawar putih dari situ.

"Apakah cute bunny sudah siap untuk pulang?" ujarku sambil menyodorkan bunga mawar putih kehadapan Jungkook.

Mudah-mudahan dia tidak ngambek karena sudah aku tinggalin begitu lama. Jungkook mendongak. Aku kaget melihat wajahnya yang pucat.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku panik.

Aku mengulurkan tangan hendak memegang tangannya.

"Kamu sakit?"

Jungkook menepis tanganku. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Tidak usah pegang-pegang. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Aku bengong. Kenapa dia mendadak jadi judes? Wah gawat. Jungkook berjalan mendahuluiku ke arah pintu keluar. Aku mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat. Orang-orang di ruangan memperhatikan kami berdua, tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Di depan pintu, aku berhasil menahan tangan Jungkook. Dan aku makin kaget.

Tangan Jungkook panas. Aku cepat-cepat membungkuk dan memegang wajahnya. Benar, dia panas. Dia sakit. Aku langsung melepaskan jas dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan jas itu.

"Ayo pulang," ujarku sambil merangkul pundaknya.

Tapi lagi-lagi Jungkook menolak. Dia mendorong aku.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," ujarnya ketus.

"Pulang sendiri, gimana? Kamu kan pergi bareng-bareng aku, jadi aku berkewajiban nganter kamu pulang, Kook."

"Pokoknya aku pulang sendiri. Tae Hyung tidak usah ngurusin aku!"

Teriakan Jungkook sukses membuat orang-orang yang ada di situ terbelalak kaget. Suasana sunyi seketika. Pandangan orang-orang tertuju pada kami berdua. Bahkan beberapa orang sampai keluar, ikut menyaksikan. Sialan. Mereka pikir ini bioskop?

"Kook ah..." aku memegang tangannya.

"Kamu kenapa? Aku salah apa sama kamu?"

Jungkook menatap lurus ke mataku. Dia menatapku dengan mata berair.

"Aku salah besar... ternyata Jin benar."

"Kenapa? Salah apanya? Jin bilang apa ke kamu?" tanyaku dengan nada lebih lembut, memegang bahunya.

Jungkook mundur. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan terluka.

"Jangan pegang-pegang. Jangan samain aku sama cowok-cowok korban Tae Hyung."

DEG!

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya saat aku berfoto tadi? Mataku menyapu tajam orang-orang yang berkerumun menatap kami berdua. Siapapun orangnya, aku harus bikin perhitungan dengan dia. Aku kembali menatap Jungkook.

"Kook.. Oke. Kamu marah, tapi please pulang sama aku. Kamu mau pulang naik apa malam-malam begini? Bahaya. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahin sama papa kamu kalau dia tahu aku biarin kamu pulang sendiri."

"Aku tidak sendirian... aku..."

Sebelum Jungkook selesai menjawab, sebuah honda jazz pink (Suer. Pink.) berhenti di depan kami berdua. Aku terkejut. Seorang cowok turun dari bangku belakang. Cowok itu... Jin?

Dia menarik tangan Jungkook dan menatapku galak.

"Heh, Ahjussi. Denger ya, Jangan coba-coba sentuh Jungkook!"

Tanpa memedulikan aku yang masih melongo bingung, Jin menyuruh Jungkook masuk ke mobilnya. Jungkook menurut. Aku panik dan berusaha menahan Jungkook.

"Kook... aku..."

Jin mendorong aku.

"Minggir! Kalau ahjussi masih berani ganggu Jungkook, saya akan panggil polisi."

Dan... BRAAK...

Pintu mobil ditutup dengan kasar. Sepersekian detik kemudian, mobil itu berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku berdiri terpaku di jalan. Berusaha menahan emosi yang siap meledak didadaku. Kerumunan orang makin banyak. Mereka menatapku dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

Aku melotot tajam pada mereka semua, lalu berjalan menuju mobil dengan langkah gontai. Tiba di depan mobil, aku lihat Hoseok berdiri di situ. Tersenyum.

"Sekarang kamu tahu gimana rasanya tidak dipedulikan, Tae. Gimana?"

Aku membelalak marah. Apa dia penyebab semua ini?

"Hei, apa yang kamu bilang ke Jungkook?" ujarku gusar.

Hoseok bergeming. Dia menatap mataku dengan berani.

"Aku nolongin dia. Dia terlalu baik untuk cowok brengsek kayak kamu," ujarnya tajam lalu kembali tersenyum dan berjalan melintasiku.

Aku menahan tangannya.

"Maksud kamu apa?"

Hoseok menepiskan tanganku.

"Kamu sendiri yang tahu diri kamu seperti apa. Ingat, Taehyung. Siapa menabur, dia juga yang menuai... Roda kehidupan berputar."

.

.

.

Aku mengendarai mobil dengan emosi memuncak. Sudah puluhan kali aku berusaha menghubungi HP Jungkook tapi lagi-lagi diputus. Aku emosi.

Aku membanting HP ke bangku sebelah dan memaki panjang-pendek. Sampai akhirnya aku diam dan mengakui kalau Jimin benar. Aku tidak mungkin sama Jungkook. Dia terlalu baik buat aku. Dia tidak mungkin bisa tahan menghadapi aku dan segala masa lalu aku.

Dan seakan belum cukup masalah untuk malam ini... Sampai di rumah, aku harus menghadapi masalah yang lain...

* * *

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

Remake dari novel U. by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team .Uke. Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning. bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 11

JUNGKOOK POV

Mobil Jin melaju cepat. Aku duduk menunduk, bibirku bergetar, air mataku jatuh satu-satu. Aku baru saja menceritakan semua kejadiannya pada Jin.

"Kook sudah dong, jangan nangis terus," Jin mengusap-usap bahuku penuh perhatian.

Tapi kata-katanya yang lembut justru memancing air mataku keluar makin banyak. Jin jelas panik.

"Yaaah Kook... Duh. Jangan tambah nangis dong. Sudah... sudah..." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sekotak tisu.

Aku mengambil tisu itu dan mengusap air mataku. Aku menatap Jin.

"Gomawo Jin... kamu sudah mau jemput aku. Kalau tidak ada kamu... kalau tidak ada kamu... aku... aku... tidak tahu harus gimana..."

"Kook kamu apaan sih? Kebetulan aku kan memang pengin ke CoEX Mall, jadi aku lewat situ. Aku kan temen kamu. Kalau kamu minta bantuan aku, pasti aku bakal bantu kamu."

Air mataku kembali merebak. Hatiku sakit mendengar kata-kata Jin. Aku sedih karena ternyata Jin begitu memperhatikan aku. Padahal aku sudah berbuat jahat dengan tidak memedulikan pendapatnya waktu itu.

"Jin maafin aku, Jin... Coba... coba aku dengerin... kata-kata kamu... Aku pasti... aku pasti tidak bakal ngalamin ini..."

"Yaaa, Jungkook ah... Jangan ngomong gitu dong. Aku tidak marah kok sama kamu. Jangan nyalahin diri kamu gitu. Jangan nangis lagi. Ahjussi jelek kayak gitu ngapain kamu tangisin? Sayang air mata kamu nangisin orang kayak dia. Apalagi kalau kamu sampai sakit. Enak di dia, rugi di kamu dong. Pokoknya sekarang, lupain dia. Jadi, daripada kamu nangis, kita ke CoEX saja, gimana? Kita main di funworld sampai puas, oke?"

Jin benar. Uring-uringan karena cowok sama sekali tidak ada gunanya alias rugi berat. Aku mengusap air mataku dan mengangguk.

"Nah. Gitu dong. Kamu jelek kalau nangis. Sudah, tenang saja. Yang lalu biarkan berlalu. Lagi pula..." Jin menatapku dengan mengerling nakal.

"Tidak ada Tae Hyung... Taehyung pun jadi. Hahaha..."

Mau tidak mau, aku jadi ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ayo… pukul… pukul… jangan beri ampun!" Jin menjerit-jerit histeris memberikan komando padaku untuk memukul tikus mondok yang muncul dengan palu plastik.

"Sekuat mungkin Kook. Anggep saja tikus itu si ahjussi brengsek itu. Ayo pukul lagi yang kuat."

Hm, anggap Tae Hyung? Wah, aku seperti mendapat aliran tenaga baru. Kata-kata Jin kali ini cukup memotivasiku untuk memukul sekuat-kuatnya.

BAK. BUK. BAK. BUK.

Aku memukul tikus-tikus mondok itu tanpa ampun.

"Horeee...," teriak Jin saat permainan berakhir.

"Gilaaa. Kita dapat banyak kupon nih... Hebat juga ya kamu, Kook... Bikin tikus mondoknya teler semua," katanya sambil menarik sepuluh kupon yang keluar.

Aku nyengir. Seandainya pihak funworld menambahkan tulisan "Permainan untuk yang patah hati" di mesin itu, pasti permainannya akan tambah laku. Kami mencari mainan-mainan yang lain dan main sampai puas. Setelah itu Jin dengan pede mencoba dance-dance revolution.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jin berjoget-joget liar. Ia mati-matian mencoba mengikuti gerak kaki pada layar seperti orang sakit ayan. Lagian Jin nekat sih. Untuk permainan seperti ini, Jackson yang jago. Setelah permainan Jin selesai (jangan tanya skor Jin. Kacau.), kami memutuskan membeli minuman. Tiba-tiba aku menemukan dua sosok makhluk yang sangat kukenal.

"Itu Bambam sama Jackson, kan?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Jin tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku.

"Aku yang panggil tadi. Habis kalau kita berdua doang di sini kan tidak rame," kata Jin.

"Jackson… Bambam..."

Mereka berdua menoleh dan langsung memandang lurus padaku. Mereka tersenyum, tapi wajah mereka berdua tampak prihatin. Aku menarik napas. Ternyata teman-temanku begitu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku menjadi semakin merasa sangat bersalah pada mereka.

"Jadi gimana sih ceritanya?" tanya Bambam begitu aku dan Jin datang dengan empat gelas minuman.

Jin melirikku. Aku menunduk.

"Kamu saja deh yang cerita, Jin," ujarku.

Otakku melarang diriku mengingat hal-hal yang sebaiknya tidak usah diingat. Jin lalu mulai bercerita. Bambam dan Jackson melongo mendengarnya.

"Gila. Aku tidak nyangka cowok itu benar-benar buaya," kata Jackson geram dengan nada tinggi.

"Padahal waktu itu aku sempat percaya sama dia."

"Iya. Dia harus cepet-cepet dipulangin ke habitatnya tuh di kubangan, biar main sama buaya-buaya lain," tambah Bambam dengan nada yang lebih pelan tapi pedas.

Jin akhirnya sampai ke cerita tentang Hoseok yang dicium Tae Hyung. Jackson makin mencak-mencak sedangkan Bambam melongo. Dia terbelalak dan tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Bam... Bam... kamu kenapa?" tanya Jin bingung.

"Aku inget... Aku inget...," teriak Bambam tiba-tiba.

Kami bertiga kaget. Jackson cepat-cepat membekap mulut Bambam karena seisi ruangan menatap kami sekarang.

"Apaan sih kamu? Teriak-teriak begitu? Kayak maen drama saja," ujar Jin jengkel.

Jelas dia malu banget diliatin banyak orang.

"Iya nih. Bambam emang suka sok ngalamin déjà vu," timpal Jackson.

"Bukan déjà vu tahu. Ini beneran aku inget sekarang."

"Inget apa?" tanya Jin tidak sabar.

Bambam menghela napas dan memasang wajah penuh misteri. Dia memajukan posisi duduknya dan memberi kode agar kepala kami mendekat. Kami menurut.

"Kalian inget tidak kalau Umma-ku ulangtahun sebulan yang lalu?"

Kami semua mengerutkan alis dan mengangguk-angguk bingung. Apa hubungannya coba?

"Waktu itu Appa pengin bikin kejutan buat Umma, dia ngajak kita sekeluarga makan di kafe..."

"Terus?" tanya Jin.

Dahinya berkerut.

"Nah... akhirnya Appa memutuskan pergi ke Soul Fun, soalnya tempatnya bagus, makanannya enak, dan ada live music-nya gitu."

PLETAK.

Jackson yang tidak sabaran langsung menjitak Bambam.

"Woi. Tidak nyambung deh. Kamu mau cerita apa sih sebenarnya?"

"Sabar dong. Aku kan mesti nyeritain settingnya dulu biar kamu semua pada ngerti...," Bambam mengomel sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tapi apa hubungannya?"

"Pokoknya ada," jawab Bambam jengkel.

"Masih mau denger, tidak?"

Mau tidak mau, kami yang sudah terlanjur penasaran terpaksa mengangguk.

"Oke sekarang kalian diam lagi," Bambam kembali pasang tampang serius.

"Terus... Appa mengharapkan suasana yang romantis. Tapi sayang, sampai di sana ternyata kafenya rame banget. Ada sekelompok orang yang juga mengadakan acara di sana. Acaranya seru, pake MC..."

Jackson dan Jin meremas-remas tangan dengan tidak sabar.

"Terus aku lihat ada cowok yang keren banget. Dia menyerap seluruh perhatian cowok di situ."

Jin langsung emosi.

"Bam, satu kata tidak penting lagi keluar dari mulut kamu, kamu kita ikat di sini, tidak boleh pulang," ancamnya.

"Iya. Iya. Terus... aku lihat cowok itu mendekati seorang cowok..."

Bambam menarik napas.

"Dan... Kamu tahu apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka ciuman di tengah ruangan. Di hadapan semua orang. Gila, mesra banget. Aku sampai terbelalak, Umma aku juga sampai melongo ngeliatnya..."

Jantungku rasanya melompat. Tidak. Aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Aku tidak mau dengar. Jin dan Jackson berpandangan.

"Terus?"

"Yah... Kalian semua lemot banget sih? Cowok yang dicium itu Tae Hyung-nya Jungkook..."

JRENG!

Benar dugaanku. Tubuhku langsung lemas seketika. Kepalaku pusing. Pandanganku berputar. Mataku terasa panas. Walaupun sangat marah pada Tae Hyung, tapi jauh dalam hatiku aku masih berharap Hoseok penipu, pembohong, pembual, dan lain-lain. Tapi harapanku buyar sudah. Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi, Tae Hyung itu playboy. Dan aku salah satu korbannya.

Teman-teman memandangku dengan perasaan tidak enak. Jackson mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tanganku, Bambam mengelus rambutku, dan Jin merengkuh bahuku. Aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Air mataku kembali bermunculan satu per-satu.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa ini belum apa-apa. Masih ada yang harus aku hadapi lagi besok...

.

.

.

TAEHYUNG POV

Saat mobilku memasuki gerbang, aku lihat Shin Ahjumma berlari panik kearahku. Wajahnya tampak tegang dan penuh air mata. Dengan terbata-bata dia bilang Mama... mencoba bunuh diri?!

Pandanganku kabur seketika.

Sejak Mama keluar dari rumah sakit sebulan yang lalu, kondisi kejiwaan Mama memang kurang stabil. Ternyata pertengkaran Papa dan Mama waktu itu mengorek kembali luka hati Mama yang terdalam. Tamparan Papa saat itu begitu mengguncang Mama. Namun yang paling menghancurkan pertahanan Mama adalah saat Papa bilang,

"Kamu yang membunuh Umji..."

Memang, setelah melihat Mama terbaring kaku di ranjang rumah sakit, Papa langsung menyesal setengah mati. Saat Mama pulang ke rumah, Papa berusaha menebus kesalahannya dengan selalu berada di sisi Mama. Tapi bagaimana Papa bisa duduk dekat Mama, kalau dalam jarak lima meter saja Mama sudah menyuruhnya pergi? Aku dan Papa berencana membawa Mama ke psikiater, tapi lagi-lagi Mama menolak.

"Saya tidak gila. Seharusnya kamu yang dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa," kata Mama tajam kepada Papa.

Aku dan Papa akhirnya memutuskan diam dan mengerti. Kami berdua yakin, Mama hanya butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Mama hanya perlu belajar memaafkan diri sendiri. Lagi pula, Mama seharusnya bisa melihat perubahan sikap Papa. Papa tidak pernah lagi pulang di atas jam sembilan malam. Sikap Papa yang dingin perlahan menjadi lebih hangat.

Papa juga lebih banyak meluangkan waktu bersamaku. Kami berbagi cerita. Papa banyak bertanya tentang pekerjaanku, tentang rencana-rencana ke depan, termasuk niatku melanjutkan S2 di Amerika. Dan yang terpenting, Papa juga mau tahu tentang orang-orang disekelilingku. Akhirnya, aku menceritakan soal kematian Minjae ke Papa. Papa sempat shock mendengarnya. Dia menghiburku dan menyuruhku tetap tabah. Walau penghiburannya sudah sangat terlambat, tapi aku tetap menghargai perhatian Papa.

Papa juga jadi tahu aku punya sahabat bernama Yoongi, yang sekarang bekerja di New York. Aku bilang ke Papa, Yoongi-lah yang membantuku untuk survive pada masa-masa aku kehilangan Minjae. Aku juga bercerita ke Papa tentang dua sahabatku yang lain, Namjoon dan Jimin. Terus terang aku bahagia karena Papa sepertinya tampak antusias mendengar cerita-ceritaku. Aku seperti menemukan sosok Papa yang dulu. Berangsur-angsur, aku mulai bisa menyebutnya "Appa" lagi.

Aku pikir keadaan di rumah sudah mulai tentram. Tapi hari ini semuanya kembali kacau... Karena Papa lembur dan aku pergi ke acara pernikahan Namjoon, Mama sendirian di rumah. Dan karena bosan, Mama memutuskan nonton televisi. Dan sialnya, saluran TV berlangganan itu sedang memutar film drama keluarga. Di film itu ada adegan seorang ibu yang ceroboh sehingga anaknya jatuh ke kolam dan meninggal, persis seperti peristiwa yang menimpa Umji. Mama langsung menjerit histeris.

Shin Ahjumma yang sedang berada di dapur terkejut mendengar teriakan Mama. Dia langsung berlari ke kamar Mama. Shin Ahjumma sangat terkejut saat melihat Mama sedang berteriak-teriak histeris sambil melemparkan pajangan kaca.

"Aku tidak membunuh Umji... Aku bersumpah, aku tidak membunuh Umji..."

"Nyonya besar… Jangan, Nyonya," ujar Shin Ahjumma mencoba menenangkan, tapi Mama justru tambah panik.

"Jangan samakan saya dengan ibu-ibu itu. Jangan bawa saya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Saya tidak membunuh Umji."

Shin Ahjumma mencoba mendekati Mama, namun tangisan Mama semakin menjadi.

"Jangan mendekat. Saya tidak bersalah. Saya menyayangi Umji lebih daripada diri saya sendiri... Kalau dia tidak ada saya lebih baik mati."

Dan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, Mama mengambil salah satu pecahan kaca pajangan yang dilemparnya.

"Maafkan Umma, Umji...," isak Mama pedih.

Dan sebelum Shin Ahjumma sempat melarang, Mama telah menggoreskan pecahan kaca itu ke pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

Mama hampir mati...

Aku menunggui Mama dengan cemas di depan kamar perawatan. Aku menyumpah-nyumpahi perusahaan televisi yang memutar film bodoh itu (Oke. Ini tindakan yang salah. Tapi aku tidak tahu mau menyalahkan siapa lagi.). Papa duduk di sebelahku. Dia tampak sangat terpukul. Berkali-kali Papa menyebutkan ini salahnya. Papa sangat menyesal kenapa dia tidak pulang lebih cepat sehingga tidak bisa menghalangi niat Mama. Aku merangkul pundak Papa, mencoba menenangkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Papa menangis.

.

.

.

JUNGKOOK POV

Aku berdiri seorang diri di tengah ruangan. Seseorang menepuk bahuku, aku menoleh dan melihat Hoseok menatap tajam ke arahku. Matanya berkilat mengerikan. Tiba-tiba, rambut jamur indahnya berubah menjadi rambut Medusa. Dengan rambut ularnya itu, dia mengubahku menjadi batu.

Tae Hyung menyaksikan hal itu namun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Lalu Hoseok mendekati Tae Hyung dan menciumnya dengan mesra di depan mataku.

"Jangan... Jangan...," teriakku dalam kebekuanku.

Hoseok tertawa terbahak-bahak.

BLAAASH.

Aku terbangun. Thanks God. Cuma mimpi.

Aku melihat jam dinding. Jam satu pagi. Ternyata benar. Saat sedang dilanda kesedihan, waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Malam terasa sangat panjang. Aku menghela napas berat. Padahal aku sudah berusaha mati-matian melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi, tapi kata-kata Hoseok yang paling tidak ingin kuingat justru terus-menerus terngiang dalam kepalaku.

Air mataku keluar lagi. Walaupun Jin berulang kali bilang menangisi cowok brengsek adalah tindakan paling bodoh sejagat raya, tapi itu kan cuma teori. Prakteknya ya, tetap saja aku pasti nangis.

Aku duduk di tempat tidur, mencoba lagi terapi tidur dengan menghitung. Tapi tiba-tiba mataku tertumbuk pada sebuah benda di meja belajar. Aku beranjak mengambilnya... Makalah Tata Suryaku. Aku tersenyum dan membolak-balik halamannya. Aku tersenyum namun mataku terasa panas.

Kali ini aku benar-benar menangis...

.

.

.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

HAH.

Aku terkesiap. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarku? Aku cepat-cepat bangun dan membukakan pintu kamar.

"Appa?"

"Selamat pagi, Sayang. Appa mau ngomong sama kamu nih."

Papa tersenyum di depan pintu, lalu mengerutkan dahi.

"Loh, kok mata kamu sembap begitu sih?"

Aku langsung salah tingkah.

"Eh... mmm... Tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok, Appa. Hm... mungkin sakit mata..."

Papa tersenyum.

"Ngaku deh. Semalam kamu nangis, kan? Hayooo... nangis kenapa?"

Aduh sial. Ketahuan lagi.

"Tidak kok, Appa... tidak ada apa-apa kok," kataku berusaha mengelak.

Papa mengelus rambutku.

"Oh ya, Kook, kata Hyuna, tadi malam begitu sampai rumah kamu langsung masuk kamar dan tidak keluar-keluar lagi. Gimana acara pernikahannya?"

Huh. Kenapa dari tadi yang Papa justru bertanya tentang hal-hal yang tidak ingin kujawab sih?

"Yaaa... begitu deh Appa. Biasa kan kondangan... Datang, nyalamin pengantin, makan, terus pulang deh. Lagian Appa pergi ke mana sih kemarin? Jungkook pulang kok Appa tidak ada?"

Papa tampak bingung saat kutanya.

"Kamu mandi dulu sana sudah siang. Tuh lihat, jam sembilan. Kamu janji kan mau pergi ke restoran sama Appa," ujar Papa sambil menepuk bahuku lalu meninggalkanku.

Sepertinya ia tidak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Aku terheran-heran waktu Papa mengajakku memasuki sebuah restoran mewah dan elegan. Atmosfer ruangannya pun terasa cukup romantis. Terdengar dentingan suara piano yang mengalun indah. Hm... dalam rangka apa Papa mengajak aku ke sini? Hari ini kan tidak ada yang ulang tahun. Apa Papa baru naik pangkat?

Aku duduk dengan bingung saat pelayan dengan sopan menarikkan bangku untukku. Aku salah tingkah waktu disuruh memasang serbet di pangkuanku. Dan akhirnya aku frustrasi melihat sederet pisau dan sendok di hadapanku.

"Jungkook..."

Papa membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mendongak menatap Papa. Aku baru saja menghitung jumlah perkakas di hadapanku ini. Ada enam belas. Katanya jenisnya beda semua. Aku bingung harus memakai sendok yang mana untuk menyantap sup kepitingku.

"Kenapa Appa?"

Papa menghela napas berat.

"Dari kemarin, sebenarnya Appa ingin membicarakan sesuatu ke kamu. Tapi Appa benar-benar mencari saat yang tepat."

Wajahku berubah menjadi cerah. Benar dugaanku. Papa pasti baru saja naik pangkat.

"Jungkook tahu kok Appa," ujarku.

Papa jelas melongo.

"Kamu tahu? Tahu dari mana?"

"Ih, Appa... Jungkook tuh punya otak," ujarku sambil menunjuk pelipisku.

"Keputusannya tidak salah kok, Jungkook setuju banget. Ini berita hebat."

Mata Papa jelas makin lebar.

"Kamu... kamu setuju?"

"Jelas dong Appa. Siapa sih yang tidak setuju? Semua anak di dunia ini kan ingin mendukung Appa-nya...," ujarku bijak.

"Aku juga yakin, Umma di surga sana juga senang mendengar kabar ini."

Papa terperangah dan tampak sangat lega mendengar ucapanku.

"Gomawo ya Jungkook sayang. Appa tidak nyangka kamu sudah tahu tentang masalah ini. Appa senang kamu tidak berpikir Appa berbuat jahat dengan melakukan ini. Appa pikir akan sulit sekali meyakinkan kamu..."

Gantian aku yang melongo. Sulit? Kenapa harus sulit?

"Appa sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini kalau kamu tidak setuju. Karena Appa tahu Umma tidak tergantikan oleh kamu."

Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung. Apa aku yang salah dengar ya? Apa hubungannya?

"Sebenarnya Appa punya kejutan satu lagi untuk kamu...," ujar Papa lembut, lalu memanggil pelayan dan berbisik padanya.

Aku bingung. Kejutan apa lagi? Jidatku makin keriting saat melihat pelayan justru menambahkan kursi di meja kami. Kok? Aku menatap Papa penuh tanda tanya. Papa malah tersenyum. Dan...

"Halo, Jungkook..."

JREEEENG!

Aku rasanya baru menelan seekor kepiting. Aku mendongak. Ya Tuhan. Katakan ini mimpi buruk... Katakan ini lanjutan mimpi burukku...

"Jungkook, ayo kasih salam," kata Papa.

"Manggilnya sementara tetap Ahjumma saja."

Aku terbelalak. Apalagi saat kulihat Sunghee ahjumma dengan tidak malu-malu duduk di samping Papa.

"Kejutan apa sih Appa? Jadi kejutannya dia?" ujarku sengit.

Papa bingung.

"Loh? Kamu kok jadi marah-marah, Kook? Bukannya tadi kamu bilang setuju?"

"Setuju? Jelas aku setuju kalau Appa dapat promosi jabatan. Tapi apa hubungannya kenaikan pangkat Papa dengan Sunghee ahjumma?" jawabku makin berapi-api.

"Naik jabatan? Siapa yang naik jabatan? Appa tidak naik jabatan," jawab Papa masih diliputi kebingungan.

"Jadi yang Appa ingin bicarakan itu tadi apa?" jawabku histeris.

Ya Tuhan. Aku benci situasi ini. Papa mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tanganku. Matanya menyorot lurus kepadaku. Penuh kelembutan dan permohonan.

"Kook..."

Papa menarik napas. Sepertinya sulit baginya mengatakan hal itu.

"Appa berencana menikah dengan Sunghee ahjumma. Dan Appa ingin tahu pendapat kamu."

JDEEEERR.

Aku seperti disambar geledek sekarang. Aku langsung menarik tanganku yang berada dalam genggaman Papa. Aku menatapnya dengan mata berair. Ingin kutunjukkan padanya betapa aku sangat tidak setuju, marah, pedih, sekaligus terluka dengan keputusannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Appa buat keputusan ini tidak tanya aku dulu?" tanyaku dengan air mata berlinang.

"Makanya Appa ingin bicara sama kamu. Karena itu hari ini Appa mau membicarakannya dengan kamu dulu, dan kalau kamu setuju, baru Appa memanggil Sunghee ahjumma untuk bergabung..."

Aku terperangah. Semudah itu Papa berpikir untuk minta izinku?

"Appa, aku tidak pernah menyetujui apa-apa. Karena aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa," jeritku tertahan.

Aku berdiri menatap Papa dengan emosi meluap.

"Apa kata-kataku masih penting sekarang? Apa kalau aku mengatakan tidak, Appa mau mendengar?"

"Jungkook ah... Appa..."

"Appa tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Aku benci Appa!" jeritku sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Derai air mata membasahi wajahku. Aku tidak peduli Papa memanggilku. Aku tidak peduli Sunghee ahjumma terperangah melihat kepergianku. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung pengunjung lain di restoran. Terserah mereka berpikir apa. Hatiku sangat sakit.

Kenapa dua orang yang sangat kupercaya menyakitiku dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan? Pertama Tae Hyung, dan sekarang Papa?

Tae Hyung memohon agar aku pulang bersamanya saat aku tahu dia hanya menganggapku satu di antara koleksi cowoknya. Papa memohon padaku saat kutahu dia telah melupakan Mama.

Aku benci mereka berdua. Aku berlari menyusuri parkiran dengan air mata berlinang. Seorang satpam sampai bengong melihatku.

TIIIIIINNN...

Aku tersentak kaget. Bunyi apa itu? Aku menatap mobil putih yang melaju cepat ke arahku. Tapi kenapa rasanya kakiku begitu berat? Aku mematung di jalan, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Jungkook, awas...," sebuah suara terdengar samar dan sepersekian detik kemudian sesuatu menabrak tubuhku.

Aku terduduk di trotoar. Mobil putih itu telah berlalu dari hadapanku. Kenapa aku masih hidup? Orang-orang datang berkerumun. Mereka mendesah dengan berbagai macam suara. Ada yang lega. Ada yang prihatin. Ada yang menyalahkanku.

"Jungkook... tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku mendongak, menatap orang yang baru saja menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak percaya melihatnya.

"Kok tadi bengong sih? Kenapa?"

Sosok di hadapanku tersenyum. Dia membantuku berdiri.

"Mau ke mana sih lari-lari? Perlu dianterin?" tanyanya lagi.

Tetap dengan lembut. Mataku kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Jungkook, kok malah nangis sih? Jangan nangis dong. Kita diliatin tuh. Jangan nangis. Nanti orang malah nyangka yang tidak-tidak."

Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya dan menangis sepuasnya. Sosok di hadapanku memelukku dengan hangat.

Dia... Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampe, Jungkook," kata Taehyung sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku mendongak.

"Kok kamu bisa ada di tempat tadi juga sih, Taehyung?"

Taehyung menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Kamu denger dentingan piano di ruangan tadi?"

Aku mengangguk bingung.

"Itu tadi aku yang mainin. Yang punya resto itu kan temen baik Papaku. Nah, hari itu dia minta aku memainkan piano karena ada tamu yang ingin suasananya dibuat seromantis dan semanis mungkin. Aku tidak nyangka di antara tamu-tamu itu justru ada kamu."

Aku mengangguk-angguk pelan. Benar-benar kebetulan yang langka.

"Sudah. Mau sampe kapan ngangguk-ngangguk? Yuk, turun," Taehyung menepuk pundakku.

"Eh...," aku menahan lengan Taehyung.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa nemenin aku ke sini? Kalau males, pulang saja, nanti pulangnya aku bisa naik taksi kok."

Taehyung tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Jungkook. Waktu itu aku kan sudah minta kamu nemenin nyari kado buat Jin dan kamu tidak ngeluh sedikitpun. Terus, aku dengan teganya malah ninggalin kamu, lagi. Nah, sekarang aku bakal nungguin kamu dan nganter kamu pulang dengan selamat sampai di rumah, gimana?"

Aku ternganga memandang Taehyung. Aku tidak menyangka dia masih ingat dengan peristiwa di CoEX waktu itu.

"Yuk, turun," kata Taehyung sambil membuka pintu mobil, sebelum aku memberikan jawaban.

Aku tersenyum dan ikut turun dari mobil. Kami berdua mampir ke seorang penjual bunga tabur dan air, lalu sama-sama melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak. Menatap dalam diam pemandangan hijau dan putih di sekeliling kami. Kami tiba di makam yang terbuat dari batu marmer yang indah. Aku mendekat, memandang lekat-lekat foto wanita yang tersenyum ramah. Menurutku ia wanita paling cantik di dunia.

"Mama kamu cantik," ujar Taehyung.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Sudah pasti. Mamaku memang cantik.

"Pasti kamu dan Papa kamu sayang banget sama dia," ujar Taehyung lagi.

"Salah. Kalimat kamu barusan salah. Aku emang sayang banget sama Umma, tapi Appa-ku tidak."

Taehyung tampak terkejut mendengar kata-kataku. Aku tak peduli. Aku duduk di depan pusara Mama, tak terasa sebutir air mataku menetes. Aku sedih. Aku marah. Aku benci. Aku benci Papa.

Kenapa Papa punya pikiran seperti itu? Kenapa Papa melupakan Mama? Kenapa Papa tidak sayang lagi sama Mama? Papa yang sangat kubanggakan telah mengecewakanku. Papa yang paling perfect di dunia telah berubah 180 derajat.

Dari dulu aku yakin, cinta Papa dan Mama abadi. Tidak akan lekang oleh waktu. Ternyata aku salah. Walaupun ada di sisi Papa, aku sudah tidak berarti apa-apa. Sekarang Papa sudah tidak mencintai Mama lagi. Sekarang Papa mencintai wanita lain, Sunghee sialan itu. Kini aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa cinta yang indah dan tak lekang oleh waktu hanyalah milik Walt Disney.

Air mataku bercucuran makin banyak. Aku menggigit bibir. Dadaku terasa begitu sesak. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Taehyung melingkari tubuhku dari belakang dan dia berbicara lembut di telingaku.

"Aku tidak punya saputangan. Aku juga bukan orang yang bisa menghibur. Yang aku tahu, aku ngerasa tenang kalau Umma-ku meluk aku seperti ini dari belakang..."

Air mataku meleleh mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Otak aku buntu liat kamu nangis kayak gitu," Taehyung kembali menghiburku,

"Please, jangan nangis lagi ya Jungkook ah..."

Tangisanku makin pecah. Taehyung memelukku dalam diam. Angin bertiup lembut mengibar-ngibarkan rambut kami berdua.

.

.

.

TAEHYUNG POV

Aku memandangi lenganku yang ditutup kapas beralkohol dan plester. Beberapa jam yang lalu aku jadi donor darah untuk Mama. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu repot-repot kayak begini. Berpuluh-puluh kantong darah tersedia di sini. Kapan pun rumah sakit membutuhkan, mereka pasti menyediakan. Tapi aku tetap ngotot mau mendonorkan darah untuk Mama. Ini untuk meyakinkanku, menambah bukti bahwa aku adalah anak Mama. Aku juga anak Mama, bukan cuma Umji.

Aku memandangi Mama yang terbaring pucat di tempat tidurnya. Hatiku sakit. Kenapa Mama berpikir untuk menyusul Umji? Kenapa dia selalu merasa bersalah pada Umji yang telah tiada? Apakah Mama tidak sadar masih ada aku? Apa Mama tidak merasa bersalah kalau mati dan meninggalkan aku di sini?

Mama tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya, menatapku dengan mata sayu. Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Selamat siang Eommeoni," ujarku.

Mama mengangguk pelan. Ia mencoba bicara, namun kata-katanya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan. Mama melirik pergelangan tangannya yang dibalut rapat perban. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dengan hati teriris.

"Ma... ma... maaf...," ujar Mama terbata-bata.

Aku mendongak memandang Mama. Air mata Mama berlinang.

"Mmm... maaf... Maafin... maafin Eommeoni."

Aku langsung menggenggam erat tangan Mama dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan penuh perasaan. Lama. Tanpa kata-kata. Karena memang tidak perlu. Mama tidak perlu mendengar jeritan hati kecil aku karena untuk kedua kalinya dia membuat aku cemas dan khawatir menunggui dia seharian di rumah sakit. Mama tidak perlu tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku melihat dia memilih cara ini untuk meninggalkanku.

Tapi tanpa aku bilang apa pun, Mama pasti tahu. Ciuman di telapak tangannya jadi bukti bahwa aku sudah memaafkannya, dan sangat mencintai Mama melebihi diri aku sendiri. Tangan Mama memegang kepalaku dan mengusapnya perlahan. Belaian sayang yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan. Aku diam. Tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk mendongak. Aku ingin merasakannya sedikit lebih lama. Aku ingin Mama tahu, aku sangat membutuhkan dia.

.

.

.

Papa datang dan kami bergantian menjaga Mama. Papa menyuruhku pulang untuk beristirahat sejenak dan membawa baju ganti untuk Mama. Aku mengemudikan mobil pelan-pelan. Pandangan aku menyapu jalanan di sekelilingku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Ada tempat yang ingin aku datangi sebelum pulang.

Aku memarkir mobil di tempat pemakaman itu. Sambil memegang sebuket bunga, aku berjalan ke salah satu makam yang ada di situ. Tampak sebait tulisan di batu granit hitam mengilat.

.

 _TELAH BERPULANG KE RUMAH BAPA DI SURGA_

 _Anak, cucu, adik, saudara, kekasih kami yang tercinta_

KIM UM JI

 _18 Mei 1998 - 14 Mei 2002_

.

Aku menghela napas dan meletakkan buket bunga di pusaranya.

"Umji, kita memang bukan kakak-beradik yang akrab. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku sayang sama kamu. Sebagai hyung-mu, aku minta kamu jangan menghantui Eommeoni dengan perasaan bersalah lagi ya? Please. Kamu juga tidak mau kan kalau Eommeoni sedih?"

Aku menundukkan kepala dan berdoa. Aku memohon agar Tuhan senantiasa melindungi Mama, menyembuhkan luka hati Mama, dan semoga keluarga aku bisa kembali bersatu seperti sediakala.

Tiba-tiba...

"Taehyung."

Aku yang baru selesai berdoa jelas kaget mendengar ada suara cowok yang memanggil namaku. Dan kalau tidak salah, bukannya itu suara... Aku menoleh.

Benar. Aku melihat Jungkook sedang berlari di ujung jalan, agak jauh dari tempat aku duduk. Aku tersenyum dan hendak melambai ke arahnya.

Tapi ternyata aku salah, dia tidak berlari ke arah aku. Dia berlari ke arah seorang cowok berbaju abu-abu... Eh? Tunggu... Itu kan si cowok ABG yang ninggalin dia di Starbucks.

God.

Yang bener saja, nama dia juga Taehyung?

Aku memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Aku lihat Jungkook menyerahkan sesuatu ke tangan cowok itu. Hm... sepertinya kunci mobil. (Dasar cowok geblek. Masa kunci mobil bisa jatuh sih?). Cowok itu tersenyum dan mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Jungkook.

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanya duduk terdiam, mematung melihat keakraban mereka. Cowok itu melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Jungkook. Rasanya aku pengin nyari batu dan nimpuk dia. Aku lihat Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak cowok itu.

Sialan.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang bikin gerah dan pengin marah.

* * *

-TBC-

[Long chapter nih…]

[Sebenarnya mau potong jadi dua tapi aku baca lagi kayanya digabung aja biar bapernya maksimal (?)]

[Tapi beneran kan sedih chapter ini T_T]

[Oh ya, Taehyung akhirnya muncul lagi wahhh.. Tae Hyung langsung gerah haha]

[Kalian gimana, dukung Taehyung apa Tae Hyung buat dapetin si cute bunny Kook?^^]


	12. Chapter 12

Remake dari novel U. by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team .Uke. Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning. bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 11

JUNGKOOK & TAEHYUNG POV

 _ **Minggu, 21 Desember 2014**_

Dear Diary,

Taehyung mengantarku pulang sampai di depan gerbang. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali padanya. Aku membuka gerbang. Terdengar langkah-langkah cepat dari dalam rumah. Aku melongo. Sebelum sempat mengucapkan satu kata pun, Papa telah memelukku erat.

"Appa cari-cari kamu ke mana-mana, Kook. Appa ke rumah Jin, Yugyeom, Jackson, Vernon, dan Bambam, tapi kamu tidak ada..."

Aku terdiam. Pelukan Papa benar-benar terasa hangat dan nyaman. Benarkah Papa mengkhawatirkan aku? Benarkah Papa sayang padaku? Kalau begitu, kenapa Papa mau menikahi Sunghee sialan itu tanpa persetujuanku?

"Kook, Appa sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Sunghee ahjumma. Kalau kamu tidak mau, Appa tidak akan maksa. Appa juga tidak akan menikah dengan Sunghee ahjumma. Jangan pergi ninggalin Appa seperti tadi lagi..."

Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Papa memegang pundakku dan tersenyum.

"Appa sayang sama kamu, Jungkook ah. Kamu segala-galanya buat Appa. Jangan pernah berpikir Appa tidak menyayangi kamu, itu sama sekali tidak benar."

Aku langsung memeluk Papa erat-erat. Air mataku jatuh berlinang.

Papa... Ya, Papa. Ini baru Papa. Papa yang sangat kusayangi. Papa yang paling perfect di mataku. Ini papaku.

Terima kasih Tuhan. Ternyata Papa sama sekali tidak berubah. Terima kasih telah mengembalikan Papa kepadaku.

Maafkan aku, Sunghee ahjumma. Mungkin aku egois, tapi aku sangat menyayangi Papa. Dan satu lagi, Mama tidak akan pernah tergantikan di hatiku. Maaf.

-Jungkook.

.

.

.

 _ **Senin, 21 eh... 22... Des 14**_

Planning hari ini:

Meeting 11.00 Kst

Ngerjain laporan 13.00 Kst

Jungkook Jungkook Jungkook Jungkook

Aku lagi sumpek.

Siapa nama cowok sok keren itu? Taehyung?

BRENGSEK..

Barusan Jimin datang ke mejaku. Dia bingung liat aku. Terus dia bilang aku sudah gila.

Mungkin kali ini dia bener.

Hari ini Mama menjalani terapi. Kata Dokter, kondisi Mama sudah cukup stabil. Guncangan terberat sudah dia lewati. Sekarang Mama memerlukan terapi pemulihan saja.

.

.

.

 _ **Senin, 22 Desember 2014**_

Dear Diary,

(Hm... kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi rajin nulis diary sekarang?)

Tau tidak, Di. Jin tadi girang banget waktu aku cerita Taehyung yang nolongin waktu aku hampir ketabrak mobil. Kata Jin, Taehyung kayak Superboy.

Terus... tadi aku cerita tentang rencana Papa untuk menikah dengan Sunghee ahjumma pada Jin dan Jackson. Aku bilang sempat benci pada Papa karena hal itu. Jin sama leganya dengan aku waktu tahu Papa membatalkan niatnya. Tapi Jackson marah sama aku.

"Kamu egois tahu, Kook. Masa kamu tidak pengen liat Appa kamu bahagia sih?"

Kata-kata Jackson terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku seharian ini... Apa betul aku egois?

Tapi keputusan itu dibuat Papa dan Sunghee ahjumma sendiri kan? Bukan salahku.

Oh ya, tadi Taehyung ngajak aku nonton. Kita nonton Star Trek. Seruuu banget. Besok rencananya Taehyung mau nemenin aku ke toko buku.

Hmmm... nulis apalagi yah...

Tae Hyung...

Eeeeeeeeh... BEGO... Kok aku malah nulis-nulis nama dia sih?

-Jungkook.

.

.

.

 _ **Rabu,**_ **tidak** _ **tahu tanggal berapa**_

Aku datang ke sekolah Jungkook, pengin klarifikasi semuanya ke dia... Sialnya, aku dihadang temen-temennya. Mereka ngelarang aku ketemu Jungkook. Mereka malah bikin pasukan di depan gerbang. Bambam melototin aku, Jackson megang sapu dengan garang, Jin maju paling depan, dia bilang,

"Jangan deketin Jungkook lagi ya, ahjussi. Dia sudah punya pacar, ngertiii?"

Malamnya, Papa ngajak aku ngobrol berdua. Papa bilang, tadi dia bertemu temannya, Dr. Paul Strikewood. Beliau adalah psikiater ternama di New York. Dia datang ke Korea untuk menjadi pembicara seminar di sebuah Rumah Sakit di Seoul sini.

Papa menceritakan masalah Mama ke dia. Papa minta bantuan Dr. Paul untuk membantu pemulihan Mama. Dr. Paul menyarankan agar Mama tinggal di suatu tempat yang benar-benar berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya sekarang, untuk membantu proses berdamai dengan masa lalu.

Akhirnya Papa memutuskan menyuruh aku dan Mama pergi ke Amrik. Lagi pula, program beasiswaku kan bakal mulai empat bulan lagi. Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku berangkat lebih awal. Untungnya karena aku dapat beasiswa, visa aku sudah diurus. Sedangkan untuk visa Mama bisa didapat dengan mudah atas rekomendasi dari Dr. Paul yang mengatakan Mama ke Amerika untuk berobat.

Aku mikir semalaman...

.

.

.

 _ **Sabtu, 27 Desember 2014 (kemarin-kemarin ketiduran, jadi lupa nulis...)**_

• Aku tidak nyangka, hari Rabu kemarin Tae Hyung dateng ke sekolah. Sebenarnya aku pengin keluar nemuin dia, tapi dilarang keras sama semua temanku. Akhirnya aku disuruh duduk nunggu di kelas.

• Papa cerita ke aku kalau Mama Tae Hyung masuk rumah sakit. Tapi Papa tidak tahu sakit apa. Papa ngajak aku jenguk besok.

• Hmmm... Mungkin ini perasaanku saja, tapi kayaknya Papa jadi sering bengong akhir-akhir ini. Tadi aku mergokin Papa yang bengong padahal lagi baca koran. Kata-kata Jackson jadi terngiang-ngiang lagi di kepalaku. Apa benar aku telah membuat Papa jadi tidak bahagia?

-Jungkook.

.

.

.

 _ **Sabtu, 27-12-14**_

Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku memutuskan pergi dengan Mama ke Amrik. Papa langsung memesan tiket untuk kami berdua.

Hari ini aku mengurus surat pengunduran diri. Semua orang di kantor shock. Mereka tidak nyangka aku keluar semendadak itu. Bosku marah-marah, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku sudah menyelesaikan semua laporan audit yang jadi bagianku (ini untungnya jadi workhaholic).

Sebenarnya aku tahu, Bos pasti kebakaran jenggot karena bakal kehilangan bibit unggul macam aku. Aku sampai diancam tidak bakal dapat bonus akhir tahun sama dia. But, who cares?

Jimin datangin aku, dia bilang dia nyesel sudah ngomong kasar sama aku waktu itu. Setelah dia pikir-pikir, dia ngerasa tidak berhak maksa aku jadian sama Hoseok. Jimin tanya hubunganku dengan Jungkook, aku bilang,

"Dia sudah punya pacar."

Kenapa orang-orang jadi mendadak baik hari ini?

Hoseok juga dateng nemuin aku. Dia dengar kalau aku mau ke luar negeri dari Jimin. Hoseok minta maaf sama aku karena telah mengacaukan hubunganku dan Jungkook. Aku bilang,

"Sudah terlambat."

Hoseok nangis, terus aku bilang,

"Tapi kamu sudah aku maafin. Maafin aku juga yang sudah nyakitin kamu. Mungkin ini emang hukum karma."

.

.

.

 _ **Minggu, 28 Desember 2014**_

Hari ini aku dan Papa datang menjenguk Mama Tae Hyung. Kita datangnya siang, jadi tidak ada Tae Hyung di sana.

Dan wow. Mama Tae Hyung cantik deh, sekarang aku tahu dari mana Tae Hyung mendapatkan wajah gantengnya... (eeeh, ngapain aku muji-muji dia segala?)

Waktu aku datang, Mama Tae Hyung sempat heran begitu, kayak orang bingung... tapi mungkin perasaanku saja.

Padahal baru pertemuan pertama, tapi kayaknya aku dan Mama Tae Hyung langsung akrab. Mama Tae Hyung baik banget sih, dia ngelus-ngelus rambutku... Aku jadi ngebayangin dielus Mama...

-Jungkook..

.

.

.

 _ **Minggu, 28-12-14**_

Aku dateng jenguk Mama sore ini. Wajah Mama tampak berseri-seri senang. Waktu aku tanya kenapa, Mama bilang,

"Tadi ada anak teman Abeoji kamu datang jenguk Emmeoni. Anaknya baik dan manis... kalau Umji masih hidup, mungkin seumuran dengan dia sekarang..."

Dari Papa, aku tahu Jungkook datang jenguk Mama. Sial. Sial. Kenapa Papa tidak telepon aku tadi?

Papa bilang tiket pesawat sudah dipesen. Kami berangkat tanggal 31… sehari setelah ulangtahunku… Aku mikir semalaman. Tiba-tiba aku teringat Jungkook lagi.

Sudah aku putuskan, untuk terakhir kalinya, aku harus ketemu Jungkook. Aku pengin menjelaskan semuanya ke dia. Mungkin sudah tidak ada gunanya, toh, dia sudah pacaran dengan Taehyung yang itu. (aku jengkel tiap nyebut namanya yang nyama-nyamain namaku).

Tapi... aku tidak mau pergi dengan perasaan kayak begini...

.

.

.

 _ **Selasa, 30 Desember 2014**_

Suasana Natal masih terasa sekali di rumahku, tidak terasa tahun baru juga sebentar lagi tiba. Lampu pohon natal di rumahku berkelap-kelip, puluhan kartu ucapan berjejer di bawah pohon Natal. Aku dan Papa sampai di rumah pukul delapan malam setelah berjalan-jalan ke I-park mall.

Kami makan malam bersama. Hyuna telah memasakkan ayam panggang utuh dan salad. Lezaaat sekali. Setelah makan, aku dan Papa duduk di bawah pohon Natal, bertukar kado Natal yang kemarin sempat tertunda. Papa membelikanku jam tangan dengan tali merah kesukaanku dan aku memberi Papa dasi.

Tiba-tiba HP-ku berbunyi. Ada SMS masuk dari Taehyung. Dia bilang sudah ada di depan rumahku. Aku langsung berlari ke depan dan mempersilakan dia masuk. Tapi Taehyung tidak mau, dia bilang mau duduk-duduk di teras saja. Taehyung memberiku boneka beruang putih bertopi merah.

"Kamu suka?" tanya Taehyung.

Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Suka lah. Lucu banget gini."

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia menunduk malu. Aku bingung. Jarang-jarang Taehyung seperti ini.

"Jungkook... mmm... sekarang kan masih dalam suasana Natal... dan... kata orang kalau lagi malam Natal, kita harus bicara jujur tentang apa yang kita rasakan loh..."

Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Eh? Iya, ya? Siapa yang bilang? Aku baru tahu tuh..."

Taehyung nyengir.

"Aku tahunya dari film sih."

Aku tertawa. Kami berpandangan. Oh satu lagi hal yang aku tahu tentang Taehyung, matanya sangat bagus dan jernih. Taehyung memandangku lekat-lekat, tampak sangat serius.

"Jungkook ah… aku suka sama kamu. Mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

Hah? Apa?

Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat ekspresiku.

"Iya. Aku tahu kamu pasti kaget. Aku sebenarnya sudah lama pengin ngomong. Tapi kayak yang aku bilang tadi, aku butuh momen yang tepat, dan kayaknya malam ini bisa jadi momen yang tidak terlupakan... Besok New year eve kita bisa punya status baru juga..."

Aku masih terbelalak. Apa aku tidak salah denger? Dia memang baik banget sama aku akhir-akhir ini dan Jin yakin setengah mati Taehyung suka sama aku… tapi... kok... aku... aarggghhh... aku bingung.

"Sebenarnya, Jungkook, awalnya aku suka sama Jin. Aku minta kamu nemenin aku ke CoEX dalam usaha aku ngorek keterangan selengkap-lengkapnya tentang Jin dari kamu. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, setelah aku ngobrol banyak sama kamu, kayaknya perasaan aku tiba-tiba berubah gitu. Aku ngerasa nyaman bareng-bareng kamu. Dan aku tiba-tiba jadi suka sama kamu. Gimana, Jungkook? Kamu juga punya perasaan yang sama tidak kayak aku? Atau ada orang lain yang kamu suka?"

Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Orang yang kusuka? Jelas aku suka sama Taehyung dari dulu... tapi sekarang? Apa masih sama?

"Aku... aku... sebenarnya suka sama kamu dari dulu, Taehyung. Tidak nyangka ternyata kamu dulu sukanya sama Jin..."

"Yaaa... tapi itu kan dulu, Jungkook. Sekarang aku sukanya sama kamu."

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak yakin lagi apa aku masih suka sama kamu atau tidak…," jawabku sambil menunduk.

Taehyung memegang bahuku dan memutar tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Tahu tidak, Jungkook. Aku tahu loh cara mengetahui kamu masih suka aku atau tidak..."

Aku mendongak menatap Taehyung.

"Hah? Gimana caranya?"

Taehyung tersenyum. Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajahku... dekat... dekat... sampai tidak ada jarak lagi.

Taehyung menciumku.

-Jungkook.

.

.

.

TAEHYUNG POV

Hari ulangtahun. Hari yang spesial untukku karena hari dimana aku dilahirkan ke dunia... Hari yang indah...

Jadi tidak salah kan aku memilih malam ini untuk bertemu Jungkook? Aku membulatkan tekad untuk datang malam-malam ke rumahnya. Aku mau menjelaskan semuanya ke dia, aku mau minta maaf, dan kalau memungkinkan, aku sekaligus mau menyatakan perasaanku ke dia.

Rencana yang sangat manis... Tapi sayang, kenyataannya tidak semanis rancanganku.

Aku sudah sampai di depan rumah Jungkook dan aku lihat Jungkook ada di depan rumahnya. Tapi aku terlambat, sudah ada yang datang menemui dia.

Aku lihat Jungkook memegang sesuatu berwarna putih berbulu. Huh. Pasti cowok itu baru nyongok Jungkook pakai boneka.

Dan adegan yang aku lihat selanjutnya benar-benar menghancurkan semua rencanaku malam itu.

.

.

.

Aku ngebut. Spidometerku menembus angka 140 km per jam. Aku membalap sebuah mobil dengan gerakan zig-zag yang fantastis, orang dalam mobil itu tampak gusar. Dia menekan klakson dengan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Aku tidak peduli.

Persetan dengan semuanya.

Dengan kecepatan yang bikin cewek pasti menjerit-jerit ketakutan, aku terus memacu mobil. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aneh. Padahal AC mobilku dingin, tapi kenapa aku keringatan?

Padahal CD dalam mobilku melantunkan lagu-lagu Korn, tapi kenapa telingaku rasanya tuli? Yang pasti saat ini dada aku kayaknya baru ketiban beban satu ton... Beraaat banget.

Aku ambil jalur kiri dan keluar dari jalan tol. Kepalaku rasanya penuh banget. Mobilku memasuki padatnya jalanan. Aku menghentikan laju mobil aku dan memarkirnya di pinggir jalan layang. Aku sengaja memasang lampu sen supaya orang berpikir mobil aku mogok atau apalah.

Aku membuka kaca jendela. Angin malam bertiup kencang menerpa kulit dan wajah aku. Tapi sayangnya, angin itu tetap tidak bisa membawa pergi apa yang terus-menerus terbayang di wajah aku. Aku kembali mengingatnya...

 _Jungkook... berdiri di teras rumahnya... cowok ABG itu berdiri di hadapannya. Cowok itu memegang pundak Jungkook, memutar badan Jungkook membelakangiku. Mereka tampak mesra. Dan... mereka ciuman..._

Aku memukul setir mobil keras-keras. Kenapa aku mesti marah? Apa karena aku kesal, tidak terima atau cemburu? Aku tidak tahu. Satu yang pasti, aku sudah gila.

Aku mematikan CD yang berdentam-dentam tidak jelas. Suasana sunyi seketika. Aku menghela napas berat dan menangkupkan tangan ke wajah. Aku menutup mata, mencoba menstabilkan napas dan menenangkan diri.

Aku menekan tombol FM pada radio. Musik pop mengalun tenang, memenuhi kepalaku.

.

 _ojik neo hanaman boyeo_

 _(Aku hanya bisa melihatmu)_

 _na ojik neo bakken anboyeo_

 _(Aku hanya bisa melihatmu sendiri)_

 _kkwak jabajwo nal anajwo_

 _(Pegang aku erat, peluk aku)_

 _Can you trust me, can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _(Bisakah kau percaya padaku, bisakah kau percaya padaku, bisakah kau percaya padaku)_

 _kkwak kkeureoanajwo_

 _(Tarik diriku erat)_

 _kkwak jabajwo nal anajwo_

 _(Pegang aku erat, peluk aku)_

 _Can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _(Bisakah kau percaya padaku, bisakah kau percaya padaku)_

 _jebal jebal jebal kkeureoanajwo_

 _(Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon tarik diriku dan peluk aku)_

 _yeojeonhi neoegeseon biccina_

 _(Kau masih bersinar)_

 _yeojeonhi hyanggi naneun kkot gata_

 _(Kau masih seperti bunga yang harum)_

 _ije nareul mideojwo dasi nareul jabajwo_

 _(Sekarang percaya padaku, pegang aku sekali lagi)_

 _neoreul neukkil su issge nareul kkeureoanajwo_

 _(Sehingga aku bisa merasakanmu, pegang aku)_

.

Huahahaha... Menye banget ini lagu. Pas banget buat orang yang lagi patah hati... Siapa sih orang patah hati yang memesan lagu ini ke penyiarnya?

.

 _neo eopsin sumeul swil su eopseo nan_

 _(Tanpamu, aku tak bisa bernapas)_

 _neo eopsin amugeosdo anya nan_

 _(Aku bukan apa-apa tanpamu)_

 _dathin mameul yeoreojwo nae simjangeul jeoksyeojwo_

 _(Bukalah hatiku yang tertutup, keringkan hatiku)_

 _neoreul neukkil su issge nareul kkeureoanajwo_

 _(Sehingga aku bisa merasakanmu, pegang aku)_

.

Sialan. Kenapa lagunya pas banget? Kenapa penyiarnya tahu perasaan aku saat ini?

Dan...

Brengsek. Kenapa air sialan ini jatuh dengan seenaknya dari mataku?

Aku ganti gelombang radio...

.

 _neon machi Butterfly_

 _(_ _Kau seperti kupu-kupu_ _)_

 _meolliseo humchyeobwa_

 _(_ _Dari jauh aku mencoba untuk mencurimu_ _)_

 _son daheumyeon neol irheulkka_

 _(_ _Jika aku menyentuhmu, aku akan kehilanganmu_ _)_

 _i chilheuk gateun_

 _(_ _Dalam gelap gulita_ _)_

 _eodum sok nal barkhineun nabihyogwa_

 _(_ _Dalam kegelapan, kau bersinar seperti kupu-kupu_ _)_

 _ni jageun sonjit han beone_

 _(_ _Dengan tangan kecil mu, Bahkan,_ _)_

 _hyeonsireul ijeo nan_

 _(_ _Aku lupa tentang realita_ _)_

.

Oke, kayaknya semua penyiar radio tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Apes banget. Saat aku seharusnya sedang bergembira menikmati ulangtahunku, aku malah sendirian di sini... Pahit. Sakit.

God. Jadi ini rasanya patah hati?

.

.

.

JUNGKOOK POV

Aku menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan serba salah. Taehyung tersenyum.

"Sori, Taehyung... aku..."

"Sudahlah," Taehyung tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Aku ngerti kok. Tidak seharusnya aku bikin kamu kaget dengan kenekatanku," tambahnya sambil nyengir.

Karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, akhirnya aku ikut nyengir.

"Eh, sudah malem. Aku pulang dulu ya, Jungkook," Taehyung bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju gerbang.

Aku hanya terdiam memandangi dia dari belakang. Tidak tahu harus ngapain.

"Jungkook..."

Aku mendongak. Mata Taehyung menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Cuma mau bilang... Tolong pertimbangkan jawabannya ya," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Aku mengangguk.

"Good night," ujar Taehyung sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Good night," aku tersenyum, balas melambai.

Lalu mobil Taehyung melaju meninggalkan rumahku. Sepeninggal Taehyung, aku melamun di teras rumah. Diam, menatap langit.

Perlahan, aku meraba bibirku. Mmm... begini rasanya dicium?

.

.

.

 _ **31 desember 2014, 11.54 a.m.**_

"Hahhh? Serius kamu Kook?" tanya Jin setengah berteriak.

Orang-orang di Lotteria memandang kami berdua.

"Sssttt.. Jin. Jangan teriak-teriak dong. Kan sudah aku bilang rahasia..."

"Yaaa tapi kan ini..."

"Jinnn...," ujarku memelas.

"Iya iya, sori. Terus terus... gimana Kook?"

"Ya sudah, begitu... Dia nembak aku...," ujarku sambil mengaduk-aduk lemon-tea pesananku.

Salah tingkah. Wajah Jin langsung sumringah. Dia dengan semangat langsung menyalamiku.

"Wah... Selamat deh Kook. Terus... terus... sekarang kamu berdua sudah jadian kan?"

Aku menggeleng polos. Jin melongo.

"Hah? Tidak?" ujar Jin dengan jeritan setengah tertahan.

"Terus, kamu cuma membatu denger dia ngomong begitu?"

Aku meringis.

"Mmm... yaaa... hm... ya gitu deh..."

"Duh, Jungkook. Sumpah, kamu idiot berat," Jin menepuk keningnya dengan kesal.

"Apalagi sih yang kamu pikirin? Kan cuma tinggal bilang 'iya', Kook ah... Duh, gemes deh aku."

Aku terdiam. Aku memang tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang akan kujawab pada Taehyung. Aku bingung sekali saat itu. Dan benar-benar tidak tahu apakah "iya" jawaban yang tepat.

"Terus tanggapan Taehyung gimana? Dia tidak berubah pikiran kan?" serang Jin lagi.

Aku gelagapan. Ini dia yang mau kuceritakan.

"Sini aku bisikin..."

Jin mengerutkan dahi, tapi dia mendekatkan tubuhnya. Dengan takut-takut aku membisikkan sebaris kata di telinganya.

"Hahhh? Di... Dia... Ci... Emmmpppttt... Emmmpttt..."

Jin tidak sempat melanjutkan jeritannya, aku telah membekap mulutnya dengan sangat rapat.

"Jinnn, aku malu nih," ujarku sambil memasang tampang cemberut.

Jin cengar-cengir. Mukaku makin merah.

"Teruuus... gimana rasanya? Ini kan pertama kalinya buat kamu... Mmm... kamu berbunga-bunga kan?"

Aku terdiam. Iya sih. Ini pertama kalinya buatku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Beda. Tapi... apa aku berbunga-bunga?

.

.

.

TAEHYUNG POV

 _ **31 Desember 2014 10.12 p.m**_

Aku dan Mama sedang menunggu di executive lounge bandara internasional Incheon. Hari ini kami mau berangkat ke Amerika.

Berdasarkan nasihat yang disampaikan Dr. Paul, aku dan Papa sepakat membawa Mama tinggal di kota kecil di daerah Pennsylvania, Pittsburgh. Kebetulan Dr. Paul tinggal di daerah itu juga.

Dr. Paul memang membuka praktik di New York, tapi keluarganya tinggal di Pittsburgh. Jadi tiap dua minggu sekali Dr. Paul pulang ke Pittsburgh untuk bertemu keluarganya sekaligus menjadi teman konsultasi Mama. Jarak dari Pittsburgh ke New York tidak terlalu jauh. Butuh enam jam di perjalanan. Kalaupun malas nyetir, dia bisa naik pesawat.

Sebagai anak yang baik, aku bertugas menemani dan menjaga Mama selama di sana. Yaaah, tidak apa-apa lah. Aku memang perlu istirahat sejenak dari rutinitas kantor yang membosankan. Lebih baik empat bulan ini aku gunakan untuk mempersiapkan diri masuk ke University of Pennsylvania, tempat aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk mengambil gelas magister Business Administration.

Menurut kesepakatan yang telah aku buat bersama Papa, setelah tiga bulan, Papa akan menyusul kami ke Amrik. Lalu kami sekeluarga akan tinggal di sana. Papa telah memutuskan menyerahkan bangku kepemimpinannya di perusahaan itu pada adiknya. Papa bilang dia ingin beristirahat dan menikmati hari-hari yang tenang bersama Mama.

Aku senang, akhirnya Papa sadar, kebahagian keluarga lebih berarti dan tidak dapat dibeli dengan uang. Lagi pula, Papa memang sudah seharusnya tidak usah pusing tentang uang. Hasil kerjanya selama dua puluh tahun terakhir ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Jadi, sesuai kesepakatan, saat aku kuliah nanti, Papa yang akan menjaga Mama di rumah. Lagi pula, Pittsburgh itu kota yang cantik. Alamnya masih asri. Hmmm... aku yakin, aku akan mengalami hari-hari yang seru di sana. Pokoknya aku sudah bertekad mau memulai lembaran hidup baru.

Selamat tinggal, Seoul. Welcome, Pittsburgh.

"Kamu lihat ke luar terus, Tae? Nungguin siapa?"

Eh? Aku terperangah mendengar kata-kata Mama. Oke, aku ngaku. Aku membual barusan. Aku setengah mati mau nunjukin bahwa aku very very excited bisa pindah ke luar negeri. Aku pengin nunjukin aku enjoy banget bisa ninggalin Seoul yang sumpek ini. Padahal jauh dalam diriku, sebenarnya aku amat tidak rela. Aku masih pengin tinggal di sini. Walaupun macet, penuh polusi, dan banyak perampokan, tetap saja aku cinta Seoul.

HP-ku berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk.

 _._

 _From: Jimin._

 _Sori, tidak bisa nganter kamu nih. Bini-ku mau melahirkan._

 _Tae, meskipun kamu kras kpala, menjengkelkan, dll. tp sampai kpn pun kamu sahabat aku. Take tunggu kamu balik dg gelar S2._

.

Aku menghela napas dan tertawa. Ini juga alasan aku tidak mau ninggalin Seoul. Susah juga buat aku untuk meninggalkan Jimin, yang walaupun brengsek tetap teman terbaik yang pernah aku punya.

Tidak lama, aku ditelepon Namjoon. Aku melirik jam tangan dan tertawa. Jam sepuluh malam begini dia sempat-sempatin nelepon aku? Padahal aku tahu banget dia seharusnya lagi bulan madu di Jeju sana. Hmmm... ini bukti dia peduli sama aku kan?

Dan fakta ini membuat aku tahu aku juga bakal kehilangan Namjoon. Walaupun suka ikut campur, tapi Namjoon selalu berusaha untuk ada saat aku butuh dia.

Dan... Satu alasan lagi yang membuatku berat banget untuk ninggalin Seoul…

Jeon Jungkook…

Mengingat Jungkook membuat aku tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri. Muka nya yang tidak pernah bosan untuk kupandangi, apalagi kalau tersenyum, cute bunny yang manis. Aku jadi ngebayangin Jungkook datang ke sini. Berlari-larian dengan baju seragam SMA-nya. Lalu dia bilang,

"Tae Hyung. Aku suka sama Tae Hyung... Taehyung sudah aku depak jauh-jauh."

Huh. Ganti. Jelek banget dialognya. Lagian kenapa cowok sialan itu namanya Taehyung juga?

Aku mendengar suara pramugari di interkom. Ya, pesawat penerbangan Seoul-New York sudah siap berangkat. Aku menoleh ke arah Mama lalu membantunya berdiri. Kami berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan pramugari.

Sekali lagi aku menoleh ke belakang. Mengharapkan Jungkook berlari dan memelukku, terus bilang,

"Tae Hyung. Jangan pergi. Aku mau ikut Tae Hyung pergi... Aku tidak bisa berpisah dari Tae Hyung."

Hm, sudah sinting kali aku. Kebanyakan nonton drama Korea kayaknya, jadi sok romantis. Lagipula, mungkin aku bakalan shock kalau Jungkook mengeluarkan kata-kata roman picisan kayak gitu.

Hufffhhh... aku menghela napas panjang dan meneruskan langkah menuju pesawat kami. Aku menggandeng Mama. Mama menatapku dan tersenyum, aku membalas senyumannya.

Oke, aku emang agak norak barusan. Tapi itu yang terakhir kalinya. Sudah aku putuskan, saat aku menginjakkan kakiku di pesawat, semua sudah berakhir.

Selamat tinggal, Jungkook.

* * *

-TBC-

[Noted, Lagu di radio Tae Hyung: Hold Me Tight & Butterfly by BTS]

[Jungkook ditembak cieee sama Taehyung, hayooo pada dukung mereka kah kaya Jin? :')]

[Terus gimana dong ya Tae Hyung yang sekarang malah ke Amrik hmhm T_T]


	13. Chapter 13

Remake dari novel U. by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team .Uke. Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning. bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 12

JUNGKOOK POV

Aku jalan-jalan mengitari mall sendirian. Oke. Mungkin ini perbuatan yang agak gila. Jalan-jalan di mall memang menyenangkan, tapi tidak untuk dijalani sendirian. Yaaah… mungkin aku memang hampir gila. Aku semakin tidak memahami diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang paling aku inginkan sekarang. Seharusnya saat ini aku cowok yang paling bahagia karena bisa mendapatkan cinta dari cowok yang aku sukai.

Lagi pula, ini kan sesuai dengan ramalan Vernon. Pertemuan tidak disengaja, kencan dalam waktu dekat, rintangannya berat, dan ada pengganggu potensial. Banyak hal yang terjadi, tapi aku yakin, akhirnya... hmm... Vernon tidak sempat bilang sih, tapi kayaknya bakal happy ending.

Coba pikirkan. Apa kurangnya Taehyung? Cakep, pintar main basket, pintar main piano, gayanya keren, baik lagi. Dia perhatian banget sama aku. Dia menghibur aku di saat aku jatuh, dia selalu ada tiap aku butuh seseorang. Dan dua hari yang lalu, dia nyatain perasaannya ke aku.

Mengangguk dan bilang "iya" sebenarnya hal termudah yang bisa aku lakukan saat itu. Tapi kenapa aku malah bingung?

Dan... lebih bodohnya lagi, kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi ngebandingin dia dengan Tae Hyung? Padahal Tae Hyung jelas-jelas sudah nyakitin aku. Padahal nilai Tae Hyung di mataku sudah hancur lebur, tapi... kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengingatnya sekarang?

Kenapa aku merasa masih suka sama dia? Kenapa aku jadi membanding-bandingkan siapa sebenarnya yang aku sukai, Taehyung atau Tae Hyung? Nama mereka memang sama, tapi sifat dan penampilan mereka jelas beda banget.

Lagi pula, apa sih yang aku suka dari Tae Hyung? Untuk ukuran orang dewasa, dia memang cakep, ganteng, dan keren. Tapi kalau mau jujur, dia jelas bukan tipeku. Aku bukan cowok matre, jadi aku tidak tergiur dengan mobil VW Beetle-nya itu... Kalau soal baik, Taehyung juga baik.

Jadi apa nilai lebih Tae Hyung sampai aku suka sama dia? Aku tidak tahu, sudah kucoba mencarinya, tapi tetap tidak kutemukan.

Sebenarnya aku ingin punya teman berbagi pikiran saat ini. Tapi dengan siapa? Papa? Aaah... Papa tidak mungkin nyambung diajak ngomong tentang masalah ini. Jin? Jackson? Yugyeom? Bambam? Aku langsung geleng-geleng kepala. Teman-temanku itu sudah pasti masuk kubu pro Taehyung dan kontra Tae Hyung, mereka tidak akan bisa memberi pendapat netral.

Hyuna? Huh, dia sih suka dua-duanya. Malah bikin tambah pusing...

Duh, siapa ya?

BRUUUKKK.

Karena bengong, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Aku menjatuhkan plastik belanjaannya.

"Ma... maaf. Maaf."

Aku langsung berjongkok dan memungut sekantong apel yang keluar dari plastik putih itu.

"Jungkook?"

He? Orang ini mengenaliku? Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang wanita yang memandangku dengan heran.

Sial. Kenapa harus ketemu dengan dia? Aku tersenyum kecut padanya. Aku tahu dia pasti tidak menyukaiku. Tapi aku salah, wanita itu tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Kamu sedang apa di sini sendirian?" sapanya.

.

.

.

"Waaah... Ahjumma tidak nyangka bisa ketemu kamu di sini, Jungkook. Kamu ngapain jalan di mall sendirian? Sambil bengong lagi. Ahjumma sampai bingung lihat kamu seperti itu..."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar celoteh Sunghee ahjumma. Bingung mau menjawab apa.

Ugh, kenapa aku malah duduk-duduk di kafe ini sama dia sih? Jelas dia tidak masuk daftar orang yang mungkin kuajak berbagi pikiran tentang masalahku.

"Oh ya, kamu mau minum apa, Kook?" tanya Sunghee ahjumma sambil memeriksa daftar menu.

"Hm... Ahjumma tahu, kamu paling suka mikshake stroberi kan? Ahjumma pesenin ya?"

Aku mengangguk jengah. Merasa serbasalah. Kenapa Sunghee ahjumma begitu baik padaku? Padahal aku telah mengacaukan rencana pernikahannya dengan Papa. Seharusnya dia benci setengah mati padaku, bukannya menawarkan milkshake stroberi.

"Nah, sekarang... kamu cerita sama Ahjumma. Ada masalah apa sih? Hm... Pasti soal cinta-cintaan kan?"

Eh? Sok tahu banget dia. Tapi... dia tidak salah sih. Kok dia bisa tahu ya? Sunghee ahjumma tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahku.

"Padahal Ahjumma cuma nebak loh, Jungkook. Tapi ternyata benar..."

Aku tersenyum. Tapi kali ini senyumanku sudah lebih rileks.

"Nah, gimana hubungannya sekarang? Kamu sudah nentuin, mau pilih yang mana?"

Aku terbelalak.

"Hah? Kok... Kok... Ahjumma tahu?" tanyaku bingung.

Sebenarnya Sunghee ahjumma itu sekretaris atau paranormal sih? Sunghee ahjumma tertawa.

"Hm... bukannya Ahjumma mau ikut campur loh. Tapi Appa kamu pernah cerita ada dua cowok bernama sama yang lagi deket sama kamu, jadi Ahjumma pikir, kamu pasti lagi pusing mau pilih yang mana kan?"

Walah... Papa bocor banget. Mau tidak mau, aku mengangguk. Sunghee ahjumma kembali tertawa. Wajahnya tampak sangat bersahabat. Suasana yang kaku perlahan mulai mencair. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai bercerita tentang Taehyung dan Tae Hyung pada Sunghee ahjumma. Dia mendengarkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Oke, aku berubah pikiran. Awalnya, kupikir Sunghee ahjumma orang yang tidak mungkin aku ajak bertukar pikiran. Tapi ternyata ada baiknya aku cerita sama dia tentang masalah ini. Sebagai orang luar dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dua cowok itu, pasti Sunghee ahjumma punya cara pandang yang berbeda.

"Oooh, begitu," ujar Sunghee ahjumma setelah mendengar cerita panjangku.

"Menurut Ahjumma, aku seharusnya gimana?"

"Jungkook, sekarang Ahjumma yang nanya sama kamu... Hal apa yang pertama kali kamu lihat dan membuat kamu suka sama Taehyung Satu?" tanyanya.

Wah. Belum-belum Sunghee ahjumma sudah membuat panggilan khusus buat mereka. Taehyung Satu adalah Taehyung tetangga Jin. Disebut "satu" karena aku suka duluan sama dia. Sedangkan Taehyung Dua adalah Tae Hyung.

"Mmm... karena... mmm... yaaah... dia cakep." ujarku serba salah.

Sunghee ahjumma tertawa tertahan.

"Kalau Taehyung Dua?"

Ini dia. Aku kan tidak tahu apa yang membuat aku suka sama dia dari tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sunghee ahjumma manggut-manggut.

"Hmmm... sebenarnya dari jawaban kamu ini, kamu sudah tahu dong, Kook. Siapa yang sebenarnya kamu suka."

Aku terperangah. Bagaimana caranya?

"Saat kamu benar-benar suka sama seseorang, kamu tidak butuh alasan untuk menyukainya. Pokoknya hanya suka. Tidak tahu kenapa."

Darahku berdesir. Ini jawaban yang kuperlukan sejak lama. Ini jawaban semua kebingunganku. Aku memandang Sunghee ahjumma lekat-lekat. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan memperoleh jawaban darinya. Orang yang paling tidak aku harapkan, justru telah membantuku. Tapi aku jadi ragu. Apa benar dia tulus membantuku? Ataukah ini caranya mendapatkan hatiku sehingga bisa mendapatkan Papa lagi?

"Sunghee ahjumma..."

"Kenapa Jungkook?"

"Kenapa Ahjumma suka sama Appa? Kenapa Ahjumma mau menggeser posisi Umma di hati Appa?"

Aku tahu pertanyaanku barusan sangat jahat. Kali ini aku yakin dia pasti membenciku. Dia sudah menolongku, dan bukannya berterima kasih, aku malah menghujamnya dengan pertanyaan yang kejam.

Wajah Sunghee ahjumma sempat meredup mendengar jawabanku. Aku menunggu kata-kata kasar meluncur dari mulutnya. Tapi lagi-lagi aku salah, dia kembali tersenyum.

Sunghee ahjumma merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah agenda. Ia membuka sebuah halaman dan menyodorkan buku itu padaku. Dalam halaman buku itu tampak sebuah foto dari sebaris tulisan. Aku melihat foto itu. Tampak seorang cowok gagah menggunakan baju putih dan memakai topÍ.

"Dia tunangan Ahjumma," ujarnya pelan.

"Seorang pilot," lanjutnya lagi.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Tunggu, apa maksudnya nih? Dia sudah punya tunangan dan masih mau menggaet papaku? Tidak sopan banget.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu pesawat yang dia bawa meledak. Dia meninggal... Dia...," Sunghee ahjumma berhenti bercerita.

Aku melihat air mata mengambang di matanya. Aku langsung merasa bersalah telah membuatnya mengingat hal-hal yang sedih untuknya. Aku tahu hal inÍ pasti menyakitkan baginya.

"Maaf, Ahjumma. Aku tidak bermaksud... Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kook...," potongnya.

"Waktu itu memang menyakitkan, tapi sekarang Ahjumma sudah merelakan kepergiannya. Yaaah, waktu itu Ahjumma pikir Tuhan sangat jahat karena telah merebut dia dari Ahjumma. Tapi siapa yang tahu rencana Tuhan?" Sunghee ahjumma menghela napas lalu tersenyum.

"Ahjumma percaya, pasti Tuhan punya rencana yang lain untuk Ahjumma. Dan rencana itu pasti yang terbaik. Ya kan Kook?"

Aku tersenyum, tidak menyangka Sunghee ahjumma yang menyebalkan dan sok perfect ini ternyata menyimpan pegangan hidup yang benar-benar hebat. Berserah sepenuhnya pada Tuhan merupakan tindakan terbaik saat seseorang dilanda kepahitan yang dalam. Tidak banyak yang dapat melakukannya. Aku kagum, ternyata Sunghee ahjumma termasuk salah satu orang dalam daftar tersebut.

"Ahjumma...," ujarku lagi.

Sunghee ahjumma memandangku. Sepertinya dia sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi kata-kata pedas berikutnya dariku. Aku memasang wajah yang sarat penyesalan.

"Maafin Jungkook ya. Jungkook, sudah menghalangi Ahjumma dan Appa... Tapi... Jungkook..."

Sunghee ahjumma tersenyum, menggenggam tanganku.

"Sudahlah, Jungkook. Ahjumma tahu, kamu sayang banget sama Appa kamu. Ahjumma juga tahu, kamu tidak akan rela membagi Appa kamu dengan orang lain selain Umma kamu. Ahjumma tidak mau maksain kok."

Aku tersenyum lega mendengar kata-katanya. Aku senang dia bisa mengerti. Kami berdua berpandangan. Lalu sama-sama terdiam.

"Oh iya, kita belum pesen makanan loh. Kamu mau makan apa, Kook?"

Sunghee ahjumma memecahkan keheningan di antara kami. Dia membolak-balik halaman buku menu.

"Mmm... apa saja deh, Ahjumma."

Sementara Sunghee ahjumma sibuk mengamati jenis-jenis makanan pada buku menu, aku kembali memperhatikan foto tunangan Sunghee ahjumma.

Eh, di samping foto itu ada tulisan, ternyata sebaris puisi.

.

 _Saat Cinta mengetuk pintumu, biarkanlah ia..._

 _Dengan dahagamu, minumlah bersamanya.._

 _Ia tak lelah, namun berbaringlah dengannya..._

 _Karena... semuanya untukmu..._

 _Melayaninya adalah kebaikanmu..._

 _Menjaganya berarti menjagamu..._

 _Dan bila ia menyakiti, terimalah itu sebagai pembersihan atas dengkimu..._

 _Dan saat ia pergi, lepaskanlah..._

 _Karena sesungguhnya, ia takkan pernah meninggalkanmu..._

.

Wah, aku benar-benar terharu. Puisinya bagus sekali. Menggambarkan cinta yang tidak akan pernah padam.

"Puisi ini dibuat saat dia mau pergi mengendarai pesawat naas itu. Mungkin saat itu, dia punya firasat terhadap apa yang akan terjadi..."

Aku mendongak menatap Sunghee ahjumma.

"Puisi itu menggambarkan perasaan Ahjumma padanya saat ini. Walau sekarang dia sudah pergi, tapi dia menempati tempat khusus di hati Ahjumma, yang tidak akan tergantikan sampai kapanpun..."

Aku terdiam, mencerna baik-baik perkataan Sunghee ahjumma. Apakah itu juga yang Papa lakukan terhadap Mama? Walau Papa telah merelakan Mama pergi untuk selamanya, tapi apakah Papa tetap menyimpan cinta mereka di sudut hati terdalamnya? Di tempat yang tak tergantikan sampai kapan pun?

.

.

.

Aku duduk di samping Papa yang sedang menyetir. Kami berdua hendak makan malam di restoran seafood kesayanganku.

"Eh, Appa... Tadi Jungkook ketemu Sunghee ahjumma di mall loh... terus kita ngobrol-ngobrol," ujarku.

Papa yang sedang menyetir langsung menoleh cepat, tampak sangat kaget.

"Hah? Kamu ngobrol-ngobrol sama Sunghee ahjumma? Appa tidak salah denger?"

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Kalian ngobrolin apaan?"

Aku menatap wajah penasaran Papa. Mataku langsung mengerling nakal.

"Mauuu tahuuu sajaaa. Hmmm... kasih tahu tidak ya? Aaah... tidak usah deeeh."

"Kamu ini, sama Appa sendiri saja pake rahasia-rahasiaan," ujar Papa gemas sambil menjewer kupingku.

Kami sama-sama tertawa. Mobil Papa berhenti di depan lampu merah. Aku menoleh menatap Papa dan menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Appa, Appa nyesel tidak sih, tidak jadi nikah sama Sunghee ahjumma?"

Papa menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Kamu kenapa sih Kook hari ini? Kok jadi aneh."

"Jawab, Appa. Appa nyesel, tidak?"

Papa menghela napas dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kook, buat Appa asal ada kamu saja sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Appa tidak mau egois memaksakan kehendak Appa kalau kamu tidak setuju."

Aku terdiam mendengar jawaban Papa yang begitu diplomatis. Demi aku, Papa mau mengalah dan mengorbankan keinginannya. Bisa tidak aku berbuat yang sama?

Mobil Papa berbelok menuju restoran seafood kesayanganku. Aku menoleh ke sisi kanan jalan dan melihat warung bertuliskan 'Jajjangmyeon, Jjjampong, dan Tangsuyuk'. Aku tercekat.

"Appa... Tempat makannya boleh dipindah, tidak?"

Papa yang baru saja mematikan mesin mobil menatapku bingung.

"Pindah? Loh, bukannya kamu mau makan kepiting?"

Aku tersenyum menatap Papa.

"Iya sih... Tapi tiba-tiba aku pengin makan Jajjangmyeon dan tangsuyuk..."

.

.

.

Aku dan Papa memasuki warung yang terletak di seberang restoran seafood. Papa memesan makanan pada Ahjumma penjualnya, sedangkan aku duduk di bangku kayu panjang, memandang sekeliling.

"Kamu kok tiba-tiba pengin makan di sini, Kook? Sampai merelakan sup kepiting kesayangan kamu, ini kayak bukan kamu saja."

Papa yang baru saja memesan makanan duduk di sebelahku. Aku tersenyum malu pada Papa. Papa tidak perlu tahu tempat ini memiliki kenangan tersendiri untukku.

Aku jadi ingat waktu datang ke sini sama Tae Hyung. Kami sama-sama memesan Jajjangmyeon dan makan dengan lahap. Diam-diam, aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian saat Tae Hyung gengsi dibayarin sama aku.

"Oh iya, Kook. Appa baru inget. Kemarin Kim Sajang cerita... Taehyung dan Mamanya pergi ke Amerika loh dua hari yang lalu."

Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak mendengarnya.

"Hah? Apa, Appa? Amerika? Kok? Kok mendadak? Bukannya, bukannya Mama Tae Hyung lagi sakit?"

"Itu dia. Appa juga baru diceritain semuanya sama Kim Sajang kemarin, katanya istrinya punya trauma masa lalu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kim Umji, adik Taehyung yang baru berusia empat tahun jatuh ke kolam renang dan meninggal. Istrinya merasa itu kesalahannya. Dia jadi tertutup dan sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Waktu di rumah sakit tempo hari itu, istrinya dirawat karena mencoba bunuh diri."

Aku terperangah mendengar kata-kata Papa. Kabar ini sangat mengejutkanku.

"Terus?"

"Akhirnya, Kim Sajang meminta bantuan salah satu temannya di New York untuk memberikan terapi psikologi ke istrinya."

"Terus... terus... Mereka di sana berapa lama, Appa?"

"Kamu kayaknya penasaran banget, Kook? Bukannya kamu lagi kesal sama Taehyung? Katanya kamu tidak mau tahu lagi tentang dia?" tanya Papa separo bingung, separo meledek.

"Appaaa... kan aku cuma pengin tahu. Mereka berapa lama di sana?"

"Kemarin sih Kim Sajang bilang bakal lama. Soalnya Taehyung sendiri juga ambil S2 di sana. Kim Sajang juga ada rencana mau menyusul ke sana."

Badanku lemas seketika. Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang? Di saat aku merasa yakin dengan perasaanku, kenapa Tae Hyung malah pergi meninggalkanku?

"Silakan, Tuan... Ini Jajjangmyeonnya."

Obrolanku dan Papa terpotong, Ahjumma penjual di warung datang membawakan makanan pesanan kami. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lemas. Rasanya selera makanku sudah menguap entah ke mana.

"Eeeh... ini kan adek seratus ribu, yah?"

Ahjumma itu bersorak kegirangan saat melihat wajahku.

"Wah, Ahjumma sampai tidak ngenalin tadi..."

Papa melongo menatap Ahjumma itu. Aku juga tidak kalah melongo menatap wajah penjualnya. Dia masih ingat? Ahjumma itu terus berbicara.

"Oh iya, dek, belum lama ini, ahjussi yang bayar seratus ribu won ke sini juga loh malem-malem. Sudah sendirian, eh tampangnya kusut lagi. Adek tidak berantem lagi kan sama dia?"

Aku terperangah. Tae Hyung datang ke sini juga?

"Kapan, Ahjumma?"

"Aduh... Kapan ya? Wah, sudah lupa pastinya dek. Kalau tidak salah sih tiga hari yang lalu..."

Aku makin lemas. Setelah mengucapkan. "selamat makan." Ahjumma itu pergi meninggalkan meja kami. Aku memandangi makananku lalu menunduk lemah. Seandainya waktu Tae Hyung datang, aku juga ada di sini.

"Hm... Sekarang Appa ngerti kenapa kamu sampai ngerelain sup kepiting, ternyata di sini tempat kencan penuh kenangan ya?" tanya Papa sambil menyenggol pundakku.

Aku mendongak menatap Papa. Papa tersenyum meledek. Sebenarnya aku juga hendak tersenyum pada Papa, tapi entah kenapa air mataku justru berjatuhan.

"Loh, Jungkook... Kook ah... kamu bukannya makan, kok malah nangis?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Air mataku keluar semakin banyak. Apa pun yang kulakukan sudah tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi memperbaiki semuanya.

Sudah terlambat, Tae Hyung telah pergi.

.

.

.

TAEHYUNG POV

Sudah hampir sembilan bulan aku ada di Pittsburgh (sudah seperti masa ibu hamil saja). Namun karena kesibukanku mengantar Mama terapi dan mengurus studi S2-ku, waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Sesuai kata-kata Papa, tempat ini seratus persen indah. Seratus persen nyaman. Dan benar-benar memberikan ketenangan jiwa buat Mama.

Dan juga aku... sejak dua bulan terakhir di sini, aku sudah lupa sama Jungkook. Life's goes on... Masih banyak yang bisa aku lakukan. Ngapain aku mikirin dia terus?

Oke, aku bohong barusan.

Tidak seratus persen aku bisa lupa sama Jungkook, tapi setidaknya aku makin jarang mikirin dia. Bahkan demi melupakan Jungkook aku memutuskan menonaktifkan HP-ku. (Ini sebenarnya memalukan, tapi kalau HP-ku aktif, entah kenapa aku mencet-mencet nomor HP Jungkook terus. Yang lebih memalukan lagi, aku cengar-cengir baca SMS-SMS yang pernah Jungkook kirim ke aku untuk yang keseratus kalinya.)

Sekarang kondisi kejiwaan Mama berangsur-angsur membaik. Wajahnya semakin penuh semangat hidup. Perubahan suasana ini ternyata punya efek yang sangat bagus untuk Mama. Terlebih lagi Dr. Paul Strikewood banyak membantu Mama dalam pemulihan jiwanya. Dr. Paul mengajari Mama untuk menyayangi diri sendiri. Ia berulang kali menekankan kepada Mama untuk menerima kenyataan dan berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri.

Penguatan-penguatan yang diberikan Dr. Paul membuat jiwa Mama semakin stabil dan mantap. Membuat Mama dapat mengangkat dagunya dengan tegak dan berjalan lurus tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi. Karena Dr. Paul juga bilang,

"Rasa bersalah Anda berkumpul di belakang sana, tapi cinta dan kebahagiaan menanti Anda di ujung jalan. Pastikan Anda memilih hal yang kedua."

Semua menjadi jauh lebih baik sekarang. Aku juga baik-baik di sini. Kuliah S2-ku sudah dimulai. Sekarang aku lagi sibuk belajar untuk studiku. Pittsburgh kota yang nyaris tanpa hiburan.

Selama di sini, aku belum menemukan teman yang benar-benar dekat. Bisa dipastikan aku hampir sekarat karena bosan. Kalau bukan karena sayang sama Mama, pasti aku sudah kabur dari sini. Jadi, ada baiknya aku sibuk belajar, dengan begitu aku jadi ada kegiatan dan bisa melupakan semua hal yang tidak ingin aku ingat.

Aku duduk termangu di ruang tamu. Memandangi perbukitan di sekelilingku lewat jendela kaca. Benar-benar tempat yang indah dan romantis. Seandainya aku bisa menikmati pemandangan ini bersama... Huh, sialan. Lagi-lagi aku ingat Jungkook.

"Tae, ada tamu," Mama tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku, memecahkan lamunanku.

Aku menoleh dengan malas.

"Bilang aku tidak ada, Eomeoni. Please."

Sori, bukannya aku tidak sopan tapi gileee... ternyata di sini cowok-cowoknya jauh lebih gencar daripada Hoseok. Aku ingat pas baru sebulan tinggal di sini saja kayaknya 95% cowok-cowok di perumahan ini sudah kenal aku. Waktu aku belanja di supermarket kecil di sini, ada tiga cowok yang sengaja menyenggolku, ada juga yang tidak segan-segan menjatuhkan kertas berisi nomor teleponnya ke kantong belanjaanku.

Sammy, si pirang seksi, sudah berulang kali mengundangku ke rumahnya saat kedua orangtuanya tidak ada. Tapi ada dampak positifnya juga sih. Melihat kelakuan mereka, nilai Hoseok di mataku jadi naik. Setelah aku banding-bandingkan, ternyata Hoseok tampak seperti anak balita yang polos dan lugu bila dibandingkan dengan Sammy.

"Kamu lagi ngelamunin apa sih dari tadi?" tanya Mama lembut.

Aku tersenyum. Kalau aku jawab lagi ngelamunin cowok yang usianya sembilan tahun dibawahku, mungkin Mama tertarik memperkenalkan aku dengan Dr. Paul.

Mama duduk di sebelahku, menatapku dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Aku langsung mengambil cangkir dan minum. Pura-pura konsentrasi menikmati Coffee Latte. Mama tersenyum lalu memandang lurus ke depan. Kami sama-sama melihat anak kecil berambut hitam sedang membuat orang-orangan salju.

"Kalau diliat sekilas, anak itu mirip Jungkook," kata Mama tiba-tiba.

Aku kaget. Dalam sekejap aku langsung tersedak dan batuk-batuk. Coffee Latte-ku berceceran di lantai kayu.

Mama mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung.

"Loh, kamu kok kaget banget begitu sih, Tae? Kenapa?"

"Aaa... tidak... tidak apa-apa..."

"Kamu juga kenal Jungkook ya?" tanya Mama, sepertinya tidak puas dengan jawabanku.

Aku mengangguk gugup sambil cengar-cengir. Mama menatapku dengan mata menyipit.

"Ataaau... jangan-jangan kamu naksir dia lagi?"

Aku makin kelabakan. Ternyata feeling seorang ibu bisa kuat kayak gini. Lagian aku juga yang bego, mendengar nama Jungkook saja sampai tersedak.

"Sudah. Daripada melamun di sini, lebih baik temuin tamu kamu sana. Dia nunggu kamu tuh."

Mama tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih sibuk mencari kalimat-kalimat untuk membela diri.

.

.

.

Aku menyeret langkahku dengan malas menuju teras depan rumah. Siapa lagi yang datang hari ini? Sammy? Peter? Andy?

Setibanya di teras, aku terperangah melihat cowok yang sedang berdiri tegak di teras rumahku. Jelas dia bukan Sammy karena rambut Sammy pirang, bukan gray. Dia juga bukan Peter, karena kulit Peter cokelat tan, bukan putih pucat. Dan Andy yang aku kenal tingginya menjulang dan bergaya mencolok, bukan pendek mungil dan memberikan kesan kalem seperti itu.

Hmmm... Apa aku punya tetangga baru?

Aku memperhatikan cowok itu. Dia bermuka agak bulat, rambutnya disisir acak. Dia mengenakan jaket panjang cokelat tua dan scarf abu-abu senada dengan rambutnya, juga celana ripped jeans dan sepasang sepatu bot. Keren, cool, dan berkelas. Cowok itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum padaku.

"Hei, playboy."

Aku terperangah. Gile, walau penampilannya sudah seratus persen berubah, ternyata orangnya tidak berubah. Nada suaranya memang sombong, gaya yang ditampilkan juga sedikit angkuh, tapi aku mengenali matanya. Mata sayu yang memancarkan sinar persahabatan.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan berjalan kearahku. Dalam waktu singkat kedua tangannya telah memelukku.

"Taehyung jelek. Kenapa kamu ke Amrik tidak ngasih kabar sama aku, hah?" ujar Yoongi dengan nada sadis.

Aku langsung tertawa. Dia benar-benar Yoongi. Tuh lihat, begini nih sahabatku. Gerakan tubuh dan nada bicaranya tidak sinkron. Dia memelukku, tapi mulutnya menghamburkan makian.

"Kamu tahu dari mana aku di sini?" tanyaku.

"Dari Appa kamu. Dia nelepon aku."

"Hah? Appa-ku?"

"Iya. Appa kamu. Dia bilang, kayaknya kamu hampir mati kesepian di sini. Jadi Appa-mu nelepon aku, dan nyuruh aku ngecek kondisi kamu. Tahu tidak, dia mati-matian nyari nomor aku loh, Tae. Dia sampai datang ke kantor kamu, cari Jimin, terus minta nomor telepon aku ke dia. Niat banget kan?"

Aku benar-benar terbelalak sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka. Ternyata Papa sangat care ke aku.

"Terus... kerjaan kamu di New York?"

"Aku kebetulan boleh ambil cuti. Jadi aku putuskan sementara ini aku mau berlibur di Pittsburgh. Gimana?"

.

.

.

Kayaknya aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya ke Papa. Karena Papa, hari-hari aku yang tadinya garing, jadi hidup lagi. Yaaah... semua itu bisa terjadi karena aku bertemu Yoongi. Tiap Yoongi datang, kayaknya ada saja hal aneh yang ingin dia lakukan bareng aku, ngajak aku mancing, ngajak aku naik kuda, dan lain-lain. Pokoknya dia selalu penuh rancangan kegiatan seru tiap harinya.

Malah dia sengaja menginap di salah satu mess dekat rumah, biar bisa datang tiap hari ke rumahku. Yoongi juga cepat akrab sama Mama. Belum-belum mereka sudah jadi teman nonton dan makan cheesecake bareng. Suasana rumahku yang tadinya adem-ayem sekarang jadi ramai karena kehadiran Yoongi.

Satu lagi... selain rame, Yoongi juga gila.

Waktu itu, aku dan Yoongi sedang berjalan ke supermarket. Tiba-tiba Sammy datang menghadang kami. Ia bertolak pinggang dan matanya berkilat penuh amarah.

"What the hell are you doing, Taehyung? Who's that guy?"

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Yoongi dengan menunjukkan gummy smile-nya malah menggandeng tanganku dengan mesra.

"Have you told him that I am your fiancée, Honey?"

Fantastis. Sejak saat itu aku terbebas dari gangguan Sammy dan teman-temannya. Mau tidak mau aku akuin, gilanya Yoongi ada gunanya juga.

.

.

.

"Sudah seminggu aku di sini. Tidak ada yang mau kamu ceritain ke aku, Tae?"

Aku menatap Yoongi bingung. He? Cerita? Cerita apa?

"Tidak usah sok pilon deh. Cerita saja..."

Yaelah, aku jelas-jelas bingung, dia malah nuduh.

"Maksud kamu apa, Yoongi? Tentang Eomeoni? Kayaknya aku sudah cerita semuanya deh..."

"Yeee... kalau itu aku sih sudah tahu... tentang yang lain?" Yoongi menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Yang lain? Yang lain apa? Tentang kegiatan S2 aku? Ataaau... tentang Sammy yang kecentilan itu?"

Yoongi pasang tampang putus asa sekaligus jengkel mendengar kata-kataku.

"Oke. Tidak pake basa-basi lagi...," ujarnya kesal.

"Aku denger, kamu masih ada masalah yang belum terselesaikan di Seoul. Masa kamu tidak mau cerita tentang masalah itu ke aku?"

"Hah?" Aku terbelalak.

"Siapa yang bilang?"

Masa Papa? Tahu dari mana dia? Yoongi berjalan mendekati aku dan menggetok kepalaku perlahan.

"Eh, Tae. Kamu kira aku datang ke sini cuma buat nemenin kamu biar tidak kesepian? Tidak cuma Appa kamu yang menghubungiku... Jimin dan Namjoon juga nelepon aku, jadiii... aku pikir kayaknya ini bukan sekedar masalah sepele..."

"Jimin? Namjoon? Ngapain mereka ngubungin kamu segala? Emangnya aku tidak bisa nyelesein masalah aku sendiri?"

Yoongi menarik napas.

"Kamu tuh tidak berubah ya, Tae. Kayaknya kamu yakin banget bisa nyelesein semuanya sendiri. Kamu tuh cuek atau gengsi sih?"

Aku tersenyum sekilas lalu duduk di ayunan kayu. Aku tidak merasa perlu menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Yoongi duduk di sebelahku, memegang bahuku.

"Jadi, sebenarnya perasaan kamu ke Jeon Jungkook itu gimana sih, Tae?"

Aku langsung menepis tangannya.

"Sudah deh, Yoongi yah... Kamu tidak usah ikut campur..."

Aku berdiri. Yoongi menahan tanganku.

"Tidak bisa. Ada empat orang yang membuat aku-mau-tidak-mau-jadi ikut campur. Appa kamu bilang kamu butuh teman bicara. Jimin dan Namjoon bilang kamu itu butuh penasihat. Satu lagi, selama seminggu ini aku juga membicarakan masalah ini ke Eommeoni kamu, dan dia bilang kamu butuh digetok pake palu."

Aku melongo. Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Oh gitu. Jadi kamu merasa berhak ikut campur sekarang? Oke, terus mana dulu yang mau kamu lakuin?"

Yoongi mengerlingkan matanya.

"Yaaah... Sesuai urutan... pertama, aku bicara dulu sama kamu. Nah, kalau kamu berbuat salah, kamu bakal aku nasihatin... dan kalau kamu tidak mau denger, aku bisa pinjem palu ke Eommeoni kamu. Gimana?"

.

.

.

Dua jam empat belas menit dan dua puluh tiga detik aku cerita panjang lebar tentang semua yang sudah terjadi belakangan ini antara aku dan Jungkook. Seperti yang aku duga, Yoongi terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Tunggu... Tunggu... Itu semua terjadi dalam..."

"Tiga bulan," jawabku mantap.

Yoongi makin terbelalak kayak ikan mas koki.

"Gila. Dalam tiga bulan, hidupmu sudah penuh warna begitu... Hahahahaa..."

Sialan. Bukannya prihatin, dia malah ketawa ngakak. Yoongi menghentikan tawanya saat melihat aku siap menimpuk mukanya dengan bantal kursi.

"Kalau aku di posisi Jimin dan Namjoon, aku juga pasti bakal nyuruh kamu jadian sama Hoseok. Sekarang aku mau nanya sama kamu. Menurut kamu, kenapa kamu tidak suka sama Hoseok yang super perfect itu?"

Aku berpikir.

"Kenapa ya? Hmmm... aku tidak tahu, yaaah... tidak suka saja..."

"Wajah Hoseok mirip tidak sama Minjae?"

Aku menghela napas.

"Lumayan sih. Hoseok membuat aku ngerasa bareng Minjae. Tapi bagaimanapun dia bukan Minjae."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk, seperti sedang menganalisis jawabanku.

"Terus, apa yang kamu suka dari Jungkook yang jauh dari perfect itu? Dia beda sembilan tahun dari kamu kan?"

Aku berpikir lagi. Pikiranku penuh.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba aku suka sama dia..."

Yoongi tersenyum.

"Teruuusss... Apanya Jungkook yang mirip Minjae?"

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat. Membanding-bandingkan Jungkook dengan Minjae. Apanya Jungkook yang mirip Minjae? Memangnya ada?

Kulit Minjae cokelat tan, sedangkan kulit Jungkook putih susu. Mata Minjae menyipit seperti mata kucing sedangkan mata Jungkook besar. Hidung Minjae mancung kecil, sedangkan Jungkook mancung juga tapi bangir. Minjae tinggi langsing kayak model, sedangkan Jungkook tinggi tapi berotot, apalagi pahanya sekel, lebih cocok jadi atlet daripada model.

"Ada. Sama-sama pria," kataku akhirnya.

Senyum Yoongi makin lebar.

"Jadiii... waktu kamu lagi sama Jungkook, kamu tidak ngebayangin Minjae sama sekali dong? Tidak ngebandingin dia sama Minjae?"

Aku terdiam. Iya, ya. Benar juga. Dulu, aku ngedeketin semua cowok yang mirip Minjae. Kenapa sekarang justru yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dari Minjae?

"Semuanya sudah jelas, Tae. Kamu suka sama Jungkook. Kamu sayang sama dia. Bahkan kalau mau jujur, mungkin lebih dari sekadar sayang. Nah, apa lagi yang kamu tunggu? Kenapa kamu tidak nyatain perasaan kamu ke Jungkook dan cuma ngegantungin perasaan dia? Kenapa kamu puas ngejalanin semuanya tanpa status?"

Aku menghela napas berat.

"Kamu tidak bisa ngomong sembarangan kayak gitu, Yoongi. Kamu pikir segampang itu? Temen-temen Jungkook tidak setuju aku sama dia. Temen-temen aku meringis lihat aku jalan sama Jungkook. Jimin saja bilang, apa yang aku harapkan dari hubunganku dengan Jungkook? Jungkook masih terlalu kecil, Jungkook tidak pantes buat aku. Dan setelah aku pikir-pikir, kata-kata si bantet itu ada benernya juga. Apa Jungkook bisa nerima semua masa lalu aku?"

"Tae, aku pernah baca bahwa ' _The only way to love is not by loving someone perfect... But by loving someone imperfect, perfectly... Love doesn't always have a happy ending, it simply doesn't end'_."

Aku terperangah mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Bahasa inggris dia makin jago saja, tidak sia-sia dia tinggal di New York.

"Kalau kamu bener-bener sayang sama dia, kamu bakal terima dia apa adanya, Taehyung ah. Kamu tidak bakal ambil pusing dengan pendapat orang lain. Walaupun semuanya tidak berjalan mulus dan lancar, kalau kamu memang yakin dengan perasaan kamu, pasti semuanya bisa kamu jalanin. Dan kalau Jungkook memang sayang sama kamu, dia juga bakal berpikir kayak gitu."

Kata-kata Yoongi seakan-akan menamparku.

"Tae, kenapa sih kamu jadi bego kayak gini? Setelah semua kesalahpahaman itu terjadi, kenapa kamu tidak nyari dia? Kenapa kamu tidak usaha klarifikasi semuanya ke dia?"

Aku langsung mendelik tajam menatap Yoongi.

"Maksud kamu apa? Emang kamu tahu apa?"

Aku memegang bahu Yoongi, memandang lurus ke matanya.

"Yoongi, aku sudah coba semuanya. Aku sudah nelepon dia berkali-kali dan tidak diangkat. Aku dateng ke sekolahnya, dan aku diusir sama temen-temennya. Dan terakhir kali aku dateng, dia sedang ciuman sama cowok. Jadi, semua sudah selesai sekarang. Tamat. The End."

Yoongi menatapku sinis.

"Cuma segitu usaha kamu buat ngedapetin dia? Kenapa kamu tidak coba dateng ke rumah Jungkook saat telepon-telepon kamu tidak diangkat? Kenapa kamu tidak maksa masuk ke gerbang sekolah walaupun teman-temannya menghalangi kamu? Kenapa kamu tidak menghadapi Jungkook yang sedang ciuman dengan cowok itu dan minta waktunya lima menit untuk ngejelasin semuanya? Kenapa, Tae? Kenapa kamu malah lari? Kenapa sekarang kamu sembunyi di sini? Dan kenapa HP kamu tidak diaktifin?"

Aku menelan ludah. Menahan deru napasku yang memuncak. Aku kesal sekaligus malu banget sama Yoongi. Kok bisa-bisanya dia balikin semua kata-kataku?

"Tae... aku..."

"Sudah deh Yoongi yah... Cukup!"

Yoongi terperangah melihat aku membentaknya. Aku memejamkan mata, menahan semua perasaanku.

"Oke, kamu menang, Yoongi. Please, jangan bahas masalah ini lagi. Aku emang salah. Aku minta maaf juga sudah marah-marah tidak jelas ke kamu. Tapi pleaseee... Aku mohon, Yoongi, jangan bahas masalah ini lagi."

"Taehyung ah, ini bukan masalah menang atau kalah... ini..."

"Iya, aku tahu. Karena aku tahu, makanya aku tidak mau masalah ini dibahas lagi. Karena menang atau kalah sudah tidak ada artinya..."

Aku terdiam, berjalan menjauhi Yoongi dan memandang langit.

"Dia sudah punya cowok. Aku tidak bisa ngapa-ngapin sekarang... Semua sudah terlambat, Yoongi."

Yoongi menatapku dengan pandangan miris.

"Tae..."

Aku menghela napas dan menatap mata Yoongi lekat-lekat.

"Yoongi, aku datang ke sini untuk kembali dari awal, menata kehidupanku yang baru. Dan sekarang aku sadar, apa yang aku perlu..."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi, tapi dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Yoongi, dari kemarin aku nyaris terkubur di sini dalam kesendirianku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak kayak gitu lagi. Dan aku sadar, ada orang yang selalu ada buat aku... dan orang itu kamu, Min Yoongi," aku tersenyum pada Yoongi, lalu melanjutkan,

"Kamu jadi pacarku ya?"

Yoongi benar-benar terkejut. Dia menatapku tidak percaya. Namun pada detik selanjutnya, Yoongi juga ikut tersenyum.

* * *

-TBC-

[Another long chapter nih :D Yoongi is coming to Tae hyung hmmm...]

[Anyways, ada sedikit news di sini (untuk semua ongoing ff-ku juga), aku ijin slow update dulu ya… N tenang semua ff-ku gak akan discontinue, pasti sampe selesai :') Thanks~~~]


	14. Chapter 14

Remake dari novel U. by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team .Uke. Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning. bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 13

JUNGKOOK POV

Tiga kata untuk menggambarkan persiapan ulang tahun: Repot. Repot. Repot. Padahal aku sudah bilang "tidak usah, Appa" kira-kira 333 kali dalam seminggu ini, tapi Papa tetap saja ngotot ulang tahun sweet seventeen-ku harus dirayakan.

"Umur tujuh belas itu istimewa, hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Tidak ada salahnya dirayain kan, Kook?" kata Papa.

Ya sudah, aku nurut saja.

.

.

.

 _Sebulan sebelum ulang tahunku..._

Teman-teman sedang berkumpul di kamarku, ikut membantu mempersiapkan acara ulang tahunku.

"Ulang tahun kamu kan ketua panitianya aku, Kook. Jadi kamu bikin kuenya bentuk hati warna pink ya sesuai yang aku suka," usul Jin.

"Terus bajunya pink juga ya Jin," tambah Bambam.

"Jangan lupa, pilih lagu-lagu yang romantis buat acaranya," Jackson juga ikut menyumbang ide.

"Oh ya, kalau perlu nanti aku buka stan ramalan tarot deh di situ. Pasti tambah seru," ujar Vernon.

Aku melamun. Sudah hampir delapan bulan berlalu. Selama itu pula aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar lagi tentang Tae Hyung. Apa yang dia lakukan di Amerika sana? Apa kuliah S2-nya sudah mulai? Apa dia sudah punya pacar?

"Jungkook ahhh... Kamu lagi ngeliatin apa sih?" teriakan Jin langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh... i... iya, Jin. Aku denger kok. Mau bikin baju berbentuk hati pink yang bisa buat ngeramal kan?" ujarku sok tahu sambil menyembunyikan benda yang sedang kupegang di belakang punggung.

Jin memandangku dengan tatapan curiga. Ia menarik benda yang kusembunyikan dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kook, kita lagi sibuk ngebahas acara ulang tahun kamu, dan kamu malah mandang-mandangin cover makalah tata surya?" ujarnya dengan nada terluka.

"Mian...," ujarku.

Aku tahu aku salah. Mereka kan datang ke sini untuk membantuku. Eh, malah aku cuekin. Aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku. Mengusap rambutku, membuka mataku lebar-lebar, dan mengumpulkan seluruh konsentrasiku.

"Ayo, terusin, Jin. Aku janji deh tidak bakal nyuekin lagi..."

Jin menghela napas berat lalu menepuk bahuku.

"Kamu tadi lagi mikirin Ahjussi... eh... Tae Hyung ya, Kook?"

Aku mengangguk, tapi tidak berani menatap mata Jin. Tanpa dikomando, Jin, Yugyeom, Jackson, Vernon, dan Bambam menghela napas panjang secara bersamaan. Mereka langsung berkerumun mengelilingiku.

"Kook... sudahlah. Ngapain sih kamu mikirin dia terus?" kata Jin.

"Iya, biarin saja dia pergi. Mau ke Amrik kek, Afrika kek... terserah dia. Inget dong, Kook... dia tuh sudah nyakitin perasaan kamu," Bambam menambahkan.

"Hidup tuh terus berjalan, Kook. Dengan berlalunya waktu kamu pasti bisa ngelupain dia," lanjut Jackson.

"Betul. Kan ada Taehyung yang jelas-jelas suka sama kamu. Kamu tidak akan salah pilih deh kalau sama dia. Bayangin, Kook. Dia masih nunggu jawaban kamu sampai sekarang," kata Vernon.

"Bukannya aku ngajarin kamu buat egois... tapi, jadian sama cowok yang setengah mati sayang sama kita, jauh lebih baik daripada kita yang setengah mati sayang sama dia. Karena kita pasti dalam posisi aman, Kook. Kita tidak bakal didepak," Yugyeom yang biasanya diam ikut memberi masukan.

Lima pendapat berbeda, dari lima mulut yang berbeda pula. Tapi intinya sama: Lupakan Tae Hyung. Terima Taehyung.

Harus kuakui mereka benar. Apalagi yang kuragukan sekarang? Oke, aku memang suka sama Tae Hyung lebih daripada Taehyung. Tapi... "suka" bukan jaminan aku jadian sama dia kan?

Aku tidak tahu Tae Hyung sekarang ada di mana. Bahkan permasalahan di antara kami pun belum terselesaikan. Jadi kenapa aku menghabiskan waktu melamunkan orang yang tidak ada dan membiarkan orang yang jelas-jelas menungguku?

Aku memandangi teman-temanku satu per satu. Aku percaya pada mereka. Mereka pasti ingin aku bahagia. Perlahan aku tersenyum. Kami berenam berpelukan dengan sangat akrab.

.

.

 _Tiga minggu sebelum ulang tahunku..._

Atas bujukan, rayuan, dan paksaan teman-temanku, aku dan Taehyung bertemu hari ini. Aku hendak menyerahkan undangan ulang tahunku padanya.

"Gomawo Jungkook. Aku pasti datang," ujarnya yakin sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Aku menatap Taehyung cemas sambil meremas-remas jariku. Sebenarnya paksaan teman-temanku hari ini bukan hanya menyerahkan undangan, namun sekaligus memberikan jawaban padanya.

"Mmm... Taehyung... soal... jawaban waktu malam itu... aku..."

Taehyung langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Tidak usah dipaksain, Kook. Aku bakal nunggu sampai kamu bener-bener siap ngejawabnya," ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Aku menatap Taehyung dan tersenyum tidak kalah lebar. Rasa terima kasihku padanya tidak dapat kuungkapkan.

Tunggu ya, Taehyung. Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan dengan lantang mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sangat menyukainya dan benar-benar bahagia bisa jadi cowoknya.

Ya, suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

 _Dua minggu sebelum ulang tahunku..._

Aku mulai kelabakan. Pesta ulang tahunku dua minggu lagi, dan aku bahkan belum memiliki baju yang hendak kupakai untuk acara itu.

"Wah, maaf banget, Kook, tapi Appa lembur hari ini..."

Aku menghela napas putus asa. Gawat, Jin sedang pergi ke rumah neneknya dan Jackson sedang terbaring sakit di kamarnya, sudah seminggu dia kena tifus. Mama Jackson pasti tidak mengizinkanku menculik anaknya. Yugyeom dan Bambam? Selera mereka kan payah, yang ada aku jadi badut di pesta ulang tahun sendiri. Vernon juga pasti sibuk dengan kliennya yang minta diramal.

Aku berpikir keras mencari orang yang bisa menemaniku. Tiba-tiba seperti ada lampu yang menyala di kepalaku. Aku tahu.

"Appa, kalau aku ajak Sunghee ahjumma, gimana?"

Papa terperangah, tapi tidak membantah.

.

.

.

"Daripada kamu pusing-pusing nyari dan belum tentu dapat baju yang sesuai dengan badan kamu, mending kita ke penjahit saja, Jungkook. Gimana?" usul Sunghee ahjumma.

Ide brilian. Aku langsung setuju. Kami berdua tiba di butik kecil di daerah Gangnam. Tempatnya unik dan ditata dengan pernak-pernik minimalis yang keren.

"Ini tempat langganan Ahjumma, Kook. Dijamin seminggu kelar."

Seorang desainer datang menemui kami dan mengukur tubuhku. Lalu merancang model baju untukku di buku sketsanya. Sesuai pesan Jin, aku meminta bahan berwarna pink.

Berdasarkan penjelasan sang desainer, aku tahu bajuku terbuat dari bahan satin untuk kemejanya. Jasnya juga menggunakan bahan yang lembut dan kerahnya akan dibuat model anak muda zaman sekarang. Sedikit seksi, tapi manis. Hmmm... aku sudah tidak sabar hendak memakainya.

"Jungkook?" sebuah suara menyebut namaku.

Aku menoleh... dan... aku tidak percaya pada apa yang kulihat. Hoseok ada di hadapanku.

"Kamu ngapain?" tanyanya.

"Aku lagi mau bikin baju buat acara ulang tahunku. Mmm... Hoseok Hyung mau bikin baju juga?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"Oh, iya dong. Ini kan butik langgananku," ujarnya.

Oh, sekarang aku tahu kenapa style Hoseok dan Sunghee ahjumma agak serupa.

Lalu... hal yang paling tidak pernah kubayangkan terjadi. Hoseok minta maaf padaku tentang kejadian di pesta pernikahan tempo hari.

"Sori ya. Hubungan kamu sama Taehyung jadi rusak gara-gara perkataanku," ujarnya datar.

Yaaah, walaupun sedang minta maaf, kesan angkuh dari gaya dan suaranya tetap tidak bisa hilang.

"Oh tidak apa-apa kok. Malah dengan penjelasan Hoseok Hyung, aku jadi tahu yang sebenarnya..."

Hoseok menghela napas berat.

"Tidak, Jungkook. Sebenarnya... kamu sudah aku bohongin waktu itu..."

Aku terperangah menatap Hoseok. Maksudnya?

"Aku memang ciuman dengan Taehyung, tapi aku yang maksa mencium dia..."

Ya Tuhan. Apa dia bilang? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Jadi, selama ini aku salah sangka?

Hoseok menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Malah sebenarnya game itu diadakan Kyungsoo supaya aku bisa mencium Taehyung."

Aku makin melongo.

"Yaaah... mau gimana lagi? Aku suka sama Taehyung. Dia cakep, keren, dipuja sama banyak cowok. Aku bertekad harus ngedapetin dia. Tidak nyangka, Taehyung yang terkenal playboy, malah nguber-nguber anak kecil kayak kamu. Jelas saja aku tidak terima, banyak cowok yang rela mati buat ngedapetin aku. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa bikin Taehyung noleh? Apa sih yang kurang dari aku? Apa sih yang dia lihat dari kamu?"

Hoseok mengoceh panjang lebar. Minta maaf sekaligus menumpahkan kekesalannya. Memuji dirinya sendiri sambil membanding-bandingkannya dengan kekuranganku (dia mau minta maaf atau ngajak berantem sebenarnya?).

Tapi, saat itu aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah tidak mendengar ocehannya. Aku membatu ketika mendengar Hoseok berkata dia telah membohongiku. Benteng pertahanan untuk melupakan Tae Hyung yang telah kubangun berbulan-bulan, runtuh dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

 _Sepuluh hari sebelum ulang tahunku..._

Aku putus asa. Sudah puluhan kali aku mencoba menghubungi nomor HP Tae Hyung, tapi tidak aktif. Yaaah... memangnya bisa semudah itu? Aku sudah tahu hal sebenarnya sekarang, tapi apa Tae Hyung masih peduli padaku? Huff, kayaknya aku harus membangun tembok itu lagi.

.

.

.

 _Delapan hari sebelum ulang tahunku..._

Aku menyerahkan undangan ulang tahunku pada Papa.

"Undang Sunghee ahjumma ya, Appa."

Papa memandangku takjub.

"Bener kamu mau ngundang dia, Kook?"

Aku mengangguk yakin.

"Iyalah, Sunghee ahjumma kan sudah bantuin aku nyari baju."

Papa tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

.

.

.

 _Tujuh hari sebelum ulang tahunku..._

Baju ulang tahunku jadi hari ini. Aku mengepasnya. Baju itu bagus sekali. Sepuluh kali lebih bagus dari sketsa yang dibuat. Aku suka sekali, bahannya lembut dan jatuh pas dibadanku, dan benar jadi terlihat sedikit seksi.

Papa berdecak kagum melihatku.

"Kamu seperti malaikat cupid dengan warna dominan pink begitu, Kook," pujinya.

.

.

.

 _Empat hari sebelum ulang tahunku..._

Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi, entah kenapa Jin jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Setiap ketemu di sekolah dia senyam-senyum menatapku. Hm... apa dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk acara ulang tahunku? Ya Tuhan. Semoga bukan rencana yang buruk.

.

.

.

 _Tiga hari sebelum ulang tahunku..._

Taehyung meneleponku. Aku mengingatkannya untuk datang ke pestaku.

"Tenang, Kook. Aku pasti datang. Dan aku punya kado spesial buat kamu," ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya. Ya Tuhan. Padahal Taehyung sudah begitu baik. Kenapa aku masih saja memikirkan Tae Hyung brengsek itu?

.

.

.

 _Sehari sebelum ulang tahunku..._

Aku ziarah ke makam Mama sendirian. Aku meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di pusaranya.

"Umma, besok Jungkook ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas loh," ujarku.

Lalu aku berdoa.

.

.

.

 _Today is my birthday..._

Akhirnya. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. 1 September. Ulang tahunku. Di sekolah teman-teman bergantian menyalamiku. Aku menerima SMS dari Papa. Tepat pada jam kelahiranku, jam dua siang.

 _From: My Super Appa._

 _1997, September 1st. In the middle of a crowded meeting, in front of a stack of papers with confusing numbers, in front of my angry boss, I heard the happiest news from home. My little prince was born... Happy Birthday Jeon Jungkook. Saranghae!_

Aku membacanya. Lalu menangis.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam, orang-orang mulai berdatangan ke Café The Min, tempat pesta ulangtahunku dirayakan. Suasana di sini benar-benar asyik, ada live music lagi. Lagu-lagu cinta dari group favoritku, Bangtanboys, sesuai permintaanku, seperti 24/7 heaven, Coffee, Propose, dan Blanket kick, sedang dinyanyikan dari panggung dengan sangat indah.

Taehyung datang. Dia tampak sangat keren dengan kemeja birunya. Taehyung menyerahkan hadiah untukku. Aku senang banget menerima jaket berwarna merah favoritku dan boneka beruang yang sangat besar (katanya buat aku peluk pas tidur).

"Makasih, Taehyung. Kadonya benar-benar istimewa," ujarku terharu.

"Nope. Belum. Ini belum apa-apa," ujarnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mataku.

"Aku masih punya kado yang lebih istimewa buat kamu nanti," tambahnya.

Lalu Taehyung berbaur dengan teman-temanku yang lain.

Jam delapan, semua undangan sudah datang, termasuk Sunghee ahjumma. Dia memuji baju ulangtahunku. Semua orang-orang sedang mengelilingiku. Mereka hendak menyaksikanku meniup lilin yang berdiri berjejer di kue ulang tahunku.

Band di panggung menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday untukku. Aku meniup ketujuh belas lilinku, semua bertepuk tangan.

"Sekarang, Jungkook boleh potong kue, dan berikan potongan pertama untuk orang yang paling spesial," ujar MC dari panggung.

Aku memotong kueku dan meletakkan potongan pertama pada piring kertas.

"Untuk Appa," ujarku.

Semua bertepuk tangan. Aku memberikan kue itu pada Papa. Papa mencium keningku. Kami berpelukkan dengan hangat.

"Okeee, first cake-nya untuk Appa Jungkook. Sekarang ada sepotong kue yang lain daripada yang lain. Kue ini berbentuk hati dan dipersembahkan oleh teman-teman Jungkook untuk Jungkook. Nah, Jungkook, kamu wajib memberikan kue itu untuk seseorang yang punya tempat khusus di hati kamu..."

Aku terkejut. Jin berjalan ke hadapanku dan menyerahkan kue berbentuk hati ke tanganku. Dia mengerling nakal. Hmmm... sekarang aku tahu kenapa Jin senyam-senyum terus belakangan ini. Ini pasti rencananya. Dia pasti mau mempersatukan aku dan Taehyung di acara ulang tahunku ini. Nice try.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Suasana langsung hening seketika. Aku memejamkan mata. Sayup-sayup terdengar dentingan piano memainkan lagu Happy Birthday untukku. Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya sampai detik ini, secuil bagian hatiku masih mengharapkan keajaiban. Aku berharap Tae Hyung ada di hadapanku sehingga aku dapat memberikan kue berbentuk hati ini padanya.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Semua orang menungguku. Aku menghela napas dan membuka mata. Aku tahu, dalam hidup ini tidak semua hal yang aku inginkan bisa menjadi kenyataan. Aku harus belajar menerimanya.

Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan, kue akan kuberikan untuk Taehyung.

Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku menjawab perasaannya. Yaaah... aku tahu, aku memang belum sepenuhnya menyukainya, tapi kurasa belajar menyukainya bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Aku berjalan keliling mencari sosok Taehyung. Suara dentingan piano mengiringi langkahku. Di mana dia? Oh. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, pasti Taehyung yang memainkan piano itu. Tadi dia bilang mau memberikan kado istimewa untukku kan? Pasti permainan piano tadi hadiah istimewanya itu.

Aku membalikkan badan, hendak melangkah menuju piano yang letaknya di sisi panggung. Di situ pencahayaannya agak redup, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Taehyung. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

Permainan piano berhenti. Suasana di sekelilingku kembali sunyi. Aku menoleh.

"Taehyung?"

"Apa kuenya buat aku?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Aku menatap Taehyung, keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku mengangguk dengan yakin,

"Iya."

Taehyung tersenyum. Perlahan, ia mencium pipiku.

"Makasih, Kook," ujarnya sopan.

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu mendesah. Aku menghela napas.

"Taehyung... aku..."

Taehyung menepuk bahuku. Ia cengengesan.

"Mmm... Kook... kayaknya lebih baik kue itu buat yang main piano deh. Kayaknya dia laper," ujar Taehyung cuek.

Aku menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Eh? Jadi bukan kamu yang main piano tadi?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat.

"Weits. Sori, bukannya sombong, tapi aku lebih jago mainnya."

Lalu Taehyung menarik tanganku dengan lembut ke arah piano itu. Aku mengikuti langkahnya dengan bingung. Dengan dua puluh langkah panjang, aku sampai di depan piano itu.

Aku melihat seseorang yang sejak tadi memainkan lagu Happy Birthday untukku. Dia memakai kemeja putih, dasi, dan tersenyum.

Senyum kotak itu...

Aku melongo tidak percaya...

"Tae Hyung?"

* * *

-TBC-

[Haiii readernim #TeamTaeAhjussi n #TeamTaeAbege :p]

[Sedikit curcol n sekilas info:]

[1st of all, deep bow dulu untuk semua reader-nim especially para reviewer. Gomawo yaaa... (with uname/guest). Sampe ada yg Pm khusus juga T_T *terhura* I really appreciated it. Di semua kolom review ff-ku, semua kubaca & gk bohong itu bikin aku ngerasa lebih baik & tersupport. Jangan khawatir, aku 'down'-nya cuma itungan jam kok wkwk, gk bisa lama2... Apalagi kemaren2 dapat byk asupan bonvoyage ep 5 + preview pic sumpack. Langsung dikasih OTP kesayangan minimini n biasku si kelinci yg jidatnya bebas dipandang yayyy... Kurang apalagi coba, obat paling ampuh huehehe... P.s: Next chapter aku blm bs janjiin akan selalu fast update tp akan diusahakan :D]

[Balik ke kisah si Kook di sini yg lg ngerayain sweet 17th cieee... (so sori perhitungan waktunya jd gk pas, terpaksa taonnya pinku mundurin setaon di chapter kemaren /maapkan. plus ini hitungannya international age ya, jadi 1 september 2015 umur kook 17 taon :)]]

[Dan loh loh loh... Tae hyung nongol tiba2...]

[Ini Ahjussi 1 keturunan ninja apa ya, dari Amrik bisa ada di Seoul hmhm...]

[Tapi gimana, pada seneng si ahjussi dateng ke ultahnya Kook? mana nih suaranya #TeamTaeAhjussi yg kemaren sempat shock? :p]

[Btw aku baru ingat ada yang pernah nanya Taehyung yg mana yg mukanya muka Taetae bangtan... hint-nya sebenarnya ada dari awal2 chapter... n makin jelas di chapter kemaren n chapter ini.]

[Hint: bermarga Kim-ultah 30 desember-dan punya senyum kotak (boxy smile).]

[Huehehe... Yes, bingo, bener, tepat... yang 'itu'... uda tau kan yg mana?/emang dijwb/plakkk :D]


	15. Chapter 15

Remake dari novel U. by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team .Uke. Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member & other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning. bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 14

TAEHYUNG POV

Aku tersenyum memandang Jungkook. Dia masih saja melongo. Teman-temannya yang lain juga ikutan melongo. Papanya apalagi. Jujur deh. Kalian juga melongo, kan? Hahaha...

Oke, biar kalian tidak bingung... kita putar mundur waktu sebentar, biar semuanya lebih jelas...

.

.

.

"Yoongi, dari kemarin aku nyaris terkubur di sini dalam kesendirian aku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak kayak gitu lagi. Dan aku sadar, ada orang yang selalu ada buat aku... dan orang itu kamu, Min Yoongi," aku tersenyum pada Yoongi, lalu melanjutkan,

"Kamu jadi pacarku ya?"

Yoongi benar-benar terkejut. Dia menatapku tidak percaya. Namun pada detik selanjutnya, Yoongi juga ikut tersenyum.

Yoongi berjalan mendekatiku, aku menatap dia dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan...

PLAKKK!

Kepalaku rasanya oleng ditempeleng sama sahabatku yang mungil tapi galak ini.

"HEH, ORANG GILA. SEHARUSNYA KAMU YANG PERLU KONSULTASI SAMA PSIKIATER, BUKAN EOMMEONI KAMU...," jeritnya di kupingku.

"Yoongi? Eh? Kok kamu marah sama aku sih? Aku sadar Yoongi... Aku sudah tidak mungkin dapetin Jungkook. Sudah terlambat. Sudah berapa bulan berlalu, sudah hampir setahun, aku sudah kehilangan kontak sama dia. Aku yakin dia sekarang sudah punya pacar. Sudah bahagia di sana. Jadi ngapain lagi aku nyari dia?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi malah menjewer kupingku.

"Bodoh... Idiot... Terus kamu nyerah? Baru juga berapa bulan kan, belum setahun, Tae."

Aku menatap Yoongi dengan kesal. Enak saja dia menjewer-jewer kupingku. Memangnya aku anak TK?

"Terus aku bisa apa? Kamu punya ide brilian apa, tuan Min Yoongi yang hebat?"

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Astaga. Aku mau ditampar sekarang?

Fiuuuh. Untungnya dugaanku salah. Yoongi memang mendaratkan tangannya di pipiku, tapi dia hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan. Aku lihat pandangannya berangsur-angsur melunak.

"Kim Taehyung, kamu mau menyesal lagi?" ujarnya pelan tapi sanggup menciptakan petir di hatiku.

"Dulu kamu sudah kehilangan Minjae. Semua itu terjadi karena kamu membuang kesempatan yang ada. Dan akhirnya kamu terlambat mengakui ke dia kalau kamu sebenarnya cinta setengah mati sama dia..."

Aku terpaku, tidak menyangka Yoongi akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Sekarang baru beberapa bulan, Tae. Tapi kalau kamu tidak usaha, semua akan berubah jadi setahun, setahun akan berubah jadi sepuluh tahun, dan kamu akan menyesali kenyataan lagi nanti. Kamu mau?"

Yoongi meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipiku. Mataku rasanya panas.

"Aku kenal kamu dari dulu, Tae. Dan selamanya kamu adalah sahabatku. Enak saja kamu... tiap jatuh, larinya ke aku. Aku tidak mau nampung kamu lagi tahu."

Aku tertawa tertahan. Mataku benar-benar berair sekarang. Kok ada sih orang sehebat Yoongi? Yoongi menepuk kedua pipiku dengan keras.

"Wake up. Sekarang bukan saatnya bermenye-menye ria. Sana pergi, kejar Jungkook sampai dapet. Tidak ada kata terlambat."

Aku tertegun.

"Tapi... Yoongi... Eommeoni-ku..."

Yoongi langsung menyikutku.

"Kamu tidak percaya sama aku hah? Cepet pergi, aku yang jaga Eommeoni buat kamu."

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku langsung memeluk erat Yoongi. Aku benar-benar sayang banget sama sahabatku yang satu ini.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Aku kaget. Mama tersenyum.

"Eommeoni suka sama Jungkook... Kalau sama dia, Eommeoni dukung."

.

.

.

 _Dua hari kemudian..._

Tanpa keraguan lagi, aku beres-beres di kamar, menyiapkan tas, lalu memasukkan baju, uang, dan paspor. Untungnya Yoongi kebetulan punya tiket pesawat open ended ke Seoul, aku tinggal mengurus penggantian nama di tiket itu saja.

Aku pamit ke Mama. Mama mengelus kepalaku dan bilang,

"Yoongi sudah cerita semuanya ke Eommeoni. Hmmm... ternyata kamu lebih romantis dari Appa-mu ya." (Hahaha... dasar Mama).

Yoongi mengantarku sampai depan rumah. Aku memeluk singkat Yoongi. Dia tersenyum menyeringai.

Di pesawat, aku berdebar-debar merencanakan segala sesuatu. Malah sempat-sempatnya menulis puisi. (Hm... norak banget aku.) Tapi saking tegangnya, akhirnya aku malah mengantuk dan tertidur pulas. Begitu terbangun, aku lupa sama semua rencana yang sudah kususun.

.

.

.

Aku rasanya mau meledak karena bahagia, saat pramugari mengumumkan pesawat akan mendarat sebentar lagi. Akhirnya… Welcome back to My city.

Saat keluar dari gerbang kedatangan, aku lihat Papa melambai-lambai. Aku tersenyum lebar. Aku senang banget, Papa mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menjemputku.

"Oh ya, Tae, Jungkook ngadain pesta ulang tahun loh minggu depan," ujar Papa saat kami sudah di dalam mobil.

"Hah? Tahu dari mana, Appa?"

"Dari Sunghee. Dia bilang ke Appa kemarin, terus dia bilang kalau bisa Appa menyampaikan ke kamu..."

Hah? Sunghee? Siapa tuh? Aku baru dengar.

Ah... masa bodo deh, yang penting, siapapun dia, aku harus berterima kasih karena dia telah berbaik hati memberitahukan hal ini.

"Kamu mau datang tidak, Tae?"

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Otakku langsung bekerja merencanakan misi penting ini...

.

.

.

 _ **MISI PERTAMA**_

Aku mencari Jin. Aku harus tahu kabar Jungkook dan perkembangan berita dari dia. Ini yang paling susah. Soalnya aku harus menunggu sampai Jin sendirian dan aku tahu pasti dia benci setengah mati sama aku.

Aku berhasil mengikuti mobil Jin dari sekolahan sampai ke depan gerbang rumahnya. Jin jelas melongo melihatku yang berteriak-teriak memanggil dia dari depan pagar. Dan setelahnya, aku butuh waktu kira-kira tiga jam buat meyakinkan Jin. Itupun karena aku membawa sekotak donat jadi diijinkan masuk, donat langsung disambar dan dihabisin sama dia sendiri (Suer. Sendiri.)

Sambil menghabiskan selusin donat itu, aku ditambah dibentak-bentak bahkan nyaris diringkus satpam rumahnya pas suapan terakhir. (Bener-bener deh cowok satu ini, tahu gitu aku bawa sekalian lima kotak donat.)

Tapi perjuanganku tidak sia-sia, akhirnya Jin percaya sama aku dan memberikan informasi yang aku butuhkan. Dia cerita Jungkook mau ngadain pesta ulang tahun, Jin minta maaf karena dia sudah membohongiku waktu aku datang ke sekolah mereka tempo hari.

"Bohong apa?" tanyaku dengan alis terangkat.

"Mmm... yaaa... sebenarnya... Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak pernah jadian."

Mataku langsung terbelalak saking senangnya. (Thank God. Tapi, kenapa waktu itu mereka ciuman?)

Dan untuk menebus kesalahannya, Jin mau membantuku menjalankan misi ini...

.

.

.

 _ **MISI KEDUA**_

Dengan dibantu Jin, aku bertemu Taehyung. Walau sebenarnya aku malas banget ngomong sama cowok satu ini, tapi aku coba menahan diri. Aku butuh dia untuk membantu kelangsungan rencanaku dan Jin.

Padahal, aku tidak menyinggung-nyinggung sama sekali tentang ciuman itu, tapi kayaknya Taehyung bisa melihat pertanyaan itu terlukis jelas di wajahku. Akhirnya, dia jelasin semuanya ke aku.

Tahu dia bilang apa?

"Hari itu, aku emang lagi nembak Jungkook... Jungkook bingung bagaimana menjawab perasaanku..."

Dan Taehyung pun mencium Jungkook. Tahu apa pemicunya: Taehyung melihatku. Dia pengin manas-manasin aku. Taehyung tahu dari Jin kalau ada "Taehyung ahjussi" yang sedang mendekati Jungkook. Dan ketika melihatku, dia yakin banget aku orang yang Jin maksud.

"Sekali menyelam, minum air, sekaligus dapet mutiara," ujarnya bangga.

Kunyuk... Dia sukses bikin aku habis terbakar saking cemburunya.

Tapi Taehyung juga cerita Jungkook mendorong dia akhirnya. Hahaha... Rasain. Rasain. Syukur. (Weits, yang ini cuma dalam hatiku saja. Di depan Taehyung, aku pasang tampang simpati).

"Waktu dia mendorongku, aku tahu hati dia bukan buat aku lagi. Tapi aku bakal nunggu dia sampai kapanpun. Kecuali kalau cowok brengsek itu kembali dan berjanji akan membahagiakan Jungkook, baru aku mundur. Sial. Ternyata orangnya malah muncul," ujar Taehyung.

Aku terbelalak mendengar kata-katanya. Jelas cowok ini termasuk tipe cuek yang super blak-blakan. Tapi aku akuin, aku salut sama dia. Aku menonjok pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Makasih sudah jagain Jungkook selama aku pergi."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya aku nyeritain rencanaku membuat surprise di ulang tahun Jungkook ke Taehyung. Dia bersedia membantuku. Dia juga yang menyarankanku bermain piano buat Jungkook.

Aku sempat protes dan bilang aku tidak bisa. Tapi aku benar-benar terharu waktu Taehyung bilang dia mau ngajarin aku. Gila. Ternyata aku salah menilai dia selama ini. Aku akuin, dia cowok baik dan berhati besar.

Waktu aku lagi belajar piano, barulah aku sadar kalau ternyata Taehyung ada niat bales dendam dikit sama aku. Bayangin. aku disuruh latihan sepuluh jam nonstop sehari. Terus supaya tanganku tegak, dia menaruh penghapus papan tulis pada kedua tanganku. Dia wanti-wanti agar penghapus itu jangan sampai jatuh saat aku bermain piano. Seharian aku mencobanya dan tidak pernah berhasil.

Belakangan aku tahu dari Jin seharusnya di tanganku bukan ditaruh penghapus papan tulis berukuran 25 X 10 cm itu, tapi penghapus putih kecil yang ukurannya 3 X 1,5 cm. Kurang ajar si Taehyung...

.

.

.

 _ **MISI KETIGA**_

Dengan dibantu Jin dan Taehyung, aku menyelundup masuk ke acara ulang tahun Jungkook di salah satu Café di Gangnam. Yang ini paling tidak enak, aku mesti sembunyi selama kurang-lebih dua jam di balik panggung. Gelap, panas, sumpek, banyak nyamuk lagi.

Dan... dimulailah acara pemberian first cake dan special cake itu...

Setelah memberikan first cake ke Appa-nya, Jungkook celingukan, bingung mau ngasih special cake itu ke siapa. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Rasanya aku pengin terbang dari kursi piano sialan ini dan meminta kue itu. Tapi Jin melotot tajam.

"Katanya mau bikin surprise, Ahjussi...," katanya galak.

Aku terpaksa patuh menjalankan kewajibanku memainkan lagu 'Happy Birthday' untuk Jungkook. (Setelah misi ini selesai aku harus melatih Jin untuk memanggilku "hyung" bukan "ahjussi").

Aku sempat shock berat waktu melihat Jungkook berjalan ke arah Taehyung. Dan aku bener-bener nafsu pengin nimpuk si Taehyung pakai sepatu waktu dia berani-beraninya mencium pipi Jungkook didepanku.

Ini sama sekali di luar skenario. Tapi untungnya Taehyung sadar aku sudah melotot mengerikan, dia menyuruh Jungkook berjalan ke arahku, dan Jungkook kaget luar biasa.

"Tae Hyung?"

"Surprise." ujarku dengan nada se-cool mungkin.

Jin pasang tampak enek di belakang Jungkook.

"Kok... Kok... Tae Hyung bisa ada di sini? Katanya Tae Hyung di..."

Jin langsung menepuk bahu kiri Jungkook.

"Dia dateng buat kamu, Kook."

Taehyung datang dan menepuk bahu kanan Jungkook.

"Dia kejutan istimewa yang aku maksud tadi, Kook. Gimana? Kamu suka?"

Jungkook tercekat, tidak mampu bersuara. Sepertinya dia masih tidak percaya melihat kehadiranku.

Aku berjalan ke depan Jungkook. Mengulurkan tangan.

"Happy Birthday."

Jungkook tertawa, gigi kelincinya terlihat jelas, cute bunny, ever...

Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, balas menyalami aku.

"Makasih," ujarnya.

Teman-teman Jungkook langsung kasak-kusuk. Aku tidak peduli.

"Oh ya, aku punya hadiah buat kamu," ujarku sambil mengeluarkan kotak perak dari saku celana.

Jungkook mengambil hadiah itu. Semua orang yang hadir langsung berteriak-teriak,

"Buka. Buka. Buka."

Jungkook membuka pita yang menyelubungi kotak itu dan mengintip isinya. Kalung. Dengan liontin bertuliskan "you".

Jungkook melongo.

"Kok 'you'?"

Aku tersenyum. Sudah aku duga dia tidak mengerti.

"Karena 'you' adalah pusat dari semua kata-kata romantis dalam bahasa Inggris," jawabku.

Jungkook tetap tidak mengerti.

"Kan ada kata-kata loving you, only you, just for you, thinking of you, nothing but you, dan lain-lain... Jadi aku putuskan ambil kata terakhirnya saja... Karena apapun bentuknya, intinya semua tetap you. Untuk kamu."

"Mmm… makasih ya, Tae Hyung," Jungkook terlihat merona dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku lalu memasangkan kalung itu di leher Jungkook. Orang-orang yang hadir bertepuk tangan. Lalu... aku menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat dan memutuskan untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di...

Hmmm... aku berhenti.

Papa Jungkook melotot dan nyaris meloncat dari tempatnya berdiri.

Daripada aku diusir, terpaksa aku ganti keputusan dan mencium kening Jungkook.

Papa Jungkook menarik napas lega. Tapi teman-teman Jungkook malah bersorak,

"Tidak seruuu... Tahuuu… Kimchiii… Lembekkk…"

Aku cuma bisa senyam-senyum. Jungkook juga. Aku merangkul Jungkook dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

Eh? Aku baru sadar, ternyata ada sosok yang aku kenal berdiri di samping Papa Jungkook. Loh itu kan sekretaris sok perfect itu? Hmm jangan-jangan dia yang namanya Sunghee.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan lagi. Aku melihat dua orang yang sedang tersenyum tak jauh dari tempat Papa Jungkook berdiri. Kayaknya aku familiar lihat tampang mereka.

Tunggu.

Bukannya itu...

OH MY GOD. Please.

Itu bukannya si bantet dan si tiang, alias sahabatku: Jimin dan Namjoon?

"Woiii, Tae."

Namjoon berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan. Dia cengar-cengir penuh arti.

"Yoongi nyuruh kita berdua dateng ke sini. Katanya bakal ada kejadian spektakuler dan harus diabadikan."

Aku melongo. Bingung. Apa maksudnya nih?

"Woi, Tae. Jangan bengong di depan kamera dong. Lagi aku shoot nih."

Jimin juga ikutan teriak. Nyengir tidak kalah lebar.

Aku menajamkan penglihatan dan aku melihat sebuah handycam mungil bertengger di tangan kanan Jimin.

Oh, NO. Mati aku.

Kayaknya besok milis akan kembali penuh dengan fotoku.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengantarku ke bandara dua hari setelah ulang tahunnya. Yaaah, aku sebenarnya pengin lama-lama di sini. Tapi kemarin aku dapat SMS dari Yoongi...

.

 _Lapor, Pak. Sudah seminggu. Ayo, pulang. Inget Eommeoni._

 _Btw, bawain kimchi bikinan Shin ahjumma yah... Don't forget._

.

Kalau aku berani-berani menunda jadwal kepulangan, Yoongi pasti tidak akan segan-segan mencincangku.

"Kamu mau nunggu aku kan?" tanyaku ke Jungkook.

"Ada pilihan lain, tidak?"

Aku tersenyum culas.

"Tidak ada."

Senyum Jungkook tidak kalah culas,

"Kalau aku boleh jadian sama Taehyung dulu... terus dua tahun kemudian kalau belum berubah pikiran, baru aku cari Tae Hyung... aku mau pilih yang itu."

Aku membelalakkan mata.

"ENAK SAJA. TIDAK BISA. TIDAK BOLEH."

"Kan biar kita sama-sama punya rekor playboy," katanya licik.

"Pokoknya tetep tidak boleh... Aku akan suruh Jin ngawasin kamu..."

Jungkook langsung tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Tok... tok... tok... Permisi ya, Ahjussi. Cuma mau bilang, Jin itu temanku. Jadiii... tidak mungkin dia belain Tae Hyung. Satu lagi, Jin itu dulunya comblangku dengan Taehyung, dia akan dengan senang hati menjalankan misinya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi, aku ma..."

Jungkook tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya. Bibirnya yang bawel itu sudah kukecup.

Dia membelalakkan matanya kaget. Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya dan tanpa aba-aba aku kembali menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Jungkook terdiam sejenak, kemudian aku melihatnya menutup matanya dan mulai merespon ciumanku.

Senyumku tersungging dalam ciuman kami. Bibirku seakan sedang berkenalan dengan bibir indahnya, perlahan, tersipu membelai setiap sudut dengan keingintahuan. Seakan tidak ada habisnya untuk mengecap rasa manis bibir itu. Ciuman tanpa nafsu, hanya bibir bertemu bibir, namun sanggup membuat kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak kegirangan.

Aku menyudahi ciuman itu, lalu mengecup keningnya dan mendekatkan dahi kami. Sambil menatap matanya aku mengucapkan kata ajaib itu padanya.

"Jungkook ah, Saranghae…"

Jungkook tersentak, mukanya merona. Lalu ia tersenyum malu-malu dan menjawabku,

"Aku… aku juga, Hyung, Saranghae…"

Aku tersenyum dan langsung memeluk dia dengan erat. Seandainya aku tidak mengingat Eommeoni dan sahabatku yang galak itu sedang menungguku, mungkin aku sudah membatalkan penerbanganku dan tinggal di Seoul lebih lama lagi.

"Tunggu aku ya, Kook sayang. Saat aku balik, aku akan bawa cincin berinisial 'you' buat kamu… I promise you, My cute bunny."

"Pasti Hyung, aku pegang janji Tae Hyung."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya yang tanpa ragu-ragu. Aku bersyukur mendapatkan kesempatan dari Tuhan untuk mengenal seorang anak SMA heboh bernama Jeon Jungkook. ABG yang membuatku bertekuk lutut dengan segala kepolosannya, kebawelannya, serta tingkahnya yang serba unik.

Dan jauh di lubuk hatiku aku merasa lega… sangat lega.

" _Minjae, terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kita lewati bersama. Aku sudah ikhlas merelakanmu di sana. Maafkan aku, aku telah menemukan cowok yang lebih kucintai sekarang. Dia orangnya berisik, keras kepala, terkadang kasar, dan yang lebih parah lagi, dia jauh lebih muda daripadaku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku sangat tergila-gila padanya. Aneh bukan? Hal yang tidak pernah kubayangkan akan terjadi padaku. Sekarang biarkan aku menjalani semua bersamanya, bersama seorang Jeon Jungkook. Aku ingin menjaganya dengan seluruh hidupku, sepenuh hatiku. Dan satu hal, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan cowok ini seperti kesalahanku dulu… Terimakasih dan selamat tinggal Minjae yah..."_

* * *

-TBC/END-


	16. Chapter 16

Remake dari novel U. by Donna Rosamayna.

FF ini menggunakan alur yang sama dengan novel aslinya, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita adalah hal yang wajar. Akan ada beberapa plot dan setting yang akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy X boy :)

Main cast: TaeKook / VKook

Team .Uke. Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok

Other cast: All BTS member other Idol (random)

Rating T

boy X boy, Yaoi

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning. bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo bertebaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 15

 **EPILOG**

 ** _Agustus 2016..._**

Langit senja tampak indah. Matahari bersinar dengan warna jingganya yang seperti krayon. Taman pemakaman tampak sepi, namun terlihat dua orang sedang duduk di tanah, menatap nisan di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak terasa ya, Umma. Hari ini Jungkook lulus. Mulai bulan depan Jungkook sudah jadi mahasiswa..."

Cowok dengan rambut yang sekarang dicat dark brown itu mengelus-ngelus nisan ibunya.

"Tidak cuma itu, dia juga sudah pengin menikah...," tambah orang di sebelah Jungkook.

"Appa nih, enak saja menikah." Jungkook langsung mencubit papanya.

Papa Jungkook nyengir. Jungkook kembali bercakap-cakap dengan foto mamanya. Papa Jungkook tampak tidak sabar.

"Sudah belum ngomongnya? Kalau sudah, kamu minggir dulu, gantian Appa yang mau ngomong sama Umma..."

"Yeee, Appa. Kok aku diusir sih? Kalau mau ngomong, ya ngomong saja."

"Tidak romantis kalau ada kamu."

Jungkook melongo.

"Appa norak ih. Ngomong sama foto Umma saja pake romantis-romantisan segala. Hmmm... gimana waktu Umma masih hidup ya? Pasti lebih norak lagi deh."

Jungkook berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana hitamnya.

"Ya sudah. Jungkook menyingkir deh..."

Jungkook bangkit dan meninggalkan papanya. Papa Jungkook mendekat ke pusara istrinya dan mulai berbicara,

"Annyeong, Yeobo..."

Jungkook yang berjalan menjauh, terkikik mendengar kata-kata papanya. Diam-diam dia membatalkan niatnya menjauh dan berdiri tak jauh dari Papa. Mau menguping.

"Lihat, Yeobo, anakmu sudah besar. Sudah berani membantah Appa-nya, dan sama bawelnya dengan kamu dulu..."

Jungkook melongo. Kok Papa malah mengadukan dirinya ke Mama sih? Dasar Papa.

"Dan... sekarang kamu juga bisa lihat, aku berhasil membesarkannya sampai sekarang. Dia sudah lulus SMA loh, Yeobo. Aku sangat bangga padanya. Tapi... semuanya tidak lengkap karena tidak ada kamu, Yeobo. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyaingi kasih sayang kamu ke Jungkook. Dan siapapun tidak akan pernah sanggup menggantikanmu di hati Jungkook... Kamu berarti sekali buatku dan Jungkook... Kamu selalu ada di hati kami..."

Air mata Jungkook keluar satu-satu. Jungkook tidak bisa melihat wajah Papa, tapi dia yakin pasti Papa juga menangis.

"Kamu tahu, Yaeobo... Membesarkan Jungkook adalah hal terhebat yang pernah dilakukan oleh seorang ayah. Melihatnya tumbuh besar sama seperti menyaksikan senyumanmu setiap harinya. Menyayanginya sama seperti mencintaimu."

Papa Jungkook menarik napas.

"Mencintaimu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kulakukan. Dan itu tidak akan pernah kusesali."

Jungkook langsung berjalan ke arah papa dan memeluknya. Papa Jungkook balas memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Umma pasti tahu, Appa. Umma pasti tahu," ucap Jungkook.

Mereka menaburkan bunga di makam Mama. Setelah itu, mereka berdoa bersama dalam suasana yang hening dan nikmat. Sekali lagi air mata Jungkook jatuh mengalir.

Mereka berdua membuka mata. Papa Jungkook mengusap nisan istrinya lalu bangkit berdiri. Jungkook masih duduk, ia terus memandangi foto Mama. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tasnya. Di kertas itu ada sebaris tulisan dan sebuah foto.

Jungkook meletakkan kertas itu di nisan Mamanya dan berbisik pada foto mamanya.

"Jungkook, ayo."

Jungkook menengok, Papa menunggunya di ujung jalan. Jungkook kembali menatap foto Mama dan tersenyum. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

"Jungkook pergi dulu ya, Umma. Oh ya, Umma jangan pernah lupa dengan kata-kata Appa barusan loh," ucapnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan menyusul papanya.

"Kamu ngomong apa tadi sama Umma?" tanya papa Jungkook saat Jungkook menggandeng tangannya dengan manja.

"Mau tahu saja..."

"Aaahhh... Appa tahu. Pasti kamu minta izin Umma untuk menikah, kan?" Papa Jungkook kembali ingin meledek anaknya.

Jungkook mendelik. Melihat keisengan Papa, dia juga pengin iseng. Ia langsung pura-pura kaget.

"Kok Appa tahu?"

Berhasil. Papa Jungkook langsung panik.

"Hah? Kamu beneran minta itu tadi? Hei, kamu kan baru lulus SMA, masih harus kuliah, masih harus S2 juga..."

"Umma bilang boleh kok," kata Jungkook lagi sambil tersenyum jail.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Loh, tadi kan Jungkook bilang sama Umma..."

Papa Jungkook mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Papa tetap tidak ngizinin. Lagi pula, Taehyung kan masih lama balik ke sini, masih tahun depan," ujar Papa Jungkook sewot.

"Yeee... tidak apa-apa. Kata Umma boleh kok, mmm... tapi ada syaratnya sih... dan kata Umma, harus dikabulkan."

"Apa syaratnya?"

Jungkook tersenyum dan menarik papanya untuk menunduk. Ia membisikkan sebaris kata di kuping Papa. Papa terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Jungkook.

"Kamu setuju?"

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dengan seyakin-yakinnya.

"Jadi... kapan pestanya Appa?"

Papa Jungkook tersenyum dan merangkul anaknya. Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan taman pemakaman itu.

.

.

.

Dari makam Mama Jungkook, selembar kertas terbang melayang tertiup angin. Ada tulisan tertera di situ...

.

 _Saat Cinta mengetuk pintumu, biarkanlah ia..._

 _Dengan dahagamu, minumlah bersamanya..._

 _Ia tak lelah, namun berbaringlah dengannya..._

 _Karena semuanya untukmu..._

 _Melayaninya adalah kebahagiaanmu..._

 _Menjaganya berarti menjagamu..._

 _Dan bila ia menyakiti, terimalah itu sebagai pembersihan atas dengkimu..._

 _Dan saat ia pergi, lepaskanlah..._

 _Karena sesungguhnya, ia takkan pernah meninggalkanmu..._

.

Di bawah tulisan itu ada foto seorang wanita. Ada tulisan lagi di bawahnya...

 _P.S: Umma, ini calon kuatnya. Umma setuju kan?_

* * *

- **END** -

[Hi reader-nim! Pinku mau ucapin big Thanks untuk semua yang uda ikutin FF ini :D Untuk review2nya, thanks uda ff, gomawo~]

[Ini project FF taekook pertama buatku, moga2 gak ngecewain ya hehe. Kedepannya semoga akan ada FF taekook kedua, ketiga, dst… ]

[Karena Jungkook baru lulus SMA n rating T jadi segini dulu ya… huehehe n sori, belum terpikir akan ada sekuel nih.]

[Biarkan cute bunny jalanin masa-masa pacaran LDR nya dengan Tae Ahjuss… eh Tae Hyung hehehe…]

[Moga2 Tae Hyung uda gak gaptek n males ngetik2 lagi jd tetep bs ktalk, line, skype, facetime sama Kook hihihi…]

P.s:

[Anyway, hari ini (7 agustus 2016) ada yg uda nonton perform uri Jungkokie di 'king of masked singer'? Dia nyanyi lagu Ra.d : I'm in love (lagu yg pernah dicover Narsha n IU, plus salah satu lagu favorite Kookie). OMG! Such a bless his voiceee T_T Buat yg belum nonton coba cek di youtube, highly recommended! *masih tersepona sangat*. Dia menang loh stage 1 n berarti mgg dpn kita bisa nonton perform dia yang lain huaaaa... as expected from golden magnae. Nb: emang belum official confirm itu kookie, tapi kalo kalian nonton pasti tau itu dia hehe.]

[Last, Thank you & See you again all! ^_^]


End file.
